Starshine
by StarRosie
Summary: Starshine and her friends are the daughters of the mane six, but a curse was put on Starshine when she was a baby. For 3 years Discord has been trapped in the stone prison and is trapped between vengeance and anger, he escapes and put the curse on Starshine when she was first born. Can Starshine face her fear or will her friends not stop taking away her bravery?
1. prologue

"Alright ladies! Lets show him what friendship can do!" Twilight Sparkle yelled to her friends. They were about to beat Discord and save Equestria with the elements of harmony. "Wait wait wait!" everypony turned their heads. Pinkie pie was drinking the chocolate milk out of one of the cotton candy clouds. Then she quickly ran to their side.

Twilight's horn glowed, and soon they were floating in the air. The elements started glowing, and only Rainbow Dash's, Fluttershy's, Rarity's, Applejack's, and Pinkiepie's elements started shooting at Discord. He seemed suprised.

"Whats this?" he said in disbelif

Twilight smilied. Her eyes turned magic of friendship was inside all of them.a rainbow rained on top of Discord.

" Nooooooooo!" he screamed as he turned to stone.

The rainbow then covered Ponyville and everything was back to normal everypony was calm, Twilight breathed, " Its over".


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Starrosie. And this is my first fanfic, if you are confused, the first part of this fanfic was the prologue. With that being said, please enjoy the next part of Starshine.**

Chapter 1 The begining

It has been exactly three years since that day. Everypony forgot about Discord, everypony except Rainbow Dash. She just couldn't believe Discord made her go against her friends, and she hoped he would NEVER come back. Rainbow coulden't sleep at night. Discord's words would repeat in her head.

"In that box are your wings, you can take them and leave the game, or stay wandering through the maze, your choice"

It wasn't untill she met Soarin when she finally forgot him. Soarin kept reminding her he was trapped in stone. Rainbow and Soarin started dating, soon they got married, then they were in the Hospital with the other six elements of harmony, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Centry, Applejack and Spike, Rarity and Fancypants, Pinkie pie and Cheeze Sandwhich, and Fluttershy and Big Macentosh.

They were all married and in the Hospital. The main six all gave birth at the same time to six fillies. Twilight Sparkle had given birth to a blue unicorn filly with a purple mane.

Fluttershy gave birth to a chubby yellow pegasus with a straight red mane.

Pinkie pie gave birth to a lime green filly with a light pink mane.

Applejack gave birth to a filly with a purple/green scaled face and orange coat.

Rarity gave birth to a white coated unicorn with a blue mane.

And Rainbow Dash gave birth to a Light blue pegasus with a straight dark blue mane.

Now they were all in front of the glass, looking down at their babies. Their husbands were down with the babies, except for Spike.

" I can't belive it girls, we have a new generation" Twilight said.

" Yeah!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down. " My Lemonpie will grow up to be the next craziest pony in Ponyville!"

" Um who's Lemon pie?" Spike asked, looking throught the glass at the babies down bellow.

Pinkie pressed her face against the glass next to the dragon.

"Her! Right there with the pink mane and green coat!"Pinkie said, pointing to the young filly in the cradle.

"My little Cherryapple is gonna be as strong as her mother!" Spike said, looking at Applejack lovingly.

" Oh Spike, stop your makin me blush" Applejack said.

"Its nice to see my little filly sleeping peacefully" Fluttershy said, looking through the glass at her yellow pegasus filly.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you alright? you look pale" Rarity asked the Raindow maned pegasus.

Rainbow seemed frozen in place. She was growing the color of an onion. She was franticly shivering, looking around the room. Just because she got over Discord, didn't mean she was the same Rainbow Dash as before. She was worst of all, sweating.

"What? Why would you think that theirs anything wrong with me?" Rainbow said. She looked through the glass at her filly. The baby sneezed.

"Ahhhh! Somepony! Give her CPR!" Rainbow Dash pressed her face against the glass.

"Soarin! Help her!" She screamed.

Soarin, who was right next to their baby, yelled back up to her.

"Honey! You don't have to worry about a thing! Our little girl is fine!"

Rainbow sighed with relif.

"Rainbow, you have got to calm down, nothing is going to happen to your baby, and absolutly, nopony is going to do anything to the rest of our children" Twilight said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck from outside and the whole place grew dark, and a laugh rose above the silence. Not a pretty one.

The babies cried as a white light filled the empty spot in front of the mane six and a certain drachonequs appeared. Rainbow's eyes were wide. The thing that haunted her was here.

**So this is my first chapter. Pretty much I'm kinda experimenting with this. And I think the Apple/Spike shipping is sooo adorable! Please comment if this chapter seems small, I promise I'll try to keep theese chapters for this story nice and long. Untill the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So this story is going to have song parodies in it, and when a song comes, I'll tell you what song it's in the tune of. Thank you and enjoy, Starshine.**

Chapter 2 A curse

Rainbow Dash stared. That's all she could do. Fluttershy was hiding behind her. Dash was too frozen to move, as the draqonequs advanced on the ponies, and dragon. Rainbow had been frozen before over the last three years, but this was worse because she not only had a husband to protect, she had a daughter.

Rainbow was not shaking, she was not pale, she was not sweating, and she was not looking around the room. Her facial expression was pure fear.

Discord loved seeing the shock of everypony that he was back. He had broken free when he overheard a couple arguing in the Statue Garden. Then he wanted revenge on the ponies who had turned him into stone in the first place.

"Hello everypony, miss me?" he said laughing again.

"Discord? How did you escape?" Twilight asked.

"That is none of your business, now I have come to get revenge on you girls, and dragon, by taking all of your children and taking over Equestria while I'm at it!" Discord laughed as he was about to snap his talons to go into the baby Room when he heard a voice say.

"You won't"

He turned around.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash stepped up.

"I said, you won't"

He got uncomfortably closer to her.

"Is that so? And how Miss Dash are you going to do that without your precious elements?"

They were almost touching.

"I don't need the elements to tell you this, I have suffered the past three years because of you. I could NOT sleep, I could NOT eat, and I would NOT I repeat NOT FLY SINCE THAT DAY!" Rainbow said, flying up to meet his eyes.

Discord was surprised at what he had done to the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, but never let it show.

"And if you think you are just gonna waltz right in here and take my daughter away and take Equestria? Well then you'll have to go through me first!" Rainbow Dash said.

Discord thought for a minute, then smiled.

"As you wish!" before he could snap his talons, Twilight saved the day.

"No! Look! What else do you want? We'll give you anything!"

"Alright Princess Twilight, I will spare Miss Dash"

He thought for a moment. What did he want other than Equestria? He could make anything appear out of thin air. But not Equestria. Then he remembered the couple fighting when he became free.

"_You never care for your family by getting a job, like me!" The brown stallion said to a grey Pegasus with a yellow mane. "I don't care for my family? You're the one who is never there for your kids, you need to spend more time with them honey, ask your boss for a break, for my sake for our children" The Pegasus said. "Fine, I'll do it for you," The brown stallion said. The Pegasus smiled and they kissed right in front of the Lord of Chaos._

It was the fight that broke him free, but it was how they cared for one another, he wanted that. But there was no way he could marry one of the six ponies who turned him into stone. But he knew what six he could marry.

Basically, he wanted love.

But….. How would he win love?

Discord suddenly got an idea, an evil one.

"Alright I know what I want now" Discord said to Twilight.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I won't take over Equestria, if in exchange for you to agree to let me put a curse on one of your precious fillies" he said.

Twilight was hesitant. "Deal" she said.

Discord grinned and snapped his talons and he was in the Baby Room. The main six's husbands guarded the babies.

"Oh please" Discord said sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and all the colts were sent up with the mane six.

Discord scanned the area. Cradle after cradle. The main six and their husbands were watching through the glass nervously.

"DO YOU MIND!? I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" Discord said to them, snapping his talons and a curtain covered the glass window. He could just imagine the fear on Rainbow Dash's face. Now on to work.

He went to the first cradle and looked inside. In it was a green earth pony with a light pink mane. _"She looks too crazy"_ he thought and moved on.

The next cradle had a unicorn with a blue mane. _"No she'll act like her mother" _he thought. He then moved to the next one. An orange earth pony with a purple and green scaled face. _"I sense her to be too wild _"He thought. Next was a blue unicorn with a purple mane."_Gag! Her color!" _he thought. The next baby was a chubby yellow Pegasus with a straight red mane. _"Definitely not" _

He sighed. He was looking for a mare who would be headstrong, but still fear him. He suddenly heard a small yawn come from the cradle beside the blue unicorn. Discord turned around. He walked up to it and looked in. A light blue Pegasus with a long dark blue mane was awake. Right when she saw him, she looked scared and backed away from him.

Discord smiled. He liked her fear. Her looks didn't hurt either. His talons snapped and the curtain on the glass was gone and the ponies had their faces pressed against the glass. When Rainbow Dash saw the filly Discord chose, she screamed. "Noooooooooooooooo!"She desperately tried to break through the glass.

Discord's talons glowed a bright crystal blue.

"This filly is the only pony to defeat me if she was an Alicorn, we will fight when she is eighteen years old. If she wins, I will be turned to stone forever, but if she loses, she will be mine!" he said. Discord laughed as he put the blue glow on her and the fillies body glowed blue and it faded away. Discord disappeared and by now everypony had rushed to the baby Room.

Rainbow Dash rushed to the baby cradle and cried.

What she saw… was unnatural, her baby had a flowing mane and tail…

"Twilight! What do we do?" Rainbow asked in panic.

"She's cursed!" Soarin screamed.

"We need to see Princess Celestia" Twilight said.

Rainbow looked into the cradle and touched her daughter's flowing mane. "I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you… Starshine"

**I thought it would be easier to do this story from Starshine's P.O.V, the next chapter will be more interesting as this one, IDK if this chapter was short or long, guess I'll have to find out. Until the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Growing up

I slowly opened my bedroom window, I looked into the night sky. I had to be quiet. I'm six years old, with an over protective mother and father, and I'm a singer, with a stupid flowing mane. My parents were so protective that they would only let me leave the house if one of them was there with me. That was all about to change forever.

I took a deep breath and jumped out the window and free-fallen downwards then opened my wings and started into the sky. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool night air. I flew over my home, Ponyville. I twirled through the air and soared higher and higher into the sky with my flowing mane blowing in the wind.

I preferred night other than the day. It was more peaceful. I kept twirling through the air. Until finally opening them up and gliding over the clouds. I opened my eyes. I would rather sleep on a cloud then go home on my hard bed locked up like a bird. But right now I was free.

Free from my over protective parents.

It was early morning 5:30 I snuck in my room carefully and closed the door and turned on the lights, I gasped. My parents Rainbow Dash and Soarin were there on my bed.

"Starshine! Oh thank Celestia you're ok!" my mother flew over and hugged me tight.

"We were worried sick!" my father said. "Where were you Starry?"

"Uh I…uh um" I stuttered.

"Starshine? Have you done this before?" My mother asked.

I sighed. "Yes"

The both gasped.

"Starshine! How many times do we have to tell you? You can't leave the cloud house without our permission! And without one of us with you, you could have been abducted!" My father said.

"But I just wanted to go outside" I said.

My father sighed. "I am sorry, but we are only doing this to protect you Starry, your first day of school is tomorrow and you're going to be safe there. Don't worry, you'll be with your best friend Duskstorm, Princess Twilight's daughter"

"Daddy, I can take care of myself" I said.

"That's what they all say. Now go to bed now and get rest before your big day" my mother said. I sighed and climbed in and fell fast asleep.

The next day my mother and I were flying to the school.

"Ok Starshine, what's the first rule about being outside?" My mother asked while we were flying over Ponyville.

"Don't talk to anypony unless you know them, except for nice adults" I said.

"Good, and about singing?" She asked.

"Sing in public?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you have a beautiful voice Starshine, if somepony requests you to sing, don't waste the opportunity and do it, go for it. Now what do you do about bullies?" My mother asked.

"Don't let them control me" I said.

"Good" my mother answered.

We arrived at a red schoolhouse. We flew inside. A bunch of fillies and colts were inside with desks and books and stuffed animals.

I saw Duskstorm at one of the desks with two other fillies.

One was an orange filly with a purple and green face and a yellow and orange mane.

The other was a unicorn with a light blue curled mane.

Princess Twilight was talking to a pink mare with a dark pink and white mane.

Twilight said bye to the mare, and flew out the door.

My mother walked towards the mare and gestured me to follow. I did.

"Oh Rainbow dash! Hello! This must be Starshine! I've heard so much about you! So your write stories and songs?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"It's nice to see you. Cheerilie, can you make sure that she stays with the other fillies on the Playground? I don't want her to be alone" my mother said.

"Mommy" I said annoyingly.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I'll make sure she stays with Duskstorm" Cheerlie answered. My mother turned to me

"Starry remember, stay with Seabreeze at all times ok?" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I Said.

"Ok I trust you" My mother said and kissed the top of my head and flew out the door.

Cheerlie turned to me. "Starshine can you go sit by Duskstorm?"

I nodded and sat at the desk beside the blue unicorn.

"Hey Duskstorm" I said.

"Hey Starry, let me guess: your Mother almost made you wear the helmet and your parents caught you sneaking out last night and your mother told you to stay with me at all times" Duskstorm said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Pinkie pie taught me how to. I wish you could come over today, but chances are your mother won't let you"

"She's worse than my father, at least my father lets me do flying tricks in my room, and she is always worried about me for some reason, I've been sneaking out my whole life but I can't anymore"

"Maybe we could persuade your Mother"

"Persuade who?"

The voice made me jump. I turned around. It was the filly with the purple and green face.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Hi! I'm Cherryapple, daughter of Applejack. What's your name?"

"I'm Starshine" I answered.

"Hi! Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I LOVE YOUR MANE! Can I Touch it! "

Cherryapple tried to touch it. My eyes widened and I flew in the air.

"Please don't" I said, still flying.

"Ok I won't! I promise! Please come down!" Cherryapple said.

"She doesn't think her mane is normal" Duskstorm whispered to Cherryapple.

As they said this I was flying down and now I was on the ground.

"Of course not! It's pretty!" Cherryapple tried to touch my mane again but I quickly flew up again.

"Don't touch my mane!" I said.

"Ok I won't!"

"You promised" I said firmly.

"You're gonna get tired if you keep flying up there and you're gonna fly down at some point" Cherryapple said.

"I'm a skilled flyer"

"PLEASE!"

"Fine but no touching my mane" I said coming down.

"I won't!"

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

The unicorn with the light blue mane came over to all three of us.

"Hello my name is Saphiregem" She said.

"Hi" I said.

"This is perfect! All we need to do is find the other two daughters of the mane six, then we're all gonna protect Equestria with the elements of harmony! And fight villains all over with the elements! Cherryapple said.

"But our Mothers gave up the elements, and it's not all about fighting, it's about learning friendship lessons" I reminded everypony. But they didn't seem to listen.

"And one of us will turn into a princess! Maybe me!" Cherryapple said.

" Cherry, if you become a princess, you would need to earn a horn and wings, the pony who's the princess gets her wings not both at the same time" Saphiregem said.

"You don't know that!"

"Guys lets worry about this when we're older!" Duskstorm said.

While they were talking, I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. My attention turned to the window. I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye, a shadow. To me, was a very unusual shadow, It was hard to describe, but before I could take a good look at it, it disappeared.

"What's going on up there Starry?" Duskstorm asked.

I was flying at the window.

"It was probably nothing" I said.

"Please take your seats class!" Miss Cheerlie said.

I sighed. I guess I was letting my imagination get the best of me.

The school bell rang for recess. I didn't know what recess was since I have been locked in my house for a while.

Basically all the kids ran outside on a Playground.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Duskstorm.

"Do whatever" she said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go and do something, you know, fun" Duskstorm said.

"Since when do I have fun anymore"?

"Com'on Starshine, stop being such a downer when you're out in public".

"I'm not a downer! It's just I'm not used to being around a lot of ponies, sure I want to be outside in the fresh air, but…"

"Starshine, just forget everything your parents taught you about the world for once, it's not as bad as they make it sound, just come on let's go!"

Duskstorm offered me her hoof, I took it. She would never let me down.

We went towards the swings and swung on them.

"So, how was last night?" Duskstorm asked.

"Still no dreams. I've heard so much about dreams, but I've never had one before. I read in a book that dreams immerse yourself in whatever world you've ever wanted to go in. Some ponies say dreams can be prophecies on what's going to happen to your fate. No pony knows who makes dreams, but one thing is for sure, Princess Luna does NOT make them!" I said.

"Whoa no way"

"Way"

"That doesn't make any sense though" Duskstorm said.

"What's the fun in making sense? I mean seriously, maybe it just happens naturally" I answered.

"OH YEAH! By the way, how's your latest projects?" Darkstorm asked, shaking the swing as she said it.

All my life I always wanted to be free and have a dream to escape my Home/Prison. But I never had a dream before.

I would pass the time indoors to write stories and songs, I could play guitar and piano, and had both. Duskstorm being my one friend, liked my songs and stories. Whenever we hung out SHE had to come over or else I couldn't hang out with her. I have never gone to her house, well castle, before.

"Oh! This week I got inspiration for a new song from last night, when I was flying in the night like I normally do. A story about a mare who can read ponies' future, you know a locked window won't stop me from flying into the cool atmosphere of the night with the stars and moon" I said.

That gives me inspiration for all of my songs, and it gives me a taste of freedom every day.

"Cool!" Duskstorm said.

"Hey!" a voice made us both stop swinging and look to our right.

An orange colt with a yellow wild mane with a cap hat cutiemark came walking up to us, wearing a red cap.

Another colt followed behind him, he was a Pegasus with a purple coat with a red mane with a firecracker cutiemark.

They stopped in front of us.

"Hey fillies, this is our swinging spot, get up and leave or else I'll have to ruin your pretty little faces, Cap Hat does NOT LIKE WAITING" Cap Hat said.

"Yeah, Cap Hat does not like waiting" The purple Pegasus said.

"Fire Spark do NOT mock the Cap Hat!" Cap Hat said.

"Ok Cap Hat, easy man" Firespark said.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble. The swings belong to everypony, so please just leave us alone" I said.

"Oh, the blank flank is trying to save the day, how sweet. Look, we don't care if you don't have your cutiemark yet, don't hang around this loser and hang with us. We're cooler then she is." Cap Hat said.

"Don't call my friend a loser"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Cap Hat asked.

"Yeah! It's not like you have magic powers!" Firespark said.

Suddenly out of nowhere a lightning bolt shot in front of the colts! They screamed and ran away.

I shook my head. Ditzy Doo must have done it. Duskstorm seemed to think the same thing as we both looked up. Nopony was there. All that was there was a disappearing, bright yellow light.

I was scared by what had just happened and decided to just pretend it had never happened. I also pretended that I never saw the shadow on the window of the schoolhouse. Nopony was ever spying on me. Why would they anyway? After all, I'm just your normal everyday Pegasus with a huge imagination.

**DUM DUM DUM! Anyways, I was trying not to make this chapter sound too much like Finding Nemo, but more like that movie Barbie and the magic of pegasus. Except Starshine doesn't know how to skate. lol:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about a little spelling error in the last chapter. I said Seabreeze instead of Duskstorm.**

**Fun Fact, her name was originally Seabreeze, I decided to change her name so people don't get confused by "It ain't easy being breezies" Seabreezie. Anyways please enjoy the next chapter of Starshine. P.s the song in the chapter is "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan parody.**

Chapter 4 A Chaotic Conversation

I flew high into the bright blue sky. 16 and finally able to let loose. I flew higher and higher. I was so high over Ponyville and I started freefalling downwards. I was flying so fast, my eyes started watering. I screamed. "Come on!" Suddenly the air around me flung me back like a slingshot and started flipping backwards.

I screamed. "I'm gonna die!"

Then a cloud moved by itself and caught me. It felt softer than all the others. Too soft. Not again. It was like that time when I was eleven when popular ponies were making fun of my blank flank, which I still had, then chocolate milk rained on top of them. These weird things happened to me since I was six years old.

My eyes widened and I quickly flew down to the ground.

"Starshine are you ok?" Duskstorm asked when I got down to ground.

"I'm ok, except no sonic rainboom" I said.

"Don't worry Starry, It's not easy, but all it takes speed and awesome things can happen. Duskstorm? How many seconds was that?" My mom asked.

"To my calculations it was about five seconds! That's a pretty fast Starshine!" The blue unicorn replied with her signature smile of hers.

"Very funny Duskstorm. I know that it's fun to trick ponies but this HAS got to stop" I said.

"Um what are you talking about?" Duskstorm asked.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but you used your magic to make that cloud catch me when I was falling"

"No I didn't, I only use that magic for the weather team. What do you mean it has to stop?"

"In kindergarten, Cap hat and Firespark were making fun of us, you used your magical abilities to move the clouds to make the lightning strike at them. When Bubble gum and Sunny Rays were making fun of my blank flank in Middle school, you had the power to make the cloud above them rain chocolate, and now this" I said.

My Mom was sweating.

"I swear to Celestia Starshine, I never did those things" Duskstorm said.

"That's just weird, there has to be a reason" I said.

"Stop being so paranoid Starshine, soon you're going to think that you're turning into an Alicorn" Duskstorm joked.

We laughed and I punched her in the arm playfully.

"Shut up!" I said while laughing.

"Anyways, want to come over?" Duskstorm asked.

I turned to my Mom.

"Mom, can I go to Duskstorm's?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Sure Starry" She answered.

I smiled "Thanks Mom".

"Come on Starry, let's go!" Duskstorm exclaimed and we were off.

Since Duskstorm had the power to summon clouds, which she got her cutiemark at, her horn glowed and a cloud appeared and she jumped onto it and made a staircase of clouds to be high above Ponyville. I flew up next to her and while I flew, she hopped from cloud to cloud to keep up with me.

I smiled, no matter how hard she tried she could never keep up with me.

When we got to Duskstorm's, she created a cloud staircase to get back to the ground, I flew swiftly down.

"I LOVE BEING ABLE TO FLY! Well, not fly, but able to walk on clouds is amazing!" Duskstorm said.

"Yeah, you can race me anytime" I said.

"Anyways, let's go" Duskstorm said.

We walked into the Castle and Twilight was there.

"Oh hi Duskstorm! And…" Twilight trailed off when she looked at me. Her eyes were wide.

"Starshine" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"My name is Starshine" I replied, confused.

"Oh I knew that, come in" she said and went inside the crystal shimmering castle.

I looked to Duskstorm.

"What's with your Mom?" I asked.

She shrugged and replied.

"The world may never know"

We laughed and headed upstairs to Duskstorm's Room.

"Say it! Come on Starry SING IT!" Duskstorm said.

"OMC I hate you!" I said playfully.

"What? You chicken?"

"No!"

"Bawk bawk bawk!" Duskstorm started dancing around saying that.

"But I can't do it without a piano!" I said.

Duskstorm did her grin and her horn glowed and a cloud piano appeared.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, UNICORNS CAN HAVE POWERS LIKE ICE BUT CLOUDS?" I said.

"Please Starshine, you have got to get over stage fright" Duskstorm said.

"No!"

"Starshine please "

I hesitated.

"Fine, only because you said please" I said.

I walked over and sat at the piano and played while singing the song I had written that day.

_You'll be in My Heart_

_Stop worrying and it will be alright_

_Come take my hoof, hold it tight_

_You can't protect me forever and always_

_I will be here don't worry._

_I will become old enough some day_

_That doesn't mean that I can say_

_I will move to Canter lot and be a singer I will be fine don't worry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yeah you'll be in my heart, from this night on now and together more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what comes through._

_You'll be here in my heart me and you._

_Why can't you understand the way I feel? You just don't get me throughout my life_

_I know I'm different but deep inside me, I'm not that different at all_

_You'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this night on now and together more._

I finished with one last key and looked to Duskstorm. She was shocked. Jaw dropped.

"Sorry, was it bad? Oh My Celestia! It's bad! I'll change it!" I said.

"That was so AWESOMAZING!" Duskstorm said.

Duskstorm always said weird words when she was excited.

"Thanks" I said relived.

"Maybe you could get your cutiemark for singing" Duskstorm suggested.

"But I'm also good at flying, acting, and writing stories" I said.

Suddenly Twilight came in.

"Starshine, I think it's best if you go home, it's getting late" She said.

I looked at the clock. 6:00 P.M.

"Ok Twilight, bye Duskstorm" I said.

"Bye Starry" Duskstorm said.

I smiled as I flew out the door.

"_You'll find out soon enough" _Twilight thought as Starshine flew out the door...

I closed the door behind me as I left the castle. That was weird, Twilight has never acted like that before. Oh well, back to the task at hoof.

It was dark….too dark….

I wasn't scared of the dark, I was scared of the things that was in the dark. Ever since my first day of school, my Mom trusted me with being by myself to do things. But at this time, I wished I was indoors. It didn't feel right.

Nopony was in the streets. It was empty.

I flew up into the sky, but I couldn't see because there was fog. I flew down to the ground and walked through the empty town.

I was starting to relax, thinking nothing was gonna hurt me, when I heard an evil laugh. It was a male laugh. It sounded close.

I turned around, fear on my face.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" I asked.

No answer.

I backed up and then I realized, I had bumped into something.

I slowly turned around…

My eyes widened in horror as I saw what was in front of me…

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been out of town for a few days. Now you can read. You'll never guess who the mystery guy is. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5 Princess?

He had a twisted grin on his face. He was a creature with a lion paw for his right hand and an eagle talon for the left hand….err….hoof?

A curled bat fang hung from his mouth, complete with a bat wing and a blue Pegasus wing. His face looked like a pony, but you could tell it wasn't. The body was like a snake, and he had a snake tail that was red.

One of his legs was a lizard claw, the other was a deer leg. He had a deer antler and a weird blue one. He had a straight black mane. He also had a goat beard. The first thing I noticed about the creature was that his eyes were the most interesting part about him. Yellow glowing eyes with blood red pupils.

He was about the same height as Princess Celestia. But I was confused why he was grinning at my fear. Really, and truly, I felt like I shouldn't be afraid, but something was making me, pulling me to act afraid. So I did the first thing somepony would do if they were scared.

I screamed.

For some reason my brain was telling me to be afraid, and fly. So that's what I did. Fast as lightning after I had screamed I flew in the opposite direction. But lightning wasn't as fast as the creature, and POOF! A white light engulfed me as he instantly appeared next to me.

"I don't think so!" he said, and the second he held me back, my instincts instantly told me to kick.

"_One, two, three, KICK!"_

I did what they told me to gladly and kicked, desperately trying to escape. It worked. The creature cried out in pain, like a normal pony would, because I had kicked him in the stomach. He let go of me and I landed on the ground.

Still on the ground, I backed away from him. He stood before me and chuckled.

"Feisty one aren't you?" He said.

"Who…who are you?" I asked the stranger.

He seemed surprised at my question.

"I'm sorry come again?" He said, putting a lion paw to his ear.

Normally I would ask if he had a golf ball for a brain, but my instincts wouldn't listen to me, and instead I said.

"Who are you?"

"You're… parents…never…." He started laughing when he saw my confused face.

Too frozen to move, I sat there puzzled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He whipped a tear from his eye.

"THIS IS JUST TOO PRECIOUS!" He said.

"What is? Who are you?"

"Forgive me" he said as he finally stopped laughing, and circled me. After flying around me once, he flew before me and bowed slightly.

"I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. And you are?" he asked.

I was about to answer when he cut me off.

"Just kidding I know who you are"

"Been nice meeting you, Discord... PHEW! For a second there I thought you were going to abduct me or corrupt me or something crazy like that, sooo ya kind of scared me there so I've got to go home now!" As I said this, I got up and started walking away from him, thinking he was some crazy pony/ thing and he was scaring me. Once I passed him I made a run for it but lightning backfired again and POOF! The white light blocked my path and Discord was there.

"Oh don't try to escape that easily Starry" he said lifting me up with his magic that was the same color as his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Your parents haven't told you yet?"

"TOLD ME WHAT?"

He grinned evilly.

"You are sixteen are you not?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered, scared at what he was about to say. A part of me wanted him to spit it out, and the other part didn't want to know what he was going to say.

He chuckled. "When you were first born, I made a deal with Princess Twilight Sparkle to get revenge on her and the other ponies who turned me into stone: that I won't take over Equestria if she let me put a curse on one of the six's daughters"

Fear was written all over my face.

Discord picked me up with his arms and pulled me close to him.

"And you dear are the lucky one!"

"No... Curses aren't real"

"But if you are anything like me, nothing is impossible"

"You're lying"

"I would never lie to a pretty face like yours"

I tried pulling away as he pulled me closer.

"UH! Let me go!" I yelled. "This is impossible! Why did you do this to me why?"

"I am telling the truth Starshine, have you ever seen things that you would say something you can't explain, another word as in CHAOS" he pulled his face closer to mine and whispered the last word in my ear and I closed my eyes as the last word echoed in my brain. It all made sense now, and I don't like making sense!

Of course! Duskstorm didn't do those things! It was all somepony else. The lightning, the cloud with chocolate milk, and the soft cloud.

"CHAOS…. CHAOS…. CHAOS… CHA…" It was Discord who was making it echo in my head because he was repeating it. I gave him an "I'm scared" look, and he stopped.

He smiled. "Sorry"

"It was you" I whispered.

"Clever mare" he said.

"I think I need to sit down"

"Allow me"

Discord snapped his talons and a chair was behind me.

"Uh I'll pass… keep in mind I said think I need to sit down"

"Fair enough"

He snapped his talons and he disappeared to the chair and sat down. I didn't want to run, but I did. My instincts told me to.

"_He's crazy curses aren't real, RUN!"_

I ran in the opposite direction, but yellow magic surrounded me and pulled me toward him, to where I was in front of him. He was controlling me with his lion paw.

"Leaving so soon?" Discord asked.

"Why me?" I asked.

"The curse goes like this" Discord said, ignoring my question. Looking straight into my baby blue eyes.

"You are the only pony to defeat me if you were an alicorn, when you are eighteen, we will fight, if you win, I WILL leave you be, if I win" as he said this, the pieces came together, THAT'S why my Mom was so protective, but why would he do this?

"Why?"

"Vengeance, dear, that is why. You don't know the pain of being in a stone block for a thousand years, by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and then FINALLY free then turned back into stone, now I want revenge on the six ponies who turned me like this, by threatening one of their precious daughters" he leaned in close to me.

"You"

"No" I whispered. My flowing mane was trying to get in front of my face.

"The curse is why your mane flows ever so beautifully" he said stroking it, I was frozen in thought. Was he flirting with me?

"No….. NO!" I yelled. Since I was so close to him, I punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" he fell out of the chair and I ran. But his magic surrounded me and brought me back to him.

"You haven't even heard the best part! If you lose our little game, you will never see your family ever again and marry me!" he laughed as my reaction formed.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled.

"You have no choice but to fight me for your freedom!"

He kept laughing as he brought up his talons to snap them.

"Until we meet again, Starshine" he said as he disappeared. A bright white light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, the chaotic creature was gone.

Me? A princess?

No…. It can't be true. Maybe he was just crazy. I was scared. I ran home as fast as I could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled when I got home.

"Starshine Soaring Dash!" My Mom yelled, flying AT me and pinned me down.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Its 8:00 P.M.! Did you get a sunburn! SOARIN! GET THE 200 GALLON BOTTLE OF SUNSCREEN I TOLD YOU IT WOULD COME IN HANDY!" Rainbow cried.

"No Mom, But Mom I need to ask you a question" I said.

She got off me and stood in front of me.

"Of course Starry" My Mom said.

"Mom, we might need to sit down" I said.

We both flew to the living room of the cloud house and sat on the couch, My Dad followed us.

"What's going on? Do I need to get to get the bottle of sunscreen?" My Dad Soarin asked.

"No Dad" I said.

"Soarin you might want to sit down" My Mom said.

Soarin sat down beside me to my right, and my Mom was to my left. I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me your worst enemy cursed me to fight him, and if I don't I'll be his forever, and that's why I have my flowing mane?" I asked, my voice getting higher as each word left my mouth.

They both had widened their eyes at my question.

"Who told you that Starshine?" Rainbow said.

"Discord" I answered coldly.

Soarin gulped.

"Who is Discord sweetheart?" he asked.

"Don't play egghead Dad" I said.

My Mom told me egghead was somepony dumb.

"Honey, maybe your dreaming" my Mom said.

"I DON'T DREAM MOM!" I yelled.

My parents stared surprised I had risen my voice. I sighed.

"Please don't lie to me when I ask you this" I said as I stood up and turned to them. I looked them in the eye and did an "I'm serious" look.

"Is it true?"

Silence…

"Is it true?" I said again, breaking the silence.

My Mom sighed. "Yes"

"Why did he get turned to stone Mom?" I asked.

Silence.

Rainbow's eyes filled with horror as she told me these two words.

"Sit down"

I obeyed.

"Starry, remember everything I'm about to tell you is the truth, understand?" My Mom said.

I nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WHAT? NO! THE MYSTERY PERSON WAS NOT DISCORD! NO!**

**Discord: Yes it was I read it with my own two eyes**

**Me: What… the…. Heck... Who is this?**

**Discord: Um… Discord**

**Me: What are you doing in MY fanfic?**

**Discord: I was bored, I always do this to human's stories about me, plus, this story was particularly interesting.**

**Me: Ok… Do you have any suggestions for this story?**

**Discord: Yes… CAN YOU JUST QUIT MAKING ME LOOK EVIL PLEASE! **

**Me: sure, maybe you can help me write this story**

**Discord: It would be my pleasure**

**Me: until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok Discord, are you ready?**

**Discord: Ready when you are Starrosie!**

**Me: Ok, let's do this!**

**BTW this song has a snippet of "I'm almost there "From the Princess and the Frog.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6 Somepony New

She took a deep breath and told me about Discord. Was turned to stone by the princesses Celestia and Luna a thousand years ago, then since her and her friends were the new bearers of the elements, he was free, then he tried to break their friendship apart but it was too strong and they turned Discord to stone again, then he escaped from a couple's fight, and the story of the curse. How the curtain was over the glass. And the transformation of my mane.

After she was done, I looked like a mess. I didn't know what I was up against at first, but now I was terrified. He had corrupted my mom and her other five friends. And had the power to make whatever he wanted appear out of midair, including me.

I was scared of The Lord of Chaos.

"Why me? Why did it have to be me?" I asked my parents.

"We asked the same question when we first saw your mane" Soarin said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

" We are going to lock you up in your room until you are nineteen years old and forget this curse ever existed" Rainbow said.

"What? No! Mom, Dad you can't do this!" I yelled, getting up.

"It's for your own good Starshine" My Dad said.

"We don't want you getting hurt" My Mom said, tears in her eyes.

"No! I've been locked up like a bird my whole life! I'm sixteen years old! I can take care of myself! This isn't for my own good! No power can change my curse! Discord will come for me in my room when I'm eighteen! The only way for me to stop it is to get this over with! You can't make me do what you want me to do! You can't make me!" I yelled, and flew out the door as fast as I could.

"Starshine wait!" My Dad yelled.

It was too late. I was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flew out the door and into the sky. I wanted to get away from that prison I called home. I thought my parents trusted me! I'm sixteen for Celestia's sake! I was scared. I diden't know what to do. I couldn't go home because my parents would lock me in my room, and what if Discord found me?

The thought of such a thing made me shiver. He was a monster I couldn't deny it. Well my brain kept telling me that he was a monster, but the other part of me was a little voice saying, "You should not be afraid" but the truth was, I was disgusted that he would force me to marry him if I lost a battle for my freedom. I didn't know what to do with my curse inside me.

How would this effect my personal life? Duskstorm is my best friend, I tell her everything, but I couldn't tell her I was cursed, I was much too afraid. Something was forcing me to be afraid of Discord. Something I just couldn't explain.

I couldn't go to stay at Duskstorm's Castle that would be the first place my parents would look for me.

I sighed and landed in the Abandoned Park. They called it that because all of the trees were dead, trash was littered everywhere, and there were no animals. I walked over to one of the trees and laid down under it.

"Well things couldn't possibly get any worse" I said to myself.

I heard a lightning bolt and it started raining.

I sighed and huddled closer to the tree. I cried myself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I laughed as I appeared in the Abandoned Park. On her face was pure fear! I loved it! She was perfect! Things were going exactly according to my plan.

All of a sudden it rained.

"Oh well, at least it's not going to hurt me" I said.

Then I heard something. The last time I heard that sound was when I corrupted the six.

Weeping.

I HAD to see who was crying out of curiosity. I followed the sound. It was coming from a tree. I looked behind the tree and almost fell on top of the pony crying.

It was Starshine! She looked like a complete mess. Her once beautiful dark blue flowing mane, was wet with both tears and rain, it was also really messy. She was asleep, but she was crying really hard.

I was jaw dropped. She was muttering something in her sleep while crying.

"Let me go please Discord!"

I was shocked. I didn't mean to frighten her that badly! She could get a cold out here! I mean… I'm not going soft… I just don't want her to get sick.

She started shivering.

That's when I took action. I made a blanket appear, and put it on her. She seemed surprised at first, I was worried she would wake up, but thankfully she didn't. I thought for a second, then, I had an idea. I snapped my talons and a big umbrella was put over her. She was warmer and dryer. But still she cried. I AM NOT FEELING ANY SYMPATHY, It's just…. Something about her makes me feel…. Makes me feel… emotional because she is so… beautiful.

I quickly let those thoughts leave my mind as she suddenly stopped crying and smiled as she dug deeper into the blanket. I smiled dreamily, I hated to see her like this, but I had a heart of stone. I would NOT get into her social life.

I snapped my talons and her mane was fixed and dry.

I looked at her one last time before saying, "Goodbye Starry" and was about to snap when she mumbled something.

"Don't hurt me"

I smiled a devilish smile. "Never" and I disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

"No!" I yelled. I was trapped in darkness. Everywhere I stepped, stars followed me. "No!" I cried.

"Starshine! Starshine! A star that does not really shine! Starshine! Starshine! A star that does not really shine!" My friends yelled. Suddenly I ran into Duskstorm. "Duskstorm! You need to help me!" I yelled.

"What did Daisyheart ever do to you? NOTHING! So LEAVE HER ALONE!" Duskstorm yelled and shoved me out of the way. Right when she touched me, a bright light blinded me and I closed my eyes. When the light was gone I opened them.

I FROZE.

Standing in front of me, Duskstorm had turned to stone. Fear on her face.

Eyes wide I rushed towards her.

"Duskstorm! Duskstorm?" I asked, looking my former best friend in the eyes.

"No… no please… no" I said. I hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE. BUT IT FELT REAL.

Suddenly a hand or paw was stroking my mane and an eagle claw lifted my chin.

"Don't cry"

It was Discord. He spoke calm as he pulled me closer. That didn't help at all." Let me go please Discord!" I forced him to let go of me and I ran, stars following me everywhere.

Dead end.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break through the dark. I was trapped.

I turned around. He advanced on me.

"Don't hurt me" I said as he got closer.

He smiled, whipping away my tears. "Never" he said." You don't have to be afraid"

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"Like this" He said.

He slowly leaned forward and I quickly shut my eyes hoping praying he wouldn't turn me into an orange. But what happened next surprised me. His lips slowly touched mine.

My horn glowed as fog surrounded us, MY HORN!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up Gasping. I touched the top of my head with my hoof. Phew! No horn.

I suddenly realized for the first time I had a dream. OMC! Maybe it meant something. I stared down. I gasped. A blanket was on my legs and I looked up, there was an umbrella over my head.

Discord.

Why did he do this? Oh right I'm just his trophy if he win the battle and he was just polishing me. At least my mane was fixed, he didn't care about me, looks only matter to him, my brain kept telling me that.

I dashed to the Train Station as fast as I could.

When I got to the front desk, a yellow unicorn with a brown mane and button cutiemark was there.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"One ticket to Canterlot please" I said.

"Alrighty, that'll be six bits please.

Oh sweet Celestia. I diden't have any money. How could I have been so stupid! My face fell.

"Sorry to waste your time" I said. I started to walk away when the stallion behind me came up to the desk.

"Two tickets to Canterlot please" He was a dark blue Pegasus with a brown wild mane with green eyes and he didn't have his cutiemark either.

He smiled warmly at me, I smiled back.

After he bought the tickets he gave one to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No prob" He said.

I started walking away, when the stallion followed me.

"We didn't officially meet, my name's Shooting, Shootingstar, what's your name?" he asked.

"Starshine" I answered.

"Don't you go to my school? Oh! You're the songwriter!"

"You know about me? But…"

"Well your Mom told Miss Cheerilie back when we were in kindergarten, and Miss Cheerilie told us about your writing song incident when you weren't at school, seriously? You REALLY work on a song overnight? Dang! Your songs must be THAT good, I guess it caught on" Shootingstar said as we were approaching the train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

I was seven years old and I was writing a song, and I still remembered it too. My parents were so tired from Wonderbolt training, and my parents trusted me from my first day of kindergarten, so they went to bed while I worked on the song in my room with my piano. I couldn't get the song right, so I stayed up all night finishing the song.

I didn't mind, because I love night time. But I NEVER slept that night, I finished the song at 7:00 A.M. And for some reason, I didn't have any bags under my eyes and felt normal and not tired.

I finished the last line with a satisfied smile.

"I'm almost THERE!"

It woke my parents up quick. They ran out of their bedroom and into my room.

"Starshine! Did you stay up ALL night!?" My Mom cried.

I laughed nervously.

"Yes?" I said.

"Starshine! What were you thinking? You didn't get ANY sleep?" My Dad asked." I just couldn't go to sleep without finishing this song, something was not right something was missing for the song and I didn't realize I stayed up late, I'm sorry, but for some reason, I'm not tired" I defended myself weakly.

"Well you should be! Rainbow! Go to the school and tell Miss Cheerilie she stayed up all night writing a song, and she won't go to school, she's staying asleep the whole day, she might have to go to the doctor" My Dad said.

"Dad!" I protested, but he didn't listen. They were worried for my health and I couldn't blame them. My Mom dashed out the door and my Dad made me take a nap.

I still remember that is why I would never get tired if I stayed up for hours at a sleepover with my friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back To Reality_

We got on the train and Shootingstar and I were still talking.

"So… I don't suppose you would want to sing one of your songs to me?" he asked.

"Negative" I said.

"Does that mean maybe?" Shootingstar asked.

I giggled. "Your cute, sorry friends and family only" I said.

"AWW! Fine, have it your way, can I at least hang out with you on the train? I've never met a mare like you" he said.

"I would love you to" I said sitting down at a bench and patting the edge with my hoof.

I think I was going to like Shootingstar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I decided to split this chapter in half because it would be too LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

**Discord: * Yawn* this chapter was too mushy in my taste**

**Me: Well at least you weren't THAT evil in this chapter and this next part gets REALLY exciting! Oh! Don't want to spoil it! **

**Discord: Alright! I guess I'll tag along**

**Me: * sigh* you're so weird**

**Discord: Well you'll have to deal with it missy!**

**Me: Until the next chapter… help me!**

**Discord: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discord: * Clears throat* Alright, Starosie, May I?**

**Me: Knock yourself out**

**Discord: I beg your pardon?**

**Me: It's an expression**

**Discord: You humans are so chaotic, I LIKE IT!**

**Me: Thanks I take that as a compliment, anyways, want to lead this chapter?**

**Discord: wonderful!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7 Rap battle

Discord's P.O.V

I decided to follow Starshine to Canterlot, I WAS the one that put the curse on her, and this HAD to deal with me. I was invisible and followed her to the train station. Boring. Sure she was pretty, but it was boring to watch her buy her ticket. And I couldn't find her crystal eyes, but her mane was in the way because she had her back turned to me.

I got bored so I looked around me. I grinned. A purple unicorn colt with a yellow mane and tail, black shades and a saxophone cutiemark, was playing a saxophone by the waiting area where he had his case open for ponies to drop bits.

Time to have some fun.

I snapped my talons and the colt's head turned into the saxophone and the saxophone turned into his head.

"What? AHHHH! My Head Ahh! Hey! Body! I'm over here!" The colt yelled.

The body with the saxophone head ran into a wall carelessly.

" No! Over here!" The colt said.

I laughed hard. He ran away.

"Never gets old!" I exclaimed.

Ponies ran when they heard my voice coming out of nowhere.

While I was laughing I heard another laugh over mine. A feminine laugh. I stopped laughing to see Starshine laughing with another colt, ANOTHER COLT!

He was a dark blue Pegasus with a brown messy mane with green eyes. Who did this colt think he was? She was engaged! Well they just met, they might not be dating, but you never know.

I think the feeling I was feeling was jealousy.

Starshine blushed as they both got on the train. I decided to watch them more, see what would happen.

Time to take matters into my own hands…. err…. Hoof?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight, you write songs and stories and sing your songs you write, but you can't rap?" Shootingstar asked me.

"Well I never tried, I don't talk fast" I said. Shootingstar was so nice to me, I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Rapping is easy, ok, give me a beat" Shootingstar said.

"I can't do this" I said jokingly.

"How do you know if you can't try?" Shootingstar asked.

I sighed and started what I called a failed attempt to beat box.

"Hey mare you're creative and cool, and mostly I want to hang out with you at school. You're awesome and funny and super cute, I'm so glad I met a mare like you. Ok now you try" Shootingstar said.

I rolled my eyes as he started beat boxing, I couldn't do this. But I tried anyway.

"I met a colt today his name is shooting, he is weird and I suck at rapping" I rapped poorly.

"The key is to make your words rhyme fast, you know what, let's have a rap battle!" Shootingstar said.

"No Shooting, I can't" I said.

"Aww sure ya can! Hey everypony! Can I have everypony's attention please?" Shootingstar stood up and yelled to everypony. Everypony perked up. I smiled as Shooting offered his hoof, I took it and we stood in the aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I turned myself into a stallion. I didn't care how I looked, just that I looked presentable. I was a boring earth pony. Then when I walked into the train I heard the goody two hoofs colt talk.

"Can I have everypony's attention please?" He said in the middle of the aisle, I stood at the side in the crowd of ponies crowding around him. The colt took Starshine's hoof from where she was sitting on the bench and they stood before the crowd.

"_What is he doing to my bride?" _I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

"Ok I challenge Starshine Soarin Dash to a rap battle!" Shootingstar yelled pointing at me.

The crowd cheered.

"You're on! I never back down from a challenge!" I said.

"Ok, who here can beat box?" Shootingstar asked everypony.

A green earth pony with a blue mane and headphones cutiemark raised his hoof.

"Come on up" Shootingstar said.

The colt came up, he was young, about twelve years old.

"What's your name?" Shootingstar asked.

"Majorbeat" He answered.

"Majorbeat do you mind beatboxing for us?" Shootingstar asked.

"Sure" Majorbeat answered.

"Cool, start when you're ready, you go first" Shootingstar said.

Shooting turned away from me and I turned away from him and walked three paces.

We turned around to face each other.

Majorbeat started beatboxing.

"_Oh what a classical spin on this silly rap game I shouldn't need to use words to put your music to shame, it's just senseless noise filled with wubs and waves my songwriting attract others from all over the place, ditch that stupid music and start singing with style with my beautiful guitar got you beat by a mile I didn't see you at the high school what happened? Were you late? Oh that's right they like me cause you're so second rate"_

The crowd of ponies cheered. I smiled, I have never been able to do that. Shootingstar started right after the crowd stopped cheering.

"_It's time to crank this base up all the way to eleven you guys were born at our high school but I rapped when I was seven your music's centuries old mine always goes viral you think you can compete with that you're not even a rival you think your big and professional cause you play the guitar, but how come I'm the star who wants to go far. Your too fancy for a fight I'll be the last one standin there's no way you stand a chance against my BASE CANNON!" _

The crowd cheered like crazy, I shook my head and started again.

"_You clean dishes with those words you think that's gonna scare me? You must be crazy like your mane Mr. Weird pony, my music's reaching its point my career is at its peak I'll be surprised if anyone remembers you in a week, with the flash in the pan you'll be flippin the charts not even your electronics_ _can compete with my art, I've been writing countless songs all since the cradle, I'll leave your head spinning faster than your precious turn table"_

Everypony went wild. That I just burned Shootingstar.

"BURN!" Majorbeat yelled.

Shootingstar bit his lip, shook himself out, fixed his mane, and then started again.

"_You're already makin the charts what a musical star you're like the Trixie in music, and I rock your guitar. I've worked with the best and I'm adored by the rest I'm not impressed with snooty preps with bowties and vests some rap battle Starry I wouldn't call this a fight, cause your cranky all the time cause your sooo uptight no pony likes you now so you might as well stop, I'm so sorry but your bubble has popped"_

The crowd went psychotic. I was shocked. I was sweating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

What? No TOO FAR! Starshine HAD to do something! That colt won't get away with this!

"Come on Starry you can do it" I mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

"Come on Starry you can do it" I thought. What did I do to make each song I wrote different from all the rest?

Then I remembered something…

Each song I wrote had a story… what story did I want to tell Shootingstar? Then I got an idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

Oh no! It's all over! I had high hopes for the mare of my dreams. But maybe I was giving up too easily. If she was what I made her to be she wouldn't give up. Starshine whispered something in the colt who was "Beat boxing" and he started the beat again, but it was different.

"_Are you serious Shooting what's the fun in making sense? You have holes in your brain too? You are super tense, when it comes to rockin music you got stuck with your dregs, I can see through all your puns like Queen Chrisalis's legs. Ya call that rapping to that I can't believe, now that it's my turn to go and I am so relived. All you do is rap fast I can sing big ballads now go do yourself a favor and dip your head in vegie salad!"_

Starshine rapped so fast it was unbelievable! Not only was she beautiful she could always do every tiny little thing right, she always did what was right! Now she was the one for me!

Another thing I could not get out of my head was.

"She had said my catchphrase" I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

I WAS SHOCKED.

The crowd went chaotic! It was awesome! It just came to me! Shootingstar was shocked too. I winked at him and sat down at the bench again. I was sweating from rapping so fast.

Shooting winked back and went to the bathroom.

I smiled. All of a sudden, a grey stallion with a straight black mane and tail and white beard and bushy eyebrows with the same color approached me. He had a long jagged tooth. With a spiral cutiemark.

The most interesting thing about him were his eyes. They were bright yellow with red pupils. They seemed to lock with my baby blue eyes. And something fuzzy came over me. It was like the world was going in slow motion for a second. I heard music I swear to Celestia. But another feeling rushed through me.

It was like a lightning bolt had struck my brain. The colt's face suddenly disappeared and flashed a few times then turned into.

I almost fell out of the seat as my eyes widened in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" The colt asked worriedly. His voice sounded familiar. Just as familiar as the vision I had received. I had to think this through wisely.

Ok for some reason, I was able to see that this was no ordinary colt, it was Discord!

My instincts told me to be afraid, and I was, but had a small amount, a very small amount, of bravery. So I did what a normal pony who was stuck on a train with her worst fear would do.

I screamed.

Inside my head.

Next, I made a first impression, I had to make this plan up as I went along.

"Um nothing it's just I uh"

"_Come on Starry think"_ I thought, then I got an idea.

"I thought I saw a spider on the window behind you, I hate spiders" I said calmly.

"Um yes me too, they are so chaotic" Discord said.

"Sorry, my name's Starshine but friends call me Starry, what's your name?" I asked casually.

"_This is going good, as long as I keep this up, I can get away from him and get this weird gross fuzzy feeling off me and stop staring into his yellow eyes"_ I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

"_As long as I keep this up, I can get away from her and get this weird gross fuzzy feeling off me and stop staring into her crystal eyes"_ I thought.

But I couldn't resist. Her eyes were like stars sparkling in the moonlight, her coat was as blue as the sky, and a mane as flowing and blue as the sea.

I locked my gaze to her eyes as I was thinking these mushy thoughts.

"Hello? Anypony in there?" Starshine asked me, waving a hoof over my face.

I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, my name is… uh... Is"

"_Come on Discord think"_ I thought.

"Spiral" I said.

"Oh cool name" Starshine complimented.

"Thank you, well done "rapping", however did you come up with it?" I asked.

"It just came to me ya know? Everything I do just comes over me" Starshine said with a smile.

I smiled back. Just a chaotic train ride. With the mare of my dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

This will only last until we get to Canterlot and I'll be free. I hope...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm sorry if I was switching P.O.V'S between Starshine and Discord a lot. I just wanted to get the point across that Discord and Starshine are kind of alike in a way. But at the same time, you can tell that Starry isn't EXACTLY like Discord. Credit goes to Brony James Dio, Swagicorn, Harmonius Strings, and last but certainly NOT least RLYoshi! U guys are awesome writing rap lyrics!**

**Discord: This chapter was WONDERFUL! If there was a mare named Starshine I would LOVE to meet her!**

**Me: You weren't too bad yourself Mr. Chapter leader! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Discord: Can I lead the next chapter again?**

**Me: uh no **


	9. Chapter 9

**Discord: * Is holding a phone and talking into it* for the last time Lyra! YES I AM IN THE HUMAN WORLD!... no she went to school… yes she has hands… I'm sorry I cannot tell you her name… why not? Because her identity is a secret and as her friend it is my duty to protect that secret… what do you mean you know her?...wait you read the fanfiction?.. Did you like it?.. Well then you're no fun! *Hangs up* Oh what are you all doing here? This is technically breaking the fourth wall. I am sorry ladies and gentleman but she is at school. Wait, she is at school…Wait a moment… * Laughs maniacally and has mischievous smile* Well, I am just borrowing it for a little tinsy weensy moment… Not;) **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8 I need to make sense!

Discord sat down next to me. I didn't mind, there was no reason for me to say no. This was only gonna last until we got to Canterlot right? I was trying to act casual so I could get away from him later.

There was an awkward silence between Discord and I. I was staring out the window, watching the purple mountains go by.

Finally I said something because this was getting boring.

"Ice cream cones" I said suddenly.

He looked at me funny.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The mountains, I was trying to think of what they look like" I answered, still looking out the window.

He peered in beside me to get a better look.

"If anything they look like ice pops" He said with a smirk.

I looked closer at them. They did!

"Huh! They do! I never would've thought of that!" I exclaimed.

"You just need to look at it in a new perspective" He said, grinning a warm smile.

Our eyes locked again, then, at the same time we looked away from each other shyly.

"So" pony Discord said, breaking the long silence. "Who was that stallion who was "rapping" with you?"

"He's a friend I met" I answered.

"No romance whatsoever?"

"Nope"

"Not a coltfriend?"

"Nope"

"Not even a hint of "

"Yes"

"Really?!"

"No" I giggled. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" I burst out laughing.

He stared at me with shock and confusion. I stopped laughing and looked at his expression. Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings… My smile faded, and I turned to look at the window again.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I said.

Xxx

Discord's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, she said another one of my catchphrases again. I didn't know if she knew it was mine or not. She probably didn't. But I was shocked. That was the second time. My heart was beating fast, my heart made of stone was beating fast, and I never felt this way about anypony.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Starshine said as she turned away from me and stared out the window again.

"No you didn't!" I said quickly, bushing it off with my hoof. "It's just I've never heard anypony laugh like that before"

Starshine turned back to face me. "Yeah, it feels good" she said, and looked out the window again.

All you could hear was the sound of the train moving. I was trying to figure out what she was staring at out the window, all that was there was the blue sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

She looked down, sadness in her eyes. "Freedom" She answered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand" I said.

She slowly turned to face me again. She didn't answer, she looked sad. She pointed to her wings with her hoof and turned back around.

She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped, and I'm controlled my whole life, that's all I want to say about it".

"Oh… I am sorry" I said.

"Nah don't worry about it, one time I pranked my best friend, well ok!" She was slowly lighting up! That's a good sign. She turned to face me, huge smile on her face.

"So my friend, don't freak out, has magical powers, she can make anything she wants out of clouds! She built a beautiful fort when we were six in the sky! And she can walk on clouds, so I told her to free fall downwards and I'll fly down and catch her, so she did, and I didn't catch her and I stole all of the brownies we stored in the fort and before she hit the ground, her horn glowed and a cloud caught her and made her float right back up and I scared her it was soooo funny!, I'm sorry I'm probably jabbering" Starshine said shyly.

"Sorry? That was an amazing story! I also like pranking ponies too, mine are a little bigger" I said.

"Give me one example" Starshine asked hopefully.

"Once I dumped pepper on one pony's head" I thought she would scold me, but surprisingly, she did a facehoof.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?! And I am the queen of April foals day!" Starshine exclaimed.

"Queen of April Foals day?" I asked.

"That's my nickname anyway, I even prank when it's not even April Foals" Starshine said.

"You're a pretty good prankster I'll give you that? How'd you put the pepper onto the pony?" She asked, lights in her eyes.

Oh no. _"I have to think of a lie"_ I thought. For some reason I didn't want to lie to her, but this was going so well I didn't want to ruin it. And I had a heart of stone.

"I had one of my friends distract the pony, while I dumped a bucket of pepper on his head"

"_Good one Discord" _I thought.

"That is genius!" Starshine said.

She actually liked me! I never would've thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" I looked up. A yellow earth pony with a dark blue curled mane with a streak of pink in it and three wrapped candies cutiemark, with a candy cart, and a name tag that said "Bon Bon" on it, walked up to us.

"But anypony want any sweets?" She asked.

"I would but I don't have any money" Starshine said.

"That's fine on me" Bon Bon said and handed her a package of cookies.

Starshine pushed them away.

"Oh no I couldn't" She said.

"It's no trouble at all, anypony who can beat Shooting at his own game deserves something in return, go ahead take it Starshine" Bon Bon grinned.

"Thank you so much Bon Bon" Starry said.

She grinned and took the cookie package. Bon Bon then turned to me.

"Do you want anything? " She asked me.

"No I'm fine" I simply said.

"Suit yourself" Bon Bon looked at me like I was required to do something, then I remembered It all made sense!

"I am not supposed to make sense" I thought.

But anyways, that goody goody colt bought Starshine's ticket for her, of course! That's why she said she didn't have any money. I could've bought that snack for her!

I mentally kicked myself.

Starshine unwrapped the paper and ate the cookies. I stared at the paper, I was hungry, but I could not eat paper in front of her, it was unnatural for ponies.

She noticed my hunger, but she ate all the cookies.

She pushed the paper over to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

" I know I'm weird, not what you'd expect in a mare, but this may sound crazy but when I was a filly, kids would tease me for having a blank flank, being shy around other ponies besides my friends, not able to do a sonic rainboom, and eating paper" Starshine said blushing.

My eyes widened.

"Nopony will blame you if you get up and walk away pointing and laughing" She said sadly. She brushed a strand of her blue flowing mane out of her face. "Especially at my mane, my mane is unnatural" she continued.

Her mane was beautiful, why would she think it wasn't special? I gave her that mane.

I smiled and began eating the paper.

Xxx

Starshine's P.O.V

I grinned. I felt like I could tell Spiral anything. He was a good prankster and. WAIT A MINUTE! HE FREAKEN EATS FREAKEN PAPER! HE IS DISCORD!

Oh wait… I already knew that…

I was still scared. My eyes widened again, he was eating the paper. I saw the vision of him as Discord came to me again as stars filled my eyes. I could see through his disguise easy, so to me, I could see his real face but the body of a grey stallion with a spiral cutiemark.

He noticed my frozen expression.

"Are you alright?" The draquoneques head with the pony body said.

I blinked.

"Uh, it's just that" I started.

"_Come on come on"_ I thought.

"I've never met anypony like you" I acted like I was saying a compliment to him and it sounded convincing.

He smiled.

"_So far so good"_ thought.

Xxx

Discord's P.O.V

Oh no! What was his name again? Oh yes! ShootingStar was coming out of the restroom and was heading towards Starshine.

Starshine was staring at me, warm grin on her face. She didn't seem to notice the goody goody colt.

I quickly tied him up and shoved him in the caboose of the train, locked him of course and turned back to Starshine.

"I wonder where Shooting is. He's been gone for a while, I'm gonna go look for him" Starshine said, getting up.

"_No, things are going so well! She's She's engaged! What do I do?" _I thought. I panicked.

Xxx

Starshine's P.O.V

I got up from the bench! Finally! A reason for me to leave! But for some reason, a little voice in my head said to me.

"Stay"

But another voice louder this time said.

"Run!"

I didn't listen to any of them. I just got up. The only thing keeping me from leaving was Discord. I was trapped between the window and Discord. I had to pass him. I was about to walk past his pony legs, when they blocked me from leaving.

"But you can't leave" He said.

He smiled a too evil smile.

It creeped me out. I smiled guiltily. Was he trying to fillynap me like my parents warned?

"Um and why not? heh heh" I said ALMOST scared.

"Has anypony told you you have sapphires for eyes?" He asked smoothly, moving closer to me, forcing me to sit down.

"Um thank you?" I said, guilty smile fading, I shifted uncontrollably in on the bench as he chuckled menacingly.

He moved closer.

"Well did anypony ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He said in a voice so deep that made my spine tingle.

I scooted away one space.

"Uh... I" I answered pitifully.

He filled in the spot I used to be in.

Oh sweet Celestia, he was crushing on me.

He laughed evilly.

"Oh I know, you're playing hard to get, with your beauty in all" He said in the voice again.

His voice was making me nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I insisted. "I...I need to go look for Shooting" My voice was going a little high pitched and faster as I said this. My wings quickly opened up and I flew, or tried to fly over his head, but, fate had other plans.

Ponies were staring. I didn't want them to be as scared as I was. Neither did Discord. But he was smart enough to know that. Instead of just letting me leave, he did something worse then use his magic. He grabbed my hoof just before I flew over his head, and pulled me, forcing me to sit down at the bench AGAIN.

"Come my dear we were just getting to know each other" Discord said in the uncomfortable voice.

Luckily the ponies stopped staring, nothing out of the ordinary here, just somepony having a love problem, but it was more than that though.

"Uh, yes we were, and I'm flattered in all truly I am, but I need to look for Shootingstar" I said, trying to get around him again. His legs blocked my path again.

"Don't play dumb, I KNOW you can't resist me Starshine, you said it yourself, you have never met a stallion quite like me before" As he said this he lifted my chin with his hoof.

It was horrifying because I could still see his draquoneques head. Did he know that I had figured out who he really was? Or was it Discord being Discord?

I didn't know if it was the second option.

He was doing something to me to make me want to never avoid his gaze. It was because his eyes were turning into spirals. The only reason why I was locking with his gaze was I was thinking of a plan.

I HAD TO GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW.

I was actually TALKING to him. I won't fall for his trick. I knew all of this was a trick. Then I got an idea.

"Your right" I said smoothly, acting like I loved him. What a fool. He bought it.

"I am?" He asked. It seemed like he was staring into my soul through my eyes.

"Yes" I said, sounding hypnotized, and corrupted.

He chuckled. "That's better, now, what do you like about me that makes me so interesting" Discord asked me.

Seriously! Oh well… this is for Princess Celestia! Plays from kindergarten in acting! Don't fail me now! My eyes were relaxing. Did he actually think you could kiss somepony the first time you meet that pony?

He doesn't know about love.

I tried my best to copy the way he was looking at me. It looked alright, well, it'll have to do.

"Your eyes, they somehow draw yourself to me" I said in a voice like silk.

It sounded stupid, but if this was the only way to get out of this I was gonna take it.

"Tell me more" He ordered, pulling me a little closer, letting go of my chin.

"Your coat is the color of gold, and your red pupils are drawing me closer, I don't care about my parents, that goody two hooves colt, or even where we're going on this train, my soul purpose in life is to be with you Spiral and only you, nothing can keep us apart" I said this like I was hypnotized.

It was working! Discord started stroking my mane with his hoof. Was he trying to hypnotize me? Well he wasn't doing a very good job at it. My eyes were filled with stars the whole time I saw my vision of Discord's head, so I guess he thought I was hypnotized because he could see the stars.

"And tell me dear, who is that goody two hooves colt?" Discord asked.

"You want me to tell you his name?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Discord said, hoping I would not know who he was.

We were so close our faces were almost touching.

I gestured with my hoof for him to come closer so I could whisper it in his ear. He gladly did.

"His name, IS SHOOTINGSTAR!" I was so close to him I punched his stomach and he cried out in pain, every pony stopped and stared.

I didn't hesitate to fly over him again.

Everypony was scared, but not as scared as me. Everypony was scared of "Spiral" even though they couldn't see him in my point of view.

Everypony ran to the caboose. I tried going with them, but the door slammed in my face. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

My worried expression grew.

I turned around.

Discord transformed into his true self.

"I am trying to be considerate to you, now my patience has reached its end!" His lion paw glowed as he pulled me towards him.

I gasped and held on for life on the door knob of the caboose door.

It was tug of war. I looked back at his expression.

Oh, sweet Celestia as my ruler, he was mad. I could see he was not going to give up to get what he wanted: Me.

Why me?

I KEPT ASKING MYSELF THIS.

OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

"You are going to have to let go sooner or later my dear!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes.

"I won't!" I yelled.

"You are brave, I will give you that, now I order you to let go!" His eyes turned into spirals again.

My eyes suddenly snapped open, stars appeared again.

I locked with his gaze. Looking hypnotized. He fell for it. I guess he didn't know that hypnotism never affected me.

He smiled slyly again.

"Now come here darling" He said in the voice.

"No!" I turned and shut my eyes.

"Have it your way"

The yellow magic went around my hoofs and I couldn't hang on much longer.

He forced me to let go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Discord: CLIFF HANGER! You all need to wait for the next one!* Laughs evil laugh***

**Me: Ok I'm home!... Discord? What are you doing on my computer?**

**Discord: Uh heh heh hello Starrosie I finished the next chapter for you**

**Me: * Sigh* you couldn't help yourself could you?**

**Discord: ey'nope **

**Me: * Face hoof***


	10. Chapter 10

*** Discord and Starrosie are on the couch bored, Starrosie's on her phone, Discord's bored***

**Discord: Why are you human beings simply obsessed with those little portable devices?**

**Me: Because I need to check my mom's facebook page**

**Discord: What is a facebook?**

**Me: It's hard to explain**

**Discord: I am the lord of all things chaos I can understand anything no matter how confusing, mind you!**

**Me: Ok it's a sharing website where you post selfies and videos**

**Discord: What is a website, selfie and video?**

**Me: * Facehoof* I wouldn't expect you to know that**

**Discord: Anyways, next chapter?**

**Me: Next chapter **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9 Secrets

Starshine's P.O.V

I was scared out of my mind. My hoofs slowly let go. I screamed as two hooves caught me. TWO HOOVES!

I looked up. It was Shootingstar! He caught me before Discord did.

"It's ok Starry" He said.

"Oh goodie, its lover boy" He said sarcastically, "You've gotten in my way for the last time!"

His paw and claw glowed again.

"No!" I screamed. My hooves glowed blue, I didn't know why. It made a dome around shootingstar and me.

"What's going on!?" I asked.

"I don't know, just go with it!" Shootingstar said. Discord's magic couldn't hit me or affect me. My first instinct was to run, me flying up to the middle of the circle of blue magic around Shooting and I.

"Run! While I keep the force field up!" I told shooting.

I ran fast, I kept the force field up. Discord was hot in pursuit. It was surprising how fast he was running.

"He's gaining!" Shooting shouted up to me.

"Nah dip! We need to pick up the pace!" I yelled back down.

"On it!" He yelled back up.

We picked up the pace, we ran through the cars of the train. We didn't realize we were going toward the front of the train, not the back, what was worse was that we couldn't turn around.

"Aw nuts!" I yelled frustrated at my stupidity.

We reached the front of the train, Discord long behind us.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" I said. It reminded me on how my mom went, "Ohmygoshohmygoshomygoshohmygosh!" I was so worried the force field broke.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Up there!" Shooting flew up to the ceiling of the train and popped a trap door above us.

We flew up and through the opening. We were on top of the train. Almost out of the woods, err train? Whatever, anyways Shootingstar held out his hoof and I took it.

"WE NEED TO JUMP!" He yelled since it was loud.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled back.

"IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE!" Shooting let go of my hoof and jumped onto the opposite cliff and hid safely behind a boulder.

How could I do that?

Suddenly the roof broke open and the draqoniques came out.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He screamed.

He stretched his eagle claw out and grabbed my ankle.

I instantly fell.

WHY ME? I thought this out fast.

"YES I AM!" I yelled. I let him pull me towards him and aimed for his ribs.

I kicked HARD.

He let go and I think I knocked the breath out of him because he was gasping for air.

I quickly jumped off the train and ducked behind an overhang over the cliff where he couldn't see me. I didn't dare peek from behind my hiding place. But I heard this.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T FLY! YOU'LL GET TO ME YOU'LL SEE!" He yelled.

I waited there until the train wasn't heard.

I peeked out. The coast was clear.

I flew out. Behind me was the mountain where Canterlot was on top of.

When I thought it was safe I called out.

"Shooting!? Shootingstar? Can you hear me!?"

"I'm fine Starry!" Came his reply.

I sighed in relief.

He was alright, and he saved me. Oh no! He knew! I had to make up an excuse why Discord was on the train! At least no other pony knew he was Discord.

Shootingstar flew over to me. I still felt really wimpy because he was the one who saved me, then I saved him, then he saved me again, then I saved myself again. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have escaped.

"How did you get out of the caboose?" I asked him.

"I banged myself against the door, and the ropes weren't tied well, why was that creepy dude chasing us? I thought we were goners" Shootingstar asked.

Oh yeah, he was my age, he's never heard of Discord.

"Um he is just uh, he wasn't chasing us" I said fast.

"He wasn't?"

"No he wasn't the truth is… um….. Uh… he's just a misunderstood science experiment from Las Pegasus and he's been following me from Las Pegasus and… uh… I have to report him to princess Celestia… yeah that's why" I said.

"Oh that makes sense"

"Oh my Celestia! Why do ponies think its fun to make sense?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!... oh wait, it does" I said embarrassed.

Shooting laughed. "I guess we'll be flying from here" He said, spreading out his dark blue feathered wings.

"Yeah" I said, doing the same gesture. "Do you think we'll make it through? It's getting late" I said. The sun was setting behind us.

"Yeah, we'll get through by nightfall, it's just up the mountain, what's the matter, do you trust me?" Shootingstar asked, sticking out his hoof. I took it. We flew up the mountain.

"So why are you going to Canterlot?" I asked.

"Well you'll laugh" He said.

"Come on, I told you my reason, my reason is worst, what's the matter, don't you trust me?" I said, Smiling as I mimicking his quote.

He smiled and sighed. "I'm going to an astronomy class where we watch meteor showers and study stars, look, I can rap, but I'm a geek at astronomy, and I'm studying a star currently" He said winking.

"Oh, and what does this star look like? Is it bright and shiny?" I asked, playing along.

"She, I mean it is totally the brightest and shiniest star in the sky, and has beautiful eyes that twinkle just like stars, and has a long beautiful mane" Shooting said.

"I never knew stars had eyes, and where is this star?" I asked.

"I'm looking at her" Shooting said.

I blushed as our eyes locked.

"Look, we're here" Shooting said, breaking out of his trance.

We flew over the cliff and was in the classy city of Canterlot. All the Canterlot ponies were sophisticated and uptight. Shooting and I looked like we just got hit by a bus, all the ponies turned and left with a "Humph!" and went on with their lives.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" I said.

"Yeah, it was nice running and almost getting killed with you Starshine" Shooting said.

I laughed. Oh yeah!

I threw my hooves around him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life" I said.

He gave back the hug.

"You're welcome" He said.

We let go.

"Will I see you at school?" I asked.

"Nothing will stop me" Shooting said, and he flew off into the bustling crowd. I watched until he was out of sight. Now back to the topic.

I galloped to Canterlot Castle, it wasn't that far. I skidded to a halt when I got to the front gate. Two guards stopped me.

"Who goes there?" They asked me.

"My name is Starshine, the cursed princess" I answered. I was not in the mood to come all this way up here just to be kicked out.

The guard's eyes widened.

"I... I had no idea" He said, seeing my mane.

"You may pass" He said, stepping aside.

I dipped my head in thanks and walked into the castle. Why were the guards kind of scared of me? Oh well, time to stay focused.

I went down the hall. Everything looked beautiful, yellow and white colors were everywhere. I got to the end of the hall and there was a reception room. And it was a golden room with benches and a desk with a light pink mare, older than me, by about five years, with a purple and white mane was sitting at the desk. She had white glasses on, and blue eyes, she was wearing a white tiara on her head. I knew she wasn't Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. I guess she was a receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She asked like her life was miserable.

She had a squeaky prissy voice.

"Yes" I said, approaching the desk.

"My name is Starshine, daughter of Rainbow Dash and I" I got interrupted.

"Why didn't you say so!?, Princess Luna has been waiting for you!" She exclaimed.

She pointed with her hoof to her right.

"Down that hallway is the throne room! Hurry!" She said.

"Oh thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I trotted down the hall.

"Anytime!" She called back.

I trotted, anxious to get to my destination. Everypony here was acting strange around me for some reason.

I got to the throne room and just as I imagined she would look like, there, pacing back and forth in the throne room, was princess Celestia. She was a white coated alicorn with her wings folded in and her horn was very long. Her mane was multicolored, with colors light pink, a creamy green, like Lyra Heartstings's coat, a light blue, and a dark blue. She had a golden necklace with a purple gem in the middle of it, like Rairity's cutiemark, only dark purple. She wore golden shoes and a golden crown was on her head with the same gem as her necklace in the center. Her eyes were a dark purple, and she was the same height as Discord.

I couldn't believe it…. I mean…..For the first time… I saw somepony with the same mane as mine.

And for once… I didn't feel weird or awkward…. Or that I didn't fit in….

She stopped pacing and turned to me.

She looked like she had been crying.

I didn't know what to do in this situation. Should I bow? How should I know? My mom never told me. She never wanted me to get involved with politics.

I stood there, frozen in place, for like the 5th time for TWO DAYS.

"Princess Celestia" I finally said.

"My name is Star" I didn't get to finish my sentence. She ran up to me and hugged me.

She cried.

I didn't know what to do honestly. For a mare who didn't have her cutiemark yet.

I slowly put my hoof back around her.

I patted her back.

It was a dream come true, with the ruler of Equestria.

And I was comforting her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: another cliffhanger, ok, before you comment, Discord has an important thing to say and that is!**

**Discord: Hello Venus12gates! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Discord: Alright… not much to say huh?**

**Me: Nope**

**Discord: Ok everyhuman time for next chapter!**

**Me: It's everybody not everyhuman**

**Discord: Whatever **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10 New friend

Princess Celestia finally let go of me and stood before me. Tears rolling down from her eyes.

"I am so glad you're safe" She said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Where are your parents?" She asked worriedly.

"They are in Ponyville" I said, it would be awkward if I told her I ran away, I didn't know what I was gonna do after this? Go home? Maybe.

"You came here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes"

"So your parents told you?"

"Actually Discord told me…" I explained about the incident after I left Duskstorm's, my parents, and the train ride.

She nodded, and realized what I had to go through to get here.

"I knew Discord would do something like that. Follow me" Princess Celestia said, turning and going down another hallway. I gingerly followed. We went down a hallway with stain glass windows on the walls, with the political events of Equestria. One of my mom and her friends defeating Nightmare Moon with the elements of harmony, Princess Cadence and Shining Armour defeating Queen Chrysalis, and the next one…. I stopped and stared at it.

My Mom and her five friends, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack turning Discord into stone.

I gulped.

Princess Celestia was far down the hallway by the time I decided to follow her again.

I opened my wings and flew fast to her side. She turned around.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but there must be a reason why Discord picked you. I just don't know why, and you don't have to be afraid. I bet nopony has experienced the pain and suffering you endure right now, but you must stay strong for the sake for Equestria. You need to fight for your freedom and to save Equestria, and if you lose… it would be worse than you can imagine" she said coldly.

"I understand Princess, but how will I defeat him if I don't have any magic?" I asked.

"Well, that's strange. Your powers should have reacted by now" Princess Celestia said.

Then, I remembered, the blue dome that surrounded me, not letting Discord's magic affect me, when he tried to hypnotize me and my eyes had turned into stars not letting him in. Was that the power?

"Well crazy things have happened to me" I said simply.

"What kind of things?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well, whenever I go to sleep I'm not tired. I also never have dreams, except for one I had last night. And also on the train, when Shooting and I were escaping, my hoofs glowed blue and a dome surrounded us and protected me from Discord's magic, long enough to escape. And he tried to make me love him by hypnotizing me and stars filled my eyes and protected me from it… I don't know why my body reacted like that" I said.

"I see" was all she said.

"Why did I do that? Do you know?" I asked.

There was a long pause. Tears filling her eyes again as she turned away from me and sat down on the clear floor.

"I can't take this anymore!" She choked. She cried. I stood there, shocked.

"B…but" I started.

"Guards! Lock her up until I figure something out!" She yelled, her voice echoed across the room.

She turned around to face me.

"I am doing this to protect you Starshine, please forgive me" She said.

I froze. No…. I came all this way to be free…. Not to be locked up again!

Guards burst down the door, surrounding me. They filled the room, until I couldn't see Princess Celestia's face.

I was surrounded.

There was no escape, even if I flew, they all were pegasai. They knew who I was and they all didn't want to lock me up, but nopony didn't want to do this anymore than Princess Celestia.

"Come with us" The guard to my left said.

My eyes were horrified as I obeyed them. Once again they acted like I was a bird, meant to be locked up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the cold stone prison bench in despair.

JAIL.

I would rather be locked in my room in the cloud house then in Jail.

"Hey Mom and Dad! I ran away and went to Canterlot and got thrown in jail!" I thought.

I'd be dead if they found out. I would never leave the cloud house again, and I'll be homeschooled forever, even worse I'd never leave my room ever again!

I always dreamed if I was in jail I would sing the blues, but unfortunately I didn't have a harmonica on me.

I felt like the bars were closing in around me… cold and alone…

A guard guarding the gate looked to me.

"I didn't want to do this, honestly" He said.

"Its fine, I think it's the universe saying this is for my own good" I replied.

Another guard walked toward my cell.

"Complimentary harmonica" He said, giving me a harmonica with his mouth, careful not to get his saliva on the part where you were meant to put your mouth on.

Wow they gave free harmonicas. It was clean and rustic. Better than nothing. The guard slipped it through the bars and it landed gently on the floor in front of me. He turned and walked away.

There was nopony in the dungeon, that figures. So I guess I was in the clear.

I got up off the bench and slowly and picked up the instrument with my mouth, walked back over and sat on the bench again.

I held it with my hoofs and started playing it.

"_I got the blues!* Plays harmonica* I've been thrown in jail, * Plays harmonica*this was an epic fail, nopony deserves this more than me!_

_Cause I got blues! Oh yeah!* Plays harmonica wildly* and I ache from playing harmonica and I only got two lessons and everypony said I was good at it and played wildly in jail! * Plays harmonica* And I'm gonna die from starvation YEAH! Wrote this song in two minutes and now I don't have fooooooooooood! * Ends with harmonica*"_

I ended it.

"You play good!" The guard guarding my cell exclaimed.

I froze. Nopony should've heard that!

I almost dropped the harmonica.

"Heh heh thanks" I said.

I suddenly heard hoofsteps outside my cell.

A mare in a dark cloak that hid her face stepped towards my cell.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here? You need permission to be down here" The guard said.

"Apologies but Princess Celestia requested thou to release the cursed princess" She said.

I perked my ears.

"Why should I listen to you? Princess's orders to keep her locked up" The guard said.

"I am the princess's adviser… NOW RELEASE THE CURSED PRINCESS!" She yelled so loud it created wind and it echoed through the dungeon. My eyes watered from the wind.

"Alright! Alright!" The guard said, unlocking the cell door. His eyes widened in fear at the mare.

"Your free Starshine!" he exclaimed in fear and ran down the hall screaming and was gone.

My mouth hung open.

I looked at the open door then at the mare. I did this a few more times until my brain was clear.

"Come dearest Starshine, why aren't thou leaving this dreadful prison?" She asked me.

I wasn't scared, just shocked. Who was this mare? Why was she breaking me out? I hated to admit it but she was right, I didn't want to be in this cell much longer. I got off the bench and slowly walked through the open cell door.

The mare giggled.

"No need to fear us Starshine" she said.

"Why should I be scared of a pony who yells a lot? Who are you?" I asked.

The mare lifted her hood and I gasped at who it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Me: Guess who the mystery person is!**

**Discord: I know who it is! It's…**

**Me: * Claps hand over his mouth* UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Discord: Mhhh! Mmmh!**

**Me: Quiet you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Discord: * Singing* Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Me: Ummm…. Its 95 degrees outside, and what are you doing?**

**Discord: Isn't it obvious?**

**Me: …. No**

**Discord: I get a song in this chapter!**

**Me: Oh! Right! How did I forget! Uh! Ok guys read the next chapter!**

**Discord: * Singing* me me me me me**

**Me: That's annoying**

**Discord: Yes it is!**

**Me: * Facehoof* "Sun's Fire" parody if you guys don't know, Sun's fire is a parody of… well… I don't want to say the H word, but, that H fire song from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, * Cough cough* Hated it. I don't own the lyrics or the melody! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 11 Feelings and understanding

Starshine's P.O.V

I was in a huge trance on who the mysterious mare was. This shocked me even more then meeting Princess Celestia.

"Princess Luna?" I asked in shock. There she was, she had a dark coat color, with the same size mane as mine, flowing without wind, it was dark blue with sparkles occasionally, with a purple outline. She had light purple on her eyelids, it looked like it was natural. She was wearing a black necklace with a silver moon on it, she had a black crown on her head with her horn of course, and her cutiemark was black with a white moon on it. Her wings were out and looked just like mine. Some could say we could be related… almost.

"Yes, it is the princess of the night. Come with me Starshine, we have so much to discuss" she said with a smile.

She turned away from me and walked down the hall. I followed her. She turned a corner. I followed.

"Where are we going?" I blurted out.

"A place where we can talk in private" She said, turning to face me. "If our sister saw us with thou out of thou's cell, she would lock thou back up and we'd be punished".

"Yeah, exactly like my parents" I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" The night princess asked.

"Never mind" I said.

We reached the destination. A wall?

Seriously, it was a wall. Princess Luna stopped in front of a brick wall. But I knew better than to question it. In all the books and stories I've ever written, they all had secrets. (Like this one)

Princess Luna stuck her horn into a little hole in the wall. Even though it was small, the horn fit perfectly in it. Her horn glowed a dark blue aura: the wall opened as she pulled her horn away and a passage appeared.

"Sweet" I said.

"What?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's an expression" I said. I didn't expect her to know that, her being stuck on the moon for a thousand years.

That would have been torture for me.

Princess Luna rolled her eyes jokily at my expression and walked into the secret passage way and turned left. I followed. It had stone walls. I couldn't see anything: it was pitch black and suddenly a dark blue light filled the space. It was Princess Luna's horn, I could see her face in the darkness. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. She started walking down the dark hallway and I swiftly followed. I wasn't afraid of the dark… wait, I already said that. I would probably faint if Discord scared me in the dark and popped out like "BAM!" like he did with my mom. My mom told me about her being trapped in the darkness and being corrupted, thinking a cloud was Cloudsdale falling apart without her. I wondered what it like was to have a horn sticking out of my head. Would it hurt? Why wasn't I corrupted easily when Discord tried on the train?

How would I turn into an alicorn anyway?

I was nervous, would I be an alicorn forever? I didn't like the feeling of a horn sticking out of my head. It seemed unnatural. Then again, this curse was unnatural… my mane was unnatural.

I thought through these questions a lot as we walked… then I saw light.

Yeah, light at the end of the hallway: a white light. Princess Luna headed towards it, me behind her.

Was there a secret room at the end? Or was it an illusion? I didn't know.

Suddenly, the light got bigger and wider: it was a doorway with an actual room in it… a secret room.

Princess Luna walked into the room: I followed and stood in the center of the room.

It was a dark blue room, and it had a stone floor. It was pretty big, about as wide as my cloud home. There were no windows, which sucked, but then again we were on the same floor as the canterlot dungeons… the deep Canterlot dungeons where Princess Cadence got trapped were lower than this. What if they put me in there? FOR TWO YEARS?

Anyways, the room had a light blue couch, a bookshelf with all kinds of books, a piano in the corner, a fireplace with a fire going, a hook over the fireplace, and two black arm chairs.

A black carpet with a moon on top of it was under my feet, and I noticed that hanging on the stone wall beside the couch was a picture frame with a portrait of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna together when they were younger. I stared at it at a long time. Princess Celestia had a pink flowing mane back then: the rumors from Elements of Harmony Middle School were true, and yes, my old middle school was named Elements of Harmony Middle School. It was located in between Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres. My parents didn't trust me going over to Cherryapple's farm because they said "Woods are dangerous! You can go if you put on a safety helmet!" which I wasn't EVER gonna do… EVER.

Anyways, everypony said that Princess Celestia used to have a pink flowing short mane. In the picture, Princess Celestia looked about twelve years old, and she had a small golden crown on her head. Princess Luna was of course younger then Princess Celestia, she was around nine years old at least and her mane wasn't flowing, it was light pale blue color and, well, both the sisters had their coat colors the same as their present coat colors. Princess Luna was wearing a little black crown.

I turned around.

Princess Luna was lowering a curtain in front of the doorway. It was black, well duh, it was black.

She turned to me.

"How did you…?" She cut me off.

"Place these items in this room without anypony knowing?" She finished with a giggle. "We are a princess Starshine, this room has been here for thousands of years. We discovered it when we was a child, our sister has not uncovered it yet. We made these items appear for our own benefits: it is a place where we can talk without anypony overhearing us". She walked over and sat on one of the black chairs as she said this.

I was surprised by what the night princess said. She gestured with her hoof for me to sit at the other chair. I flew over from my spot by the portrait to the chair and landed gracefully into the cushy surface. As I was doing that, Princess Luna took off her black cloak with her horn and hung it on the hook above the fireplace. Then she turned to me.

"Apologies for our sister's actions, she is just afraid" She said.

"What do you mean by afraid?" I asked.

"Well, she is afraid for you Starshine, of your fate… you see…. If you lose this battle, you will be forced to be bound together with Di… Discord… until death do you part…"

I knew what she meant by death do us part, because we learned in school, in kindergarten, about weddings. And I wasn't stupid: we actually had to act out a wedding. I had to play the bride and Fire Spark had to play the groom.

GAG!

But what Luna meant was that if I lost the fight, I would have to marry the Lord of Chaos.

Well…. who would want to anyway?

A weird pony who got whacked in the head with a baseball bat as a child would say yes to his proposal.

"Oh…" was all I said.

"So thy sister's actions on thou never troubled you?" Luna asked surprised.

"Well… ok, I'm not gonna lie, they did… but… I figured it was the only way" I said honestly.

She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Starshine" She began. "Everypony deserves freedom, but if you use freedom wrongly, you will in danger… serious danger"

"But all I ever wanted was to be free: free from my parents, free from this curse, free to do anything I want" I said longingly.

She sighed. "We are sorry Starshine, but we want thou to try thou's hardest in battle. Do not give up, or else we could never forgive our self, thou parents would never forgive thyselfs"

I knew she was speaking the truth. Even though I didn't know if those were real words, I knew what she meant by don't give up. I never back down from a challenge. There was a silence between the Princess and I... then her head suddenly popped up.

"Oh! We almost forgot!" The night princess chimed.

She flew up and flew in front of the black curtain that was kinda like a door. "I will be right back" She said and flew off through the door. But I didn't want her to leave! Anytime I was left on my own bad things happened! What if Di… He showed up?

I panicked, but I couldn't go back out there, I might get lost. I decided to just relax… I mean, nopony else knows about this place except Princess Luna. I just had to sit tight but then I remembered something... He could make anything appear.

"Including me" I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I decided to take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG break from Starshine. About two years. How could I have blown up in front of her like that!? Things could have gone so well, then lover boy had to come and ruin everything! She could've loved me!

Ahem. Anyways, I poofed into the Everfree Forest, the abandoned park was just next door. After I saved her life there this is how she repays me? Something strange was happening to me: I can't eat, I can't sleep… that PONY was doing something, corrupting me when I was trying to corrupt her. Why didn't my corrupting her work anyways?

When I win the battle, how would that work for our relationship?

Oh well… but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Starshine! Starshine! Starshine!

It's funny that I have never heard her sing, even though I've watched her her whole life. And everypony always said she had a beautiful voice.

But what's not to like about Starshine? She's sweet, she's loyal… She tries making the right decisions as best as she can, and, not to mention, drop dead gorgeous. Even though she doesn't feel special and just feel like everypony else, deep down she is special. And she never gets tired, ever, which is amazing. She has written books, and her smile makes me want to jump up and down really fast.

In my opinion she is perfect. Not a Mary Sue, but perfect.

That doesn't make any sense. DARN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

_Starfire_

_Oh dear Starshine, you know that I'm chaos itself of my powers I am justly proud._

_My Dear Starshine you know the thing I hunger for the only chaos I am not allowed_

_So_ _tell_ _me_ _Starshine_ _why are we so far apart_? _It stings me like stars you control_

_I want you, I need you!_

_Your gaze caught me in my yellow bright eyes_

_Just come to me and give me your soul_

_That fire Stars fire_

_It's burning through my soul_

_This burning desire means that I am not whole_

_It's not my fault I'm not to groan_

_I was that unicorn, the one, the one who turned me to stone_

_It's not my fault, its chaos rein!_

_If love is perfect chaos let it live again._

_Forgive me Starry, come take me in. Don't cast that spell_

_Don't let your magic turn my flesh to stone_

_Chaos love Starry_

_Come embrace love and chaos as well,_

_Its better still than being all alone!_

_Star's fire, your border_

_Choose me and share my throne!_

_Choose chaos, not order_

_Or turn my flesh to stone!_

_Please don't leave me alone!_

_But you will be mine or I'll be stone!_

Now this feeling inside me was making me sing. Two words that echoed in my head.

"Why her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Discord? Are you crying?**

**Discord: * Sniffs* Uh no! Um, I just… why would you think a Stallion would cry!?**

**Me: Uh, no reason… just that you were sniffing and crying…**

…**..**

**Discord: I am going to go message everyhuman on your little portable device * Gets up from the couch and goes to my room to get my phone***

**Me: It's called everybody! Not everyhuman!**

**Discord: Whatever!**

**Me: I didn't hurt his feelings, he's just pranking me…. again….**

**Discord: Last time I made her whole room smell like Dog stench! * Calls from room***

**Me: Heh heh, I'm not gonna be getting stories out for a week, sorry UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Discord: Next time I'll make it smell like cat!**

**Me: You better not!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:* Walks into bathroom: there's a giant frog with the head of an orange on the toilet seat, screams and runs out and closes the door behind me. Discord bursts out laughing***

**Discord: You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!**

**Me: Ha Ha Ha… NOT COOL MAN!**

**Discord: OH come now you must have a sense of humor?**

**Me: I do!**

**Discord: Prove it!**

**Me: Ok! Why aren't planes allowed to fly in Neverland?**

**Discord: Why?**

**Me: Because there's a giant sign that says. "Planes Never, never, land"! Get it!? :D**

*** Cricket noise***

**Discord: You are just not good at being comic relief between chapters**

**Me: Fine! Read the next chapter everyBODY! * Does a glare at him* **

**Discord: What's with the creepy Fluttershy stare? ... Please stop that! You're scaring me!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12Princess Luna's story

I waited for about I guess you could say 15 minutes: I didn't know because there was no clock in here. My ears perked when I saw the movement of the curtain.

Princess Luna came in through the curtain.

"Apologies for not being punctual Starshine, but I forgot to give thou something" She said. Her horn was glowing that dark blue aura and she was levitating a beautiful silver necklace with a Silver Star pendant on it. It shimmered for some reason.

"For me? Oh Princess It's beautiful, but I couldn't" I said. She nodded.

"Starshine, please this is a gift. We want to show our gratitude for thou'st visit. We have been waiting patiently for thou. Go on, take it" the night princess said with a smile.

I didn't have time to reply, Luna put the necklace on me with her magic and I looked down at it. My eyes flashed as the necklace flashed. It seemed as if it belonged on my neck.

"Thou look beautiful" Princess Luna said.

She walked gracefully to the black chair she was sitting at before and sat down. I flew over and landed on the other chair.

"Just like your mother" Princess Luna said.

I couldn't believe it! The Princess of the Night was comparing me to my over-protective mother!

"What makes me like my Mom?" I asked.

"Headstrong, a fast flyer, and we sense thou has a vivid imagination. The curse has blessed you with it"

"That curse has destroyed my life! Flying helps me forget about it but that curse made my mane like this!" I yelled, pointing to my mane with my hoof. "And Discord! Oh my Celestia. That... that FREAK! He flirted with me! He's doing this for his own benefits! It's not FAIR!" I yelled in frustration.

"Starshine we know this is very frightening, but thou need to relax, take a deep breath" She said. She closed her eyes and put a hoof to her chest and breathed in, I copied her actions and then she breathed out, while sticking her hoof out. I did the same.

"Alright Starshine, now thou must have some questions about yourself, thou may tell us since our sister shall not tell thou the answers" She said.

"Sounds cool "I said.

Princess Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It's another expression" I said.

I pondered hard. What question did I want to ask? There were so many. I just decided to ask the first one that popped into my head.

"Why is my mane like this?" I asked.

"When thou were a little filly, of course, Discord put the curse on thou. How he did that was he gave you a pieces of his personality, power, and traits. All that power, including Alicorn magic, was so strong it made your mane flow. That is why Twilight Sparkle and Princess Memoir A Cadenza do not have flowing manes. Our sister and I have flowing manes because our magic is so powerful and so strong: it gives our manes the ability to flow. Discord has put great powers in thou, so that is why" Luna answered.

Well if I was a filly listening to this like a bedtime story I would've wished on a star right away to be a princess as all little fillies did when they were younger, but sadly I was older, and being a princess didn't sound fun to me anymore… especially when somepony was forcing you to be a princess for their own amusement…

* Cough cough* Discord * Cough*.

But it was interesting to know that fact about Alicorns, I never knew that about princesses. I didn't know for the longest time why Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and I had flowing manes.

Now I did.

I asked her questions for two hours: she answered each and every question, but the one question that required me to find the most courage to ask was the last question I asked…

"Why did he pick me?" I asked her.

She froze.

"We are sorry Starshine but we do not understand why he has chosen you" Princess Luna replied.

Dang it.

"However, we have a theory" She said.

I perked my ears at this.

"He may have chosen thou because of your personality"

"My personality?"

The night goddess nodded.

"We think it is because he found your personality interesting, or perhaps looks only matter?" She asked jokingly.

"Now I know it's not the first option" I said under my breath.

"But we are being serious Starshine. Discord might have chosen thou because of how thy acts" Princess Luna said.

"So you're saying that the Lord, THE Lord of chaos, likes me?" I asked.

The Princess of the night nodded.

I let out a humorous "you've got to be joking" gasp.

"No, that can't be true" I insisted.

"But maybe it is" She argued, "Did your mother tell thou about us becoming the monster Nightmare Moon?"

"Kinda sort of" I answered honestly, "My Mom doesn't want me to get involved with politics" I said.

"Well then, we guess it is time for you to learn" She replied.

I snuggled comfortably in my hoof chair to hear what she had to say.

She sighed. "Normally, we wouldn't tell anypony our story but we think thou should learn about the mistakes we have made"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her eyes clouded with sadness of remembering bad memories and wrong choices. I shifted in my chair… she didn't have to tell me this story, but part of me wanted me to know what happened: how Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon.

"I was only a filly" The Princess started.

I perked my ears… again. She wasn't addressing herself as we? This should be interesting.

"My sister and I had just been crowned Princess of the night and of course the Princess of the sun. After the coronation, Tia told me that everypony would drown us with praise for raising the sun and moon, because it made us special. So we both walked outside the castle for the celebration for the crowned princesses of Equestria. Everypony rushed to meet my sister… and paid no attention to the little filly all alone…"

My eyes clouded with pity. That must have been awful.

"The next day, everything… changed…. Tia had a lot more royal duties and I hardly had anything to do other than wait to raise the moon" She continued and I interrupted.

"What about the stars?" I asked.

Silence.

"Since you're the princess of the night, surely you have to bring out the stars" I said.

"I do not know where the stars come from" She said.

My eyes lit up, my theory about the stars was right! But if Princess Luna doesn't make the stars who does?

"Anyway, my sister used to spend her evenings watching me raise the moon on a grassy covered meadow outside the Castle. I rose the moon there because I was six years old, and still practicing magic, and of course the moon is heavy. Tia stood under me in case I fell to catch me… sometimes I fell and she would always catch me…" She said.

She sighed. "We used to stay up all night to watch the sun rise in the morning, ever since we were crowned… I begged my sister to play with me, but she was always too busy… I would spend my days alone and bored. When I rose the moon without anypony in the meadow, I fell without my sister catching me. And when I finally rose the moon without any help or falling, Tia wasn't there… I thought about "what have I done to deserve this?" I never left the castle, and nopony ever noticed the forgotten princess who made the night… everypony never knew me but rumors were spread that Tia rose the moon and the sun" She said, closing her eyes.

I looked shocked. "So nopony noticed you?" I asked.

"No" she said getting up from her hoof chair, opening her eyes, sat down in front of the fireplace and stared intently into the flames as they danced in the darkness of the room.

"I went into deep depression… having dark thoughts that perhaps… perhaps everypony didn't like my night because they slept through it and played in Tia's day instead… then I thought maybe they are afraid of me…"

I felt truly sorry.

"One day I locked myself in my room and let nopony in… then I started doing it for a week… I only came out to raise the moon… that is when it happened… I started hearing the voice of Nightmare Moon saying that everypony never wanted me and that I should never lower the moon ever again… so I did… but first I went into the throne room of our castle we used to live in, in the Everfree Forest to think about it… I did and decided to not do it… then I heard somepony coming, I hid behind what was my throne… I will never forget that night"

_Flashback_

"_Luna?_"

_She snuggled closer to the back of her throne. She hoped her sister had come to say she was sorry so she could get these dark thoughts out of her._

"_Luna? You are late to raise the moon tonight" Princess Celestia said firmly._

_That's it. Luna got out of her hiding place._

"_Not another step" Luna's voice echoed across the hall. "Did you really expect me to sit eyeing you by while they all bask in your precious light?" She said angrily. She walked to the center of the two thrones, her eyes blazed with anger._

"_There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess SHALL BE ME!" Luna screamed and broke the boundary between the two thrones with a carving of Princess Celestia and Luna, Luna broke her sister's side of the rock carving. When the boundary broke, the stain glass window of both sisters broke, Luna didn't care. Her horn glowed dark blue as she raised the moon over the sun, as she did this, her eyes blazed white and her dark flowing mane got in her eyes._

_She didn't care. She never cared for anypony since nopony cared for her._

_Just then the moon covered the sun, creating a solar eclipse. A bright red light filled the room and dark magic circled the princess of the Night, making her float into the air._

_Luna was horrified. Were the evil demons taking her over? Then she felt pain in her hoofs: she was growing taller, and her coat was slowly turning jet black. She felt a sting in her eyes as her pupils turned into dragon eyes. Her wings were growing longer and ginormous. Her horn was growing longer, her cutiemark turned purple. She wore a silver helmet with matching amour and metal boots. Her teeth turned pointed and sharp, her mane was longer and a deep dark purple color. Nightmare Moon cackled into the sky as she smiled and closed her eyes._

_She was not Luna anymore._

_Back to Reality_

"And as punishment… well, I got banished inside the moon for a thousand years" Princess Luna finished.

"That was a sad story" I said, my eyes filled with sadness and concern.

"It taught us a lesson… never make bad choices… if you do something wrong you will be punished no matter what" She said, staring into the fireplace.

I sat on the carpet next to her.

"Well you know… things are better now that your sister is less busy" I said.

"And we are glad for that" Luna said, smiling at me.

"What did that story have to do with my curse?" I asked.

"After I returned from the moon, everypony thought us a monster, but we really weren't in the first place, except all that jealousy and anger forced me to become the demon… so perhaps Discord isn't always what he seems" She said.

I still didn't believe her, but he acted a lot different on the train ride. Did he pick me for my personality? I'm the pony who tries to do everything right and most times I flunk… heck, Discord can do anything! I can fly fast, he freakin runs! I'm the singer, I don't think he sings… I write a lot, I don't know if he does. We're complete opposites!

Then again, we did have some things in common. I'm restless, he's restless. I eat paper, he eats paper. I prank a LOT, and he pranks a LOT. Maybe something was inside that heart of stone.

But I wasn't seeing it.

Suddenly, my instincts kicked in.

"_He doesn't like you! He put that curse on you! Fear him!"_

I obeyed. I felt like I shouldn't fear him, but the truth was I was scared of him.

All of a sudden, Princess Luna popped her head up.

"Oh my goodness! We are late! Um, Sorry Starshine! Quickly follow me!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face as she flew out the curtain.

"Wait! Slow down!" I yelled, and flew after her.

I could see fine in the dark, because the Alicorn's horn glowed in the darkness. I followed the light through the dark passage.

I flew faster, anticipation running through my veins… it felt wonderful to fly this fast!

Finally I saw light and gladly flew through it. We were back in the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked the night princess.

"We must raise the moon. We want thou to watch us in doing this task" She answered, her eyes gleaming.

My blue eyes shined with excitement. What an honor: to watch the princess of the night raise the moon! I always dreamed of this moment… to watch it in person.

As Luna galloped down the halls, I flew above her. We made a bunch of twists and turns, and went up a long staircase, but it was worth it!

We stepped out onto a golden balcony with a great view of Canterlot! The shining city looked amazing at sunset. Luna turned to me.

"Arrest thou ready?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly.

She smiled, her horn glowed dark blue, and soared into the sky. That was the same light that shone underneath the sun as it slowly lowered.

I watched intently.

Lowering the sun caused the sky to look dark… then slowly emerging from the ground was the moon, covered in the blue light, and rising high into the sky. I was disappointed that there weren't any stars.

"Where are the stars?" I asked.

"We do not know, stars take time to appear" Came her reply while flying down to meet me.

"How will I become an Alicorn?" I asked.

"We will visit thou in dream tonight Starshine. Now hurry, our sister shall be looking for us, and we do not want her to be alarmed that thou art here. Fly off the balcony, let peace follow thou Starshine!" She said, turning and leaving me alone on the balcony.

I took a deep breath, backed up to get a running start, and ran off the edge. I free fell off the balcony, opened my wings, and flew into the night.

This is why I loved nighttime: the cool air, the stars, the feel of adventure, and the peacefulness.

As I flew over Canterlot, I thought about the events of the day.

I almost got captured, met a nice colt, got captured, got free, got told the story of Nightmare Moon, and witnessed the rising of the moon! It felt like life was awesome, but really I was stressed: I found out I wasn't an ordinary mare, but I would try to be one anyway.

And I hoped I would never encounter Discord… or at least not for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: OH YEAH! DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! * Blows noise maker***

**Discord: That chapter was long! Well done!**

**Me: Well I try. Sorry this chapter was late: it's just that I have school, Drama, and karate…**

**Discord: I liked it when she beat up a boy in karate!**

**Me: Uh, he was shorter than me…**

**Discord: Well you still beat him up!**

**Me: * Facehoof* until the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: * Asleep on the couch, when something rains on me. Wakes up, screams, chocolate milk raining everywhere* really? **

*** Discord laughs and appears***

**Discord: This is just too easy! How was Rainbow Rocks or whatever that thing was called?**

**Me: It was awesome! Highly recommend it! BTW, did I mention it was awesome!**

**Discord: Yes, you have mentioned it a lot actually, and what doe mean?**

**Me: It's an abbreviation**

**Discord: Excuse Me?**

**Me: NvM**

**Discord: What language are you speaking when you say that?**

**Me: Guys, just read the fic! This chapter has a lot of chocolate! Enjoy, LOL!**

**Discord: I am utterly confused…**

"**Once upon a December" parody. I don't own Anastasia! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 13 Starshine's Dream

It didn't take me long to get to my cloud home. I basically free fell from the mountain that Canterlot was on: it was pretty fun! Not Sonic Rainboom worthy, but good. It was still dark when I got to Ponyville which, thank Celestia, it was! My parents must be asleep… I slowly crept through my bedroom window… the lights were off.

My cloud bed was beside my window. It had blue star covers and pillows, which were also clouds. The walls were clouds and it made me feel like they were padded. The whole house was made of clouds except the floor, it was marble. My light blue piano was beside the door with a hoof chair, that was where I wrote most of my songs. A HUGE bookshelf was to my left across from my bed, and it had "Daring Do" books, but mostly my stories were on it (like this one). There was "Rome alone", "Rainbow Pan", and my favorite one I wrote "Wonder Colt". I spotted my favorite book on the shelf, by A.K. Yearling. I still couldn't believe my mother had met her: my mother used to be awesome and the fastest flyer in Equestria: She would fly everywhere. Now she would never fly, only when she had to. She hardly left the house, and only was a wonderbolt for one month and then quit. Now the fastest flyer title went to me: anyways the book was called, "A Nightmare Called Life". It was about a mare named Featherdreams who got bullied but struggled through it, and in the end the mayor took care of them and she had a happily ever after.

I wished I had a happily ever after the curse, but how would I fight? I've never fought before, except for on the train and in Ponyville. When… he was there…

Next to the bookshelf was a writing desk with organized pencils where I would write, and next to that my wardrobe and dresser which were also blue.

I tiptoed quietly to my bed. I flinched when I heard a crunch noise, and I looked down… I had stepped on a Dorito.

DANGIT!

I panicked when I heard the door creak.

Dang dang dang dang dang dang…..

Without thinking, I ran into the closest cloud wall.

Ouch…

Two figures stood in the doorway. I didn't think they could see me because they narrowed their eyes to peer into the room.

I flew up and behind my bed.

"Starry?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask.

This reminded me of when I got busted for sneaking out when I was a filly. I hid my Silver Star pendant behind my long blue mane.

"Starry" my Mom said, knowing it was me.

I heard hoofsteps coming towards me.

My parents faced me.

"Starry!" my mother exclaimed with tears in her eyes… she ran to me and hugged me, holding me close.

"We were so worried! We didn't know where you went. We didn't know when you'd come back! Oh!" She cried.

"Mom I'm fine" I said.

"Well you're home now and that's all that matters". Rainbow let go of me.

My father cleared his throat. "Your mother and I have made a decision. We were hard on you yesterday and we're sorry. We're just worried for your future, and this curse… this terrible, terrible curse… no mare would want it. No mare would ask for this to happen, so we are going to trust you to keep going to school… StarSwirl High School"

My eyes lit up, "You mean it?" I asked, they were trusting me again!

My Dad nodded. It was a miracle! My parents weren't going to lock me up! I smiled as I hugged my Mom and Dad.

" Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said.

"But here's the catch" my Mom said as the hug broke apart. "On your eighteenth birthday… we will lock you up after school until sunset … understand?" She said.

I nodded. I didn't want to be an alicorn, I wanted freedom. But the only reason to get freedom was to lock myself up for one day. Plus it sounded better than being locked up for two years, fighting for my freedom, or being locked up for the rest of my life being engaged to The Lord of Chaos.

"Good, now get some rest. You've got your first day of 11TH grade tomorrow, and Scootaloo wants to fly to school with you" my Dad said.

Scootaloo? Yes! She was a close friend of mine, like my sister. She was older than me and got her cutiemark at her scooter. I was never that athletic, but she was awesome. She hung out with Applebloom (Cherryapple's aunt) and Sweetie Belle (Saphire gem's aunt). Sweetie Belle got her cutiemark in singing and Applebloom in building. Together they used to be the cutiemark crusaders, a "secret society" to help ponies find they're special talents. Scootaloo hardly came to Ponyville because she and the rest of the crusaders went over Equestria to elementary schools, teaching fillies and colts not to rush to get their cutiemarks. She would help me go on crusades to get my cutiemark, but they never worked. Now she was back!

"She's back?" I asked.

"Yes, and she wants to spend more time with you now that you know about the curse" My Mom said.

Wow she knew too.

We all hugged again.

"I love you guys" I whispered… I cried.

"We love you too" my Mom said.

They turned off the lights and closed the door: I was in my room alone.

I walked towards my window and I didn't notice, but my necklace was glowing bright blue. It burned.

"Ow!" I whispered.

I had to deal with it, but it burned like fire! Was this what magic feels like? I fell to my knees and cried out in pain.

"Honey? Are you ok?" my Mom called.

Dang.

"Uh, yeah" I rasped. "I stubbed my front hoof on my bed"… I lied.

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked.

"No I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night!" I called.

"Night! I love you!" She called.

When I felt like it was safe I let out a sigh of relief. I walked towards the window and looked at the brightest star. It heard it twinkle and turned toward it… I gasped. I coundn't see it twinkle, but I could hear it!

_Once Upon an Adventure_

_Dancing bulls, Pigs that fly, things I almost treasure_

_And a dream that meets the eye once upon an adventure_

_Someone help me through the storm set me free like being born_

_Things that truly make me gleam, these are things I wish to dream_

_Someone help me through the storm set me free like being born_

_Things that truly make me gleam, these are things I wish to dream_

_Ponyville used to be crazier than a plunger_

_Things my heart wants to dream once upon an adventure_

_And a dream that meets the eye… Once Upon an adventure…_

I fell back first onto my bed and closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

"_What just happened?" _ I thought.

I had just broken into song… well, for ponies I guess you could say it was normal… ish

Well, I guess this was only the beginning of my adventure. I always dreamed about having one of my own, but not like this. I looked down at my star pendant.

"What are you?" I asked aloud to myself.

I sighed and sat up in my bed, I looked out my window.

Twinkle.

I heard it, and my necklace glowed and burned again.

I held it in and sighed. It was a long day. I'm tired from flying, and I just want to go to sleep. I fell asleep thinking _"Why did this happen? What is happening to me? What is this necklace?"_

I was trapped in the darkness. I gasped for air: I was underwater. Ponies laughing mockingly were inside my head. I had taught myself how to swim when I was five: it was basically like flying, and I swam desperately up to the surface and took a gulp of air. I was wet and dripping, my necklace was glowing.

"Help!" I gasped out.

The water I was in was brown… it wasn't even water, it was chocolate milk.

"Help somepony! Help me!" I screamed, it was raining chocolate from cotton candy clouds… it was a storm in an ocean of chocolate. I felt like there was no escape… I gave up and sank into the chocolate. Everything hurt.

"Do not give up Starshine!" a voice called out.

Princess Luna.

"This is your dream! Control it!" She screamed.

What? How would I do that? I felt helpless and afraid. I didn't want to feel that way!

Suddenly, blue light filled the chocolate milk, and it turned into water. I shot through the water and opened up my wings. Light filled through my hoofs and the whole area filled with blue light that blinded me.

I opened my eyes and coughed, I was lying in a white room. I stood up… I heard a flash noise and I saw there was light on my flank.

What's happening? When the light was gone I was JAW DROPPED.

On my flank was…

"My cutiemark"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry that this chapter was short, but I wanted to get this out of the way because I'm kind of stressed a little, and yeah I want to ask you guys a question. I want to know what you think Starry's cutiemark should be!**

**Discord: What if it was a flying pig!**

**Me: No... until the next chapter!**

**Discord: Or an infinity sign!**

**Me: No**

**Discord: Maybe a balloon?**

**Me: No**

**Discord: How about a picture of me!**

**Me: No! Whichever cutiemark I think's the best will be in the next chapter! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: About the cutiemark, great and creative ideas guys. But I'm already having one of the characters getting a peace sign cutiemark, and I was thinking about the microphone and musical note possibility, but, I already said the singing cutiemark was taken by SweetieBelle. And if you think about it, if Starry got her cutiemark at singing, she would have already gotten it when she was 6. Sorry, but anyways I looked up some stuff on the magical place called the internet and I found something that I think you all are going to like!**

**Discord: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR WEEKS!**

**Me: Ok, LET'S DO THIS! ALRIGHT PEOPLE? I AM PROUD TO PRESENT STARRY'S CUTIEMARK!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14: Starshine's pondering

Starshine's P.O.V

I stared at it so hard I thought my eyes were going to pop out. My eyes were as wide as watermelons. All my life I had waited for this moment, with everypony teasing me for not getting it in my kindergarten class… and now all the teasing would stop.

I kept blinking, not letting my eyes stray from it, just to see if it was real or not. Maybe this was just a dream, but either way, it was UN believable! A crystal blue shimmering lightning bolt with a star on top…It was a dream come true. But….. What did it mean?

Suddenly a blue light filled the empty white space around me. I was blinded again, and looked away from it. I closed my eyes: when the light was gone I slowly opened my eyes... it was Princess Luna? Oh yeah, she had said she would meet me in my dreams.

"Congratulations Starshine, you found your special talent" Luna said.

"But what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means you have a ginormous imagination, and with that imagination comes great power. And when it is too strong to contain you release all that imagination by writing songs, creating stories, and controlling dreams" She explained.

"…what?" I blankly asked.

"This is your destiny Starshine. You are the one who creates dreams, and do you not understand? Everything has been pointing to this. Think about it: you never get weary, you have the biggest imagination of anypony in Equestria, and you are the one controlling everypony's dreams" She said.

No… this was not me. All I ever wanted was to be free and normal, not an all-powerful alicorn who controls dreams! I thought somepony else did it, but I just found out in my sleep that I do it! That's not the answer I've been searching for! I thought StarSwirl did it or something crazy like that because he was an ALL POWERFUL UNICORN! This couldn't be happening!

"…No… no... NO!" I turned away from her and cried. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! WHY DID SHE TELL ME THIS?! THIS CURSE WAS RUINING MY LIFE!

"Starshine? I never meant…" Princess Luna started.

I cut her off.

"Wake me up" I said coldly.

"But Starshine, I can explain"

"WAKE ME UP!" I boomed.

I shut my eyes and burst into tears

I heard hoof steps approach me, and a hoof lifted my chin up. I opened my eyes, there were tears in them.

"With my assistance dearest Starshine, you will succeed in your quest for freedom. But no matter what you do, you cannot run from this. If you try to hide, you will have to battle without being prepared, and this powerful magic inside you will only grow. You will need to learn to control it. Do not tell anypony of this, I do not want my sister and my subjects to panic. I will always be in your dreams, no matter what, and in sleep you will always control dreams. When you are ready to go through with your destiny, I will always be here" Princess Luna said, as a white light filled above us.

"You are waking, I must go. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" The Princess of the Night was gone, and I only saw white light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up feeling a burning in my throat, but I held in my scream.

I sat up: it was the necklace, and it was glowing again.

I looked at my flank….. cutiemark.

Celestia I just realized…

Dangit!

I'm an idiot, I should've asked Princess Luna what was with this necklace….. that's it.

I took it off and threw it on the ground. I lifted my hoof, threatening to smash it, then sighed.

I grabbed it with my mouth, it was surprisingly cold, but not too cold. I trotted to my wardrobe and dropped the necklace on the floor. I opened it and took out a white jewelry box I had gotten for my sweet sixteen. I opened the box and placed the necklace inside it, then grabbed the matching white key and locked the box.

Then I put the box in my wardrobe again.

Suddenly I heard somepony knocking on my door. I quickly slammed my wardrobe.

"Come in!" I called.

The door burst open.

"Hey kid!"

I gasped and smiled.

"Scoots!" I exclaimed.

An older orange Pegasus with a pixie cut red mane, long wild matching tail, and rose colored eyes. She wore a saddlebag… and had a scooter cutiemark. And now she was standing in the doorway.

She ran up to me and gave me a nuggie, messing up my mane in the process.

"Scootaloo! Easy on the mane!" I said, laughing.

We both burst out laughing, as Scootaloo took out a pocket mirror from her lightning bolt saddlebag, and showed me how my mane looked… It was a messy flowing mane. I laughed as I fixed it with my hoof.

"You've grown Starry" Scootaloo observed.

"You too" I said.

"So how old are you now?" She asked.

I think she already knew the answer.

"Sixteen" I answered.

"So you know…" Scootaloo said seriously.

"Yeah" I said awkwardly.

"I just…"

"How long have you known?"

Scootaloo sighed, "Well, when you were first born. I had just gotten my cutiemark the day before. When you're Mom told me and the girls, I was… jaw dropped, so I basically started spending a lot more time with your mom and watched you grow up. So I've known for a long LONG time".

I was surprised she didn't sound afraid.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked in wonder. How could anypony not be scared about this?

She sighed and wrapped her wing around me.

"Listen kid, I and the other girls were scared, but that's when we realized…" She trailed off.

"Realized what?" I asked.

Silence.

"We realized this was our fault, but we weren't scared cause we've never seen what he's like… but we heard stories, and we aren't scared now cause we have hearts as strong as horses, so Starry… as long as you believe you have a heart as strong as a horse, there is nothing that you can't do" she said.

A heart that is strong? I couldn't have that in front of Di… him.

"What do you mean this was your fault?" I asked.

Scootaloo bit her lip.

"It wasn't their fault" A raspy familiar voice called from the doorway.

Scoots and I turned around.

"It wasn't anypony's fault except his for being born" My mother said as she walked into the room.

"But Rainbow Dash… you can't say that. It was me, sweetie, and Applebloom's fault. We have to blame ourselves: we're the ones who freed him, and we're sorry" Scootaloo said, pulling me close to her with her wing.

Wait: why was Scootaloo blaming herself and the crusaders for this mess?

"Scoots what's going on? Why are you blaming yourself and the crusaders?" I asked.

"On the day of his escape, the crusaders just happened to be there Starry. Now they're blaming themselves" My Mother said, joining the wing hug.

"Yeah, but Rainbow, we were fighting in front of that statue… if we had never fought none of this would've happened" Scootaloo argued.

Now I understood… sorta… the crusaders were fighting in front of the statue on the day of Di…. His escape.

"No Scootaloo, he escaped because I and my friends were connected to the elements… It's not your fault" Rainbow comforted.

Scootaloo smiled warmly at Rainbow and I.

"Even though we aren't really family Rainbow Dash," She said, "It sure feels like we are"

We all hugged tight. My dad walked in and we all turned to the doorway.

"Room for one more?" He asked.

Rainbow opened her wing and Soarin came and joined in.

I slightly cried… I would lose this awesome family if I lost the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I was watching the whole scene from the window, but I was invisible.

I almost ALMOST cried as Starshine's parents and the orange crusader hugged. But I quickly brushed it off and decided to have a pep talk with Starshine after her first day of 10th grade about my usual things.

"_The clock is ticking Starry"_ stuff like that, but all that would do is frighten her even more. Maybe if I tried persuading her to go with this happening, with her actually wanting to fight, maybe, just maybe, that would work.

I know I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with her personal life, but this was the only time I would do just that… I swear.

Then why was I feeling…. Sympathy?

I quickly brushed it off as the four pegasai let go of each other.

My jaw dropped: Starshine had gotten her cutiemark.

I grinned: it's time to make they're flight to school, the wackiest thing that ever happened to those girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

Scootaloo and I flew out the door with our saddlebags and were soaring through the clouds.

It's really weird how Scootaloo was a natural born flyer: when she was a filly, she could hardly get off the ground.

"Flying and getting your cutiemark are signs of growing up" She had explained. "I got both when I was in 2nd grade, but you'll find your special talent when the time comes"

And now I had it!

Scootaloo had just now noticed.

"Kid! You got your mark!" She said as we flew.

I grinned.

"Isn't it amazing?!" I asked her.

"_Isn't it amazing to find out your special talent is having a huge imagination and controlling the dreams of everypony?... not" _I thought.

"What's it mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well Princess Luna came into my dreams and told me to keep me from drowning in the chocolate milk ocean, to control my dream, and I did… somehow… when it was over… everything was white and then this appeared" I explained, pointing to my flank as we flew.

"Whoa… That. Is. AWESOME!" Scoots exclaimed, looking at the lightning bolt and star.

"No, it's NOT! Just because I have this curse doesn't mean I want to be a princess!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I noticed I had rambled like Twilight.

"Easy there Twilight" Scootaloo teased. "I think the only way to get you out of this situation is to just go with the flow. Everypony is helping you, they will Starry, and your life will be so much easier if you let them. You didn't ask for this, and that is completely fine, but if you want to get out of this mess just let the ponies who are trying to help you help you"

"Well, nopony is helping me with this curse! I have been asking and wishing to be normal, not being able to control dreams without knowing it! I am never tired: that explains a lot! My life is raining on top of me!" Just as I said that, chocolate milk rained on us.

I screamed.

"AW HAY NO!" Scootaloo yelled into the sky.

I raised my eyebrow, she wasn't scared of this?

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CHOCOLATE GUY!" She yelled.

"Shh! Or he'll hear you!" I exclaimed urgently.

"I DON'T CARE IF ALL OF EQUESTRIA HEARS ME!" Scoots screamed.

I bit my lip.

"Welcome to my world" I said under my breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I was trying not to laugh as the orange crusader called me, as she used it, "Chocolate guy!" Then Starry said…

"Shh! Or he'll hear you!"

I was surprised, this scared her? I haven't even done the scary stuff yet.

But if scary is what she wanted…

"I DON'T CARE IF ALL OF EQUESTRIA HEARS ME!" The crusader yelled.

Then Starry did something unexpected…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried and flew as fast as I could away from there.

I didn't look back as Scoots called my name.

I flew as fast as I could to Starswirl High, it was beside The Spa.

I suddenly realized I had been chocolate rained on. I didn't want to scare anypony so I quickly slipped into the bathroom next to the school.

I ran into one of the stalls and cried. Why me? Why couldn't it have been Duskstorm? Everypony expected her to be a princess like her mother.

But why the element of loyalty's daughter?

I couldn't crack the code that made it me. I sniffled and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my tears, then stepped out of the stall. Then I went into the shower, washed my mane, and stepped out of the bathroom feeling hollow.

I raced into the clearing in the school where everypony hung out before the bell rang.

I almost ran into Scootaloo.

"Kid? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Scoots please, I'll be fine" I answered.

Four words.

That.

Was.

A.

LIE.

"Ok, remember: don't tell your friends, teachers, boys, whoever. DO NOT TELL ANYPONY! Got it?" Scootaloo said.

I nodded. My friends wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Good, see ya later" Scoots said and she flew off to her 11th grade friends.

I flew off in search of my friends, when I saw a familiar colt coming towards me.

"Hey Starry!" Shootingstar greeted me smiling.

"Hey" I answered.

"I forgot to ask. How did you do the force field with your hoofs? That was so cool!" Shootingstar said, beaming.

Aw crap.

"Shooting! Did you tell anypony?" I asked.

"No"

Phew!

"Cause I don't want you telling anypony, because it was… uh..."

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

"It was secret technology to help capture the creature so, uh, yeah… that was what it was… heh heh… so you need to promise you won't tell anypony" I said.

"I completely understand: cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" Shootingstar said, covering one eye with his hoof.

I giggled. "Thanks"

"No big" He answered.

"Wrong, very big" I said.

"Hey I was wondering, do…you want to….eat lunch together?" He asked sheepishly blushing.

I blushed back "Sure!" I said smiling.

At least SOMETHING was going to get my mind off this curse.

"Ok, see ya later!" Shooting said fast and grinning. He flew up and accidently hit his head on the ceiling. He landed hard on the ground.

I gasped and ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He sat up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You've just made me so happy I flew into the ceiling!" He blushed.

"Let me help you up" I said and lifted him up.

"Thanks" Shooting noticed my flank.

"Hey! You got your cutiemark! I did too!" Shooting said, showing his flank.

His cutiemark was a yellow shooting star.

"Whoa how'd you get it?" I asked.

"I basically identified fifty constellations at that astronomy meet in Canterlot! It was awesome! And then I realized studying stars was my super special talent! How'd you get yours?" He asked.

Oh dang.

"My um talent is uh… karate!"

I mentally kicked myself. I wanted to impress him by saying that.

"Cool! Well see you around Starry. It was nice almost dying in front of you today!" Shootingstar said.

I laughed. "Yeah, see you later!" I called and flew off looking for my friends.

Now I needed to take karate lessons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I feel like I rushed this chapter a little. Sorry for the long wait but I was out of town again, have drama, science fair… and it's been stressful!**

**Discord: Chocolate man? Really?**

**Me: Try to come up with a better one**

**Discord: Alright, * Clears throat* Starswirl the bearded, Goat legged step, creep, Dipcord, Jerk cider, and my own personal favorite, DISCORD! I'M HOWLING AT THE MOON AND SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SUMMER AFTERNOON!**

**Me: Until the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hey guys, it's StarRosie, I am excited! Let's do this CHAPTER!**

**Discord: YES!**

**Me: WHY ARE WE YELLING!?**

**Discord: YOU TELL ME!**

**Me: IDK!**

**Discord: You just ruined it**

**Me: It's not my fault you don't understand abbreviations**

**Discord: It wouldn't be so hard if you just told me what they mean!**

**Me: * sings* Too much information, creates a situation, and a nervous anticipation.. so we say T-M-I!**

**Discord: Just read the next chapter!**

**Psst! If you guys love "Anthropology" the song! You're going to love this chapter! I don't own "Anthropology" And I love this song as much as I love abbreviations!**

**Discord: I heard that! **

X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 15 Starshine's friends

I flew towards my friends on the other side of the courtyard where everypony talked instead of throw hoofballs across the school, either way, my school was HUGE and it was easy to get lost. Duskstorm was standing, the blue unicorn with a purple mane, and smiling weirdly like she always did.

Her cutiemark was a purple cloud, with a pink lightning bolt with wings. She had gotten it, of course, making clouds appear for the weather team.

Sapphiregem was still the same classy and crazy white unicorn with a blue curly mane. She had gotten her cutiemark at writing books. She was so creative with her stories that I would think she was better at it than me, while she was fascinated with how I wrote my stories that she had tried it for herself. She also lived by this saying her mom made up when making dresses: "Art comes from the heart". Saph's cutiemark was a quill writing in a blue book.

Cherryapple hadn't changed a bit. She was the same orange unicorn since she was a filly: hyper and very talkative. She had gotten her cutiemark as a comedian, making everypony laugh by making puns and celebrity references with us not even knowing what she was talking about. Her cutiemark was a rubber chicken, which she named Boneless for some reason…?

There was another pony there. She was a green earth pony with a pink straight mane and a tight ponytale, pink glasses, purple eyes. Instead of a saddlebag, she had a red satchel. Her cutiemark was paintbrush.

I flew faster as excitement filled my veins. This could be Pinkie's daughter or Fluttershy's!

Time to make a good impression.

I almost crashed into Duskstorm, her back was faced to me and to make my presence noticeable I quickly flew up into the sky and did a loop de loop in front of them. Then I did a corkscrew, and for the grand finale the super speed strut towards my friends. Suddenly I stopped in front of them. They were jaw dropped while the new pony grinned like crazy.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

They finally got their acts together and Duskstorm spoke.

"Hey Starry"

"That. Was. So. Cool!" The new pony said.

Cherryapple ran up to me and pinned me down.

"WOWIE WOW WOW! JUST LIKE THE COOL AWESOME RAINBOW DASH!" She squealed.

"What do you mean cool Rainbow Dash? All I know about Rainbow Dash is" I cleared my throat as Cherry got off me.

"Starshine Soarin Dash!" I mimicked her commanding raspy voice. "Get your flank over here and do your homework! I don't care if you are training your voice! AND PUT ON YOUR SAFTEY HELMET WHEN YOU'RE FLYING!"

Everypony giggled at my remark about my boring Mom.

"Hey! You got your flank mark!" Duskstorm said, noticing the worst thing that ever happened to my life.

"Duskstorm!" Sapphire said in her giggly bubbly tone. "It's called a cutiemark not a flank mark!" Then, she burst out laughing and rolled on her back on the ground. Cherry, the new pony, and I started laughing because she was laughing uncontrollably, occasionally snorting.

Dusk rolled her eyes. "But it sounds too girly!" She complained. "Flank mark sounds more appropriate" She said with sophistication.

"Yeah! We should ask Princess Celestia to make that a real word!" Cherry added.

"Maybe!" Saph said while snorting and still laughing. "We should!" Snort and laugh. "Name my laughing condition" Laugh and snort. "LOL!" Laugh and snort. "Disease!" She burst out laughing.

At this, all of us laughed.

"So how'd you get it after all these years?" Dusk asked.

"Uh…. KARATE!"

I mentally kicked myself… again… I'm a HUGE liar.

"That doesn't make any sense but ok!" Cherry exclaimed.

Everypony got quiet and looked at me expectantly.

I had a look of confusion on my face.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Your catchphrase?" Dusk said with her own look of confusion.

"Um"

"_The worst thing that ever happened to me by saying those six words off topic when things actually did make sense to me…"_

" …. Yeah… about that… uh… don't you guys think that's getting kinda… old?" I asked.

Silence.

"Ha Ha... Very funny Starry. It's almost as if you've lost your sense of Discord!"

As soon as Cherry said that word I flinched, widened my eyes, and threw my hoofs in the air.

"NO!" I yelled.

My friends looked at me strangely. I cleared my throat, and lowered my hoofs.

"I mean… uh... I don't want to lose my sense of chaos, uh! I mean weirdness! Heh heh" I said quickly.

"Ok…" The new pony said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, this is Lemonpie" Sapphire pointed out.

"_DAUGHTER_ of PINKIE PIE!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Hi!" Lemon squealed.

"Hey, what's your cutiemark mean?" I asked her.

"Oh! I'm an artist!" She exclaimed.

Whoa, not what'd you'd expect from the daughter of Pinkie Pie.

"Cool!" I said.

"THIS IS EVEN MORE PERFECT! ALL WE NEED TO DO IS…" Cherry started and we all (except for Lemon) finished her sentence with boredom…

"Find the daughter of Fluttershy and then we're all gonna protect Equestria with the elements of harmony and fight villans all over with the elements like our mom's plus dad cause my dad is Spike, yes the Spike who saved the Crystal Empire, and sang the Cloudsdale anthem for the Equestria Games, but that's not the point, the point is one of us will become a princess, maybe me, yeah Cherry, you've said that a billion times"

Then I realized… Oh Celestia… Cherry would kill me if she found out about the curse.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" She protested.

"How do you know!?" Dusk snapped.

They started glaring at each other.

"OH! SO MISS DAUGHTER OF PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE THINKS SHE'S GONNA BE THE NEW PRINCESS! I CAN SEE THAT HAPPENING! THE PRINCESS OF STUPIDNESS!" Cherry screamed.

"YOU WANNA GO!?" Dusk asked.

"Uh, stupidness isn't a word" Sapphire pointed out.

"Technically it is!" Lemon stated.

Suddenly everything broke out into a giant argument. Everypony was talking angrily at the same time, about whatever! I covered my ears with my hoofs. Everypony would never know the truth of who I really was… oh! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WITH THE FREAKING ARGUING!

"SHUT UP! FIGHTING WON'T HELP US WITH FINDING OUT THE MYSTERY ON WHAT OUR MOM'S WANT US TO DO! THEY WANT US ALL TO GET ALONG AND BE FRIENDS AND FIND OUT HOW FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" I screamed.

Everypony stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"NOW APOLIGIZE!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Cherry… I mean, we never know, maybe one of us will be a princess" Dusk said.

I bit my lip.

"It's ok" Cherry said.

I did a Face hoof.

"Oh! Uh I'm sorry for calling you Princess of Stupidness" Cherry said.

"I'm sorry for saying that stupidness was a real word… I don't think it is anyway" Lemon said.

"It's ok and I'm sorry for thinking it wasn't a real word" Saph said.

We all stared at her, then we all burst out laughing. When the laughter died down, Dusk spoke.

"So? Who was that cute colt you were talking to Starry?"

I blushed… they had seen us talking. "He's just a friend" I said.

"Ah HA! I see a smile… you_ LIKE_ him!" Cherry said.

"What's his name? Come on girl, spill the beans!" Saph urged.

Cherry, out of nowhere, grabbed and opened a can of beans and spilled them.

"Shooting" I answered, "Shootingstar"

"STARRY AND SHOOTING SITTING IN A TREE!" Cherry started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everypony said, including Lemonpie.

"Yeah guys, _real_ mature" I said while blushing so hard from embarrassment.

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES STARRY WITH A BABY CARRIDGE!" They harmonized together.

"Are you guys eight?" A hysterical voice asked from behind me.

I turned around. There was a yellow, partly chubby, Pegasus with a straight, short, red mane and bright green eyes. She had a long straight tail and her cutiemark was a monarch butterfly.

"Hi, I'm Daisyheart. I thought I heard voices saying my mom's name" She said to me, smiling.

"I'm Starshine, and my friends are complete jerks!" I said sarcastically.

"HEY!" All my friends yelled and we all laughed, except for Daisyheart. When it died down, Cherry gasped so loud we all had to cover our ears.

Suddenly Cherry's hair turned into a straight short brown mane and she was wearing a plain pink shirt and a purple looking saddlebag thing.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, YEAH!" She sang while dancing. Then the mane, the shirt, and the purple bag disappeared.

"WE FOUND THE ELEMENT OF KINDNESS!" Cherry was bouncing like crazy and grinning widely, she looked like she was about to explode.

We all stared at her funny, then backed away.

"So" I asked turning to Daisy. "What's your talent?"

She widened her eyes at my question, then blew some hair out of her face. "What do you think it is?" She asked like she was bored with her life.

I took a good look at the butterfly. "Um… you're a veterinarian?" I asked.

She gave me a face that I knew meant no.

"A butterfly doctor? An insect protector? A butterfly sandwich?"

We all laughed at my last guess except for Daisy.

"Heh heh… I'm a season guesser" Daisy explained.

"A what?" We all said together.

"Let me explain" Daisy said, as music came out of nowhere.

"_Here we go again"_ I thought

_Guessing the Weather!_

_Daisyheart's Song_

_Knowing weather fascinates me, being just the way it came!_

_Tell me, everypony, can you make it snow or make it rain!_

_Singing's not my instrument but I have my awesome mane!_

_I'm not as good as her * Points to Starshine* But I guess the weather!_

_Rain clouds, storms, and giant snow falls, blueish clouds and greyish sky!_

_Would it be too much to ask, to answer questions, asking why?_

_Everypony tells me that it's fake but my dreams are soarin high_

_*Points to Saph* you're mark's a quill feather But I guess the weather!_

_Aren't you bored of the beach? Going whenever it storms!?_

_With me you can go whenever it's warm!_

_Weather patterns don't need magic ok maybe they do?_

_When you want to play outside don't you wish I was there too?_

_You all see a mare that wants hang out with you! * Puts her hoof on Duskstorm's shoulder*_

_We're all together! When I guess the weather!_

_Princess Luna Starswirl the Bearded Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, never had my abilities to predict in a flash!_

_Maybe I'm the princess everypony wants to have a bash!_

_I think I'm clever, I guess the weather!_

_Yeah I know it's hard to believe, thinking I have magic!_

_But I say Princess Cadence got her horn, isn't that so CLASSIC….!_

_I don't mean to "Fly away" now I can predict Storms!_

_I won't trade my magic powers, that's just not the norm!_

_Not trying to drift!_

_Cause I have my own gift!_

_Yes!_

_We'll band together!_

_I guess the Weather! Shhh!_

After Daisy was done everypony except me stomped they're hoofs.

"You guess what weather happens every day?" Lemonpie asked.

Daisy nodded vigorously.

Cherry suddenly had black shades on.

"Yo dog, I thought it was great, dog! You're a dog DOG!" Cherry said in a Manhattan accent.

I couldn't believe it, she was bragging! Like crazy and no pony noticed?

"We should all eat lunch together!" Duskstorm said.

"Yea! We'll get to know the newbies!" Saph said while giggling.

"So Lemon!" Daisy said to the green mare. "What school did you go to before Starswirl High!?"

"Actually girls, I kinda have a date so…" I started, but nopony listened to me.

Then the bell rang.

Everypony sprinted towards their classes like crazy.

I shook it off about Daisy bragging, she was the element of Kindness's daughter! I shouldn't question it.

I had a date coming up and for the first time I can actually feel happy again.

But what if a certain draqueneques tried to ruin that date.

As long as I kept it secret everything should be fine.

I hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I HAVE TO STUDY MY FREAKIN LINES! Sorry, I'm in a play and the song that was in the beginning of this chapter was from the play. The song is called T-M-I or Too Much Information! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Sup! Just got back from watching Disney's Big Hero 6! IT WAS AMAZING! I ALMOST CRIED! GO WATCH IT!**

**Discord: What is with you with movies?!**

**Me: Cause I'm a nerd for animation! **

**Discord: What is a ?**

**Me: nerds is the type of tiny pieces of candy in a box that says nerds on the front**

**Discord: I don't understand?**

**Me: Whatever! The song is "I'm Crazier than you" from The Addams Family Musical. GO WATCH BIG HERO SIX! YOU WILL PROBABLY CRY! BUT IT'S AWESOME! With that being said, sit back, relax, grab a bucket of fried chicken, and read the next chapter!**

**Discord: Why would they need chicken?**

**Me: NO REASON!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16 The Worst Date Ever

I stared at the face clock watching it move.

12: 26 P.M.

Almost lunch time, just a little farther. The arms on the clock moved ever so slightly.

12:27

I sat in History class listening to the story of Luna's banishment. My history teacher, Miss HeartJoy, delivered her lecture with so much drama that you would think she was telling ANOTHER story of one of her ex-coltfriends dumping her.

"When Luna was banished…" She was trying so hard not to cry. "She could've gone to sleep on the moon thinking "what have I done to deserve this?" my teacher screamed.

Miss HeartJoy was a skinny, pink unicorn with a purple braided, and messy mane. Her eyes were blue like mine, only… lighter.

Dang her mane sucked. It looked like spaghetti that was braided but purple. Her cutiemark was a rainbow colored peace sign. She wanted eternal peace, but that never happened for her, so she taught history for ponies to _have_ peace.

Miss Heartjoy sniffled and wiped her tears with her hoof.

"Excuse me for a moment" She said.

She walked towards the fridge that she kept by her desk, opened it, and pulled out a HUGE tube of strawberry ice cream. We all watched in shock as she pulled out a giant ice cream scooper, opened the lid, and hauled that baby down the hatch!

I turned away in disgust. Why was my life NOT normal for one day?

She kept eating the ice cream, as tears came out her eyes.

Nopony talked as she did this. Then Caphat, who was in Miss Cheerilie's class with me, broke the silence.

"Can you share?" The orange earth pony with the blonde mane, signature cap, and cap hat-making cutiemark, asked my history teacher.

SunnyRays, who was also in Miss Cheerilie's class with me, had grown into a yellow Pegasus. She has a purple mane in a bun, with green eyes, and her cutiemark was three suns. She punched Cap's arm since he sat next to her. (I was sitting in the back). Her talent was growing sunflowers, she sells them for twenty bits at school, _that's_ how good they are.

Just when I thought this class couldn't get any weirder… I was wrong. Miss HeartJoy crawled/shuffled to the trash can across the room, and puked in it. We all turned away in disgust.

"Never mind" Caphat stated.

"_Yeah no kidding" _I thought_. _I turned my attention back to the clock.

12:28… Two more minutes! Come on COME ON!

Everypony talked. They hadn't teased me about not having a cutiemark, cause well… I had my cutiemark.

"Oh Celestia" I thought, as Cap Hat walked over to me.

"Congrats Mud Bud! You got your cutiemark! ABOUT TIME TOO!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes as he used the nickname he gave me in Kindergarten.

"Cap I'm not in the mood for this, so can you please leave me alone?" I asked.

"Oh! Am I bothering you? I'm sorry" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah you should be" I muttered.

He sat down in the seat next to mine, I couldn't stop him.

"So, uh… You better not have a smart mouth on me, Mud Bud, or else… Uh… or else…" He tried thinking of an excuse, but failed miserably.

"Or else what? You'll get your boy Firespark to beat me up? You know he won't do that. He wouldn't hurt a fly" I said.

Cap groaned in frustration.

"Ya know" I said. " I'm kinda feeling in the mood for a lightning round about now. Maybe I'll get out this magical thing called my cell phone and text my best bud Duskstorm to use her horn to make _another _Lightning bolt to hit you… and NOT miss your cap this time, how'd ya like that?" I asked, pulling out my blue cell phone from my saddlebag. The case had a picture of star… well, everypony's stuff around Equestria had their cutiemark on it, including their beds.

"No!" He cleared his throat, realizing his voice had gone high. "I mean uh, that won't be necessary"

Awkward silence.

"So is it true, you're going on a date with Shooting?" Right when he asked that question, I got up and walked to the front of the room and sat down in an empty seat.

12: 29… One more minute… I sat in silence watching the clock.

Then I heard a shock noise behind me that made me jump… I turned around. Everypony screamed. Cap Hat's Cap was on fire!

"AHH! FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!" Cap screamed while running around the room.

Thinking quickly, I flew to Miss HeartJoy (who was still puking)

"Miss HeartJoy!" I screamed. "Cap is on fire!"

The bell rang.

Awkwardly, all of us slowly walked towards the door and ran out it like a stampede! I stayed behind, ran to the water fountain, aimed the water spout at Cap, and put out the fire. _Then_ I ran out the door. Gee, I wonder who caused the fire in the first place!?

At my High school when you needed to go upstairs, if you were a pegasus, you could fly up onto the balcony on the second floor. When leaving, you could dive off the balcony and land gracefully onto the ground. That was one of the reasons I liked Starswirl High.

I dived off the balcony and flew down to the front of the Cafeteria door.

There were so many ponies crowding me going into the lunch room, but I was waiting for Shooting. I twirled my flowing, blue mane with my hoof nervously. What if this all fell apart? I didn't want to mess this up. But at the same time, I'd rather spend the lunch period with my friends.

After two minutes I gave up. I was STARVING.

I walked into the large Cafeteria.

In all, the room had 12 long tables. The room had a high ceiling, and food stands (or whatever those things were called with the food). There were two of them.

I flew upwards, skimming all the tables for ShootingStar.

As I looked at all the ponies, I spotted my friends talking to Lemon and Daisy. They looked up and waved: I waved back. Next to Dusk was an empty chair. I was considering flying down to sit with them, but I wanted to be polite to Shooting, and not keep him waiting. I knew Discord was watching me, since Cap's fire and I felt safer with Shooting there.

I kept going.

Then I saw a brown hoof wave at me from below. It was ShootingStar! He had saved a seat for me next to him at a table. I whooshed down to the table to meet him, then sat in the chair.

"I thought you were gonna ditch me for a second there" Shooting said in relief.

"I'd never leave a friend hangin!" I said.

We talked for a while about what was going on in our lives but I didn't tell him about the curse. He said his life was hard because his parents didn't know he wanted to be an astronomer. I talked about how my parents didn't support my dream of being a famous singer one day.

I was having a great time. I had gotten a daisy sandwich with pickles and hay fries for lunch: they were my favorite, especially if they were spicy.

I was hesitant to get a Chocolate milk. What if he was watching? I stood nervously looking around, then I thought:

"_I don't care. I'm thirsty and I want chocolate milk" _

So I had grabbed the carton, paid for my food, and walked back to the table. Shooting had gotten there before me, and smiled. I smiled back.

Right as I sat down I sensed that something wasn't right. I saw a flash of movement in the corner of my eye: it was a red snake tail. I bit my lip as I turned back to Shooting. My eyes widened, a bucket with water was aimed over Shooting's head. The bucket was levitating with yellow magic, and then I saw him. He was grinning evilly, the draqueniques cleverly hiding on the ceiling. He was looking straight at me. He nodded…

I shook my head…

He nodded…

I shook my head…

Then he nodded, and his paw glowed yellow. Then the bucket tipped over on Shooting's head. Cold… there was ice in the bucket...

"AH!" Shooting said, all wet.

I gasped. Everypony looked at us. I was scared, _and_ mad. I was mad at Discord, but I was also mad that Discord seemed like he was… jealous!

When I looked up at Discord, he was gone.

Suddenly Shooting had a clown nose on his face! He tried to take it off but he couldn't!

His T shirt said: "I'm a goody two hooves: kick me please"… Discord!

Everypony laughed. I didn't want Shooting to get teased by them like I did… but if Shooting hadn't had invited me none of this would've happened!

I got up and flew out the door.

As I flew, I cried. I was so mad I flew onto the balcony! I heard wings that caught my attention. I didn't face the dark blue, wet Pegasus looking down from the balcony with me.

Music filled the air… time to teach this colt a lesson.

_I'm Crazier Than You_

_*sing*_

_Starshine: Once I was hopeful… Thought we were one… life less than perfect… finally begun… but now I wonder… Are you UN fun?_

_I wanna teach you there's more meaning to your life… I wanna keep on holding onto my own strife… but I don't want myself to be your wife…_

_Cause I am crazier than you! I'm crazier than you! And nothing up till now has proved me WRONG!… I'm Crazier than you! That's just my overview so get on board or simply move ALONG!..._

_Shootingstar: I'm not real wacky_

_Starshine: And yet I truly love you_

_Shootingstar: I'm not deranged_

_Starshine: I'll never ask that of you!_

_Shootingstar: But in this moment I feel I'm changed! I wanna study and name all of the stars… I wanna be real wacky want to go real far… Can you believe me when I let you see my heart?..._

_I'm crazier than you! I'm crazier than you! And now I'll prove to you exactly HOW! I'm crazier than you! I'll do what you will do! From here on in I give my solemn!_

_* Starry grabs Shooting by the ear and drags him onto the balcony rail*_

_Shooting: OW! OW! OW! OW!_

_* Starry gets on the balcony with him, threatening to push him off*_

_Starshine: Pluck your feather from your wing now hold it in your mouth to fly!_

_Shooting: Your strategy is very stupid but I will not question why_

_* Plucks the feather off his brown wing* _

_Starshine: you will be so still and steady!_

_Shooting: Can't you just push me already!?_

_Starshine: I wanna demonstrate that you can trust me!_

_Shooting: Believe me girl life's not always what it seems_

_Starshine: Cause I know that you know I am so crazy!_

_Shooting: Believe me Stars I know just what you mean!_

_* Instrumental break*_

_*Talk*_

_Shooting: You know what? You wanna talk crazy? How's this for ya?_

_* Starry screams slightly as Shooting plucks one of her wings off and Starry grabs it with her mouth*_

_Starshine: Ok, now it's getting interesting! And here I thought you couldn't take a joke, because that's all it was!_

_Shooting: Why do you think this will work?_

_Starshine: It's how I flew when I was little I would get bruises_

_Shooting: Just grab my hoof and we'll jump together_

_Starshine: What if we fall?_

_Shooting: Then you will be the last thing I ever see_

_Starshine: That is so romantic!_

_* Grab each other's hoofs*_

_Shooting: Ready?_

_* Starry nods then they both jump off the balcony, Shooting screams and falls which makes Starry scream between her teeth*_

_Starshine: Shooting!_

_* Shooting flies up and grins mischievously*_

_Shooting: Gotcha_

_* Starry grins and flies to meet him and they hold each other's hoofs*_

_* Sing*_

_Both: I'm crazier than you! I'm crazier than you! And nothing hurts me when I hear you say!... I'm crazier than you! Psychotically into! And that is all I need to face the day!_

_I'm crazier than you! I'm crazier than you! And live or die I'll let you have control!_

_I'm crazier than you!_

_So say you love me too!_

_From here on in your singing to my soul…!_

_MY SOUL…!_

_* Hug at the end*_

I hugged Shooting like I did when I first went to Canterlot. He would protect me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey it's StarRosie, sorry the last chapter was late but at least this one is out right!? I'm quitting the Discord breaking the forth wall jokes cause I ran out of them! If you have any ideas for a cameo you can comment on what you wanna see Discord do next! Now read the next chapter! I don't own MLP FIM Lauren and Hasbro does! This chapter doesn't have Starry in it, (sorry)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17 Advice

Discord's P.O.V

I was watching from the window.

After I had set that colt's hat on fire, Starry had gone all crazy for some reason. Her eyes gone wide and she went pale. Everypony ran screaming as the orange colt ran in a circle screaming:

"FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!"

Starry was just sitting in her chair with her bug eyes. Her blue eyes were as wide as eggs, I could stare at them forever.

Starry flew to her teacher and urgently tried to get her attention, but the unicorn that was puking _kept _puking. The bell rang and all the ponies ran out of the classroom except Starshine.

She grabbed the water fountain faucet and aimed it at the colt to stop the fire, then ran out.

How dare her! She could've said thank you! I had stopped the annoying colt! I had thought she would laugh her jingling laugh, or tell him he had deserved it. No it wasn't in her nature to be cruel, she had said sorry to me when she joked around on the train.

I sighed, snapped my talons, and appeared invisible in the lunch room.

The first thing I saw was Starry hesitant to get any milk.

I couldn't believe my eyes! She grabbed a chocolate milk!

Well that could mean anything but at least I knew she liked chocolate milk! I got out a note book and pen and jotted down:

"_Likes chocolate milk"_

While I was at it, I wrote down:

"_Likes daisy sandwiches, with pickles" _

"_Eats paper"_

"_Pranks"_

"_Sings"_

Then put it away.

I watched as the mare sat down next to ShootingStar… SHOOTINGSTAR!

I looked at the dark blue Pegasus as he talked to her. Starry laughed. Time to ruin this date.

I sneaked my way from behind Starry and only my tail was visible to get the mare's attention. It worked as Starshine bit her lip and turned back to the colt. A bucket of ice water was aimed over his head, and I was controlling it with my paw.

I nodded while grinning, she shook her head, I nodded, she shook, and then I nodded and dumped the water on his head.

Starry gasped.

I tried not to laugh as a clown nose appeared on his face, and a t shirt that said:

"I'm a goody two hooves: kick me please!"

Everypony started laughing, except Starry and Shooting.

Starry got up and flew out the door crying.

I was confused on why _she _was crying because ShootingStar was supposed to cry, not Starshine!

Shooting flew after her.

I stood confused. Why did Starshine prefer ShootingStar over me? I did everything for her. I saved her life in the Abandoned Park, I took care of the orange colt, _and _made all her classmates laugh. Well, they weren't laughing at her, they were laughing at the goody two hooves.

I just didn't understand, it was so different on the train. What happened to make it this way now?

I had to see somepony about this.

And I knew just the pony… err… creature?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I approached the wild restless river in the Everfree Forest. Ever since I was set free I lived by this river. I chose to live here because the water was so restless, and I had made a friend here.

"Steven!" I called into the water. "Steven? You in there?"

The water bubbled as a giant purple snake-like thing came out of the water. He had a long neon orange mane, his scales were purple, and he had a two colored mustache: half was purple and the other half the same color orange as his mane. The purple part was a gift from Rairity.

Steven smiled when he saw me at the bank.

"Discord! How are you doing!? I haven't seen you in a week!" he exclaimed in his classy voice.

I smiled at the familiar serpent. "Hey Steven! I'm fine, you know, I've had a few bugs here and there" as I said this I pulled a parasprite out of my ear and threw it.

At that, Steven laughed. "You _still _haven't changed a bit!"

"What'd you'd expect from the master of chaos?" I asked as I did a dramatic pose.

"What brings you to the river?" Steven asked.

"Well I kind of need advice"

"Advice?"

"Yes. As much as I regret it, I need advice" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What kind of advice?"

"Um… well… uh… how do I put this?" I asked myself.

Steven got out of the water and sat down on the bank. He was massive: bigger _and_ taller than me.

"Do tell" Steven said.

I sighed. "It's about a girl"

Steven was immediately interested. He smiled slyly.

"Oh… A girl. What's her name?"

"Starshine" I said dreamily.

"A pony, right?"

I looked at him with a sarcastic look. "No, a bunny. Of course a pony!"

Steven winced at my yelling, but he knew better than to tell me to stop.

"What's she like?" Steven asked.

"She's creative, weird but shy, she sings for a living… she tries making the right choices but she's not sure she's doing the right things. She writes books and songs, plays the piano and guitar" I explained.

"Oh, classy. What does she look like?"

"She's a light blue Pegasus with a dark blue flowing mane and tail. She has crystal blue eyes and her cutiemark is a star with a lightning bolt"

"She sounds amazing"

"She _is_ amazing" I said starring off into space.

"So what's the problem?" Steven said.

"Well… She's Rainbow Dash's daughter"

"Oh! You mean that pony with the rainbow mane?"

I nodded.

"Ooh, she's tough"

I snorted. "Not anymore"

"But she is THE Rainbow Dash: the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Starry takes that title now"

"Really? But Rainbow…"

"She's not the same Rainbow Dash"

"What happened?"

I explained everything and when I say everything, I mean _EVERYTHING_.

After I was done, Steven looked at me confused. "One question. Curses aren't real. Don't get me wrong, Zecora's incident was convincing but how did you get a curse?"

"I made it"

Steven asked "WHAT?"

I looked taken aback. "You can't just make a curse? I think it was pretty easy"

"Look, I know you were mad and the six stopped you and you hate Twilight and all, but casting a curse on the element of loyalty's daughter is going too far"

"I was just…"

"I don't care if you were mad, doing that was just stupid. When you escaped you should have just fled Equestria when you had the chance, but casting a curse on a filly? Discord, you're better that"

"Yes yes, I'll have to admit that was foolish but Starry is very interesting, you know? But I need your help, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm trying my best to please this girl, but she thinks I'm C"

"Crazy?"

"Chaotic… I was going to say chaotic"

"Sure you were"

"But please tell me what I'm doing wrong!" I pleaded. "I never meant to put this curse on a filly! I was so devoted by anger I… I want to please her… show her I'm not _all _bad!"

"Alright, look. If you want to please her, you need to show her you're a good pony"

"And how do you propose I do that?" I asked.

"Do something nice for her"

"I have done nice things for her!"

"Like?"

"Well… I took care of the bullies bullying her"

"I don't think that's the right nice thing to do"

"I saved her life twice!"

"Well, does she know?"

Silence.

"I don't know"

It wasn't a lie. I didn't know what had happened to her after I found her in the abandoned Park. All I knew was that she had gone to the Train station. And when she nearly died while attempting her first sonic Rainboom, I saved her. I hardly even thought about it: I quickly put a cloud under her that broke her fall.

"What do you expect me to do then?" I asked.

"Think of something she likes"

The first thing that popped into my head was music.

"Wait, THAT'S IT!"

Steven looked puzzled. "What's it?"

"I know just what to do"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I wonder how Discord will use music in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok! This chapter has Starry in it! Nothing more to say, except I'm officially a brown belt now!**

**P.S cheesy title for a chapter, Phantom reference DON'T judge me!**

**Song "All I ask of you" Phantom of the Opera. Don't own it! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 18 Strange duet

Starshine's P.O.V

I swear to Celestia, the Starswirl Gym is HUGE.

It was a huge room with a high ceiling and a basketball court in the center. On the floor was a painting of a bat (our mascot). We were the Starswirl bats. Two pairs of double doors were on each side of the room and there were bleachers were on each side too. Electric lamps hung from the ceiling and four four-square courts were on each side. I remembered that this Gym was the biggest room at Starswirl High.

I reached in my star saddlebag and grabbed my schedule with my mouth and put it on the floor to look at it.

"_Let's see, my coach is…"_ I thought.

The piece of paper said: 6th period, Coach ButtonMash

Yes! Coach ButtonMash was awesome! I had him last year! He LOVED video games and he kept us going by always saying:

"Life is like a video game!"

I put my schedule back into my bag and walked over to the right of the Basketball court where Coach Button was. Everypony was sitting on the bleachers. I looked around to see if there was anypony I knew.

Then I spotted my friends.

Duskstorm was on the right of the bleachers sitting at the top, waving at me. She wasn't alone: Lemon and Daisy were there too. I flew up to meet them. Lemon was hanging on to the railing for dear life, with her eyes closed. Daisy and Dusk greeted me.

"Hey Starry!" Dusk said.

"Hey Dusk, hey Daisy" I said.

"Sup" Daisy said. "I predict we'll have storm clouds once school is over"

"_Yeah right" _I thought.

"Lemon? Are you ok?" I asked as I sat down beside Dusk.

"D… don't worry about me Starry! It's just we're so high!" Lemon squeaked, holding on tighter.

"She's afraid of heights" Dusk whispered to me.

"I don't blame her. Even if I am a Pegasus, I'm still scared of falling but you know…" Daisy said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? I LOVE HEIGHTS!" Dusk said.

"ME TOO!" I squealed.

Dusk and I hoof bumped.

"Actually, heights are kind of cool" Daisy suddenly said.

I raised my eyebrow. Uh, did she just suddenly change her mind when Dusk said she liked heights? I shook my head to clear it.

"Ok gamers, I'm taking role call!" Coach Button yelled.

Coach Button was a brown earth pony with a green cap. He had a dark brown short mane, and his eyes were green. His cutiemark was a game controller.

He was _really_ tall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After going over the rules of Gym, we were free to talk until the bell rang.

"How was the date Starry?" Lemon asked.

"He's cute, I'll tell you that, but I'm not…" I started but Daisy cut me off.

"You kiss?"

"Ew, NO!... I'm not ready!" I protested.

"_YOU'RE NOT READY_!?" Everypony asked surprised.

"I told you before, just a friend" I said.

"More than a friend" Lemon said.

"YOU GUYS!"

The whole talk was about crushes and colts so I didn't pay attention. I was bored now, so I just looked around the gym.

Then I heard something... singing.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget you're wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you"_

"Starry, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost" Dusk said.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Lemon asked.

"Hearing voices, that's a bad sign" Daisy said.

"Never mind, it's probably… nothing…" I said as I heard it again.

"_My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let starlight dry you're tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_

It was a male voice, I couldn't tell who it was. He sang well though, but it was ringing in my head.

Why was this happening?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flew home, feeling confused. Scoots wasn't with me: she said something about Volleyball practice with the other pegasai. I needed to ask somepony about this, someone who knew about strange magic? Twilight would lecture me, my parents would worry, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were too far… and then I had a crazy idea.

I turned away from home and flew into the Everfree Forest past Fluttershy's Cottage. I didn't know where I was going, just that she lived here. I looked around desperately. I suddenly heard a low moaning sound. I landed and looked around.

"Um, is somepony there? I'm kind of lost… I need to get to Zecora's, and she's a zebra so…" I started.

Just then a giant dragon burst through the trees and roared, causing my flowing mane to be blown. The dragon was black with blue stripes and huge wings. He was enormous! He was 20 times as tall as me and had yellow teeth.

I screamed and flew away but he chased after me.

"AHHH! YOU'RE NOTHING AT ALL LIKE SPIKE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

My hoofs glowed blue.

"NOT AGAIN!" I yelled. I heard whoosh noises. I stopped flying completely, turned around and looked.

The dragon was pinned on a rock by… stars? He was struggled, trying to escape this star prison… How did that happen?

"That dragon does not look so fine" A voice said. I turned around. A zebra with a saddlebag on her back smiled at me.

"I'd recognize those stars anywhere Starshine" The zebra said smiling.

She had a necklace and bracelets of gold.

"Are… are you Zecora?" I asked.

The rhyming zebra laughed. "Yes I am, it's very clear… but whatever brings you here?"

"I actually was looking for you. I need some help" I said.

"Follow me and we will see if I have the answers you seek from me" Zecora said, turning to walk away. I followed, but then the zebra turned again.

"But first before we leave and spree it would be best to set him free" Zecora said, turning to the dragon.

I honestly didn't know how I did that, so I walked over cautiously to the dragon and pulled the stars off with my teeth. When I finished the dragon flew away in fear. Then we headed to Zecora's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I feel like I rushed a little bit, but hey, Hakuna Matata!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy LATE Thanksgiving! Now this is out! YEA! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 19 Rhymes and riddles

Starshine's P.O.V

"What is that?" I asked as we approached a hut thing… It was yellow and looked small. It had only one door and one window. There were weird masks outside of it: some with smiley faces and some with frowny faces.

"My home" Zecora answered, smiling at my question.

She went ahead of me, walked to the wooden door, and opened it. I was hesitant to follow, but I ended up doing it anyway. Forth weirdest thing I ever saw, OFFICIALLY. Zecora stepped aside and let me in first.

I walked in and looked at my surroundings. There was a bed to one side, probably Zecora's, with a cheetah print blanket on it. Shelve units were filled with bottles and weird artifacts. There was a cauldron in the center of the room.

"Whoa, this is sweet" I said.

Zecora raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, just like Luna. I had to explain.

"Expression" I explained quickly.

Zecora, understanding, nodded her head and turning to the cauldron.

I walked over to her, like a filly who lost her mom in a store.

"How do you know my name?" I decided to ask.

Zecora ignored the question. Instead she grabbed a crystal bottle off a low shelf and poured the contents, a light blue sparkling liquid, into the bubbly cauldron. When she poured it in, the green water in it turned the color of the liquid.

I was scared to look in.

Then Zecora answered the question. "I have known who you were since you were quite young. Your parents came to me, not the Princess of the Sun"

"Princess Celestia? But why come to you instead?" I asked.

"No, you misunderstand. Your parents came to me to ask about your curse. The other five of your mother's friends took you and went to her"

"What kind of magic is my curse?"

"Discord's magic is very strong but it has its limits: when he gets hurt he cannot fix it. But after he turned to stone, his anger and hatred have only grown. Don't blame what has happened to you on him, blame it on the anger inside of him. Magic comes from anger and fear: I know because I sense it here. If you train with the princess of the night, everything in your tale will become alright" Zecora's replied in rhyme.

So that's why whenever I hit or kicked him he would cry out in pain. But he was mad and he made this curse with anger? I guess if you tried hard enough magic could do anything you wanted it to do. But was Zecora telling me the right thing to do was ask Princess Luna to help me?

"What's his personality? What is going on in his head?" I asked more to myself than Zecora.

"That is a question you should ask him, his past is so very dim. He is a crazy being who everypony says he's too crazy to fit with society, but his mind has a wide sort of variety. The mind can be either controlled or destroyed in this game, the choice is yours for you to make" Zecora said.

I thought for a second…

Was he misunderstood? I didn't know, but I had come to Zecora and she was wise. I didn't know what to think of it, but I had to ask one more question.

"Why was somepony singing?"

"What?" Zecora asked.

"Today at school, in Gym class, a male voice was singing. I don't know why but nopony else heard it but me. Why?"

Zecora shook her head. "Only time will tell for the voice like a tuba. Will you do the right thing and talk to Princess Luna?" The rhyming zebra smiled as she got a white, silvery flower from a blue pot.

"I'm sorry. I'm bombarding you with questions" I apologized.

Zecora placed the strange flower in her cauldron with her teeth before smiling mischievously.

"When a mare first finds out she is a princess, if she still thinks of herself a normal girl, it is a rare sight to see. A normal mare would just take the opportunity right away to be royalty. That proves you're not like the other mares Starry: your story will have a happy ending, you'll see" Zecora said, as she mixed the concoction with a spoon. She poured it into a little bottle: the liquid was sparkling like crazy. Zecora gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Drink this before you go to sleep: it will help you feel more upbeat" Zecora riddled.

I was scared to take the bottle, but that was the problem with me. I try so hard to make the right decision, but what seems like the right decision at first my mind makes me think are bad. The right decisions are the ones I'm scared of. So I took the bottle with my mouth, and put in my saddlebag.

"Thanks for everything, I really needed it" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, come back anytime. I hope to see you again Starshine. Let me bring you into the wood, Discord lives here too so wear this hood. So nopony can ever care, about your and my affair" Zecora said as she grabbed a brown cloak from her bed and put it over me.

I put the hood up.

I felt like Daring Do at that moment, except Daring had a broken wing and wore a hat. But the REAL Daring Do, A. K.A. Yearling, disguised herself with a cloak and red thick glasses.

Zecora and I walked out the door and into the Everfree. It would be easier to fly! But Zecora couldn't fly. Oh well…

"So D…. he lives out here?" I asked.

"A strange place for a colt to live, who only has so much to give"

"How long?"

"Since he put the curse on you, after he did it he felt quite blue"

Blue? Oh my Celestia…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I fell onto my bed on my back exhausted after I did my homework. Luckily my parents didn't question where I went after school. Zecora had given great advice, but her riddles took a bit to figure out what she was telling me. Nopony questioned why she rhymes ever phrase she says... now I understood what I had to do.

I checked the clock on my nightstand. 9:34 P.M.

I got up and walked slowly to my wardrobe and opened the door. I slowly pulled out the white box that I locked the necklace in, grabbed the white key with my teeth, and unlocked the box. I opened it, took out the necklace and put it on. It still burned.

"_I guess I'll have to deal with it" _I thought.

Princess Luna would know what to do.

Thinking about that, I walked back to my saddlebag and took out the bottle Zecora gave me. I opened, and then drank it.

I felt dizzy and the world went black…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until the next Chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just returned from a school Christmas dance…and that's all I have to say. Enjoy the next chapter!**

"**Phantom of the Opera" parody, we ALL saw it coming! I'm really excited for this! I don't own anything except all the ocs!**

**NOW enjoy the next chapter! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 21 Sing with me

Starshine's P.O.V

All I could see was darkness… I didn't want to open my eyes and wanted to be plunged into sleep… but I could hear voices… but wait! I am NEVER tired! How was this possible?

"Daisyheart, Starshine! Daisyheart, Starshine! Daisyheart, Starshine!"

I didn't want to know who was telling me this because my head felt _really _dizzy. I knew I was laying down and I was probably dreaming.

Celestia, why did Zecora make me drink that! It had an awful taste and made me pass out... I guess I should find out where I am.

I slowly blinked my eyes open and found out I was on my side. What was in front of me was black, nothing but black.

Why, Zecora, why! Last time my dream was white: what was with that? The first dream I ever had was black, the next one I had was black, then white, and now this one was black again. Every time I dreamed black something bad happened… great, hit me with your best shot dream.

I slowly got up. When I was standing I noticed… there was an eerie silence.

The sound of organ keys played loudly, making me flinch. I looked around for the source of the music but something came over me… something was controlling my hooves and making me walk in a certain direction. I let the force control me… let it go… and uncontrollably I broke into song.

_The Master of Disorder_

_Starshine: * sings* in day he sang to me… my dream he's here… that voice that sings to me… and is near… and this nightmare let it begin… This Master of Disorder is here and chills my skin…_

_* Starshine keeps walking and a yellow ball of light appears and she stops*_

_Anonymous: * sings* Please do not be afraid… let it be known… let personality… match your tone… and please don't turn from me let it begin… The Master of Disorder is here… won't chill you're skin…_

_* The song continues as the huge ball of light takes the shape of a body like thing and grows a hand for Starshine to take. She reluctantly takes it... she trusted it because she could sense it meant no harm*_

_Starshine: * sings* those who cannot hear you… are filled with light…. I'm drawn towards darkness…_

_Anonymous: * sings* please don't feel fright…_

_Both: * sings* you're/ my strangeness and your/my voice let it begin… The Master of Disorder is here and/ won't chill/chills my/your skin…._

_* As the strange figure and pony walk, balloons with faces pop out of nowhere on the walls and sing*_

_Balloon heads: * sings* He's there the Master of Disorder_

_Starshine: * looks around nervous as she holds the stranger's hand with her hoof sings* He's there the Master of Disorder…_

_* A musical note pops out of nowhere and the stranger leads Starshine onto it, then he goes on it and the note flies on what seems to be the night sky*_

_Anonymous: *sings* in this strange life you have… you've always dreamed… adventure is the source…_

_Starshine: * sings* the source in me…_

_Both:* sings* and in this labyrinth where dark is sin… The Master of Disorder is there and/ won't chills/chill my/your skin…_

_* The ball of light turns to Starshine, letting go of her hoof and gently lifting her chin*_

_Anonymous: *talks* Sing to let me know you're there I can't hear you, but I know you're there…_

_*the light let's go of Starshine and she looks scared to the bone so she quickly does what the light tells her to do*_

_Starshine: * sings* Ahh ah ah ahhhh ah ahhh…_

_Anonymous: * talks* higher_

_Starshine: * shutting her eyes scared, sings a bit higher* Ahh ah ah ahhh ah ahhh…_

_Anonymous: * talks * higher_

_Starshine: * scared even more sings a little higher * Ahh ah ah ahhh ah ahhh!_

_Anonymous: *says a little louder* Higher!_

_Starshine: * She shivers as she opens her eyes and stares into the face like thing of light and sings even higher* Ahhh! Ah ah ah ah ahh ah ah ahhhh! Ahh! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh ah ahhhh!_

_Anonymous: * yells* Higher!_

_Starshine: * Starting to get mad sings really high* AH! AHHHHH AHAH AH AH AHHHHH AH AH AH AH AH AHHHH AHHHHHH!_

_Anonymous: * screams* HIGHER!_

_Starshine: * Shuts her eyes angrily and sings as high as she can* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The whole place shook as I sang that last note to satisfy the stranger. When I opened my eyes, everything seemed normal. But a disappearing yellow light was in the place of the mysterious singing partner. Who was he? Was he somepony that was watching me, in my dreams, beside Princess Luna? Or was he some musical being, who gave me the gift to sing when I was three?

His voice was deep but could sing high if he wanted to. It was really angelic.

I was still scared of him, but he told me there was nothing to fear... but at the same time, I felt I could trust him. I grinned as an awesome thought came in my head.

I had never sang a duet before, and for my first one, I did alright!

I hoped he'd come back. Even if he scared me the first time, I knew I could trust him.

A white light filled the room as a familiar dark blue alicorn stood before me, looking surprised but serious at the same time about my return.

"Thou art back?" Luna said, softening a bit and her face slowly filling with sympathy.

"I… I talked to Zecora, you know, that Zebra in the Everfree. She persuaded me to come back… and I'm sorry about yelling at you" I said.

Princess Luna had a sly smile (a smile with no teeth).

I approached the moon goddess. "So what happens now?" I asked cautiously.

Princess Luna's face took on a more serious expression. "Starshine, with thy's permission, in order for this to work, we are going to have to… turn thou into… an alicorn"

My face fell_. "WHAT?"_ I almost yelled.

I suddenly knew I HAD to get over the fear of doing things that I HAD to do. Like drink that potion (when I had no idea what it would do), escaping the train... or this.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and nodded, bracing for the worst.

Princess Luna looked surprised that I would agree to go through with it.

"Starshine, arrest thou sure about this? Once thou does this, thou cannot go back to being a Pegasus"

I opened my eyes. "All I ever wanted was to be normal, especially with everypony teasing me about my mane. Some say it's pretty, but to me it's a reminder on how un-normal of a pony I am. Now I see that, no matter how hard I try, I can't run… and I sure can't hide from the fact that I'm *not* normal. But that doesn't mean I'll accept that I can't live a normal life… because I'll try even harder to fit in! The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because of the curse… it is the huge thing in the way of me living my life. After all of this is over, I'll pretend like it never happened..." I sighed and braced myself again. "I'm ready"

Princess Luna nodded solemnly. "As thou wishes"

The Princess of the Night's horn glowed dark blue and blue magic surrounded me, making me float in the air. The magic covered me entirely, so much so that I could no longer see Luna. I shut my eyes, bracing for the pain. It started on the top of my forehead... I could feel the horn forming.. I screamed and tears streamed down my face.

My head burned: I guessed what I felt was magic streams. I looked into a mirror: my eyes turned white, and then weird, freaky colors: purple, black, green, and red magic sucked into my horn. I screamed louder.

Then it was over… my eyes returned to normal. All the color magic was gone: it was in me… it had sucked into my head.

I felt so exhausted… as the blue magic left me I gently floated to the ground. I landed on my side, breathing heavily, my eyes closed tight. Slowly I opened them…

Princess Luna's horn stopped glowing. She carefully walked towards me, placing her hoof on my shoulder. "Thou art brave Starshine"

I couldn't speak… the only sound I made were deep breaths…

"We will teach thou how to use the necklace and magic tomorrow. Now, get some rest"

A huge white light filled over my head and Princess Luna flew into it. My world started spinning and soon I was flying into a white, glowing hole…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to my Dad shaking me. "Starry! Starry!..." Soarin's voice echoed as I slowly blinked open my eyes.

"Wh… what happened?" I asked. I looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were there too. They looked worried.

"You tell us!" My Mom flew up in my face. "When you didn't come downstairs this morning for breakfast, your Dad went up to check on you and found you passed out! PASSED OUT! I REPEAT: PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!"

I got up to stand in front of her.

"What is that?" Scootaloo said in a panic, pointing with her hoof towards my head.

I instantly knew I had to explain everything... so that's what I did. I told them about Zecora, which my parents thought…. surprisingly… was a great idea. I told them about the potion, about Princess Luna… but I didn't tell them about the stranger in my dreams who sang to me.

When I was done, my Mom spoke first. "Starshine, you are without a doubt the craziest pony in all of Equestria"

"But that's a good thing, because that makes you unique" Soarin said.

"What now?" I asked.

"We" My Mom started…

Scootaloo cut her off. "Rainbow Dash, can Starry please train with Princess Luna so she can learn to control her magic? For self-defense purposes… from Discord" As the orange Pegasus said this, she put her hoof around me. I wiggled out of the unnecessary physical contact.

"Scoots, I don't know… I just…" I started…

But she cut _me_ off. "Come on Starry!" she urged. "Any mare would die to have your abilities! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't waste it!"

"But"

"And you already agreed to go through with this" She continued. "Zecora and Princess Luna know best"

I thought about it… using magic would be really cool. I was good at finding the best in situations… and in this case, one was that alicorns *existed*, and that was considered normal… normal that there were alicorns in this world, right? But If I used magic, I would need to use it for emergencies only… _and_ hide my horn from everypony so I would appear normal.

I sighed. "Fine, but after all of this is over, I swear to Celestia that I'll pretend like it never happened"

"Now hold on" Rainbow said. "Don't think just because you two agree, doesn't mean you're Dad and I will allow fighting for your freedom, turning into Equestria's next Princess ,and controlling everypony's dreams with your magic. Right Soarin?…. Soarin?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her husband. "Right Soarin?" she repeated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Rainbow," the retired wonderbolt replied... "But they're right"

The other retired wonderbolt stared at him, and me, like we were insane. "WHAT IS WITH MY FAMILY MAKING STUPID DECISIONS?" the rainbow maned Pegasus screamed.

"Dashie…" Soarin used the nickname he had given his wife... "What if locking Starry in her room when the curse comes doesn't work? What if the only way to set things right is for her to use her magic against D… him? Or would you rather she be like a princess locked up in a tower, a damsel in distress waiting for someone to save her. Is that how you want the Dash family to be remembered? As cowards?"

"Actually" I started to comment on the part about me being a coward, when Scoots covered my mouth with her hoof.

"MFFT!" I cried.

"What Starshine means is that beating Discord...err, him… will be a piece of cake!" Scoots said with a smile.

I forced her hoof off of my mouth.

"Please Dashie?" Scoots said with her puppy dog eyes.

Nopony could say "no" to Scootaloo's puppy dog eyes. I knew from experience.

All three of us stared at my Mom.

"Urgh! Ok fine!"

All of us rejoiced! Well… me, only a little…

"But" Rainbow said. "Be careful. Hide your horn, and…" She looked at the clock. 8: 50 A.M. "SCHOOL! GO TO SCHOOL!"

Quick as the speed of light, my Mom grabbed my saddlebag, put it on me along with Scoots's bag and put it on her. She grabbed a blue baseball cap with a wonderbolts symbol on it, put it on my head to hide my horn, and we all dashed downstairs to the front door of the cloud home.

"Before you go, is there anything else we need to know about what you've been up to?" Rainbow asked me.

I laughed nervously. "Can I take karate lessons?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Until the next-**

***CRASH! A plane crashes through the roof of my house and a familiar draqueniques steps out of it wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a matching straw hat and sunglasses with suitcases in his paw and claw, I'm both shocked and mad***

**Me: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Discord: * takes off his sunglasses* It's the holidays, duh! Aww, did you miss me?**

**Me: Look, things have been peaceful here without you. I've been having a WONDERFUL time!**

**Discord: *raises an eyebrow* Like?**

*** Cricket noise***

**Discord: That's what I thought. Now let's make these author's notes more entertaining! *Snaps talons and chocolate milk rains on me***

**Me: * smiles and sighs* until the next chapter**

**Discord: BTW, I learned abbreviations! **_**And…**_** sorry to say this, but I cannot pay for the damage I caused… * Points to the plane***

**Me: WHAT!? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: * Pacing* I CAN'T DO THIS!**

**Discord: Yes you can! **

**Me: BUT I MADE ANOTHER ERROR IN THE STORY! AND I WAS TARDY!**

**Discord: Great… now you sound like Twilight**

**Me: Help me! I don't know how to fix it! I made it work in chapter four but NOW!**

**Discord: Just… breathe…. I have an idea**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 22 the very BAD author!

**Me: Very funny… But I CAN READ!**

**Discord: Ok I have a better idea…. "I love you too much" Parody from The Book of Life! You are going to have your mind blown!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 22 Boys and Talent Shows

You know how I said that the song in my dream was my first duet? Well I'm stupid because the first thing I see when I go into the school is…

"Starry!" A voice I knew well.

Oh Celestia, why did I sing to him!

Shooting came over to me, and there were two other colts behind him. CAPHAT AND FIRESPARK. Though they looked normal, they were BAD news. AND THESE KNUCKLEHEADS ARE FRIENDS WITH HIM?

I laughed nervously. "Hey… Shooting"

"Listen, Starry. I need to talk to you about something important after school… you free?" He asked.

Huh… the tingly feeling I usually got when I talked to him dissolved… but I had to meet him, not avoid him.

"Sure"

"Great! See you later!" And then… they left.

Scoots came over to me.

"You like him!" She squealed, but when she looked at my face, she got the message. "Oh… you don't like him…"

"He's nice, but we've only known each other a few days. I… I don't even know his favorite color". Maybe I didn't know anything about love… really.

"Well hey, if he's not the one, he's not the one. He'll understand" Scoots flew off to find the crusaders, while I went to find my friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shooting went to the back of the school after his talk with Starry. He felt bad for doing this but this was his family's only hope.

He got to a place where he was away from the other ponies… so nopony could hear him. He got out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice could be heard on the device.

"Look, I did what you asked me to do. Now keep you're end of the bargain" Shooting said.

"It seems that we're going to have a change in plan: it's useless. She may trust you, but she's smarter than you think. Meet me in the cafeteria today so we can talk about a new plan. I have something very important to share with you"

Puzzled, Shooting replied "What do you want with Starry?"

"I'll tell you that later. Right now, you need to persuade her to be your marefriend when you ask: that needs to be your main focus. If you fail, our deal is off. But let's just say that, I followed her yesterday in the Everfree Forest and saw that... she is not all she appears to be"

"Ok, but whatever happens, don't hurt her"

"Don't go soft from her. You'll like when I tell you what I found out in the Everfree Forest. Now, do it or the deal is off!"

Silence

With a sigh, Shooting flew up and headed towards the courtyard. Guilt weighed on his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

I screamed and turned around. I heard a static noise and a burning on my head. She had snuck up and scared me... My horn felt like it wanted to do something to her... something bad…

Cherry rolled on the ground laughing… and I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't funny! Don't do that again!" I said, turning around, back toward the direction the others were yesterday.

"Come on Starry. Even ya'll can take a joke! Ooh! Nice hat! Can I wear it?" Cherry said, noticing my hat.

She reached out to touch it but I slapped her hoof out of the way. "No. You're always so nosy about my stuff"

"Sorry Starry… HEY! SORRY STARRY! GET IT? THEY SOUND THE SAME!"

"Naw…" I said sarcastically.

We walked together to the bench, the one by the far side of the courtyard. My friends were there…talking. I turned around… but Cherry wasn't there.

"Sup Starry?" Dusk said, patting the space next to her for me to sit.

As I went to sit down next to her, Daisyheart ran over, beating me there. The yellow Pegasus looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Sorry. Were you about to sit here? I'm sorry. I'll leave" she said.

"No, its fine. You don't have to" I said.

"Gee, thanks Starry!" Daisy turned back to me, facing Dusk.

"Uh, no big?" I said, and sat next to Lemon.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Lemon squealed while I jumped… it startled me again and caused my horn to flicker. Luckily, no pony suspected.

Cherry burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. All of us laughed too, except Daisy.

"Your hat looks weird" Daisy said, looking at me.

"Hey, I don't…" but I got cut off by Cherry.

"It kinda does…"

Dusk nodded. "Hats just aren't your thing"

Lemon Pie didn't say anything: she stared at the ground.

Suddenly Saph jumped out with her camera and all of us jumped again...

"Man Saph!" Dusk screamed. "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"YEAH SAPHIRRE!" Lemon yelled.

We all stared at her… that was the first time I had heard the green pony yell, and it was in a high, squeaky voice.

Lemon cleared her throat. "I mean, please don't do that again"

For a few seconds Everypony went silent...

"Smile!" The white unicorn said, as she held her camera using magic from her horn.

We all crowded together and smiled…

FLASH!

"That one's going in the yearbook!" Saph exclaimed, sitting back down next to Lemon.

"You could have at least told us you were in the journalism club!" Dusk said.

"Well, I am" Saph said.

"Hey guys, it's gonna rain in three, two, one…" Daisy said.

BOOM! Suddenly there was a lightning bolt was in the sky and rain poured down.

"How'd you do that?" Dusk asked.

"Oh, you know. It's a hidden talent" Daisy said.

"_She must spy on the weather team" _I thought.

"I just got a dog!" Daisy suddenly said.

At the mention word "Dog" I got up and walked away.

"What did I say?" Daisy said as I left.

"Let her go, it's nothing. She'll come back. She doesn't like talking about pets" Dusk said.

I walked aimlessly through the school: I was so lost in thought. Dog, cat, bird! Why do ponies keep pets, when they'll leave you in the end?

"Starshine!" I turned around, hoping it was Dusk… but it was Lemonpie. "What's wrong?"

"Um… I don't like talking about pets" I answered.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I've known you for only a day Lemon. I'm sorry, but why would you want to know?"

"Because I want to help ponies, even strangers, when they're feeling bad"

I smiled. "Thanks"

The bell rang. Everypony scattered for another day of school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to my locker on the girl's side of the gym. I got my gym clothes out and got them on. Coach Button Mash said the school would provide us with gym clothes… you may think that's a good thing, but it isn't. Those gym clothes are UGLY. A white T-shirt the size of a shopping mall, and blue shorts that sagged!

The white shirt had to be plain, with only your name on the back: no individuality whatsoever. Everypony thought it sucked! And I agreed…

I put them on, then went to look for my friends. I found them by the Gatorade machine… GATORADE MACHINE! Never mind…

I sat down beside lemon on the stone bench, who was sitting next to Daisy… who was sitting next to Dusk.

"Hey, Starry, we're all going to Sugarcube corner after school. Wanna come?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you guys, but first I have to meet Shooting after school. He wants to tell me something…"

"Ooh... somepony has a crush!" Daisy said.

"Daisy, JUST a friend" I said.

"Sure" Dusk said, grinning teasingly.

I groaned. I had thought that would be okay with ponies teasing me about ShootingStar, but now it was starting to get out of hoof… not to mention annoying.

"ROLL CALL!" The mare coach, coach Sassaflash, yelled. We all filled outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finished attendance the coaches called us into groups. There were four coaches in all: Coach Button, Coach Sassaflash, Coach BerryShine, and Coach Carmel. Coach Sassaflash was a pale green Pegasus with a wavy blonde mane and tail, with a lightning bolt cutiemark. She was strict, but she meant well. Coach Berryshine was a pale purple earth pony with a crazy-type purple mane, with a grape and strawberry cutiemark. That was to represent how sweet and sour she could be as a coach. Coach Carmel was a strict… REALLY strict yellow earth pony with a bronze mane, and horseshoe cutiemark. He always yelled, but everypony liked him anyway.

"Ok, ponies!" Coach Carmel yelled. "Today, you guys are going to learn how to do a walk-run"

Two words. Bor-ing. I already knew how to do those. Heck, I've been at this school for three years! But I had no choice but to listen.

After the boring lecture, we did the walk run. A walk run went like this: if you were a Pegasus, you flew. If you were unicorn or earth pony, you walked. If you walked, you had to walk around the tennis court and two backstops in five minutes: then get back to the starting line: THEN when the whistle blew you ran to where they tell you... In the beginning of the year, you only had to run to the first backstop.

Or in my case, fly to the first backstop.

It wasn't an option: If you were a Pegasus _you_ had to fly. Dusk was always disappointed in the beginning of the year that she couldn't use her cloud magic to be in the air, but she would always get over it … because I would remind her that flying is more exhausting then running... and it was true.

Dusk ran up and stood next to me. "Can we talk?" she asked.

The whistle blew for us to walk.

"Sure" I said.

We started walking. Daisy came up and stood beside Dusk… Dusk looked at her and said...

"Hey! Can I spend time with my best friend, for a sec?"

Daisy looked taken aback, but then she smiled and trotted over to Lemon.

"What up?" I asked.

"It's not fair that they won't let me use magic" Dusk said.

"You know, they probably have a good reason. But hey! Flying is harder than running" I reminded her.

She smiled, and we walked and talked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, I went to go meet Shooting. I found him at the front of the school. He grinned...

"I didn't think you'd come" he said.

"Well, I'm here! What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

He took my hoofs in his.

"Starshine, will you make me the happiest stallion in Equestria?" ShootingStar started.

_Oh Celestia no…_

"And be my marefriend?"

By now a crowd of ponies were around us, whispering and talking excitedly.

"Uh… I…. Um…"

I didn't know what to do.

"C… can I think about it for a day?" I asked.

Shooting looked disappointed, but quickly smiled. "That's completely fine. Take all the time you need"

Awkward… Shooting flew up and out of sight. I sighed and got out my cell. I dialed and held it up to my ear. It rang, and then a voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" I said.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I go to SugarCube Corner with my friends?" I asked.

"Sure, just be home by sunset" Rainbow replied.

"K, thanks" I said.

I hung up before she could say anything more.

I flew as fast as I could to the sweet shop. I practically burst through the doors. I found my friends at one of the tables… I sat down next between Lemon, who was to my right, and Sapphire, to my left. Dusk was next to Sapphire, Daisy was next to her, and Cherry was next to her.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came out to greet us. She looked at me.

"You must be Starry! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie: Lemon's mom!" The Pink earth pony greeted.

"Yup, that's me" I said.

"So, what would you girls like to order?" she asked us.

"I'll have a mocha latte with whipped cream" Daisy said.

"I'll have what Daisy's having!" Cherry said.

"Me too" Dusk said.

"Me three!" Sapphire said.

Everypony laughed.

"Uh, mom, I'll have what their having" Lemon said.

"Ok sweetie"

Pinkie turned to me. "What about you Starry?"

I didn't like caffeine, but everypony else was getting it… and everyone, teens and older, seemed to be drinking coffee.

"I'll have what everypony else is having, but with a chocolate chip cookie" I said.

"You know what, can I also have a chocolate chip cookie?" Lemon asked.

"Sure!" Pinkie said, and went to get our mochas and cookies.

"So Daisy, want to come over after this?" I heard Dusk ask Daisy.

"Sure" Daisy said.

"Can I come too?" Sapphire asked.

"Ok" Dusk decided.

"Can I bring my dog Goldie?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, we can meet outside Daisy's house" Dusk said.

I wanted to go, but I wasn't invited.

"Can I go?" Cherryapple asked.

"Sorry" Dusk said. "After the Twilight Time incident, my Mom only let's three ponies over"

"But ya'll invited _two_ ponies!" Cherry argued.

Cherry was _always _like this, desperate to hang out with friends to the point where she'd do anything.

"But Goldie still counts as a pony to my mom" Dusk said.

"AW… Fine! I'll hang out with somepony else!" Cherry turned to me.

"Starry" She started.

"My house is on a cloud, remember?" I said.

"Right. Lemon?" Cherry asked.

"I have to help with closing up shop... me, my mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake" Lemon said.

"Ok…" Cherry said awkwardly.

"Starshine, did you know that the school talent show is coming up?" Dusk asked me.

"No" I answered.

"You should sign up" Dusk said.

"Well, I heard that only eighteen ponies are allowed in it. So there's only about a 50/50 chance you'll make it" Daisy said.

"Yeah… kinda" Dusk said.

"You know Starshine, you have stage fright" Sapphire said.

"And I think there's an age limit" Cherry said.

"I don't think you're up for it, what was I even thinking, asking you?" Dusk said.

"What makes you think I'm not up for it?" I felt like a challenge...

"Stage fright, age limit, eighteen pony limit. Maybe I should sign up" Daisy said.

Everypony nodded in agreement.

Why were my friends acting like this? Why were Dusk and Daisy acting like this? I couldn't take any more!

"Well… uh… I'll sign up for that talent show, and I'll write a song you'll never forget!" As I said this, I stood up and slammed my hoof on the table. It broke the chocolate chip cookie Pinkie had just put on the table.

I breathed in and out for a few seconds. My friends looked at me in shock… and then turned away, ignoring me. They all went back to talking, except Lemonpie.

Quickly, I said "I need to go".

I grabbed my saddlebag and flew out the door. I needed to think. I got out my phone and texted my Dad.

**Starry: Dad? Can I go for a flight? I had a rough day today and I need to clear my mind**

I knew my mom would say no, so I asked my dad.

I got a reply.

**DashDad: Sure Starry, take as long as you need. I'll tell your mom.**

**Starry: Ok, thanks**

I put my phone away and hit the skies. I didn't notice the door to Sugarcube Corner was open… Lemon watched me flying away, into the sunset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found myself on a cloud. I didn't know if I felt sad, mad, or shocked. I was on my back, looking at the sky.

I don't know what got into my friends… I slowly drifted off to sleep…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

Alright, that first attempt kind of scared her but I think I have a better idea. Where'd I put that ukulele?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the sound of a ukulele. I sat up on the cloud and stared at… a floating ukulele, playing all by itself.

This was probably a dream… Maybe the potion Zecora gave me made me dream weird stuff...

I didn't question it, I just listened. Then I heard singing… it was the male voice that had sung in my dreams before.

_I like you so much_

_I like you so much_

_To live without you liking me back_

_I like you so much_

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_I know I belong, when I sing this song_

_There's likeable traits and it's ours… cause I like you so much_

_I live for your joy. I whisper your name, night after night. I want to be friends… there's only one feeling and I know it's right._

_I know I belong, when I sing this song_

_There's likable traits and it's ours, cause I like you too much_

_* Starshine sees a stallion that is made out of light appears in front of her. She smiles as he holds out his hoof. She takes it and they dance on the cloud in front of the sunset*_

_Heaven knows your name, I've been praying for your voice by my side… without your song part of me is missing. Just to make you my friend I will fight…_

_*slow Dance break*_

_I know I belong when I sing this song_

_There's likable traits and it's ours, cause I like you so much…_

_I like…. You so much!_

_I like you so much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_I live in your soul._

_Your voice is my goal._

_There's likable traits and it's mine cause, I like you. There's likable traits and it's yours, cause I like you. There's likable traits and it's ours if you like me…_

_As much…_

I was in a dip position... It was awkward… I got out of it and stood upright to face the light pony.

"Um… hi" I said. "I… I'm Starshine"

"I'm… err… Apollo" The weird light pony said.

"Apollo? Ok, what are you? Am I dreaming right now?" I asked.

"Well, yes, you are dreaming. I am your dream walker" He answered.

"What's a dream walker?"

"A pony made of light that walks through dreams, kind of like you, except made of light. I was created right after you first started dreaming, and I was created to protect you"

"Ok" I said.

We stood in awkward silence.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked.

"I, uh… I just had it in me" Apollo replied.

"Well, it sounded great! I guess I'll see you later?"

"Um…yes I…I guess so" Apollo said with a smile.

I smiled back… as I did a white light filled over my head and I got sucked into the white hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up on the cloud that I had fallen asleep on. I smiled as I hummed the song that the mysterious dream walker sang… He had a beautiful singing voice, and I couldn't get the song out of my head.

I flew home dreamily, still humming that song…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Discord: How'd you like that?**

**Me: Ok, I have to give you props: that was a nice save.**

**Discord: Thanks**

**Me: Oh yeah, one thing I'd like to complain about… THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING LONG!**

**Discord: Oh well! * troll face***


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: First of all. Thanks to Jinx for telling me about the awesome song from "The Book of Life" for the last chapter. Sorry for not mentioning it before, but I was in a hurry to get the last chapter done because I went on vacation. I'm typing all of this right on New Year's Eve. If someone is reading this after New Year's… then this is awkward, anyways… happy 2015!**

**Discord: God bless us everyone!**

**Me: P.S If you guys haven't checked it out yet, check out the Christmas Fanfic I did called "Rainbow Dash's Christmas Carol" It's only three chapters and it's a prequel to this story! Now read this chapter! :D **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 23 Magic and getting to know you

Anonymous P.O.V

"I got it on camera" I said, sliding my cell across the table at Sugarcube Corner that night.

ShootingStar caught the phone and pressed play… the video I recorded yesterday came on. Only problem… it was the wrong video.

"MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! AHHHH!"

The volume was turned all the way up and a couple of ponies stared at Shooting as he quickly paused it. I snatched the phone from him and selected a different video.

"By the way, sorry I didn't meet you in the cafeteria. Turns out my other friends had the same lunch I did and I didn't want them asking questions about you… being with me, when ponies always see you with Starshine. Rumors have already spread throughout school that you two are together" I said while adjusting the volume.

"Yeah… about that… she said no" Shooting started.

"Shut up!" I said. "That doesn't matter, here's the video"

I once again slid my phone across the table and once again Shooting caught it and pressed play. I knew well what the video was of.

Starshine, in the Everfree Forest, running from a fire breathing dragon... she pinned it down on a rock with sharp stars. I smiled as Shooting's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Bbbb…but" he started… I cut him off again.

"I told you that she's not who she appears to be… so still want to hear the new plan?" I asked.

The dark blue pegasus nodded while biting his lip as I whispered the plan… a plan to bring Starry down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starshine's P.O.V

My dream was white, so I guessed I would see Princess Luna first. As if on cue, the dark alicorn appeared.

"Greetings Starshine'" said the Princess of the night.

"Hi" I replied.

"Shall our lessons begin?"

"Yeah, I'm down" I answered.

"Pardon?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's slang"

"Slang? What is this slang thou speakest of?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… you know what? Can we please just start?"

"Of course, but Starshine? Perhaps thou should take off that hat on thy head"

When I had gotten home, I had almost immediately fallen asleep on my bed, so I still had my wonderbolts hat on. I ripped it off my head and threw it aside.

"I never liked that hat" I said.

"We think it looks pleasant" Princess Luna commented.

"Thanks"

"So, the first thing you need to know about thy type of magic is that everything thou does with thy hoofs comes from thou'st…" She said as she motioned toward my necklace.

I stared blankly at her. "Can you repeat that without the thous and thys?"

"Alright" She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. it's just you're acting like…" Princess Luna trailed off.

"Like?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, it's not important"

I shrugged.

"As we… um. I said before, all of the magic that comes from your hoofs is powered by the necklace I gave you"

I nodded.

"And you have been controlling other ponies' dreams since you were little with your hoofs, but you didn't know it. You would be in a trance when you went to sleep, and you had no idea what you were doing… but every dream you control is based on how you feel when you fall asleep"

"Wait a sec" I interrupted. "I thought you just said that the necklace is the reason for the magic with my hoofs? And you gave me it to me only a few days ago"

"You misunderstood. I have had that pendant since I was a little filly, a gift from when I was born. I wore it all the time until I turned into Nightmare Moon. After I returned, I had put it in the secret room you and I went in to. When Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity came to Canterlot, with you, to see my sister. It was when you were first born, and WITHOUT your parents for some reason"

"_They went to see Zecora, and Zecora told them the curse was made from anger and hatred" _I thought.

"Anyhow, when they told my sister about you, she saw you. When she saw your mane, when you were a baby, she said to give you time and to lock you up when you turned eighteen. I knew my sister's decision was wrong, so I, as the saying goes, went behind her back. I had to think of a plan, so I went to the secret room. Then I saw a blue glow coming from the place I had hidden the necklace… in the secret passages. There I discovered that is was glowing, so I did a little research with the help of Twilight. What I found out was unexpected. When an impossible thing happens, like a human in Equestria, or merponies, or a curse, the necklace immerses itself into whatever hidden powers it has. Now, what that means is, if a human or a merpony came into our world, the necklace would be drawn to their hidden power and glow whenever they used magic. Whenever you used magic, the necklace back in Canterlot would glow. Your powers are really unusual so the magic is very strong inside you… and that's what causes it to…"

"Burn?" I beat her to it.

"Yes. Whenever you're emotions get out of hoof, the necklace burns you and you get a magical reaction"

"That explains a lot" I said, referring to when Cherryapple scared me… twice. "On my way to Canterlot to visit you, I had to take the train. Discord was on it and he tried to hypnotize me, but it didn't work. My eyes had turned to stars and I saw a vision of his face. Why couldn't it affect me?"

"Because, you have a piece of his power, which I will teach you to use later. But if somepony tried to hypnotize Discord, it wouldn't work"

So that's why that happened.

"So, to stop the magical reaction you must feel nothing… control your emotions" The Princess continued.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"To control your magic, you must feel nothing… you need to be lifeless."

"How?"

"Well, for a start… you do it all the time" The night Goddess said.

"No I don't…" Then I realized. "In my dreams?"

Princess Luna nodded. "Give me your best expressionless face"

I snorted. "This is stupid!"

"Starshine, please"

I rolled my eyes… then closed them, and opened them… and did my best serious face.

"No, that is an "I am mad" face. Try to relax" Princess Luna said.

I tried again… and succeeded.

"Well done… Now I must tell you… the curse is not exactly as you think. The age is not eighteen…. It is sixteen…" Princess Luna said.

Whaaaaa? I nearly panicked… my eyes widened, to the size of watermelons!

"Relax Starshine, that was only a test"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that!"

"But there was no magical reaction, was there?" Princess Luna said.

I relaxed… my eyes returning to their normal size…

"Whenever something makes you feel emotion, sad, angry, or scared, all you have to do is widen your eyes to prevent the magical reaction"

"Oh?... Ok"

"Now, you are going to learn how to use your stars"

"About that… I kind of already used them" I said.

Her eyes widened. "Did anypony see you?"

"No"

"Good. If anypony saw you use your abilities, they might panic… and that could create a crisis. How did you use them?"

"I pinned…. down… um… I pinned a dragon to a rock" I confessed.

"Alright then…"

"Don't worry, I set him free"

"If you did it before, you can do it again. Think to how you felt when that dragon was chasing you" Princess Luna instructed.

I closed my eyes.

"_AHH! YOUR NOTHING AT ALL, LIKE SPIKE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

My hoofs glowed crystal blue and silver stars appeared around me.

Twinkle.

"Direct them. You can hear them twinkle because each star is a dream you created or changed. The number of stars you can create is unlimited. Whenever you hear a star twinkle, your necklace burns. Now control them" Princess Luna said.

Taking a deep breath, I drew my hoofs back and pushed, allowing the stars as sharp as knives to float forward.

"These can be used as weapons. To make them disappear, you swish your hoof… like this" Princess Luna's hoof twirled in a circular motion. "Now you try"

I mimicked her movement, and the stars disappeared. Princess Luna nodded approvingly.

"That is enough for today. When you do what you are about to do, you control everyponys' dreams, since each star is someponys' dream. When you wake up it will be nighttime. Then, you will understand."

"What?"

"You will know what to do. This is why you are restless: use this as an advantage" Luna winked as her horn glowed dark blue.

"No, wait!"

The world went black…

I woke up on my bed… my throat burned… but I ignored it. It felt like that when I smashed that cookie earlier that day too. What did Luna mean? "You will know what to do"? Well, right now I don't know what to do.

I checked my clock.

12:01 A.M.

I got out of bed, walked to the window, and looked into the night sky. No stars… then it suddenly hit me. I knew what I had to do!

I took a deep breath. "Ok Starshine, you can do this. Out of curiosity, you have been doing this your whole life… and didn't even know what you were doing. This is what it means to control dreams". I sighed...

"This is what I am meant to do… I can enter and change them". I looked at my flank… at the picture of the star and the lightning bolt. "It's what my cutiemark means. This is what I'm meant to do… curse or no curse, I can do this"

My hoofs glowed crystal blue and the stars appeared. There was one for each pony in Equestria. As each star appeared, I placed them carefully into the night sky.

Once I thought I had put in enough, I thought about at my work and smiled...

"That felt great"

I did a giddy dance inside… I had just done that.

_I HAD JUST DONE THAT!_

I suddenly realized that I loved using magic. I had been resistant before but now… It felt great. Sure, I nervous about the FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM thing, but… now I knew how to use my powers… and I would.

Finally, I went to bed. Feeling happy, I fell fast asleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to darkness... I stood up. "Apollo?" I called out.

I walking around… something fell in front of my face… it was my hat. Annoyed that it was still there, I grabbed it with my mouth, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

"_Stupid hat!" _I thought.

"Well, _somepony_ is a little violent this evening"

I turned toward the familiar voice and smiled as I saw the light pony approaching me. Embarrassed, I tossed my hat out of the way as he started chuckling.

"I never liked that hat" I said.

"So I noticed. Why do you wear it then? Not that I do or do not like it, but..."

"I know" I cut him off. "You don't want to hurt my feelings, and it's hard to answer your question. The reason I wore that hat today was to hide my horn from everypony. The night I met you… its crazy, but I had turned into an alicorn"

"Yes, very crazy" Apollo said. He frowned, then smiled, as he studied the top of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Maybe you can hide it with your mane" Apollo said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly with a poof! Silvery magic filled the top of my head and disappeared. A mirror appeared in front of me and my mane was in a low bun… and it didn't flow. The best part about this new hairstyle was that… it was like my horn wasn't even there!

"Oh… my… gosh!" I said, shocked. "It's like a whole new me!"

"And… that's ok… right?" Apollo asked me.

He circled behind as he asked this… I turned around to face him

"I… I've never felt better. Thanks" I said. As I said these words, I smiled a reassuring smile.

He seemed surprised that I thanked him… he cleared his throat.

"So, Starshine. Tell me about yourself"

"Well, I'm sixteen. I write songs and stories for a living. I have a flowing mane because of a curse placed on me as a baby... But I don't really talk about it" I said.

"I understand. That's why you started dreaming… because of your cutiemark" He said, pointing to my mark.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure Loony told you when you saw her tonight" Apollo said.

"Loony?" I asked, though I think I knew what he meant.

"A nickname for Luna. You know, the Princess of the night? You met her before?" Apollo answered.

"Oh, ok. I had kind of already figured it out… about my destiny, being about controlling dreams… In fact, I just did it! I put out the stars at night!" I honestly answered.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome… I'm not gonna lie!"

"That sounds _"_awesome_"_"

"What about you?" I asked.

"There's nothing really special about me. Just call me your "guardian""

"Oh, like a fairy godmother?"

Awkward silence.

"Let's pretend I never said that" I said quickly.

"I agree" Apollo said.

A moment more… then we both burst out laughing!

"Ok… ok… there has got to be something? Come on!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"Like, where did you grow up?"

"Here"

"Where did you first learned how to sing?"

"Here"

"And, where did you grow up?"

"The Snow Mountains" Upon saying this, he covered his mouth with his hoof…

"Ah ha!" I rejoiced. "There's something we can work with!"

"Oh, you're good!" Apollo commented.

"I try… I taught myself that one. Now spill!" I said.

"Well, if I tell you my story, it would seem fair that you tell me yours"

"Well, you're the good one… not me… How about we make a deal? Each night we meet we have to tell each other one thing about ourselves" Apollo suggested.

"Okay! And, no lies! We have to Pinkie promise not to lie!" I said. If I was going to get to know my dream walker, I only wanted the truth.

Apollo hesitated.

"Come on! Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise… _believe_ me. My friend Cherryapple… her mom Applejack broke a Pinkie promise and my mom said it was _not _pretty. Pinkie chased her through a train track right in front of an oncoming train!"

"If you won't agree, I won't tell you any more about myself. You didn't think I would fall for that trick, did you? Where you make a deal with somepony, and all they tell you lies… all because they didn't promise? Pinkie promise, cross their heart, or swear on Starswirl the Bearded's grave?"

I held out my hoof for him to shake… "So, do we have a deal?" I grinned at Apollo…

Apollo sighed… and shook my hoof.

"Deal. But, no matter how many tricks you do, they still are all good… no matter what you say" he said.

I laughed. "Come on, you know the drill"

We both sat down and crossed our heart with our hoof.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" We chanted together… and poked a hoof in one eye...

"OW!" We said at the same time.

"Bad idea" I said.

"Really _really_ bad idea!" Apollo proclaimed. "So, what did you tell your friends and family, when you got that cutiemark?"

"I told my family the truth. And I told my friends… a… lie… I've been lying a LOT lately, and I feel guilty… but it's the right thing to do. Besides, I only told… three little lies. Once to my friends… and twice… to Shooting… " I said.

"What were the lies to Shootingstar?"

I looked at him like he was an alien.

"What? I know who the ponies in your life are because I'm your dream walker"

"The lies to Shooting were that I was a secret agent… and the other one was that I liked him" I confessed.

Apollo burst out ROTFL laughing. No kidding… on the ground… rolling and laughing.

"I'm glad you find my backstory amusing" I mumbled sarcastically.

Apollo shot up off the ground, his pale yellow eyes widened.

"Wait…. what was that last part you said?"

"Um… I'm glad you find my backstory amusing?"

"No, before that!"

"The other lie I told Shooting? That I liked him?"

"Oh… that's interesting" Apollo said.

"I mean… I used to like him. My friends tease me about he and I being together... but we're not! I've only know him for a couple of days… but he already asked me to be his marefriend. I rejected him... I felt bad, but I knew it was the right thing to do, because… I don't love him!" I let out.

"If he's not the one, he's not the one" Apollo said.

Funny, that's what Scoots told me.

"I told my friends my talent was karate, only I don't know karate" I said.

"How about another deal?" Apollo asked.

"Is your theme basically all about deals?" I asked with a smirk.

"Very funny… Ok, I know a thing or two about martial arts. I will teach you if, in return, you give me singing lessons"

"Sorry, I only sing in front of close friends and family. Sure, I sang in front of Shootingstar, but that was a mistake"

"Alright… then how about teaching me how to play an instrument?"

"That, I can do" I said.

We shook hoofs.

"Thanks Paul" I said.

"Paul?" Apollo asked.

"It's a nickname… get it? Apollo? Paul?" I asked.

Awkward silence.

"Never mind" I said… and we burst out laughing again.

"I should get going, it's almost morning" I said.

"How can you tell?" Apollo asked.

"I just can. Well, it was nice talking to you" I said.

"You too" Apollo said.

"Bye"

"Bye Starshine"

And with that, light filled my dream, and I woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discord's P.O.V

I woke up in my chaotic treehouse normally and walked downstairs. I soon found myself humming the song that I sang for Starshine, as I made my breakfast: paper cereal with a glass of chocolate milk. I took a drink and started eating the paper when I froze… my eyes wide...

Then a wide happy grin spread on my face. It was a grin I only remember having one other time… when I was a kid.

She didn't like Shooting!

The last time I had grinned like this was… when I first met Celestia and Luna…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I want these chapters to be a little longer because… I don't want there to be a million chapters... but stay tuned… there is much more to come!**

**As always… until the next chapter! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Once again, get ready people. These chapters are gonna get LONGER!**

**Discord: LOONGGERR**

**Me: LOOOONNNNNNGGGEEEER**

**Discord: Ok**

**Me: Let's do this! Short "Discord" THELIVINGTOMBESTONE Parody. **

**And once again, I don't own the songs or the characters… except Starshine, Duskstorm, Daisyheart, Lemonpie, Cherryapple, Sapphiregem, and Shootingstar. AND I don't own "Cupcakes"**

**Discord: P.S. If you haven't seen it already, go watch "Into the Woods"! It is magnificent! Gold Star!**

**Me: You saw that movie without me?**

**Discord: What? You saw "Big Hero 6" without me… and I thought we were friends…**

**Me: * Covers hands over eyes* don't do the face**

**Discord: * biggest puppy dog face***

**Me: * SIGH* Read the next chapter.**

**Discord: I can do this ALL day! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 24 Sleepover

A week later…

Ever since that night my life got HARD QUICK.

My friends, who used to actually talk to me, NEVER talked to me now.

The only time they would talk to me would be to tell me things… I didn't want to hear.

I had told my parents, and Scootaloo, about my magic lesson. She thought it was the coolest thing in the world, and I agreed! She also liked my new hairstyle.

But were my friends that supportive? No!

"Why is your mane in a bun?" Daisy had asked me.

"Yeah?" Everypony had said.

"Lemon?" Daisy had asked Lemonpie for her opinion.

Lemonpie had looked down at the ground, with her light pink mane in her face. Then she rubbed her front lime green hoofs together nervously...

"Um… I think…. It looks…" She had mumbled the rest so we couldn't hear her.

"What?" All of us had asked at the same time.

"I… I think it looks…" Lemon had mumbled the rest again.

"What?"

"It looks…. Nice"

Nopony spoke… nopony said anything… when the bell finally rang, we spread out.

Shootingstar kept bugging me… asking me to "hang out"… but I would always reject him.

Daisy kept bugging me too… she would NOT STOP bugging! I kept telling myself that she was acting like the element of honesty… and speaking her opinion. It calmed down…

In regards to magic, I was doing pretty well… and Scootaloo would always spend nights with me and watch me do my job… putting the stars up at night sky. She would always say "This is more awesome than sonic rainbooms!"

But we both knew nothing was as awesome as a sonic rainboom!

Princess Luna soon taught me how to use Discord's powers. Well… some of them. I learned to levitate objects, turn invisible, make an object disappear, reappear, make any kind of food appear, and freeze time… what I wish I could do is fast forward time. That way, school days could be over in a flash!

Meanwhile, I was struggling to write a song for the talent show... the show which was at the end of the year. Normally I had lots of inspiration… but now, I don't know why, but I have writers' block… even for writing. I'm trying soooo hard to get over it… but so far, no go!

Apollo taught me karate, which comes in handy… since there are a lot of fights at school. I kept my promise, and I taught him how to play piano. We also kept our other deal. Each night we had to tell each other something about ourselves. At first I told small things so I would avoid sharing the bigger things in my life. I told him my favorite color, my favorite food, my favorite TV shows... He had to ask what a TV was, and I told him was it was a box with moving pictures. He also had to ask what a cell phone was, and I gave him the same answer… but with a communication signal. I also told him about my story writing strategy too.

He told me he was raised in the Snow Mountains with his parents, who were the same species as him. And they all had the same powers... to walk through dreams and make light dance in any shape they wanted. One day, he woke up… and his parents were gone. He looked all over for them, but it seemed like they left Equestria. He felt deserted… and abandoned. He wandered alone, going from dream to dream… taking care of ponies' dreams.

We were starting to become close friends.

Anyways, it was Friday… I can't believe I got through the week! I was just flying back from school with Scoots, talking about how the Starswirl Ladies volleyball team had won the game. She was happy to talk about the win, since she's on the team! I had been wearing my bun ever since that night, and by now everypony was used to the new style. Suddenly, my phone rang… loud. My ringtone was an alarm… the kind of alarm you'd hear if somepony had broken out of prison...

"That's mine! Sorry Scoots, I need to take this" I said.

I answered the phone, turning away from Scootaloo. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Starry. It's Dusk"

"Hey Dusk, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to call to say we're at Sugarcube corner… again. Want to come to eat with us?" Dusk asked.

Dusk had been hanging out with Sapphire and Daisy a lot lately. I didn't want to tell either of them about Daisy… I was afraid they wouldn't believe me if I told them and they'd think I was just "mean". Duskstorm always asked if I wanted to go to Sugarcube Corner with them, but I would always refuse. I didn't really want to hang out with Daisy…

Time to make up my excuse.

"Sorry Dusk, I want to but I can't. I, uh…"

_Come on… come on!_

"I have a LOT of homework! Yeah, uh, I can't make it" I said.

"Ok, well… Daisyheart is having a sleepover at her house, with Saph and I. Daisy wanted to know if you wanted to come. That's the other reason that I called"

"Hold for a second"

I put my hoof over my phone, so Dusk couldn't hear me talking to Scoots.

"Scoots, I don't know what to do. This is the first time Dusk has asked me to hang out since the talent show suggestion incident!" I whispered to her.

"Well, this is your decision kid. I hate to say it, but Daisy, Dusk, and Saph are kind of mean" Scoots said.

"Come on! I'm sure Dusk had good reason" I said. "Maybe this curse is just a puzzle and my friends are a part of it! Ok, there's a perfectly logical explanation to why they're acting like this. Daisy is speaking her opinion, Dusk is hardheaded and bossy like Twilight, and Saph…. well…. the point is, this is a chance to hang out with my best friend since kindergarten"

"I thought *I* was your "best friend since kindergarten"?

"You are! But I mean… you're like my older sister… I mean, she's my best friend that's my own age!"

I turned back to my phone. Hopefully Duskstorm didn't hear any of that.

"I might… MIGHT be there if I finish my homework"

"Cool. All of us may come over later to pick you up"

"Sounds cool"

"K. See ya"

"K… bye"

"Bye"

We hung up.

I turned to Scoots and smiled. "See? She said I'm cool"

Scootaloo crossed her hoofs. "What about your job?"

I chuckled… I raised my eyebrow slyly and smirked. "Have you forgotten?"

A blue light came from my head and I froze time.

I smirked wider at Scootaloo's sly expression. My hoofs glowed as I made a fruit hat on Scoots head.

"I'm chaotic"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I was done with my homework, I sat at my piano… I just sat and STARED at it.

I was not making a sound.

I did not blink.

I did not move a muscle.

I slowly put my front hoofs over the blue instrument… they were shaking. I pulled them back quickly.

"URGH!" I yelled.

My eyes grew wide. That seemed to happen automatically now. Since the night I learned it, I had not have a magical reaction incident.

Wait… maybe I should write a song about my curse!

I played a random key.

Then I made a melody in my head, and started singing anything… right off the top of my head.

"_I am not afraid of nagging fears but all those puppeteers… um I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all. I curse the name the one behind it ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL… DISCORD! I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a…"_

The door opened, and my Dad was there.

"Starry" he said, interrupting my song. "Oh, sorry… didn't know you were in the middle of…"

"It's fine. That song wouldn't have worked anyway. Yeah Dad?"

"Ok… Duskstorm, Saphirregem, and Daisyheart are here"

"K. Tell them to give me a sec"

"Sure"

Then he left.

As soon as he left I slammed the door and started flying around my room in circles… worrying.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go out there! They'll say something! Keep it together Stars… it's only been a week! Just chillax!" I landed on my bed… on my back… upside down.

Just then, Daisy, Dusk, and Saph came in. They giggled when they saw me. I was embarrassed, and laughed too as I got out of my awkward position.

I'm pretty sure Dusk learned the walking on clouds spell from her mom and used it on Saph.

"So, Starry. Did you ask if you could spend the night?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, they said it was ok" I answered.

I got my suitcase out from under my bed, which was ironically green and pink. I had already packed it.

"Ok, we could leave now…" Daisy suggested.

"Or…" Dusk said.

"Or what?" Sapphire asked.

Dusk had a sly smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dusk, really?" I asked.

The next thing I knew, we were in front of my laptop.

Dusk said she wanted to go on Youtube… she said there was this video that she had always wanted to watch, but her parents told her not until she was sixteen. Dusk had never seen it, but she told us she was sure we'd like it. I trusted Dusk, but what she looked up on the internet was not what I had expected.

"Cupcakes?"

"I hear it's REALLY scary" Dusk said. "You guys are gonna like it!"

"If Dusk watches it, I'll watch it" Daisy said, looking sternly at me.

"If Daisy watches it, I'll watch it" Sapphire said.

Everypony looked at me.

I groaned. "Fine"

"Great!" Dusk said.

Then her hoof pressed play ... I mean, how scary could it be?

_**20 minutes later…**_

"_Well, I guess this is it Dashie… it's been great fun"_ Pinkie said in the video.

"_Pinkie please!"_

"_Goodbye"_

"_NO!"_

I grinned as Pinkie grabbed a knife…

Daisy was puking in the trash can beside my desk… and I didn't blame her! Saph was sitting on my bed, rocking back and forth and squeezing one my pillows… and Dusk sat next to me at the laptop, watching. Her grin was even wider than mine!

Cupcakes turned out to be a story about Pinkie pie, who killed and baked ponies into cupcakes. My mom was an early victim in this story, second only to Gilda… At first I was disturbed too, but I kept reminding myself that it's fiction… but somehow, it still snuck into my dream stars.

Anyways, it was pretty deep and I liked it… but I won't be telling my mom about it.

"That. Was. So. AWESOME!" Dusk exclaimed.

"That was!" I said.

We hoof bumped.

Daisy stopped puking. "Why, DUSK? WHY?"

"I am never going to Sugarcube Corner, ever again" Saph vowed.

"Oh come on. You know you will" I teased.

We all laughed.

"Anyways, Daisy, we better get going… your mom's gonna freak" Dusk said.

"She always does" I said.

Everypony stared at me.

"I've never met her. I just know that she and my mom were best friends, and that she's kinda shy" I said.

"Ok, let's go guys" Daisy said.

I grabbed my suitcase with my mouth… it WOULD have been easier to levitate it, but I knew I couldn't.

We went downstairs and stopped by the kitchen where mom, dad, and Scoots were. Scoots was still wearing the fruit hat… and she didn't even know it.

"Ok kids, going to Fluttershy's?" Scootaloo asked us.

We all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

My parents started laughing.

A banana peel fell in front of her face. Annoyed, she grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

"Starshine!" She yelled.

"You got to admit, that's funny" I said innocently.

"Some ponies don't like being pranked Stars" Scoots said.

"Truthfully" I said. "I'm just trying to make the world a better place by spreading laughter and annoyance everywhere"

"True!" My friends yelled.

"Did you guys know?" Scoots asked my parents who were giggling.

"We didn't want to tell you, but that prank had Starry written all over it!" My mom said.

Sapphire got out her camera from her saddlebag. "SMILE!"

She took a picture of me and Scoots together… Scoots with her "stylish" hat on.

"Don't tell me, that's going in the yearbook" Scoots said.

"Maybe" Saph said.

"Ok, Daisy, we _REALLY_ need to get going" Duskstorm said.

"Ok. Bye mom. Bye dad" I said.

"Bye, have fun" my dad said.

And with that, we were out the door.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin kept laughing at Scootaloo's hat.

"It looks kinda nice Scoots!" Soarin said.

"Huh, it kinda does" Scoots said smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had never met Fluttershy, but I saw her house a lot, and saw her around some times. We approached the cottage, and Daisy knocked on the door.

Big mackintosh answered.

"Hey Dad" Daisy greeted. "Can we come in?"

"E'yup" Big Mack answered.

We all walked in, and I stopped to introduce myself to Daisy's dad.

"Hi, I'm Starshine… Starry for short"

"E'yup" He nodded, with a wink.

Realization hit me like a bullet in the chest… he must've known about my curse! Well, he was there for Celestia's sake.

I smiled and walked in.

Aw, the place was so cute… maybe a little too cute.

A light green sofa was pressed against the wall, with a cute picture of butterflies and rainbows hanging above it. There was a blue carpet on the light green floor. A wood coffee table with a lamp on it was next to a sofa. There was a wide window behind the sofa. A wooden doggie bed was next to a green hoofchair, and behind the hoofchair was a bookshelf. Birdhouses were everywhere, and there were stairs next to the sofa.

As soon as we walked in, a golden puppy dog greeted us barking LOUDLY. She was wagging her tail… Saph reached out with her white hoof to pet her, but when she did the puppy bit her.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAD DOG BAD DOG BAD!" Saph really had no experience with dogs, cats, birds, or any other pets, and neither did Dusk. I had a little experience, from going to the zoo a lot and watching how they took care of the animals. I had once even befriended a baby elephant.

It wasn't that I didn't like animals, but every time an animal sees me, they just stare at me, into my crystal eyes. It freaked me out.

"GOLDIE! BAD DOG! YOU DON'T BITE PONIES!" Daisy screamed.

She let go, but Saph's hoof was red and with the bite-mark.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Dusk said.

"GET IN THE CAGE! NOW!" Daisy screamed.

Goldie whined, and went into the metal barred cage in the corner of the room.

"Goodness!" A soft voice said from the top of the stairs.

It was Fluttershy. She paused, looking us over. "What is going on with all the screaming?"

"Goldie bit Sapphire mom" Daisy explained.

"Alright… don't be too hard on her though Daisyheart. She's only a puppy"

"Ok mom"

Fluttershy walked down the stairs to greet us.

"Hello Duskstorm, Sapphiregem. And who is this?" She froze when she looked at me. Eyes wide.

"Hi, I'm Starshine" I said.

"Oh… hi" Fluttershy said softly, and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Ok guys, let's play "Just Dance Four"!" Daisy exclaimed.

We all agreed, nodding.

"I'll sooo beat you!" Saph said to me.

"Nuh uh! I've learned from the queen of "Just Dance"… Scootaloo!" I said.

"Yeah, but who's had sixteen years of dance?" Saph teased as she did a cool hip hop move. "Me"

"You're on" I said.

We raced up the stairs into Daisy's room.

Fluttershy sighed, and shook her head. "That poor filly" She muttered. "She must be going through a lot"

If only she knew the half of it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Dusk! Your sooo close!" Daisy yelled to Dusk.

"GO SAPH!" I screamed.

It was close, because Saph and Dusk were both awesome dancers. They were dancing to Sapphire Shores hit single "Get your pony on" and for now, the Wii said Sapphire was winning.

"I'VE GOT SKILLZ!" Saph exclaimed as she danced.

Suddenly, out of nowhere… Dusk's score went up past Saph's!

When the song ended, Dusk smirked her special smirk at Saph. "I'm pretty sure _I'VE_ got skillz"

Daisy and Dusk hoof bumped.

"Ok, Daisy and Starry are next!" Saph proclaimed.

I grinned, and Daisy shrugged.

Daisy's room was the opposite of the living room. It had a sort of "too sunny" theme to it. Green walls and a rose canopy bed, with cute animal pictures all over. The flat screen TV was hanging on the wall and there was a cage… the cage had butterflies fluttering around in it. It had caught my attention, but I didn't say anything.

Daisy and I stepped in front of the TV with Wii controllers in our hoofs.

"It's your game, you pick the song" I said.

"Gladly" Daisy said with a smirk.

She picked "Hit me pony one more time".

As the song started, I started winning immediately… and I wasn't even playing yet!

"_Is he here?" _I thought to myself.

By now, I was used to the feeling of being watched… it no longer scared me. Probably it was because I hadn't seen him since after Shooting's date.

Maybe it was luck?

I ignored it. I wasn't scared… and for some reason… I'm surprised I'm not scared when I feel this way.

I needed to check with my conscience.

"_FEAR HIM"_

I ignored it. I was learning my magic… as long as he doesn't interfere with the lessons with Looney (I used that nickname from now on, but never told her) I should be fine.

Frustrated, Daisyheart started dancing faster… but her meter only went up a little. She looked frustrated…

I didn't look surprised… because I wasn't. I was used to it: weird things happen in my life.

I twirled three feet in the air, as the dancer on the screen did, using my wings. My eyes widened again… and the song ended in a closing, fading manner.

How did that happen? I didn't know how to DO that twirl!

Everypony was shocked, because I honestly can't dance... I suck at dancing.

Then… Big Mack walked into the room.

"Girls, Fluttershy and I are about to hit the hay, so it's time y'all go to bed" he said.

We all groaned.

"But I'm not tired Dad!" Daisy said.

"Can't we stay up till midnight?" Dusk asked.

"It's only 8:00!" Saph complained.

"I'm never tired" I commented. _"Because I stay up nights to put out the stars … and control dreams" _I added… to myself.

"It's true!" Dusk said, smiling. "We had this sleepover at my house last year, and Starry kept asking if somepony was up"

"Well, that's because y'all were probably watchin scary movies"

We all laughed, recalling "Cupcakes".

Big Mack raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Just get to bed. Fluttershy is gonna check on y'all in a few minutes"

And with that, he left the room.

Without talking, Daisy trudged to a closet in the corner of her room. She retrieved sleeping bags and pillows. We all picked out a sleeping bag. I got stuck with the "Hello puppy" sleeping bag. Daisy turned on a huge sheep nightlight on her nightstand.

"What's with the bright light?" Saph asked.

"I'm scared of the dark" Daisy confessed.

"You know, you're not scared of the dark… you're actually scared of what might be _in_ the dark" I pointed out.

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"Hey Starry, can you turn off the light? It's behind you" Daisy said.

I shrugged. "Ok"

I got out of my sleeping bag and turned off the light. As I returned to my sleeping bag, everypony settled in. Daisy was to my right, Saph at my left, and Dusk was straight in front of me… we were in a circle.

"Uh! I can't sleep!" Dusk said.

"Me neither" Daisy remarked.

"Let's tell scary stories" Saph said.

I groaned. How was I supposed to do my job, train with Looney, AND talk to Paul (Still called him that), with them awake all night? They would be too scared out of their pants to sleep, especially when we add scary stories?

As if an angel were walked through the door, Fluttershy entered the room. "Alright girls time for bed"

Everypony groaned… except me.

"We were just about to tell scary stories!" Daisy complained.

"Daisyheart Fluttershy Tosh" Fluttershy used Daisy's full name.

We all giggled at the last name… Tosh.

"How many times do I have to tell you that scary stories will keep you up at night? Why, it even frightened Scootaloo so much that she nearly died!" The yellow Pegasus turned to me.

"If your mother Rainbow Dash hadn't had been there, she would have drowned!"

"What do you mean, that Scootaloo would have died from a scary story?" Saph asked.

"Yeah, a scary story can't hurt you?" Dusk said.

"Well, I wasn't there. But Sapphire, your mother Rarity told me what happened when she came back. It's kind of a funny story to tell actually" And with that, Fluttershy told us the story.

When the CMC were fillies, they went on a camping trip with their sisters… but since Scoots didn't have a sister, she hung around with her role model: Rainbow Dash. (Yupp: my mom who used to be the most awesome pony in Ponyville!)

Anyways, Rainbow had told scary stories throughout the trip to Rainbow Falls. Scoots had gotten nightmares, and she went nearly crazy and started acting REALLY paranoid. Princess Luna told Scoots in a dream to face her fear. The second night Scoots freaked out again, because she thought the Headless Horse was inside the cave they were camping in. She ran, and fell into a gorge. She almost drowned, but Rainbow saved her. Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo that _she_ used to be scared of the stories too, until she found out that if they were real, she could take them down.

That story reminded me of the time when Scoots had her birthday sleepover at her apartment with Applebloom and SweetieBelle. She had invited me because she didn't want me to feel left out. I was a little filly and Scoots was like… twelve? Anyways, she told the story of Slendermane, and I got so scared! And she told me exactly what my Mom told her…

Fluttershy finished the story and everypony fell fast asleep… except for me.

"Oh, Starshine. I thought that you would…" Fluttershy started, but I cut her off.

"Get tired? I never get tired. I only sleep because I know I need to. But I'm used to going to bed late…"

"Oh, ok… so… you know about the…"

"Cur…"

"Shh! They might hear you"

"Sorry"

"It's alright… I… I was just curious… Can I ask you a question?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah"

"We might want to go somewhere private" Flutershy said. As she said this, she turned and walked out of the room… and I followed.

We went downstairs and into the living room.

"What's it like?" she asked.

He question confused me… "What's what like?"

"What's… being cursed like? It sounds terrifying" Fluttershy said.

"Well… It…it… was at first, especially when the pony… err creature, who tells you it in the first place… is Discord" I answered honestly.

Fluttershy gasped. "You…you said it"

"Said what? Discord?"

"Yes"

"So?"

"So, you aren't afraid?"

"I guess that's one of the side effects of being cursed. Don't get me wrong, I was scared at first… but now… I'm used to it. I'm aware of my surroundings, and that he could be watching me right now. It's just… I don't know… I feel different. As I develop in learning magic… I'm not that scared anymore" I said.

It was true. Ever since the first magic lesson I had felt different… For the first time since I learned about my curse, I felt confident. But when I hung out with my friends, that confidence sometimes disappeared. I felt confident when I moved everypony's dreams each night, and when I changed them to what I felt. But ever since the first magic lesson with Princess Luna, I knew that this was what I was meant to do.

When I spent time with Apollo, I felt happy and confident… for sure, nighttime was my favorite time.

"What was your encounter with him like?" I suddenly asked.

She gave a blank stare.

"Discord" I explained.

"I don't usually talk about it… it was short" Fluttershy said… and she told me her story.

When she was done, I tried hard not to laugh… but I did.

"It's not funny" Fluttershy said.

"Sorry" I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "It's too precious!"

I imitated the draqueniques's voice. _"Oh Fluttershy, you're friends hate you and treat you how you really are…_ that's the story of my life!"

Fluttershy gave me the STARE.

I looked at it for a long time. I had never seen the STARE myself, but I heard it could control anypony…

Well, apparently not me. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you doing?"

She stopped and looked at me, confused. "How come that didn't…?"

I cut her off again. "I'd better get to bed. I'm glad we had this little talk" As I said this I got up and went up the stairs.

Quietly and carefully, I tiptoed around every sleeping pony and went to Daisyheart's window. I slowly opened it and undid my bun. I looked back at my friends… they could never see who I truly was. Turning back to the open window, I took a deep breath… and my horn glowed crystal blue.

One by one, silver stars appeared. They represented everypony in Equestria's dreams. I paused… one of them caught my eye and I stared at it. I didn't know what is was about it, but somehow I could tell that it was Caphat's dream…

Eh… maybe later.

When I finally finished my nights work, I smiled. "Good night Ponyville" I whispered.

As I returned to the sleeping bag, I realized… there was something different about me… how I was acting…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Until the next chapter! Thx EchoNinja for the idea to use the song "Discord"**

**Discord: Is she an actual ninja?**

**Me: Well what do you think?**

**Discord; Hmmm it's hard to say…**

**Me: * facehoof***

**Discord: You're going to break your skull if you keep doing that, I know what'll make you feel better, can we watch Big Hero 6?**

**Me: *sigh* fine… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Into the woods is awesome!**

**Discord: Big Hero 6 is amazing!**

**Me: Hope you guys liked that last chapter! As before, the chapters are gonna get LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRRRR**

**Discord: loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg… this is getting old.**

**Me: Agreed… "Popular" Parody from Wicked! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 25 Popular and changing

Starshine's P.O.V

"Concentrate… you can do this" Apollo said.

My eyes were full of determination. By determination, I meant my eyes were wide and mad, without a magical reaction. I got up on my hind hooves and put my front hooves in a fighting position.

After my lesson with Princess Luna, Apollo and I were sparring. I had never sparred before, but he taught me self-defense moves for school, but this was the first time I had sparred. And it was with the pony who taught me these moves in the first place.

"Ready?" Apollo asked me.

I nodded. I was NOT going to lose.

"Begin!" Apollo exclaimed.

I immediately dove straight into the fight and side kicked Apollo. He was ready for it, and dodged. I grunted in frustration as I sent him a hook kick. As my kick landed I backed away. He staggered a little, then punched me in the chest… and I went down.

"Again" the light pony ordered, getting into fighting position again.

Tired, I was on all fours... "I can't do it… we've been doing this for hours, and…"

"Yes you can, and don't run straight into the battle. Think about your attack, but don't give your opponent time to think" Apollo advised.

I got back into fighting position.

"Ready? Begin!" Apollo said.

We circled, fast as lightning. I punched, Apollo blocked, tried to punch me, but I blocked and sent a sidekick... that Apollo once again blocked. Frustrated, I grunted and sent him a round house kick… after that tried a tornado kick, but Apollo dodged both, grabbed my hoof and spun me around so I would fall. But I flew up and landed a back fist to the side of his head. Then, I flew up and flipped over the stunned Apollo and landed with a stomp!

I turned to face the fallen light pony.

"Bring it" I said with a smile.

This made Apollo smile. He got up and into fighting position, and I quickly returned to mine. We fought furiously, each of us punching and kicking as fast as we could.

I landed a double back sidekick and he went down…

I stood up …

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ok? OK? Starry that was amazing! Now THAT is fighting" Apollo said as he got up grinning.

I grinned too. "You wanna start _your_ lesson?"

He nodded, about to use his magic to make a piano appear, but I stopped him.

"Wait… let me try something" I said.

Apollo's hoof stopped glowing. He stepped aside.

My eyes closed and my horn glowed blue. I heard a Poof! Sound. I opened my eyes… grinning. There was a crystal piano in front of me.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, very…. Awesome!" Apollo said, looking VERY shocked.

Princess Luna had only taught me how to make instruments appear that night.

"Come on, let's go try it out" I encouraged.

I walked up to it and played a few keys. Dang it sounded good!

"You try" I insisted to Apollo.

He shrugged and sat down on the crystal bench. He put his hooves on the keys, and attempted to play "Titanium", but failed miserably.

He didn't look at all pleased with himself as he looked to me for approval. I looked shocked… it felt as if he had hurt a friend… one of the nicest musical instruments ever!

"How about trying something like this?" I said, sitting next to him at the instrument.

I put my hooves over his and led his hooves to the right keys. He smiled in response, and I found myself smiling too. I hummed the song as I helped him play. He seemed surprised at the sudden action, but said nothing, just harmonized with me by humming.

We finished… there was an awkward silence.

"Why did you want to learn piano?" I suddenly asked.

"Well… because _you_ play piano" Apollo answered.

I perked my ears. "You wanted to learn this because _I_ play piano?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to do some of the things you do, like play piano, because I think it's…"

"Weird?" I asked.

Every colt at school thought I was weird, because of the things I do… write stories, sing, fly, play piano, guitar... except for Shooting I guess. I think that's why they weren't very nice me… some colts, like Cap and Firespark, were just plain annoying.

That's why the answer I got from Apollo took me by surprise. "No, I think it's, as you say, "cool"" Apollo said with a smile.

And I found myself smiling back…

"Tell me something else about you" Apollo said.

"I like Daisy sandwiches" I said… awkward silence.

"But, you already told me that" Apollo said confused.

"Did I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday"

"Well, why don't you go first?"

"Starry, I already went"

"Did you?"

"I think you're stalling"

"What? Me? Stalling? Pssh! No!"

"Come on, I told you a really good one"

"What can I tell you if I've told you _everything_?"

"You haven't told me _everything_"

"I told you about my curse, my favorite color, favorite food, favorite song, _and_ favorite book… even about how I burned my hooves trying to do a sonic rainboom when I was twelve… TWELVE! What more do you want to know?"

"Well, like why do you keep a picture of a turtle with a helicopter propeller under your bed?" Apollo asked making the picture appear and float in the air.

"How'd you know about…? No… it doesn't matter… just give me it!" I said, feeling bewildered.

I reached out for it, but he moved it away from me… magically.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, starting to feel angry. Then I dove for it, only for it to move away again.

I groaned in anger, chasing it around.

"Apollo, this isn't funny. Stop!" I screamed, still chasing the photo.

By now, the pony was laughing at me.

"Come now, you can take a joke! Just tell me, why you keep it" Apollo said.

"HE WAS MY MOTHER'S!" I screamed, and my eyes widened… this time without magical reaction.

As I said this, the photo dropped and I grabbed it with a levitation spell. I sat down and looked at the picture. There were tears in my eyes.

Apollo walked over and sat down next to me.

"I had no idea, I… I'm sorry" he said.

"You didn't know" I said. "My mom had a pet tortoise named Tank before I was born. But he started getting old and weak, and he couldn't really move around. My parents took care of him, but the day I was born… they rushed to the Hospital… They were gone for so long… Tank died. It's my fault he died…. If I hadn't been born, they wouldn't have left him alone… and he'd still be alive"

Apollo put his hoof on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault… you didn't ask to be born… it must have been his time. Stuff happens."

I smiled: I felt better. "I wanted a pet before, but when I found out about Tank I no longer did. I'm scared I won't know how to care for one and it will die too."

"You could take care of any living thing, if you wanted to" Apollo encouraged.

There was silence.

"It's morning" I said. "I have to go… see you later" I said, and got up.

He got up too, and we faced each other. My horn glowed.

"Thanks for understanding" I said.

I hugged him. At first he was surprised, but then returned my hug. Then the white hole came over my head, and I disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard ponies talking.

"Whoa! Stars has been asleep forever"

"Is she ok?"

"I've never seen her sleep this long before"

My eyes slowly opened, and I saw Dusk, Saph, and Daisy.

"Hey, she's awake!" Saph said.

"About time too!" Daisy remarked.

"You ok Starry?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah… I… I'm ok" I said.

"Let's play "Just Dance"" Daisy said.

We agreed and played the dance game, but I couldn't concentrate... I was lost in thought, about Apollo. How he had the photo of Tank and made me chase it around. It wasn't nice and it kind of hurt my feelings. Maybe I'm acting that way too: was Apollo was influencing me? I need to stop acting that way too: a few pranks are okay, but for fun… not to be mean. If someone's feelings get hurt it's too much… and not very nice.

"_Well, at least he said he was sorry"_ I thought… and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V

I woke up with huge eyes. She had hugged me…

I kept telling myself I was dreaming, but the truth is, I wasn't! What could this mean?

She was accepting me as a friend.

I HAD to tell her the truth… I knew I did. And I had to spit it out, no matter what… no matter the consequences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

On the flight home I decided to pick up a blueberry muffin from Sugarcube Corner…I didn't eat any breakfast at Daisy's and I was hungry. I got the muffin and I decided to eat it there… as I ate I thought about what had happened that night. Lost in thought… the napkin suddenly had writing on it…

_We need to talk. When you're finished eating meet me at your favorite cloud._

I knew who had written the message...

"_Fine, I'll meet you. I'm not scared of you now, and I'm ready… I will TAKE YOU DOWN." _I thought.

Lemonpie bounced over to where I was… I quickly hid the napkin, and she sat across from me.

"So, how was the sleepover?" she asked. "Was it fun?"

"Well, I guess it was fun.." I said.

"I guess?"

"Well, I don't really fit in with you girls anymore, you know?"

"Why?"

"Ever since Daisy came… Lemon, EVERYTHING has changed!"

"Look Starry, Dusk has asked you every day for a week to hang out with us at the store. She wouldn't do that if she didn't care."

"Ok, thanks. But even that doesn't make me feel better"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Have you noticed anything…? I don't know… weird, about how everypony's acting?"

"No"

"Maybe it's just me"

Lemon thought for a second. "I think I know what'll make you feel better!" Lemon said, and she grabbed me by the hoof and pulled me upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing I knew, I was in Lemon's room and sitting on her bed. She was looking for something in her closet.

Lemon's room was very neat and organized. Her bed was pale green, with white heart pillows. Her carpet was pale pink, and her walls were filled with artwork. A canvas was in the corner with a bunch of oil paint. There was a window next to the bed, and a pink wardrobe was next to the closet. A pink dresser by the door was also filled with artwork.

"Did you paint these yourself?" I asked, admiring a painting of Equestria.

"Yeah, it's my special talent. Sometimes I sell them" Lemon answered, without turning to look at me.

"For how much?"

"Ten bits"

"Whoa"

Lemon pulled something out of her closet.

"Here we go… AHHH!" She stopped, starring at an ugly purple dress from the 60s

My eyes widened.

"Why is this in my closet?" Lemon asked.

She shrugged and threw it away. Then she grabbed a flowing pale green dress and tossed it to me.

"Here, put this on!" Lemon said.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Ok… ok!" I said.

I hesitated, but I put it on. It looked ok.

"What does this have to with making me feel better?" I asked.

"Oh! It's perfect! I know I'm shy and all, but I know a thing or two about friendship. So if you have a new look other than that bun of yours… a makeover… OH! THEY are going to LOVE YOU! And now that we're hanging out, I've decided to make you my new project!" Lemon answered turning around.

"You… really don't have to do that" I said.

And then, as Lemon sat down on the bed next to me, she said…

"I know… that's what makes me so very nice!"

_Popular_

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I and let's face it, who isn't? Less fortunate then I? My Pinkie side really starts to glow! And when someone needs to be cheered up! I simply have to do them up! I know I know, exactly what they need…_

_And even in your case…_

The song ended abruptly as Lemon's hoof touched the top of my bun, starring weirdly at it, then it continued.

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face… don't worry… I'm determined to succeed… follow my lead… and yes… indeed…. You… will… be…. POPULAR! You're gonna be popular… I'll teach you the proper way to be ok! Little ways to talk and laugh OOH! I'll show you what clothes to wear! How to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help ya be popular, you'll hang with your right cohorts not that great at sports, and sports yeah I don't know! So let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

As Lemon sings, she dances and twirls around the room very hyper like, and I found it amusing. As she sang, she undid my bun, but I was prepared and made my horn invisible quickly. But invisibility spells only lasted for about ten minutes before it wore off. Now my mane was flowing and Lemon bounced on the bed. She started putting makeup on me. I didn't like makeup but I let her do it anyway.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis think of it as a personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal a sister and advisor there's really no one wiser! Not when it comes to popular! I know about popular, and with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were! Well are there's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular LAR! Laa aa laa laa. We're gonna make you Pop U Lar!_

_When I see depressing features with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to. Think. Of. Celebrated heads of state with especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be! Very very popular, like me!_

Lemon bounced around while she sang, pausing in crazy poses...

"This is never going to work" I said.

"STARRY! STARRY! STARRY!" Lemon said, bouncing in front of her closet. "You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is about to change… ALL because of ME! Oh, this is so much fun!"

She straightened her glasses, and came over to me with a hair straightener.

"First. I'll make your untidy mane stop flowing so I can brush it"

She tried to straighten it, but my mane went into her face. She sneezed… and tried again. But no matter how hard she tried, the lime green earth pony couldn't get my mane to stop flowing.

"You want me to try?-" I asked, but Lemon put her hoof up.

"KEEP IT AS IT IS… IT'S PRETTY!"

She put down the straightener and came over and straightened my star necklace. Then she sat on the bed.

"Next, I'll teach you how to toss your hair. Watch me!" Lemon said.

She undid her pale pink mane ponytail so her hair was straight and put her hair back easily. "Toss toss". "Now you try it" she said.

I tried, but my mane wouldn't cooperate. "Toss toss" I said, as I fell off the bed.

Lemon laughed. "Maybe that's for advanced ponies. And now, for the finishing touch"

Lemon pulled something out of her dresser. It was a green flower clip, and she put it on my ear.

"Blue goes good with green" she said, and held her mirror for me to look.

"Why, Miss Starshine, look at you… your beautiful!" she said.

I would've stayed longer, but when I checked the time it was 3:00. The spell that made my horn invisible would be wearing off soon.

"I have to go" I said, galloping out the door.

"You're welcome!" Lemonpie called after me...

She then looked into the mirror herself... "Hello" she said, talking to her own reflection. She giggled...

_And though you protest… you're disinterest… I know clandestinely… you're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Laaa… laaa. Laa laaa you'll be popular..._

_Just not quite as pop-u-lar… as… me!_

And she ended the song with a smile… gazing happily into the mirror!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took off the dress and put it in my suitcase. I was holding my suitcase with my mouth. If I was going, I was going NOW.

I knew if I was meeting him, it would have to be unarmed.

I flew upwards. As the spell faded my horn reappeared. I stopped by my Mom's napping cloud and put my suitcase on it.

I straightened my mane and took out the flower clip. I put it in my suitcase too.

Ok, ready.

I hit to the skies, towards the top of Ponyville. I flew, passing all the other clouds, until I got to my favorite cloud. I had marked it…

S.D.

As I stepped onto it I heard a voice.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" the familiar voice came from behind me.

This time it sounding more relieved than menacing.

I turn around, and my horn began glowing. "Stay back! Don't take one more step or I'll turn you into an orange"

Discord put his claw and paw in the air, and his eyes widened.

"Starshine, I need to talk to you. Listen to me" Discord said.

"No, I won't listen" I answered coldly.

He sighed. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn? I knew you wouldn't listen… although I hoped you would. Sorry… I'll have to do this the hard way Starry"

He snapped his talons and he POOFED right behind me. He grabbed my hoofs and spun me around to face him.

"No matter what you try, I'm NOT gonna listen to you!" I said bravely.

Discord's eyes got even wider. "You've changed since the last time I saw you" He remarked.

"I've changed a lot!" I said.

Then my horn glowed, I made a star appear, and broke away from him. Discord truly looked shocked but then his eyes turned back to their normal size.

"Look, I swear. I'm not here to do anything, how you say… "crazy". Just hear me out"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But it's important"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Starry, does this face look like a serious to you?"

I stared through starry eyes, so if he tried to hypnotize me it wouldn't work. I stared hard. He did look serious… but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I sighed, and looked at him coldly. "Just go, you've already done enough… and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When I turned to fly away he tried again to talk to me. "I'm…"

He didn't finish, as I turned around and stared at him with mad, huge… wild eyes.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, and my voice echoed.

Discord looked taken aback… and then his look changed…. He looked angry.

"Fine. That is the last time I'll try to reason with you, you stubborn mare."

We held each other's eyes for a few seconds… then without another word I flew.

I heard a POOF!

When I turned around, the draqueniques was gone.

I felt a little guilty… for not giving him a chance… for not listening to what he had to say.

But I tried not to let it bother me and I flew home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Discord: …..**

**Me: This was the hardest chapter so far to write**

**Discord: I can tell**

**Me: While he recovers, I'll write the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Discord: Ok, I've recovered**

**Me: Great! Next chapter! "This is ME" From Camp Rock!**

**Yup, going into the classics… I miss the classics**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 26 the Talent Show

Anonymous's P.O.V

"She's getting stronger" I commented to Shootingstar in the Everfree Forest.

"How do you know that?" Shooting asked me as we walked through the Forest.

I turned to look at him. "Because, she fidgeted in her sleep last night"

"So?"

"So, that's not normal for ponies… AND her necklace was glowing"

"And our target is?"

"All I want you to do is gain her trust, and I know just the way to do it"

"I know that going into the Everfree was the plan in all, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

I stared at him in fury. "Do you want to protect your family or not?"

"Of course I do! It's just, destroying a teenage girl's life when she's probably going through a lot right now?"

"You know what your problem is Shootingstar?" I asked, pursuing through the Forest with him following behind.

"Um…"

"You're too soft"

"No I'm not! I just…"

"Shut up, let's just stay focused. We need to find Zecora or whatever. We need to find out what the heck is up with "little Miss I'm a princess"

"If Zecora already talked to Starshine, what makes you think she'll tell us anything?" Shooting asked.

"That is where you come in" I said grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain… just act all natural and gain her trust. She seems to trust ponies easily so it shouldn't be so hard. You need to explain, you're Starry's coltfriend"

"But she said no…"

"Shooting, Shooting, Shooting. There is this magical thing, called LYING. Think you can handle it?" I asked.

He bit his lip… again.

Oh yeah, things were going as planned… exactly as planned.

Starshine's P.O.V

_June 22, about 9 months after the mysterious duo went into the Everfree Forest…_

I spent most of my afternoons after school on my cloud. I wanted to be alone, ever since _that_ day. Shooting kept trying to get my attention, but I would always tell him that I wanted to be alone. He even asked about the marefriend thing once, but I told him "Shootingstar, I can accept you as a friend and nothing else"

With that, he never brought up the topic again.

About my friends… I chose not to hang out with them much. I would still talk to them, but it was usually about you know:

"I think that Caphat's a jerk!"

"I LIKE CHEESE!"

"20% COOLER"

"#SWAG"

I know…. I'm weird…. Ly awesome!

(BTW, I still wore my mane in a bun)

Well, at least I solved the song problem. When I got home, I immediately started writing about how I felt.

At that moment, I felt really ready to show everypony who Starshine Soarin Dash was.

Only… one problem… I didn't think I was ready at the same time because of I felt guilty. I felt like I was being so stubborn and difficult, not even listening to somepony's side of the story… to hear what they had to say. I hardly spoke to anypony, because it felt like everything I said would be twisted and used against me.

And another thing, Duskstorm didn't call and ask about meeting at Sugarcube Corner. I didn't mind, _they_ had Daisy. But I thought it was just sad that they didn't know how Daisy really acted. Or maybe she only acts like that to me…

Involving magic, I always showed up not feeling scared or show any signs on how I was REALLY feeling. Just came with a bright grin and a skip in my step! Luna really liked my attitude.

"You have quite the confidence" she had said. "When I was your age, I never that that amount of spirit"

At school… sure, my grades were okay, but I didn't really talk to classmates. I started wearing my glasses from Middle School again because I had problems seeing the board at school... that made me feel a little bit "nerdy"… I started wearing them in all of my classes, except Gym.

And I don't know what's up with Apollo. He still talks to me, but once in a while he would give me this long sad look, then sigh and turn away from me when I noticed his stare.

But mostly, I felt guilty for what I did to Discord.

I don't like to yell at ponies… ok, if it's a joke or something, like that one time when I yelled "Shut Up" to my friends when they were fighting. But that wasn't a joke… it was appropriate to say that time... But with Discord, he did look serious, and I sensed a change… he wanted to talk but I sent him away without giving him any chance. I guess I blew it… totally blew it.

Now, there I was… pacing in my room.

Tonight was the talent show. I had auditioned a week ago, and made it. There wasn't an age limit… wow, what a surprise. Around my friends, I had no confidence. But when I get on stage and perform, I have all the confidence in the world. When I sang in front of the judge… It just felt right. Even though the talent show wasn't really a competition, there was a judge who decided who would be in the talent show. The judge was the principle…

I know, weird.

The principle of Starswirl high was named Mrs. Notedreams. She was a dark purple earth pony with a curly black mane and green eyes. Her cutiemark was a microphone… I didn't ask about it. Everypony knew Mrs. Notedreams could sing, but nopony has ever heard her do it.

I sang the song I wrote on a piano in the corner of her office... really. Why there? I don't know... But the audition went great, except for one thing... It didn't bother me or anything, but I heard Mrs. Notedreams whispering to one of the administrators when I finished…

All I knew is that I was in… I told my friends I made it, that I was performing at the Talent Show! But one by one they said they wouldn't be able to be there… to support me. Except Lemonpie… she told me she didn't want to go alone.

Then I started feeling stage fright... nervous. I send Lemonpie a text and told her how I felt, as I often did when I felt bad or if something was bringing me down. I told her I kind of felt alone…

She answered: _**We all care about you Starry!**_

I wasn't sure I believed...

I paced in my room. These were my mom's friends ponies… they never acted like that to her? Suddenly the lightbulb came on… it came to me that, I won't have the life Twilight had, a hero's life. My life would be different.

Twilight's life was filled with heroics… stopping all kinds of villains, being the element of magic, becoming a princess, and resolving her friendship problems.

I was cursed, would run away from home, get arrested…

On the up side, I'd get a magical necklace, get my cutiemark, and meet a really nice colt. I would get magic lessons from Princess Luna, and have a dream walker.

Back to reality… I still felt guilty for not giving _somepony_ a chance to tell me something… something that might be very important to them!

I felt guilty about that, and I hated feeling guilty… to me, guilt is the worst feeling in the world.

Twilight had it easy… there wasn't a thing she couldn't accomplish if she used her brain and wits in any situation.

I paced in my room. Groaning, I flopped down onto my bed. I rolled on my side and thought. I reflecting on my Mom's "Return of The Harmony".

I needed to talk to somepony... I flew out my window and toward the sky. I flew until I reached my mom's cloud. She was taking a nap... As soon as I touched the cloud, her head popped up.

"BOBBYSOCKS!" She screamed… then saw me, sitting there.

"Oh, hi Starry" Rainbow Dash said when she saw me.

"Hi… uh… mom. C…can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's… about… boys" I was shy...

My mom's eyes widened. "Um…"

"Boys, friends, and… and dating" I said.

"Uh huh… he he…. Um… Err…. talk to your father!" She said as she pulled out her sky blue cell out of her saddlebag. And she quickly dialed my dad's number and shoved the phone in my hoof.

A voice came on the line… "Hello? Dashie?" It was Soarin.

"Dad, it's Stars" I said, as I flew off the cloud. I flew up towards the highest cloud in Ponyville… my cloud.

"Hey Starry. Is anything wrong?" My dad asked.

After I landed, I put the phone on speaker and began pacing.

"Well… my friends are being… weird. I don't feel like we're very much still a group."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

I told him everything… about how I felt isolated and left out by my friends since the incident with Daisyheart.

Soarin did his best to console me but still guide me and help me be strong.

"Starry, you had a problem with one pony. Now, you're sensitive to everything and everyone in that group. The other ponies either don't know how to handle it or have sided with the "bully" pony. You might be too sensitive to get around this… the best you could do is be around them when you want, not when you don't. If things go "weird" either ignore them, confront them, or fly away. It's up to you, but who you hang around with and rely on is your decision. I'm sure they aren't all out to get you, like you seem to be feeling, and it's a hard lesson, but it's ok to learn it now. Some ponies just aren't nice: don't let them ruin your life. There are much more important things to worry about than being part of a group of ponies that don't know how to act… Can you name a few?"

"Well… yeah, the curse"

"What about school, the safety of your family, learning to be the best Starshine you can be?"

"You're right… but it's hard without my group of friends, you know? But I'll struggle by and hey! Maybe I can make some new friends and get my support team reformed!"

"Alright Starry, I'm here for you, but take it easy. Your life does not revolve around those ponies and to tell the truth, I think most of them are more with you than you seem to think"

"Ok Dad. Bye, I love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up. I gave the phone to my mom, and flew straight skywards to glide over the clouds to think less about my troubles.

I smiled. I would be ok.

But… if I don't have a support group, like Twilight did… how will I get through this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shootingstar's P.O.V

Without a doubt, you could see the guilt on my face as I approached the wooden hut in the Everfree Forest.

Daze had been sure that this was the place.

I gulped, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"_I'm sorry Starshine"_ I thought as the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

It was 6: 56 P.M.

I was backstage for the Talent show in the Gym. The rumor spread throughout Ponyville that this was the night Starshine Soarin Dash would finally perform… get past her stage fright.

Actually, it's my mom that had spread the news (It was REALY embarrassing when all of my mom's friends came over to our house and they all hung out. I was spending my afternoon in my room reading one of my books "Harry Trotter")

When my Mom's friends were over and found out about the talent show, they unfortunately said they couldn't come, but what happened next really surprised me.

Each of my mom's friends told me why my friends couldn't come.

Duskstorm was busy helping the Weather Team prepare for a HUGE thunderstorm scheduled for the same day as the Grand Galloping Galla. (Which I was looking forward to!)

Sapphire was designing a whole purse line for Hoity Toity who was coming from Canterlot to check out Saph's designs to approve them for his fashion show.

Daisy was doing a massive book project for her language arts class, because she was in advanced classes which meant she had to do more work than Dusk and I.

Lemonpie was shy and didn't want to go to the show alone but she sent a letter to me apologizing 1,473,544 times.

And I thought I couldn't mouth write THAT fast.

Cherryapple got grounded for sending a letter to Princess Celestia through her dad, Spike.

Applejack personally had the letter with her which she read aloud:

_**Dear Princess Celestia.**_

_**How are you first? Oh I'm great, I'm always great, in fact, and I've never been better! You see, I have a super duper best friend named Daisyheart who gave me a brilliant idea!**_

_**You see princess, I'm fulfilling my destiny like you know you want me to, and I'm going to study REALLY hard on learning the magic of friendship so I can rule by your side as the next princess of Equestria!**_

_**My first friendship problem is my friend named Starshine. She NEVER hangs out with us anymore and I don't know what's her problem… why is she mean and avoiding me? Please answer princess so we can be BEST friends!**_

_**Your temporary faithful student**_

_**~Cherryapple Apple Spike!**_

I didn't know she felt that way. Yeah… I'm kind of offended on how she used me as a friendship problem, and she got punished for it by her parents: she had to harvest the whole east field of Sweet Apple Acres ALONE…

But I told her Dad "I didn't know she cared Sir"…

Whoa, she was trying to be nice… they were actually all trying to be nice, and I was freaking out for no reason.

Rarity gave me a pale purple dress to wear for the Talent show as a gift. I thanked her and tried it on. It looked amazing. It was a little short but it didn't ride high on the flank, the sleeves were ruffled a little, a matching black belt was with it and the dress had shimmering black sequins.

And Rarity helped put my mane into a one sided braid and had it over my shoulder but made sure it still hid my horn.

I straightened my necklace and asked each of them to tell my friends that I said thanks.

Speaking of horns, Twilight kept asking me questions about the curse. I would tell HER it was hard at first then I got used to it. But she _kept_ bugging me with questions.

"Did it hurt when you were turned into an alicorn? It hurt for me… in my back when I first got my wings. I almost felt I'd died when I was in the dream world… say, have you ever been inside my dream before? I dream about the new "Hungry Games" books… what magic can you do with your horn? What magic can you do without your horn, and with your necklace?"

I answered as best as I could, but it was tough to keep my cool… then, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all left. I practically rushed out the door to the school to get ready for the big performance.

So here I was, pacing… now I was worrying about everypony that would be watching… would they like me?

6:59 P.M

Almost ShowTime.

"_What if they laugh? What if they boo? What if a meteor falls out of the sky and crushes me into nothingness?" _I thought… Wow, I _really_ have a HUGE imagination.

Well that's why I control dreams. I needed to enter Lyra Heartstring's dream tonight. She keeps having nightmares about… humans? …

Off topic… anyway, I heard applause coming from the auditorium. They were already stomping their hooves even before the show started? Was I up?

I got my answer quick… when I heard Mrs. Notedream's voice say...

"Hello everypony! I am so glad to begin the 15th annual Starswirl High Talent Show! All the mares and stallions in this show worked really hard to be here, so if you see something you like, don't be afraid to stomp! Our first performer is Dinky Hooves, who will sing the Ponyville anthem while riding a unicycle… and juggling five horseshoes!"

As the show progressed I got more and more nervous… then, I heard Mrs. Notedreams say…

"And last, but certainly not least, singing a song she wrote, it's Starshine!"

I heard stomping and cheering, louder than ever! And it hit me… I couldn't go out there! My life would be a _total_ nightmare! Suddenly, my phone buzzed. What? No pony ever texts me anymore...

I picked up the phone and looked...

_**Break a leg Starry! Sorry I can't be there in person: I can't leave your dream, but I'm there in spirit. Have confidence! You'll do great! **_

_**Apollo**_

I smiled…I knew, I could do this.

The stage was dark. I walked out and positioned myself in front of the mic stand. I adjusted it to my mouth and nodded to Mrs. Notedreams. The music started and the lights slowly came up...

_This is me_

_I've always been a geeky girl, who always sang, but afraid to tell the world… what I have to say…_

_But I have this dream bright inside of me…_

_I'm gonna let it out… it's time to scream and shout! Scream and shout!_

_This is real this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now I'm gonna let the lights shine on me! Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in! No more hiding who I wanna be! This is me!_

_Do you know what it's like, to be trapped in the dark? To suddenly feel like I'm, not a shining star even though it seems too far away, I have to believe in myself it's the only way_

_This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the lights shine on me, now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in! No more hiding who I wanna be! This is me._

_* Discord is in the Everfree Forest sulking, sitting on a tree branch Starry and Dsicord can't hear each other when they sing together at this part*_

_Discord: * sings* you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, I gotta find you!_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside me_

_I need to find you!..._

_Both: * sings* This is real this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the lights shine on me, now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be…_

_Starshine: * sings* THIS IS ME!_

_Discord: * sings* you're the missing piece I need the song inside me_

_Starshine: * sings* THIS IS ME!_

_Discord: * sings* you're the song inside my head the reason that I'm singing_

_Both: * sings* Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be… THIS IS ME! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I opened my eyes, everypony was stomping their hooves.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Starshine!" Mrs. Notedreams said enthusiastically.

I smiled and bowed… that was AWESOME.

Everypony congratulated me, over and over… I had gotten over my stage fright and really delivered!

Then I approached my mirror.

My dad was right: I _**am**_ special, and that's why I have this curse. My horn, my necklace, my life…

This _**was**_ me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this chapter was late, I went out of town again… good things, all good things! But here it is… hope you liked it!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Not much to say… hope you like this next chapter! "Tomorrow" Parody from Annie! And a short "Lips are movin" parody.**

**I don't own either. Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 27 Falls

Starshine's P.O.V

I flew from the light hole into the darkness.

"Help!" I heard a mare's voice call.

My necklace was burning on my throat as it glowed…

Eyes on the prize.

My mane was streaking behind me as it DID flow with the wind for once.

I scanned the dark of Lyra's dream world, searching.

I flew straight into the chaos. A pale green unicorn, with a green and white mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a lyre cutiemark… surrounded by HUMAN HANDS.

She was screaming as the hands were about to grab her, but I got there in time. My horn glowed crystal blue… the hands were glowing the same color. In an instant, the hands spasmed and turned toward me.

I taunted them… while flying upwards.

The hands chased me around. I thought I'd get caught, but I escaped their grasp… barely.

I laughed out loud… ha, ha, ha…

Then suddenly, a hand grabbed me.

I smirked, as my hoof glowed blue and I turned invisible.

Surprised, the hands floated… looking around for me.

Near them… next to them… to their right… I did a _raspberry_.

The hands flew to where they heard me, only to find I was gone...

Again… to their left… another one… _raspberry!_

They floated to the spot, but once again, I had vanished.

I reappeared above them and made my mom's signature funny face.

They immediately flew upwards, but slammed their fists into the brick wall I made!

I smirked again and hands disappeared in a POOF!

And I made the white hole appear with my hooves.

"Wait! What's your name?" Lyra asked, as she scanned, looking for me…

But I was invisible…

I quickly flew: into the white vortex and into my dream to wake up.

I would have to say apologize to Luna and Apollo for not meeting them... I was almost caught!

I was instructed never to get caught when in anyponies dreams, because if somepony saw me using Discord's magic it would create panic.

I woke up… in my room… in my clear blue bed.

I checked the alarm clock… 12:00 A.M

I smiled and hopped out of bed. My necklace burned as I walked to the bedroom window and looked out at the night sky… and my stars.

Twinkle.

The inside of my eyes turned into stars, as I saw what everypony's dreams looked like... their stars. Each star represented a pony's dream… it was sort of like each star was a T.V. and you could see the "movie" of what each pony was dreaming about.

Twinkle.

It was my cue.

I quietly opened my window. My horn glowed, and all the stars swirled...

Then they all glowed brighter… then disappeared.

Immediately, a familiar dark blue glow formed around the moon… and then gone. Just then, an orange glow formed low on the horizon, and the sun came up.

I smiled. And to think, I had done this all my life… in my sleep… 

I walked into school feeling confident. Ponies saw me and instantly started whispering with excitement.

I grinned, it kind of felt… good, to be noticed.

It was the day after the Talent Show, and I was feeling better… about my life.

My mane was still in the bun, I was really used to it by now.

I flew toward my friends, but then stopped behind a brick pillar and hid myself.

I clutched my necklace, eyes wide, as I often did when I was stressed, scared, or deep in thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Who cares what they think?

I rounded the corner quickly… what I saw made me gasp.

There were my friends, standing together and holding… a giant banner, sparkly blue, that said:

**GREAT JOB AT THE TALENT SHOW STARRY!**

**~ Duskstorm**

**~ Sapphiregem**

**~ CHERRYAPPLE**

**~ Lemonpie**

**~ Daisyheart**

I didn't know what to say… they _did_ care!

I approached them, smiling. And they were smiling too, even Daisyheart. Cherry was grinning like crazy!

"We thought you were kind of drifting away from us" Daisy said. "We miss you"

"Do you like it?" Dusk asked.

"I PICKED OUT THE GLITTER!" Cherry exclaimed, as she jumped up and down.

"It was Lemon's idea" Sapphire said, and the blue maned unicorn pointing over to her...

"Well… what do you think?" Lemon asked… also bouncing around… As she spoke, she realized her voice had gone squeaky, in a bubbly kind of way… like her mom. She cleared her throat, and regained her composure… "I mean, um, what do you think?"

She looked at Starshine with anticipation… "If you don't like it I completely understand… in fact, it was a…"

I broke in… "I love it!" I said, … and we all giggled and hugged each other.

Saph suddenly took out her camera. "SMILE!" She exclaimed.

Ending the hug, we posed and smiled for the picture.

FLASH!

"That's going in the yearbook!" Saph said.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Daisy exclaimed, and turned to face us.

"My birthday party is on Friday, and I have invitations!"

Cherry raised her hoof and waved it violently.

"Yes, Cherry?" Daisy said.

Cherry's poofy yellow mane suddenly turned straight, and there was lipstick on her lips… something she NEVER did.

"_I know you're lyin, your lips are movin, tell me… do ya think I'm dumb? I might be young, but I ain't stupid, talking round in circles with your tongue!"_

All eyebrows raised, and we exchanged stares.

"I didn't lie, my B-day party is on Friday" Daisy said.

"No, Pinkie Pie knows everypony's birthday… she's my mom's cousin, so sometimes she comes over!" Cherry said… as her blonde mane turned back to normal and she wiped the lipstick off. "Lemon and I go WAY back, but I hadn't met her until this year! Anyways, Pinkie told me your birthday and Lemon's. Today is June 23… Daisy, your birthday isn't until June 29, so it's NOT your birthday!"

"I'm doing my party early! My dad has to do the zapapple harvest on my birthday… on your farm, right cousin?" Daisy said.

Cherry's eyes widened… and she gasped… soooooooo loud!

"WAIT! HOW COME NOPONY TOLD ME WE WERE COUSINS?" Cherry said.

We all shook our heads.

"Cherry, you never knew that?" Daisy said

"NOW I HAVE TO GIVE YOU AN "I'M SORRY I NEVER KNEW WE WERE RELATED" PRESENT!" and with that, she zoomed away!

"I have math with her" Daisy said. "I'll give her invitation then… anyways… here"

She got out some pink envelopes and gave one to each of us. Mine said **Starshine**...

I opened it. Inside was the invitation...

**You are invited to Daisyheart Fluttershy's birthday sleepover**

**Date: June 26****th**

**Place: **_**The Lake**_

_**Time: 3:30 P.M- 7:00 A.M**_

_**Bring a sleeping bag**_

_**RSVP**_

"What does _RSVP_ mean?" Duskstorm asked.

"It stands for rabbit. Stanly. Very. Poor" Sapphire said.

We were silent.

"What? I heard my mom say it" Saph said.

"Anyways, we're going to drive our camper to the lake and sleep there" Daisy said.

Suddenly the bell rang and we scattered.

The more I thought about it, the more fun it sounded. And Daisy was kind of acting nicer…

Maybe I should go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In gym that day, we were walking… and Coach Carmel's blew his whistle right into Lemon's ear. She squealed, closed her eyes, and started running FAST.

Everypony else around her ran. We did walk-run inside during Gym, so we walked in a circle until the whistle blew, and then we ran… or in my case, flew.

My blue gym shorts were huge and my white T-shirt was ginormous. It felt like a prison uniform.

I flew up next to Daisy. She was trying to fly near the ceiling… I flew up to her level, hung in front of her like a bat, and flew backwards… we were face to face.

A strand of mane from my bun hung in front of my face. I was annoyed and blew it away.

"So, you like to swim?" I smiled.

The yellow Pegasus didn't answer. She was out of breath and her sides were heaving. I flew past her and turned around again to face her.

"Um, you like swimming right?" I asked.

She grunted in response.

I flew above her, talking to her as she struggled to fly.

"So, that's why you have your party at the lake? Cause you like-"

I didn't finish, as Daisyheart attempted to fly upwards to my height. Her head bumped my stomach... HARD.

"Oomph!" I cried, as the breath knocked out of me.

I started going down. I was gasping for air as I fell downwards, like a fish out of water. I fell… down down down, from the ceiling and towards the Gym floor.

I couldn't even scream, as I struggled to breathe.

I was going too fast to stop. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst… then I felt hooves catch me. I breathed in and out a few times and coughed as I regained my breath. I opened my eyes and saw my rescuer… My eyes widened.

It was Shootingstar. He smiled at me, and I smiled back as well as I could.

He wasn't my coltfriend, but we were still friends...

As we flew, SunnyRay accidently slammed into his arm. Shooting cried out, and dropped me...

I landed on my back. The pain overwhelmed me. I laid there… I couldn't move. I heard voices near me… concerned voices.

"Starry!" Duskstorm said.

"Starshine?" Coach Button said. His concern was obvious.

From further away, I heard snickers and laughter from some of the other high school ponies.

"Starshine! Starshine! A star that doesn't really shine!" I heard them chanting.

I closed my eyes… I felt humiliated. I was bruised like crazy, and my knees stung.

Then, everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anonymous P.O.V

I watched from the window as Starshine fell.

I caught a glimpse of Daisyheart grinning, and she changed her expression so she looked worried. When the whistle blew she rushed to the locker room.

I grinned wider as Shootingstar caught Starshine as planned. Then SunnyRays bump him and he "dropped" Starry.

Starshine looked dumbstruck, then closed her eyes. After a few moments she started breathing normally again.

I laughed like crazy… and my eye twitched a little bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

I awoke to the light. I was confused as I laid there… When I stood up my eyes were HUGE, and I held my emotions in check… holding in how I was feeling inside… I tried SO hard, but I couldn't.

I fell to the ground and I cried. My hoofs glowed as stars swirled around me… slowly, as I sobbed, and held my stomach.

Why did Daisy push me? Why did Shooting drop me? I stopped crying and tried to process this… but my face still showed clearly what I felt, and the stars circled slower.

I undid my mane so it flowed freely, and more tears fell.

By now, there was a small puddle of tears was in front of me. As I looked into it, I saw my reflection. I stared into it, and wiped away the tears. Why was I acting like this?

That was the old Starshine, this is the new one.

I realized, ponies don't really change, no matter how much you wish. The mean ones don't stop being mean… they just act like they aren't when it suits them when they chose...

_Tomorrow_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow… Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…_

_There'll be sun_

_Just thinkin about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow…_

_Till there's none…_

_When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey and frozen… I'll just stick out my chin and grin and say…. Oh…_

_The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow… come what may…._

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're always a day away!_

_* I twirled as I sang the song for confidence of the new me as the instrumental part played and smiled*_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may!_

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! You're always a day away! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! You're always a day away!_

I ended it by one last twirl…if Daisy does those things at her party, I'll be ready for her.

I can take it.

June 26th

I had woken up in the nurse's office. I was ok… but the next few days were BEYOND worse.

Daisy acted a lot different. Before she would just say mean stuff when no other Pony could hear her.

Now, sometimes, she was PHYSICAL.

When she flew into me in Gym, she told me it was an accident. She said she was trying to fly up to my level and it just happened…

But she… she punched me… not too hard, but annoying punches… and unnecessary physical contact… When I say unnecessary physical contact, I MEAN Unnecessary! But it's not just me, she does it to EVERYPONY.

With Cherry… she would always make fun of how poofy her hair was and fluff it all so it got even frizzier. I don't know why, but she would always pat Lemon's cheek every single day.

And the annoying punches, she does it to everyone, if she doesn't like something she'll go "Ehh!" and swat someone's hoof.

With Saph… always patting her on the head.

Funny… she didn't did any of those things in front of Duskstorm.

And she takes my stuff too... small things, like pencils in science class…

"Dangit, where the hay are my pencils?" I'd mutter...

I'd look around, and see Daisy… smirking...

Now I wake up every morning, asking myself… do I have to go to school?

But I knew the answer…

But why?

Suddenly Friday came…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, until the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: Ok NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Discord: Balalalala**

***Awkward silence***

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Discord: You know, from Big Hero 6… how the giant marshmallow guy is all like "Balalalala"?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Enjoy the next chapter! The song featured in this chapter is "Dancing through life" Reprise Plus a short song from Madagascar!**

**I'm sorry, I **_**keep**_** putting wicked references in this story! CAN'T stop!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 28 Birthday splash

Starshine's P.O.V

I didn't expect the party day to come THAT soon.

I had completely forgotten! I walked into school as usual for the past days, feeling calm… whatever Daisy did would be ineffective, when I heard Daisy squealing with joy and flashing a HUGE sunny smile.

I stood frozen. If she was jumping around and being _this_ annoying then that meant…

"It's today"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after school, I immediately dashed over Ponyville… I forgot to get her a present.

I panicked, flying to a random shop as fast as my wings could take me. I walked into the shop and the bell rang… I had ended up in the hat shop. Even though I knew Daisy wasn't a hat type, I had flown at random, and I was tired from streaking over here so I stayed.

As I walked and browsed through the different hats, I saw a familiar face. I trotted over to her: it was Lemonpie! The lime green earth pony was looking at caps.

"Cap Hat's work is getting better and better" I heard her mutter.

"Ya think?" I said behind her.

She squealed and jumped three feet in the air.

"Starry, you startled me!" Lemon said.

"Sorry, but what were you saying about Cap?" I replied.

"Um… nothing"

L-I-A-R

"OMC, _YOU_ like him!" I gasped.

"What? No! I was just…"

"Marveling at his work?" I asked, grabbed a customized Princess Luna cap, signed by Cap Hat (since he made it).

"No, it's just, they… they are good. _Aren't_ they?" Lemon tried reasoning, grabbing the hat from me and putting it back in its place.

I gave her a "Your such a liar look"

"Ok… maybe I do like him?" Lemon said.

Gotcha.

"Well…. I know he seems kind of mean… but maybe he's not as bad as you think" Lemon said.

"Seriously?" I said. "The one colt who bullies mares and colts for fun _you _think is not as bad as he seems?"

Silence.

"Yes…?"

"Oh my C"

"Well, _some_ ponies can change Starry"

"You're kidding right?"

"STARRY!" Lemon squeaked in frustration.

A couple of shoppers stopped and stared at the lime green earth pony. Lemon's eyes widened, but quickly chuckled with embarrassment as she straightened her glasses. The shoppers… went on with their lives.

"Why do you like this guy so much?" I said.

"Starry, I can't… I don't feel like I trust you enough... we haven't hung out a lot… ever since that one time, but…" Lemon said.

"Yeah, I totally get it. I know how that feels" I sighed. "But hey, we all have weird crushes in our lives… we learn to have dreams and nothing more"

"I guess you're right. It's not like Cap notices me or anything, it's just that he's so… I don't know… handsome… with his flowing blonde mane and orange sherbet coat and his eyes… OMC Starry his eyes… his eyes… they remind me of how Shakespony describes the STARS! CAN'T YOU SEE STARRY! He's just so… so… perfect" Lemon rambled on, her purple eyes shining.

SHE seriously thinks that the most popular colt at Starswirl High is cute?

Lemon, realizing she had rambled, cleared her throat.

"So why are you here?"

I started blushing with guilt. I hated that feeling.

"Um… err… What are YOU doing here?" I asked _way_ too quickly.

"Um, I asked you first" Lemon said.

"Err… OK FINE! I forgot to get Daisy a birthday present" I said.

Lemon laughed like crazy, even snorting a few times.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I came here for the same reason!" She said between snorts.

"Wow. Normally out of all of us you're the responsible one Lemon" I remarked.

"I KNOW right!" Lemon said. "Anyways, I thought I could get her a cute headband. I was thinking about giving her that purple dress I showed you when I "Lemonafied" you, but that's when my dad noticed how ugly it was and cut it into smithereens with a chainsaw"

My eyes widened, picturing the image in my head of Cheese Sandwich smiling crazily with a chainsaw, destroying an ugly dress with his daughter watching in horror.

Lemon seemed to notice my shocked stare.

"Don't worry, my dad's not crazy, but I'm used to my parents doing crazy things. _I'm_ not crazy, sometimes I _can_ be when I'm frustrated, happy, or mad. Like when I… uhhh ahem "Lemonafied" you" Lemon said.

I nodded as my shock slowly faded.

"So" Lemon said. "What are you gonna get Daisy?"

"I was thinking a beret or something. How about I help you look for yours, and you help me look for mine?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Lemon chirped.

So we joined up and looked deeper into the shop.

At first, Lemon wanted to get her a boring silver headband with cheap glitter on top. I argued that it was too plain and didn't have enough color. Finally we picked out a nice rainbow headband, showered with sequins. Then we went to the beret section. Lemon wanted me to pick out something, quote unquote, "Elegant" for Daisy.

"I asked Daisy what she wanted for her birthday last week and she said something fancy" Lemon had said. "The headband you picked out for me is divine! I think we should find something for you that is equally original and beautiful"

Even though I didn't like Daisy that much, didn't mean I wasn't going to get her something nice. We picked out a nice yellow beret.

After purchasing our items, we said goodbye. I started flying home, recalling my conversations with Lemon. She was the only one of my friends that accepted how chaotic and strange I was. When I complained about the headband, most ponies would've just rolled their eyes and not said a word, but she got my point. Some of my other friends might have told me my ideas were boring, but not Lemon. She was actually trying to be nice to me… not because she felt sorry for me or anything, but because she was that kind of pony. I wanted to get to know her better, so at LEAST I would have ONE decent, nice friend.

After the talent show banner, things had returned to the way they were before the show… with the one exception that Lemon was being nicer.

But Daisy had gotten weirder.

Thinking about these things started to give me a headache, so I focused more on the clouds. Then I thought about how Lemon had compared Cap's eyes to something from Shakespony…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt somepony poking me in the shoulder.

I moaned. "Five more minutes' mommy" I groaned, tired…

Wait WHAT?

I slowly blinked open my eyes… The first thing I saw was Apollo's sunny light face looming over me.

"Boo" he said.

"Gah!" I screamed, flinching and sitting up as Apollo chuckled with amusement.

"Paul, knock it off!" I said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Come _on…_ that was _funny!_" Apollo said grinning.

"Fine, I'll let you have your joke. I'll get you back later though, and I promise you that" I said.

He snorted. "That time when you dumped rubber snakes on my head and covered me in tartar sauce was NOTHING"

"That's just the beginning dude" I quipped. "Sometimes my pranks go way further than they should. First I start small, and then I work my way to the top"

"Oh, what are you going to do to me?" He asked in pretend-like fear. "Dump a bucket of ketchup on my head? Leave a phone call that says: "My house is on fire!"? Or make an invisible trip wire and get me to trip on it?"

As he said each one, I had gotten out a notepad and wrote them down.

"Seriously?" Apollo asked.

I put my hoof up. "SH SH SH SH! I'm saving them for later… for the party today-"

"Oh! One of your friend's I presume?" Apollo asked.

I never told him about the party because I didn't want him to know about Daisyheart. I was silent for a few seconds.

"You could say that"

"Is it a colt?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Nope"

"Well then, what do you mean?"

"I…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him… I thought it was best not to tell him, but he saw my hesitation. He looked concerned.

"You look sad Starry" he said. "You know I hate it when you're sad"

I cleared my throat. "It's nothing, just High School drama"

"Ok, you know if you need a hoof, I'll be there"

"Thanks Paul" I said.

He changed the subject... "So, why are you here so early? It's like 3:31 P.M."

My eyes widened in realization. "O- M -TO THE -C I'M LATE!"

My horn glowed to leave, when I noticed Apollo's sad expression that he always seemed to have.

My horn stopped glowing as I approached him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just… like you said… just harmless… uh… stuff" He answered.

I put a hoof on his shoulder. "You know, if you need me, I'll be there"

We smiled at each other…

My horn glowed again. I made the vortex appear and I went through it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to the sound of my Mom's raspy voice yelling.

"Starshine! Starshine, get up!"

I jumped out of my bed. I'd promised I would only take a short nap, but like my mom, I snoozed away. I didn't WANT to take a nap, but my dad insisted… and I planned for it to be a SHORT nap! Oh well…

I tied my bun tight before grabbing my suitcase. I filled it up with toiletries, Doritos, chocolate, a sleeping bag, bug repellent, and a pillow from my bed. I also decided to bring my acoustic guitar, just in case.

I hauled it in my mouth.

"FYE FOM FYE DSAD!" I called through clenched jaws.

"What was that honey?" My mom called.

I spat the suitcase out. "I said, bye mom bye dad!"

"Bye!" I heard them call.

I opened my window and lifted off. I flew freely with the suitcase in my mouth. I only stumbled a few times, and only _almost _crashed into those buildings…

As I flew, I thought back to what I had said to Apollo:

"_It's nothing, just High school drama"_

I sighed. It seemed like more than that. Maybe the right thing for me to do was tell him… the other, better choice was not to. I _felt _likethat was best.

"_But was it?"_

My instincts for choosing the right thing lately was failing miserably. I try my hardest to do the right thing and NEVER seem to get it right. The truth was, I wasn't sure anymore what the right things_ were_. Nopony's perfect, so I guess that makes me normal. Right? Wait, why do I keep trying to be normal? After all I have been through, I was _still_ trying to be normal? Why haven't I told my parents the new things that Daisy is doing?

Was I… scared?

I shook my head. Why would I be scared of her? But then, on the other hoof, why was I not telling my parents, if it was getting worse?

I arrived at the lake and my face fell. I had to clench my jaws tight on my suitcase so I wouldn't gape at the sight. A giant white camper was parked right next to the lake. It had a few windows, and a front door. It almost looked like a house in Ponyville with wheels.

Just then another question had just stirred up in my mind, and I hadn't thought about it until now…

"_How the friggin hay did they get this out here?"_

I mean, seriously! It would take a pack of timberwolves to move this thing. Heck, not even timberwolves, but Strongheart's bull clan! It would take Luna using her strength that raises the moon to push this thing from the edge of the Everfree Forest to here!

Anyways, I saw Daisy's dad Big Mack (Who was also Cherry's uncle… Cherry hadn't even know for sixteen years!) He was carrying a pile of firewood on his back towards the small fire pit, surrounded by rocks. Fluttershy was crouching near the lake, watching everypony swim. Duskstorm was on her back in the water, her horn glowing a dark blue aura. A cloud had appeared above her, and she had made a staircase of clouds to get onto the cloud… then she yelled: "CANNONBALL!" and you know what happened next… she jumped into the lake, curling up into a ball on the way down, and landed with a giant "SPLASH"!

Meanwhile, Lemonpie was swimming gracefully, doing backstrokes. Sapphire was doing underwater flips.

Cherry was nowhere in sight, but Daisy had just gotten out of the water and noticed my arrival…

I landed on the sand next to Fluttershy. She turned around.

"Hey Fluttershy" I greeted.

"Oh, hello Starshine" the yellow Pegasus replied.

"Where do I put the present in my suitcase?" I asked, pointing with my hoof to my suitcase.

Fluttershy smiled and pointed to the camper. "Inside the camper, you'll see the other presents over there"

"Thanks" I said, grabbing my suitcase again and trotting over to it.

"You're welcome" She said, then turned back to watch my friends in the water. "Dusk, please stop belly flopping and- oh! Sapphire, get that camera out of the water you'll- Angel Bunny don't swim underwater! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

While she went to go get her pet bunny, I walked into the camper. It was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. A sofa was there, and to its left was a TV and couches. A kitchen was to the right. It looked like a regular house, except it had wheels. I spotted the other four presents on one of the couches.

I opened my suitcase and got out the wrapped present. It was wrapped in, you guessed it, rainbow wrapping paper. Rainbow paper is favorite kind. I set it next to a present with pink and purple wrapping paper, then dashed outside to join my friends in the water.

I was about to jump in, when an orange blur zoomed past me… "Yeehaw!" I heard, and Daisy spoke up from where she was laying on the sand.

"Cherry!" she called.

Cherry stopped in midair and turned to Daisy.

"You forgetting something?" and motioned at the luggage still in her mouth.

Cherry, realizing her mistake, smiled and trotted in midair over the shore and dropped her luggage on the sand next to Fluttershy Fluttershy squealed in fright at the falling bags and jumped out of the way.

Then Cherry trotted back to her place over the lake, and resumed her dive, again yelling: "Yeehaw!"

I joined her, and dove head first into the clear water. I surfaced and shook my head to get the water out of my mane. My bun was still intact, so I didn't have to worry about that.

My vision cleared as I wadded, and I suddenly realized I was the only one in the water. I looked for my friends, then noticed they were on the shore talking and pointing at me. It seemed as though they were talking about another topic.

Confused, I looked around in shock.

"_Do they still like me? Well… apparently not"_

I cleared my throat. Why do I care what they think? Maybe I should pretend notto care!

I put on my most confident face and did a back flip underwater. I came up to the surface and looked to see who was watching. Everypony on the shore gave me weird stares. I then twirled my hooves in the water, spraying the water upwards. Next I did a double front flip. I repeated the movement until I felt somepony poke me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw Lemonpie behind me.

"May I cut in?" She asked awkwardly.

Surprised, I moved out of the way to give her some room…

She paused for a second, then mimicked the moves I had done.

I was surprised… but after raising an eyebrow, I joined her.

She smiled and I smiled back.

Soon, everypony was doing the moves… everypony except Daisy.

Daisy cleared her throat LOUD. Everypony's ears perked up and looked at Daisy.

"Sorry guys, fun's over. It's cake time!" she said with a smile that could blind a Cockatrice.

Everypony looked disappointed, but followed Daisy inside the camper and to the kitchen. The cake was on the table.

We sat in the chairs around the table, Daisy at the end.

Wow… Mrs. Cake had REALLY outdone herself! The cake had Daisyheart's face, with pink frosting. And it looked REALLY good!

"It's an ice cream cake" Fluttershy explained. "One side is vanilla, the other side is chocolate, and the middle is strawberry" Mrs. Cake wanted to try something "new"

Everypony gaped. Sapphire took a picture… Big Mack's mouth watered… he said: "E'yup"

Fluttershy gave him a strict glare before grabbing a package of purple candles and placed them on top of the mouthwatering dessert. Then she grabbed a lighter and lit the candles.

"Alright everypony, let's all sing happy birthday!" Fluttershy said. "One... two… three-" 

"WAIT A SECOND!" Sapphiregem exclaimed in frustration as she held her camera.

Everypony stared at her with confusion.

"Everything ok Saph?" Daisy asked.

"Look, the school has rules about journalism" Sapphire said, pulling out her purple cell phone with a levitation spell from her horn and pressing a few buttons on it… she pulled up the Starswirl High website.

"According to section 3, article 7 of the Starswirl High Journalism's webpage, if you take a picture of somepony who goes to Starswirl High, and it's their birthday, you have GOT to sing a different Happy birthday song or else it could be a copyright infringement or plagiarism!" She said happily.

"Sapphire" I said with a grin. "It's a picture, not a video"

Saph suddenly poked her hoof into my chest, her face filled with stress, her shiny blue mane in tangles.

"Listen here buster!" She said as my eyes widened. "Do you know how long I have waited for this opportunity? Do you know how many tests I had to pass to finally get this chance? How many times I banged my head against a wall, working my flank off to pass my classes? I do NOT NEED to get kicked out of this club! This is my moment Starry! MINE! And I need to figure out the rules… like a nerd!"

She closed her eyes. Savoring the awkward moment.

"Um… it's still a picture" I pointed out.

"Oh… OH YEAH!" Saph said in realization. "_I'm_ a unicorn, every picture I take, I need to put a spell on the pictures to make them move, Celestia Stars you need to watch Harry Trotter sometimes"

"So we need to sing a different happy birthday song?" Daisy asked.

"Yup" Saph answered.

"Anypony know any?" Daisy asked.

"I do!" Cherry and Lemon squealed, and we all stared at them in surprise.

Taking a deep breath, they both sang at the same time:

"_Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey! Aaaannd! Ya smell like one too!" _

We all clapped and cheered as Daisy blew out her candles.

"SMILE!" Saph said, as we all crowded and smiled!

FLASH!

After eating cake and ice cream, we returned to the lake. I got there first, since I wasn't much of a cake pony.

Lemon came next. I didn't realize she was coming and I was bored so I was changing the colors of the fish in the lake. My hooves were glowing... I was turning them pink with green stripes and green with pink stripes, blue with purple polka dots…

Suddenly, the fish all scattered in fear.

"_Oh, I didn't mean to scare them!" _I thought.

I tried to get closer to one that was zebra colored.

"_It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" _

I reached my hoof out to the fish but it backed away from it. Then the rest of the fish stared at me for a few minutes… and they scattered off to who knows where.

I surfaced the water and sighed. Animals were just NOT my thing.

"Watcha doin Starry?" Lemonpie asked.

I turned around with my hoofs behind my back. They glowed to fix the fish.

"Oh nothing" I replied. "Just bored, twirling my hooves"

"Oh, ok. Everypony else don't want to swim 'cause of the cake" Lemon said.

"Well, that's what you get when you eat cake" I said casually.

"I didn't eat much… Cherryapple hogged the chocolate section and I got stuck with vanilla ice cream"

"Yeah, I got star, I mean straw-berry ice cream"

Lemon laughed. "Starberry ice cream… fun!"

That made me laugh.

"Everypony's inside, its present time" Lemon said turning.

"Ok, I'll be there in just a sec"

"K" Lemon replied and walked inside the camper.

I looked out into the sunset for a few minutes. I got out of the water and stood on the shore. I didn't need a watch to know what time it was.

It was exactly 4:35 P.M. I looked around to see if anypony was watching.

My horn glowed and the stars appeared one at a time. I had at least about…. Fifty out in ten seconds.

Suddenly, a yellow aura covered the setting sun and disappeared over the horizon. Then a familiar blue glow filled the horizon. The moon came out as it got darker.

Twinkle.

I coughed, as my necklace burned like Tartarus.

My hooves glowed too as I put all the stars in their places. As usual, the pupils in my eyes turned into stars. When I was satisfied with my work, I smiled. My hooves stopped glowing and I retied my bun. I turned to go back inside the camper, when Daisyheart came out of the door. She was carrying my phone in her mouth.

Oh great… NOT.

"What is it Daisy?" I tried asking with less sarcasm.

Daisy spat out the phone so it was in front of me.

"Starshine, I kinda need you to do something. It _is_ MY birthday after all" Daisy replied with pride.

"Shoot" I said.

"Ok, so there's still one more guest who is late to the party"

I raised my eyebrow. "And?"

"Look, the reason why she's late is because she got lost. She just moved here from Cloudsdale. Her name is Sunrise, daughter of Spitfire… so I can't believe I'm saying this Starshine, but I need you to show her inside the Camper. Text Dusk when she gets here and I'll meet you both outside" Daisy said.

"Fine, whatever" I said with a sarcastic look.

Daisy's eyes narrowed. "Thanks" she said coldly.

With that she turned and walked back into the camper.

I sighed as I sat down to wait…I got bored as I sat there in the dark. Why did Daisy pick me? Oh yeah, cause she hates me! Everypony was inside having a great time! While I was stuck outside in the cold!

My phone suddenly buzzed. I looked at my text messages.

_**Unknown: Bored?**_

Unknown? It's probably a hacker.

_**Starry: Excuse me? Who is this? You probably have the wrong number**_

I waited a few minutes before my phone buzzed again.

_**Unknown: No Starry, it's me. Apollo**_

_**Starry: Oh, wazup**_

_**Unknown: you spelled what's up incorrectly :)**_

_**Starry: You're not the type of pony who corrects pony's grammar**_

_**Unknown: I'm kidding :) You bored?**_

_**Starry: Naw, I'm having a fun time just sitting in the dark of the belly of a dragon!**_

_**Unknown: Wait! WHAT! STARRY HANG ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! WHERE ARE YOU? HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE LEFT TO LIVE?!"**_

I laughed at Apollo's rant to save me from a dragon.

_**Starry: LOL I kid… I got you back for today!**_

_**Unknown: Oh ha ha Miss Joker!**_

_**Starry: LOL**_

_**Unknown: What are you doing?**_

_**Starry: I'm at the party and the birthday mare wants me to wait for a late party guest outside…. With mosquitos…. Crickets….. And uh…. It looks like it's gonna rain**_

_**Unknown: Here, allow me**_

Confused on what he meant, I looked up at the cloudy night sky. Suddenly, a clear umbrella was above me. I smiled.

_**Starry: Thx**_

_**Unknown: What?**_

_**Starry: Thx?**_

_**Unknown: …**_

_**Starry: It means thanks**_

_**Unknown: Oh ok**_

_**Starry: Thanks and, goodnight**_

_**Unknown: Night Starshine**_

I put my phone away as is started raining. At least _I_ predicted it right.

Something seemed familiar about the way I was under the umbrella. When I say familiar, I KNEW that something was familiar about this situation. But I just couldn't remember it... Maybe it was from a dream or something, but it felt like it was forever ago… Déjà vu…

Oh… it reminded me of _him_…

I didn't think much of it… well, because it wasn't like him to make clear umbrellas. Why do I know this? I didn't know... For some strange reason, I started thinking about Discord. I hadn't heard from him for over a month. It was strange… I felt like he hadn't watched me since that time he called me stubborn.

And he _was_ right.

_**Flashback**__ February 25__th__, same year, before the Talent Show. _

_I sat in Mrs. Rosequill's class, language Arts. I was wearing my glasses from Middle School, taking notes, when a little strip of paper landed on my desk._

_**Yo Stars, can I borrow a pencil?**_

_**~ Bubblegum**_

_Bubblegum is SunnyRay's best friend. She is pink with a purple mane, short and curly. Ponies say that she's nicer than Sunny, but she wasn't very bright. _

_I wasn't going to take ANY chances. With the pencil I already had in my mouth, I scribbled on the small piece of paper:_

_**No**_

_I got another reply._

_**Please?**_

_**No!**_

_**Why?**_

_**Dude, I am TRYING to work!**_

_**Celestia, why u gotta be so rude?**_

_And that ended it… or so I thought._

_Mrs. Rosequill was a white earth pony with a red and pink slightly curled long mane and tail with a cutiemark of a rose bud and she always wore purple glasses and she had freckles on both cheeks._

_Bubblegum raised her hooves and screamed._

_I looked up from the book I was reading after I was done with my work: Rome Alone._

_Bubble sat next to me, so she screamed in my ear. It caused me to flinch, and ponies stared..._

"_Starshine farted!" She yelled with a smile._

"_What? No I didn't!" I yelled._

"_Yeah! I smell it!"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_DO YOUR WORK!" Mrs. Rosequill screamed._

_Everypony said nothing, but Bubble gave me a huge smile as I slowly picked up the book._

"Starshine!"

Water sprayed my face as I woke up. I stood up quick, eyes wide. Pain overwhelmed me, it was my left eye. I crouched, holding my eye with my hoof.

Daisy laughed, holding up a water gun.

"Daisy!" I heard a new voice.

I opened my eyes, standing up again.

"Sunrise, it's just a prank" Daisy said.

"Ok, well I think you took it too far"

"Oh come on. Starshine takes things too far!"

Hearing this, I flashed my wide angry eyes at them. "When was the last time I pranked somepony too far?"

Although I knew the answer, about an hour ago on the phone.

"Scoots's fruit hat" Daisy said.

"THAT WAS MONTHS AGO!"

"Whatever, just come on inside. Everyponys' playing truth or dare. We just started so you didn't miss much, except presents. Thanks for the beret" Daisy said, as she walked towards the camper.

I think that was the nicest thing Daisy had EVER said to me.

My eyes cleared from angry and turned to the new mare. She was a pegasus with a peach coat. And a red and orange curled mane, she had amber eyes and….

My eyes widened.

"Oh! These?" Sunrise asked, turning so I could see her wings.

They were shriveled, a few loose feathers, and the tips were dark. It looked like they were burned or something.

"Yeah, not something I'm proud of. I'm sorry if they scare you, I was born like this" Sunrise said.

"No you're ok. My name's Starshine, Starry for short" I said.

"I'm Sunrise"

"So, I hear you're from Cloudsdale?"

"Yeah"

"My mom used to live in Cloudsdale"

"Cool"

"What's it like?"

"Everything moves _really_ fast… we should get going" Sunrise said turning.

I noticed her cutiemark: it was a rising sun.

"Hang on, I gotta get my phone" I said.

"KK" Sunrise said, going inside the camper.

I got my phone in my mouth and trotted to the camper, as I did this, I didn't notice my necklace glow and flicker a dark blue. Or that my eyes had turned, for the slightest second… green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Discord: Well that was long!**

**Me: Yup, I just couldn't make this chapter short! I HAD to Go ON! I thought I owed you guys because I hadn't published a chapter for a month… So as always, until the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: Ok next chapter! "What is this Feeling" Parody from Wicked!**

**Discord: So many references!**

**Me: Well, we both know that I can't help myself!**

**Discord: Good point**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 29 Nightmares and Realization

Starshine's P.O.V

"That's it, easy now. You can do this. Be extremely careful" Princess Luna instructed.

My eyes were determined. I _could _do this. At that moment, my horn was glowing and I was levitating water. Blobs of water swirled around me. The entire time I did not think. The trick to doing this was you had to not think of anything… which is hard for me. There was a lot going on but all I had to do was focus on the water… pure water.

Celestia… my necklace was burning, but I didn't care. I was doing OK: who was going to stop me?

A deadly screech scared me. It filled my ears and I panicked… I dropped the water.

"What in the world was that?" I asked.

Princess Luna looked to me, her eyes concerned. "The Incubus"

My eyes widened. "The WHAT?"

"I must go, and you must wake up immediately" Princess Luna said.

"Princess, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes Starshine, but it doesn't concern you" Princess Luna said.

My clear eyes widened and I pleaded with her. "But I want to help! What _is_ the incubus?"

"Starshine, you're not ready to know" Princess Luna said, as she turned away from me. Then she turned back, "But let us just say that, it was created by you"

As she said the last part it made me feel uneasy. The way she said "you" was disturbing.

Quickly, I did as I was told. My horn glowed, and I went through the swirling vortex above me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke confused.

Why did she tell me that I couldn't help her when I _was_ involved with it? I sat up and looked around. Sapphiregem was forced to share a small inflatable mattress with me, and she was _hogging_ the blanket. Only then did I realize how cold I was.

I also realized that I really had to go to the bathroom. I got up and slowly got out of the sleeping bag. When I was standing, I looked down at Saph.

The white unicorn's used-to-be blue curly mane was now a blue messy mane. She was drooling and clutching the blanket in her right hoof. I kneeled on the mattress, fluffed the star pillow that I had brought from my bed, and got off the small thin mattress.

I looked around the living room in the camper. On the couch slept Lemonpie. Next to Saph was Daisyheart, next to Daisy was Sunrise, and Duskstorm was next to Sunrise. Cherryapple was sleeping upside down, her head on the pillow.

I sighed. I felt so unappreciated at that very moment. I took the hair tie from around my wrist (I had put it there when I was training with Luna) and retied my mane into a tight bun.

I flew up over the sleeping ponies and hovered in front of the couch where Lemonpie was sleeping. We had arranged bathroom buddies since Daisy had said the camper's bathroom was "Creepy". My buddy was immediately Lemon, and of course Daisy's was Dusk.

I poked Lemonpie. "Lemon?" I asked.

No answer, just a groan.

I tried again. "Lemon?"

"Stop" I heard her mumble.

My eyebrow raised. "Lemon, I have to-"

"No please… stop" She said, a little louder.

From the aching look on Lemon's face I could tell what was going on.

"No… Stop! Help!" Lemon screeched.

The same ear piercing shriek from my dream was ringing in my ears, but this time I knew where it was coming from. It was coming from Lemon. She screeched with her eyes tightly shut for what seemed to be an eternity. Lemon was breathing heavily but her eyes finally flashed open.

All the signs were pointing to her having a nightmare.

"Lemon? Are you ok?" I asked.

It was like she didn't know where she was.

Finally she came back to reality… she burst into tears, hugged me, and continued on my shoulder.

I had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Lemonpie? What's going on?"

I turned my head around to see Daisyheart awake, along with the others. Their eyes filled with concern, they crowded around us.

"Lemon, why are you crying?" Duskstorm asked, the blue unicorn pushing me out of the way with her hoof.

Sunrise walked over to stand beside Daisy.

"What's going on?" She asked her.

"I don't know, I'm asking Lemon" Daisy said giving me a look.

I ignored her.

"Lemon! You ok cous?" Cherry asked with a huge puppy dog face.

Sapphire said nothing, and looked a little annoyed at being woken up. She had huge bags under her eyes, but there was still concern in them for Lemon.

Everypony started murmuring and chattering, asking Lemon what was wrong… No matter how hard everypony tried, Lemon's wails grew louder.

"Goodness! What is all the crying about?" A soft voice asked in concern.

We all turned our heads toward the voice… Fluttershy.

Every pony moved as the yellow Pegasus made her way to the couch where Lemonpie was.

"You poor thing" Fluttershy said, as she sat on the couch next to Lemonpie, who was still crying. Fluttershy stroked her mane and Lemon cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh… I know, I know" Fluttershy cooed.

Lemon wheezed as she was calming down.

"Alright girls, go back to sleep" Fluttershy said. "You'll be fine Lemon"

And with that, she trotted out of the room. Fluttershy, representing the element of kindness, had calmed Lemon down. But Lemon's eyes were still wide, and she feared going back into the darkness. I sighed, as everypony started back to their sleeping areas. I had the feeling every day I woke up being scared of going back into the dark.

Lemon looked at me with a mixture of fear and pity. I met her steady gaze in understanding how she felt, then walked over to Daisyheart, who was about to get under her sleeping bag.

"Daisy, can we talk in private?" I asked.

"Sure" Daisy said, casually getting up.

I led Daisy outside the camper by the Lake.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"Look, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"What the hay are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, did I do something to you?"

"No"

"Well then can you please just stop"

"Stop what?"

I groaned.

"Starry, what are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"Just stop, ok? Stop giving me disturbing looks, stop laughing at my face, stop giving me crappy remarks, stop telling me my mane looks weird, and stop punching me" I said.

"I don't punch you Stars" Daisy said.

I gave her my liar look. I pointed to a hurting black bruise on my elbow from the day I fell on the Gym floor, right next to it was a red scrape.

"No more Daisy" I said. "Please, you can be better than this"

"You know what Starshine? You don't have to be so rude!" Daisy remarked, glaring at me.

My eyes turned wild with anger. "_Me_ being rude? You're the one who keeps doing these… these things!" I said in disbelief.

Daisy snorted. "As if! Starshine! I can't believe your blaming me!"

"Daisy, I want to be your friend. But if you keep acting like this, that's not going to happen" I said.

It was Daisy's turn to groan. "I don't know what I'm doing to you! Honest! So stop blaming me!"

"Daisy just stop, I don't want to deal with this!" I said.

Suddenly music filled the air. Not again.

_What is this Feeling?_

_Daisyheart: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_Starshine: I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you_

_Daisyheart: My pulse is rushing_

_Starshine: My head is reeling_

_Daisyheart: My face is flushing!_

_Both: What is this feeling? Vivid as a flame, does it have a name… yes... _

_LOATHING! Unadulterated loathing!_

_Daisyheart: For your face_

_Starshine: Your voice_

_Daisyheart: Your clothing_

_Both: Let's just say… I loathe it all, every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing, there's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure so strong! Though I do ADMIT it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing loathing you my whole… life… long! WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW, I FELT THE MOMENT, I LAID EYES ON YOU. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING! Does it have a name? Yes! Ahhhh! LOATHING! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. IT'S SO PURE SO STRONG... THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST! And I will be loathing for forever, loathing truly deeply, LOATHING YOU…. MY WHOLE LIFE LONG…..!_

_Daisyheart: What did I do?_

_Starshine: * groans*_

Daisy, satisfied that she made her point, left back into the camper with a "humhp!"

I groaned in anger.

No way was I going back to sleep, so I flew to the bathroom… On. My. Own. And did my business, then went back outside to my area under the clear umbrella. I laid there with my chin on my hooves.

Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulders… a blanket… a blue one. I didn't think about it much… I just smiled weakly and tried to go back to sleep.

I didn't notice the green glowing eyes watching me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V

I paced inside Starry's dream. Where was she? She was late. She was NEVER late. I knew that tardiness was not one of her traits. How I knew this? I had no clue. Why she wasn't here worried me. I knew that she could take care of herself… maybe Looney was still teaching her magic. But that still didn't explain why she was late.

I kept telling myself that I shouldn't worry, but what if something happened? Like… what if a timberwolf attacked, or a SPIDER, or a… a… a… I couldn't think of another one. Then a thought occurred to me... She was at a birthday party. I checked my coo coo clock watch… it was midnight.

Was she out late with her friends? Or did something bad happen? Either way, I wanted to know where she was at this hour.

I transformed into my true self and stretched. It was tiresome being a pony… not my go/to fashion choice. But a disguise was a disguise.

I put a claw on my forehead. This was the first time I had done this, and my head ached.

Ignoring it, I studied my figure. I looked alright for my first time as my true self. Suddenly, something entered my mind. Was she not giving me a chance because I looked the way I was? Nopony had questioned my looks when I had taken over Equestria, but that was different… that was fear.

My plan was get Starry to trust me enough that I could show her who I was, and she would that I wasn't as bad as she thought. I felt partly guilty for doing this, but she wouldn't listen to me in any way.

I sighed, and snapped my talons. I hoped this would work. It took a moment, but finally I snapped to Starshine's Room. I looked around… it was a charming place for the mare. It suited her. But Starry wasn't there.

I took the opportunity to look around.

I sat on her blue bed. Comfy. I noticed a darling bookshelf, filled with books. I walked up to it, and took out one that had caught my eye. I blew the dust off so I could see the title.

"Wicked"

It was a purple book with the title in green. I checked for the author, but it had none. Intrigued, I skimmed through it. When I say skimmed, I mean looking at only the pages with pictures. Suddenly I saw the last picture of the book and I froze.

It was Starshine!

I blinked and looked again…

It looked _similar_ to Starshine. It was a green alicorn with a black flowing mane and violet eyes. But that alicorn looked _so much_ like Starshine. The same figure, same mane, and same mystery to their eyes.

The mare in the book looked so happy and care free. So, not at all like Starshine.

The book mare's mane looked messy, but at the same time, free. It sort of reminded me of Starshine's mane, but her mane was tied tight and secure. Of course, that was my fault, but I was trying to help.

But I had kept her from who she _really_ was.

I could see the gleam in her eyes every night we met. There are two sides to her, whether she liked to admit it or not. One side was skeptical of the curse, afraid of me, and lacked confidence. On the other side, she was brave, chaotic, and had a great sense of humor.

Also, she has a look in her eyes… a look of longing, like she's looking for something…

I didn't know what she longed for, but I _did_ know that it _was_ a longing. Perhaps it was breaking the curse? It was most unlikely. Sure she had a longing for that, but I had asked her one night about her curse.

"_I try not to think about it" She had said. "Sometimes I do, but when I do, I tend to think about magic. Magic is the passion that keeps me going. I think about my special talent" As she had said this part, she had turned and showed me her cutiemark: the shimmering Silver Star with the matching shining lightning bolt connected to it. _

"_If it wasn't for my curse, I wouldn't have my cutiemark. Before the curse, I was a blank flank… always getting teased for it. The point is that I do think about it, but in a somewhat positive way". _

She said this last part with a smile.

I sighed. I had no idea what was the longing in her eyes, but when I looked into her eyes she looked… sad.

I looked back to the book. The green mare was wearing a black flowing dress with a black pointy hat. She was holding a broomstick with the magic from her horn: a green aura. She looked so similar to Starshine… like they were at least related.

Now I was even more intrigued…

I read the words on the last page:

"_Elphaba smiled… she had never smiled like this before. It felt good: She was going to be free. She was smiling with joy… she would never team with the wizard. She would leave and Glinda would stay. Elphaba couldn't believe that Glinda would team with that horrible person… that "Wizard of Oz". Elphaba was ready to run from her troubles and be free. Right now, the wizard's guards were trying to catch her but Elphaba was smart enough to know how to avoid them. She could defy gravity. "Look to the western sky! No matter what you do you will NEVER find me! Nobody in all of Oz, not even a stupid wizard! Is ever gonna bring me down!" she cried. And flapping her wings, she held the broom proudly in with her horn. "SEIZE HER!" A guard screamed. "SHE'S WICKED!" The guards aimed their weapons, and Elphaba cackled as she flew into the sky. As she did, she shot a kind glance to Glinda. She might never see her again… she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I hope you're happy!" Glinda called after her with a smile. "I am" Elphaba answered. The guards shot, but it was too late. The wicked witch of the west was gone" _

I was jaw dropped. Even if I didn't know what _was_ going on in this book, I was intrigued. This mare in the book was so… so… wild and chaotic. Just like Starshine. Why was I comparing her to a mare in a book? I didn't know, but they were alike. I put a claw on the page and turned it over so my palm was facing up. My claw was right next to the drawing of the green alicorn's head. Slowly, I ran my claw from the ear to jawbone of the drawing.

"_I wish I could see that beautiful mane again" _I thought.

How Starshine's mane looked with her bun and all was fine, but it was so tight… it looked uncomfortable. I couldn't even imagine what that must be like with her tail also in the same style of bun. I wished her mane could go back to how it used to be… free.

I thought back about how much she had changed these past months. She had…. REALLY… changed. When faced with danger, she used to either pretend to be brave… until it went away, or she plain flew away.

But now, she met danger head on… literally.

She stared _me_ straight in the face…

ME!

Now, don't get me wrong. Many ponies have stared at me: usually out of fear, or curiosity, or….

Once again, I don't have a third example... fear or curiosity…

But there I was, trying to reason with her… while she looked right through me, coldly staring me down like no one ever had. When ponies stared at me, they were looking at my "look", but didn't dare look me in the eye.

But I'm not going to lie: Starshine _did_ focus more on my "features" the first time we met face to face. But she had changed, and no longer showed any fear. She gave direct eye contact _three times_ during the last meeting, when she saw me for what I _truly_ was: the Master of Chaos.

I _still _had the scary image of here with those wide eyes. Every time I close my eyes before I sleep, I see her face with those wild eyes. Sure, I'd seen her eyes widen like watermelons before, but this…. This was different…

THEY. WERE. HUGE.

I had gotten angry… I said the first thing that popped into my head, and I felt _so_ guilty for doing so but nopony had ever dared to scream at me like that. It shocked me, how bravely she responded. I never thought anypony would get the best of me, or that I would ever meet my match.

The point was, she had developed and matured since the beginning of the year.

I sighed. I wished she could see me for who I really was.

But I knew I couldn't… so I moped… and thought about her.

I decided to look for clues for whose birthday party she went to. There was a calendar beside her bed, with a fancy picture of Princess Celestia on the June page. She was eating chocolate cake. I laughed and shook my head. I always knew that Tia always had a "Cake obsession". How did somepony manage to take a photo of such "private politic matters"? I had no clue, but whoever did was my hero.

So I checked the calendar. June 26th had writing on it… It looked like Starry had scribbled on it quick, since it looked kind of sloppy: _**Daisy's Birthday!**_

I couldn't tell if it looked like she was excited about the event, or felt like it was super important. I had a bad feeling about this: She didn't seem too excited when she told me about it. I knew for a fact that Daisy was Fluttershy's daughter.

"_Her daughter must be helpless and weak" _I thought back to my encounter in the labyrinth with the yellow Pegasus.

I snapped my talons to the cottage.

I had forgotten to put the dusty book back in the shelf. It was on the floor, turned to the last page with the picture of the green alicorn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: I feel like this chapter was rushed and a little short, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I was out of town, so I'm sorry about that. I don't know if you guys remember, but in an earlier chapter Starshine mentioned another book title by A.K Yearling "A Nightmare called Life". It's not a real book, I made up the title. But she mentioned it and it was going to be originally the book Discord picks up in this chapter but I changed it to "Wicked" because I felt like it fit better. **

**Discord: I hope there will be more soon!**

**Me: Me too! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! P.S I DON'T OWN WICKED! If I did, there would be a sequel!**

**Discord: Wait… are you sure there isn't one? :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: Ok, you ready?**

**Discord: Ready**

**Me: K, sorry about posting the last chapter a little late: I was on vacation, and I'm sorry.**

**Discord: Enjoy the chapter everypony!**

**Me: Body**

**Discord: Pony**

**Me: Body! * Sighs and smiles* whatever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 30 New friendship

Discord's P.O.V

I could not believe it had taken so long to teleport to Fluttershy's Cottage. My theory was that it was because of being "The Master of Disorder/ Apollo" for Starshine for a long time. Because of the time when we had last met I had that same problem about teleportation.

Anyway, I FINALLY showed up at the cottage. Snapping my talons, I was in a black long sleeved shirt and sweat pants with a black beanie and I was against the wall of the cottage. I walked sideways against it, a determined expression on my face. I couldn't risk getting caught by her friends.

Imagine the awkward situation: a pony screaming at the sight of an immortal draconequus.

That would NOT be good… it would be worse if Starshine found out who I really was- wait a second! What am I doing?

I looked at my claw. I face palmed myself. "Well duh! I have magic!" I cried out at my stupidity.

I snapped my talons again and it took exactly fifteen minutes to get inside the cottage. It was dark, so I could hardly see a thing. The only light source was from the moonlight in the window. I tiptoed up the stairs of the cottage… when I got to the second floor I saw a hallway with two doors on each side and a window at the end.

Tip toeing, I chose the door on the right and slowly pushed it open. I snapped my talons and turned invisible. It looked like Daisyheart's room: it was covered with cute mushy animal pictures and pink was **EVERYWHERE**.

Well… it was empty.

I was puzzled. This would be where I would expect the girls to be sleeping. Maybe they were sleeping in a different room? I cautiously closed the door and went back to the hallway. I went to the door right in front of me, across from Daisy's room. When I got there, I tiptoed to where I was standing right in front of it. Then I snapped my talons, and turned invisible. Slowly opening the door, I looked inside.

It was empty… again.

Now I was even more puzzled. The room had one king sized bed that was green with red pillows and a few family photos either hanging or on top of a dresser or table. A calendar hanging beside the bed caught my eye.

I tiptoed toward it when I heard a jingling noise. I looked down.

"_Oh poo" _I thought.

A small golden puppy wearing a red collar with a silver tag on it was laying down, asleep on a brown doggie bed.

There was writing on the silver tag: "Goldie"

"_I wanted a pet before, but when I found out about Tank I no longer did. I'm scared I won't know how to care for one and it will die too"_ Starshine's words repeated in my head.

I sighed. I couldn't describe how much I cared for her and how worried I was about her: not knowing where she was at that moment.

I turned back to the task at hoof… err claw… paw. I winced at the puppy whining. The puppy wouldn't be tricked by my invisibility. Believe it or not, dogs are _very_ smart, especially a golden retriever. I had to do this carefully so I wouldn't wake it up.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully stepped over the puppy and dog bed. I looked at the calendar:

June 26 Daisyheart's Birthday at the Lake

The Lake? That must be where they were! I suddenly forgot about my teleportation powers. Grinning, I ran in the opposite direction. Why wasn't she back already? I needed to know if she was ok. What if something happened?

Then, I did it: I tripped over the dog. I fell with a THUMP! on my stomach, on the floor. Quickly, I turned around and got into a sort of crouching position.

The puppy sat up in the dog bed barking with its ears perked up. I froze. Any movement could make my presence known to the dog.

The dog growled and got out of the bed. It immediately started sniffing around for its target: Me. It was getting uncomfortably closer to me within each sniff. Well, at least it wasn't a bloodhound. The dog stared…

Right.

At.

Me.

It was now sitting right in front of me starring right into my eyes... except, of course, the puppy couldn't see my eyes. If it did it would be scared out of its wits, no doubt waking whoever was in the house. Even though the house looked empty, I wasn't taking any chances.

Anyway, the dog walked up to me and sniffed. I bit my lip... The dog narrowed her eyes in determination and barked. I shut my eyes, waiting for somepony to come and tell the puppy to stop barking… but I was sure she'd only keep barking and pointing her snout at me… Fortunately, nopony would be able to see me, thank Celestia, but the pony would know that the puppy saw something…

And that something would be me.

Not a big surprise to me, everypony felt the same when they saw me or felt like they were being watched by me. They felt fear. Where did these thoughts come from?

Just like Starshine, I had changed over the year too. Though I hated to admit it, I actually changed _because_ of her. Instead of thinking all the time about taking over Equestria and total chaos like I used to, now I found myself thinking about Starshine. I couldn't explain what I was feeling… it was deep admiration, but not the way I felt when I watched her when she was growing up. It was a different feeling now. It made me feel… for the first time… happy.

Happy to have somepony understand my chaos. Happy to have somepony also know how to act chaotic and funny… and happy to have somepony to talk to.

I had also changed how I thought about life. Now I cared about how others felt, and how Starshine felt about me…

The dog kept barking but, surprisingly, nopony came in. Confused, I opened my eyes. Nopony came. Nopony was in the doorway to see why the dog barked…

Nopony was home… Nopony was home! Yes! I am Discord, the master of Chaos! (Or Disorder, in Starshine's case). I could do anything! And this was the perfect time for some chaos!

I snapped my talons and showed the puppy my true self, giving a mischievous grin as I stood up to my full height, looming over it.

The dog gave a priceless look of fear and backed away from me, shaking.

"Yes yes, you _are_ a smart little canine aren't you?" I asked it in the mocking tone I always used when I was about to manipulate somepony.

Goldie didn't do anything when I used my magic to levitate her up to eye level. Her mouth had gaped at my appearance, my ability, and to find out about her owner's birthday.

"Don't look at me like that" I said, my smirk was unmistakable. "I _**did**_ know about your precious owner's birthday. But, do not be alarmed. I am not here for her, I'm here for a different mare. Your owner must not know that I was here at all, so here's my proposition. If you promise not to tell anypony about our little encounter, I will leave you alone. I give my word! But, if not, let's just say… you'll regret it. Deal?"

At first Goldie just blinked, trying to get over the shock. When she did, she glared at me and barked bravely as if saying: "No! I'm telling my owner about a scary monster like you!"

I shrugged with a smirk. "Have it your way then"

This was going to be easy.

I snapped my talons and a bone that hung on a string from the ceiling appeared in front of her. When she saw it, her tongue lolled from her mouth. She grew a wide smile and jumped for it, but missed because I levitated it upwards and out of reach.

Puzzled, the puppy jumped for it again. She clamped her jaws, catching air, as if a horn would flicker and the bone would fall right into her mouth. Still grinning… I slapped my paw over my mouth to hide my snicker. Goldie barked in annoyance as she jumped for the bone again.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

Using my levitation powers from my lion paw, I made it move from the ceiling to beside the puppy. Goldie looked beside her, and jumped to grab the bone, but it once again moved out of her reach. Goldie still saw a possibility of getting in her mouth, since it had just moved a few inches. She got back up, barked, and chased the bone all over the room… knocking stuff over in the process.

At this point, I was rolling on the ground laughing! The puppy barked at me as if pleading with me to make it stop. But I was laughing so hard by now, I was crying! How the puppy chased it around was hilarious… I didn't want it to stop!

But all of a sudden, it seemed Goldie couldn't take it anymore. She sat on the floor, closed her eyes, and howled! I stopped rolling and laughing and sat up, wiping a tear from my eye. I smirked as the puppy held her howl for a full ten seconds.

When she stopped, she opened her eyes, and looked at me with a pleading expression.

My smirk widened as she surrendered. "That's better, but I need to ensure that you won't go crying to your owner" I said, circling the puppy.

I stopped in front of her and placed her chin in my claw. She whimpered.

"Oh, don't cry" I said mockingly. "I'm not going to hurt you"

But it was true, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I wasn't heartless! I never ever hurt the six, or Starshine. But since my creation, everypony thought my purpose in life was the torment them.

I thought about what I should do to the puppy as I held her in hostage. I thought about putting her in a cage, but I couldn't do that… Daisy would ask questions. I considered dying her fur blue, but once again… questions.

What would Starry do?

I then thought about what she would say to me that moment.

"_Discord! Put the puppy down If you want to keep your being here a secret! Just give the poor thing her bone and tell her she owes you… big!"_

I stared out into space. That was most likely the words she would say to me. I sighed. If Starshine were here, she would tell me to let it go... and I would want to make her happy. Even though she wasn't very good with them, she was still an animal lover.

Suddenly, the dog seemed to stop being afraid. She stared at me with an expression I loathed: curiosity. I mean, Starshine showed it too, but this kind of curiosity got on my nerves… Goldie saw that I wasn't mocking her anymore, and stared at me as if asking "why"?

I wasn't doing anything… my mind was somewhere else, I was completely frozen.

I would let her go… I would do it for Starshine…

But I would do it my way.

I sighed and turned toward her, staring seriously at the puppy. "Look, I'm… S… s… sorry for all of that… really I am… It's kind of… it's just that I… I…" I sighed again and looked down in shame as I removed my claw from the puppy.

The dog, noticed my hesitation… I hadn't said exactly what I was apologizing for. It was just so hard to explain. I used to want Equestria to pay... for not accepting something they didn't understand… for not accepting me. But now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping my… acquaintanceship… with _her_.

And then it hit me.

For the first time, I had actually rejected chaos. Normally, if I saw something cute, I would gag and torment it… well, I _did_ torment Goldie, but I let her go. Normally, I would just keep tormenting her for fun… on and on and on and on. But now, this time, I didn't… because it felt wrong.

With a snap of my talons, I disappeared. I was embarrassed. I left the dog the bone I had teased her with in front of her paws. I didn't see the puppy smile and happily bite into the bone. She thought to herself…

"_He may seem scary, but he has a heart"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

I slowly opened the front door of the camper with a creak. I made the umbrella and blanket disappear using my magic so nopony would notice them. I also made the stars disappear, to make way for the dawn.

I stepped into the living room and stepped over the sleeping ponies, walking to my stuff. I picked up my suitcase and pillow with my mouth and flew up… it took all my strength. As I was about to go out the door again, I heard hoofsteps behind me. I turned around.

It was Lemonpie.

She headed into the kitchen without even seeing me. Concerned, I followed her. She slowly walked towards the table and sat down. I put my stuff down and sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" I asked.

She looked up. Her usually neat ponytailed pink mane was down… stringy, and frizzy. Her glasses were foggy, and eyes had huge bags under them, making her look dark… darker than the kind earth pony I knew. She nodded her head in answer to my question.

"Me neither" I said. "Want me to get us a snack?" She nodded again.

I got up and walked to the cupboard. Getting out two plates, I set them on the counter. Then, I took a plastic container of strawberries out of the fridge and set it on the counter.

I turned around unsure.

Lemon had her head down and her back was facing me. I looked to the right: nopony was there.

I turned back to the container. I got onto my hind hoofs and held my fore hoofs in front of the container. Closing my eyes and concentrating intently, my hooves glowed crystal blue… and the lid of the container glowed the same. The top came off and landed beside the container. The aura left the lid and appeared onto the strawberries. I levitated them… putting equal amounts on two plates.

Satisfied, I put the top back onto the container.

I got back on all fours, and the glow left my hoofs. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and then used my mouth to place one plate on my back. I picked up the other one with my mouth and walked… shakily… over to the table. Then I set the plate on my mouth in front of the spot where I was sitting before and the one from my back in front of Lemon and sat down.

At first we ate in awkward silence… finally I broke the silence.

"Apo- A friend of mine told me that strawberries help him sleep when he can't… it works for me too" I said with a smile.

Lemon didn't respond… suddenly she found the ground interesting for some reason. I sighed.

"Lemon, I know how you feel. I get nightmares all the time. It makes me feel much better if I sit with my dad eating strawberries and telling him about it… maybe you'll feel better if you tell me"

Lemon's question surprised me… "Do you ever wonder if somepony likes you or not?"

She didn't look up at me when she said it, and her voice sounded tired and raspy… maybe it was from crying. I didn't know how to respond... I _always_ felt like that, but I kind of kept that to myself.

"What do you mean by "like"?" I asked. "Are we talking about like, as a friend?"

She looked up at me… "No" she answered. "I mean, like like"

"Yeah… yeah… sometimes I feel like that" I hesitantly answered.

"Well… I always wonder if… this guy at school… likes me…"

"You're talking about Caphat, right?"

"No, Firespark… of course Caphat!" Lemon said sarcastically. "Does he notice me? Does he even now I'm alive?"

"Is that what the nightmare was about? Come on Lemon. You can tell me" I urged.

She took a deep breath… she looked nervous.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was frolicking in flowers that smelled like acrylic paint, and the next I saw him. He was there: Cap. We ran through the flowers toward each other. When we met, we were holding each other… but then he started calling me names, and I ran away. Then he said something that completely broke my heart…"

"And… what was that?" I asked.

"He… he… he said that he likes somepony else"…

I put my hoof on her shoulder.

"Listen, I don't know much about crushes or love or anything, but if you want to find out if Cap notices you, just walk up to him and ask him"

"I…I… I can't" Lemon said.

"Sure you can! Pretend I'm Cap" I said, and I took my hoof off her shoulder. "Say something to me"

"I…can't"

"Ok, I'll start"

I took a deep breath getting into character. I used my best deep voice…

"Hi I'm Caphat! I make hats for a living and I like to play hoofball with my bros! Don't come any closer to me or else you'll catch on fire! Ponies compare my body to Trenderhoof's cause I'm fine looking!"

I thought that would make her laugh, but instead what I saw in her face was pure fear. He eyes were wide and her lip quivered. All she let out was a squeak.

"Lemon, it's just me"

"I know that" Lemon said calming down. "But it's just, I wouldn't know what to say… he never talks to me"

"Because _you_ don't _talk_ to _him_" I sighed. "You want me to talk to him for you?"

"Really?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah, we've had our confrontations. The next time he calls me mudbud I'll slap him in the face… same old same old, and then sprinkle in some things about you" I said.

"Thanks" Lemon said.

"No big" I said.

"Wrong. Very big" Lemon said.

"Not really, it's pretty easy to talk to Cap. We've been teasing each other since Pre K" I said smirking.

"Thanks for making me feel better Starshine"

"Your welcome. I kind of have to go now Lemon" I said, getting up

Lemon got up too, and asked:

"Why are you leaving? Aren't you going to stay a little longer? At least until morning?"

"I'm sorry Lemon. Daisy and I got into a fight yesterday, and I kind of _want_ to leave early. It's not like anypony will notice when I'm gone" I said, as I turned and walked toward the doorway.

"I would notice" Lemon said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I took a deep breath before turning around to face her.

The lime green earth pony stepped forward.

"Can I go with you? We could hang out at Sugarcube Corner" She asked.

It took me awhile to process this. I pondered if I should say yes or not. I was tired and not in the best of moods, but then again... this was the first time somepony had ever invited me to go hang out with them. Up until now, I only got asked if there was a party, and then they only invited me because I was simply only part of the group and the "had" to...

I smiled at her and nodded...

"Sure"

She grinned as if she'd never felt the depression in the first place as she walked out the door to get her stuff.

It took her about five minutes before she came back with her green suitcase in her mouth. She dropped it before saying:

" I wrote a note to let them know we left early"

"Yeah. You know what time it is?" I asked.

She took out her phone. It was pink with lemons and hearts on it.

"Yeah, it's like 5:00 A.M We should be good"

"K"

We both picked up our luggage and walked out the camper door… unaware of the glowing green eyes following us…

As we got close to Sugarcube Corner, Lemon spit out her suitcase and turned to face me.

"I think we're going to get along quite nicely Starry!" She smiled.

I smiled back.

She picked up her suitcase and we walked into Sugarcube Corner.

She was right, we would become good friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V

I flinched as she squirmed. She wasn't fully asleep, so I was kind of… sort of…. watching her trying to sleep. I could tell by her tightly closed eyelids that she was concentrating intently, trying to sleep. But for some reason, she couldn't.

I knew exactly how that felt. When you close your eyes and try to sleep, but you've got other things on your mind… like thinking about your day. But I never really had a day to reflect upon, because I was always bored. I never do much, so I think about chaotic things that I could have done.

She kept squirming.

It kind of bothered me, since I was looming right in front of her... Invisible of course. If she saw me she would scold me, and it wouldn't turn out well.

Yes I _was _disobeying her by coming here. And I _was_ disobeying myself for seeing her… and I… _was_ watching her sleep?

But I _had_ to see her again. _Hear _her voice again. _Have _her company again.

She suddenly opened her eyes unexpectedly and I flinched.

I backed away from her… but I couldn't help but stare into her clear eyes. They were _beautiful_. I stared at them for what felt like eternity.

She blinked a few times.

I felt like those eyes could see through me and read my mind like she did on the train. But thankfully she didn't.

She groaned, and her eyes became restless. She got up and held a hoof to her necklace nervously as if she was scared.

Was she scared of me?

Suddenly she got up and walked towards me.

At first I thought she saw me and I backed away with each step she took. Then, she narrowed her eyes straight at my face.

I bit my lip nervously and looked away from her.

I didn't know what to expect... Yelling, using her magic to defend herself, or using her "angry eyes". It was hard to believe this sweet, innocent angel could suddenly turn into a creature of hate and anger in seconds.

Then… surprisingly… it didn't happen.

I looked at her and I knew… she didn't see me. Her back was to me as she stood on her hind hooves, holding out her fore hooves. They started glowing blue and then, so did the blanket and the umbrella until they disappeared… as if never been there in the first place.

She then undid her tidy mane.

It seemed as if time had stopped, when I saw her let down her mane. It was the first time in a long time. It was flowing and free, but she didn't _seem _to realize that. She instantly blew it out of her face… but it came back.

She groaned in anger and I tried not to laugh.

She didn't see how special her mane was.

Shrugging it off, her horn began to glow the same aura of blue that her hooves had.

I blinked as her necklace flickered.

"_Is this what she does every night and morning?" _I thought, as I got up and cautiously stood beside her.

Sweat dripped off her forehead, and she grunted in pain. Then I realized: the necklace was burning her throat. She seemed to take the pain well though.

Suddenly, the moon filled with a dark blue aura and it set.

The glow coming from Starshine's horn filled each and every one of the stars. Then, she lifted up her glowing hoof and with a wave the stars disappeared.

She panted a few seconds and then grabbed the hair tie off the grass. She again fixed her mane into a tight bun before she flew back into the camper.

A million questions filled my mind but only one stood out…

Why was she sleeping outside in the first place?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starshine's P.O.V

I fell back first onto my bed, exhausted.

After saying goodbye to Lemon after we hung out at Sugarcube Corner I realized how "tired" I was. I thought about my problems... especially Daisyheart. What was her problem with me?

I was taught to see the good in ponies. Maybe she was just not realizing she did these things. She was still part of the group and everyponys' friend. Maybe I was the one not seeing the good in her. Maybe she meant every word she said about not being nice to me.

I sighed, and carefully undid my bun. I placed the hair tie on my wrist... and my mane immediately got in my face… _again_. I _loathed_ this mane!

I got under the covers, placing my mane to the side. I blew it out of my face, only for it to come tight back…

I groaned and drifted off to sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Again, sooo sorry about being out of town. Until the next chapter! I try to have a new one every month at least :D** __


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have final tests. Why can't school just end already? Last year we got out in May, now we're getting out in June! And we only have two and a half months of summer!**

**Ok, how many people have seen the Tim Burton movie "Corpse Bride"? If you have, you'll love this chapter! Let me just say that when the time is right, listen to the "Corpse Bride" piano duet while reading this chapter.**

**I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Corpse Bride. I only own the ocs. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 31 Piano duet

Starshine's P.O.V

Ever since that party I had kept my distance from the group, but it had taken me a lot of courage to approach Daisy again. I had to think this all through first, asking myself questions like… should I trust Daisy or not?

Lemon and I hung out every Saturday from that day forward. But I often spent time alone for the rest of the year, keeping my distance from my friends and ShootingStar. I tried finding a new clique... and by new clique I had meant hanging out with Scootaloo.

Scoots was very popular around the school, known for her wicked volleyball skills. So I had tried hanging out with her, but the only problem was that she had so many friends, and I only knew a few of them! It was so hard to name all of the friends she had…

Well obviously, there was her best friends Sweetie belle (Sapphiregem's aunt) and Applebloom (Cherryapple's aunt). I had met them… a… few times. Like that one time when I was little, when I had gone to Scootaloo's slumber birthday party… it was only me, Scoots, Applebloom, and Sweetie belle. I can't actually remember the last time I've seen them.

So I declined hanging out with Scoots at school because I couldn't keep up with her and her older, senior friends. But I was so bored when I was alone… so I went to the mare's bathroom every morning and practiced my magic…

Look, Princess Twilight Sparkle and I have NOTHING in common!

She liked school and studying her magic. I hate school and I love being creative. I'm not being like Twilight by practicing my magic in school.

Nopony ever went to the mare's bathroom because everypony thought it was haunted. But of course, that was not true.

I did have this crazy idea that if I'm bored I could cast an invisibility spell on myself and sneak into the tutoring room early in the morning. I could sit in one of the magic classes to practice magic, but then I remembered: if I tried to do what the other unicorns were doing, I would most likely flunk and accidently do something that I did _not_ mean to do.

Like: changing the colors of fishes in a lake, seeing through somepony's fake disguise, making a protection bubble form around me, or throwing stars at a full grown fire breathing dragon.

Now, when I look back on those times, I think they were the most adventure filled times of my life. It's hard to believe that only yesterday I had been the shy sixteen year old who was scared of thrilling adventures, performing on stage, and just being myself.

And to think, I used to dream of adventure and being free. In a way, I was doing just that. Learning magic, helping ponies face their fears and nightmares in dreams, and raising the stars each night were adventures… and my next big adventure is just around the corner. Fighting Discord, finding out what the incubus was, becoming a true princess… and become free, like I always dreamed of.

I swear, the first thing I'll do when this curse is over and done with is to move somewhere far away from Ponyville and see the world. Because once it's all over, there won't be anything for me to fight… nothing my parents can protect me from. But I'll show them I can take care of myself!

My lessons with Princess Luna have been going normal, but she still won't tell me whatever the Incubus was. I had asked her again about it, but she got angry and told me off in her own old Equestrian way, so I had never asked again.

Apollo and I were getting along. It still seems so weird to keep our meetings secret, but I felt like it was for the best and he agreed. I felt like I could be myself around him, but I still wouldn't sing in front of him, because I wasn't quite ready yet. But I felt like I should do that pretty soon though… I was almost ready...

But not quite.

Anyways, I got done with the school year fine. I mean, at least I survived. But there was something else that was coming up, something that would change my life forever, and bring me one step closer to breaking my curse…

My birthday.

I'm glad it wasn't my eighteenth birthday. I would freak out… but… I would also be excited... but…. also… a tiny bit scared...

It wasn't like I was scared of Discord or anything. I mean… well I used to be, but not anymore. Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside his head, and sometimes I wonder if something happened to him to make him the way he is. Why did he even curse me like this? He gave me the answer the first time we met. I still remember his words clearly:

"_Vengeance, dear, that is why. You don't know the pain of being put in a stone block for a thousand years by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And then FINALLY being free… and then being turned back to stone again! Now I want revenge on the six ponies who treated me like that… by taking that revenge out on one of their precious daughters… you" _

I quickly got those thoughts out of my head... but it made me curious about him. I _still _feel guilt from the day I last saw him... when I had turned around that day. I was about to apologize and listen… but It was too late. And I always regretted my decision to not listen.

Anyways, my birthday was coming up! And for the first time I was going to the Grand Galloping Galla! That was where my party was going to be… I'll talk about that later though.

I'm still excited even though it's one step closer to breaking this curse. I wonder how it would work anyway-

"Starshine are you even listening to me?"

Princess Luna's cold stern voice brought me back to reality and broke me out of my thoughts. My ears quickly perked from my place in the long starry hallway of stars around me. For this lesson, Princess Luna had taken me to the sacred hall of dreams. It was the way that Princess Luna entered dreams. She said something about her being able to enter dreams through colored doors, and able to teach lessons to ponies in their dreams… and transport them to places in their subconscious.

Here's my problem: whenever I listen to somepony, I think about what they're saying, then focus hard on what their saying… then I'll start thinking about something else, and that'll lead to another thought, and then… I get brought back into reality.

"Hmm?" I asked clueless.

"What did I just say?" The Princess of the night asked.

"Starshine, are you even listening to me?" I answered.

Princess Luna shook her head with a look of amusement.

"I said, each door can be summoned by a certain spell. Unfortunately for you, I am the only one who can channel that spell. You are the only one who can enter dreams through the stars that you create. Each door is unique and represents each ponies' dream" Princess Luna explained.

Princess Luna closed her eyes. Her horn glowed a dark blue and a space in front of me glowed the same color. Suddenly, a white flash of light spread out. When it cleared, a white door with golden suns appeared in front of me.

Princess Luna smirked. "Like so"

I nodded as her horn glowed again and she opened the door. After a white flash of light I could see clearly. We were in a pink colorful room with walls of… cotton candy? Yeah, cotton candy. And there was cake everywhere.

"What the…" I started, but I got cut off by a horrifying, crazy, maniacal laugh.

Princess Luna giggled and pointed with her hoof beside me. I turned to my right... what I saw was just SHOCKING. Princess Luna put her hoof over my mouth and gestured me to hide behind a mountain of cake.

I nodded as I quickly followed her movements, hiding behind the giant amounts of cake. Princess Luna put her hoof to her mouth as a signal to be quiet. I nodded. She pointed to the same place as she pointed to before. I turned to look again.

It was Princess Celestia, eating cake… not like there was anything wrong with that though… but she was smiling with pure joy and laughing like a maniac. She gulped huge mouthfuls of cake. I looked to Princess Luna as if to say: "What in the name of Equestria?"

This was so unlike the princess… I never expected her to act like this, and it was freaking awesome! I expected princesses to just be all boring and say stuff things like: "How way to cast this spell is to wave your horn like this" or "Careful with your technique on balancing those books on your head", "did you even study a book about how to be a princess?"

But Princess Celestia actually had a life outside of ruling a whole country! She freaking ate cake like an animal!

I wanted so bad to just take out my phone and film it, but I was scared of the consequences. I mean, she threw me in jail! She thought it was the right thing to do, and I get that, but that was the worst three hours of my entire life.

Princess Luna was giggling like crazy as her sister ate her cake. I had never seen the Princess of the night so happy. Maybe she did this often and it was her only escape to not act like a quiet princess she always appeared to be.

I smiled. This truly was funny.

Princess Luna's horn glowed again and the same white flash appeared and disappeared again as we appeared back in the Hall of dreams.

"That will be all" Princess Luna said as she turned to leave.

"Princess, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" I exclaimed.

She giggled again. She turned around to face me. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about me dearest Starshine"

She winked before her horn glowed and the swirling white vortex appeared above her and she flew out. Once I was sure she was gone, I looked both ways to make sure nopony was watching, and called out to my right:

"Ok, the coast is clear"

Instantly, a yellow light appeared in front of me. The Master of Disorder, Apollo, was there. I smiled. I trust him with all my heart but not enough to sing in front of him. I had done something a bit different for this meeting, and I was excited to try it. He had inspired me to write a piano duet

"You called?" he asked, a playing smirk on his face.

I returned the playful smirk with ease.

"Yes, actually. You ready?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?"

We both got on our hind hooves and circled.

"Ladies first" I quipped.

"Are you calling me a mare?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

I shrugged as we both put our hooves up. We were used to this argument game. He always pretended to be offended.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but you got to ask yourself one question" I paused for dramatic effect. "Are you _actually_ a mare?" I asked teasingly.

"I happen to know for a fact that I am your guardian dream walker as it is my duty to be whatever I want to be. And I have to tell you that, for your information, I am a _stallion_" Apollo said that last part with a teasing, dark tone.

I tried not to laugh as he said it. "So, I have to tell you Starry…" He said. I blushed a little as he used my nickname. Why?

He also paused for dramatic effect. "Ladies first"

It was at that moment where time stood still for me. I loved that feeling. In a flash, I attacked. I kicked as hard as I could with my right fore hoof. Apollo was ready and dodged. We circled again.

"I thought I'd never see the day when my student defeats her master" He said mockingly, and with a hint of sarcasm.

"You _will_" I said, exaggerating "will".

He snorted. "Just kidding my dear. I _will never_ see that day!" Apollo threw back.

"Oh believe me man, you will!" I threw right back at him.

I pretended to punch his face, and as he blocked it, I gave him a blow to the chest. He went down HARD. I got down on all fours, my eyes widened as I quickly flew to his side. I didn't mean to punch him so hard.

"A…Apollo?" I hesitantly asked.

He didn't answer. His breathing was slowing and his eyes were closed. His golden light was glowing faintly and was slowly fading.

"Apollo, this isn't funny" I said. "Wake up"

Once again, he didn't answer.

My hoof flew to my muzzle as tears formed in my eyes. "No… no… Apollo please. I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I… I didn't mean to… oh!" I started to shake him. "Please! Please come back! Don't leave me! No! You're my best friend, I don't know what to do without you!"

Suddenly, as if a lamp had just turned on in front of me, as if I had pulled a trigger on a gun, or said a magic word to make it happen, his eyes flashed open and his light returned. I fell on my back as Apollo spoke and scared the Celestia out of me.

"What did you say?" He asked, his expression shocked.

I sat up and my eyes widened at him in fury.

"You cheating, lying, son of a mule" I hissed in anger. "You _faked_ your DEATH?"

But he acted like he didn't hear me. "We're friends?"

I put my hoof to my chest as my calm breathing turned into shallow heavy breaths and my blue cheeks turned a cherry red. My wild eyes had returned.

"YOU JUST DON'T FAKE YOUR DEATH IN FRONT OF PONIES. JUST IMAGINE IF YOU ACTUALLY DIED! I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT IN EQUESTRIA I WOULD DO IF…" I said strictly and sternly but not too loud like that time I screamed at Discord.

I had gotten cut off by Apollo. "We're friends?" he repeated his question.

I stopped scolding him as I pondered his question. Why was he asking that question? Wasn't it obvious that we were friends? And why was he in shock? My eyes returned to their normal state, and widened… not out of anger, but of curiosity and sympathy.

"Of course we are" I said. "Look, friends hang out, talk, do stuff together. We do that right? I care about you Apollo, I really do… in a way I can't even explain. I can be myself around you. I _feel_ comfortable around you and you _feel_ comfortable around me. _That's_ _how friendships work!_ I've never had a friend to actually talk about things going on in my life. I've also never had a friend with a voice like yours and you… you can sing a simple song for me…. and absolutely touch my heart"

The last words choked out of my mouth because they were true. I felt like crying because I had thought I had lost one of my best friends in the world. Without him, I would still be lost in fear and still feel like a bird in a cage. Tears blurred my vision.

I quickly wiped all of the tears from my eyes. But they kept coming out, no matter how many times I tried covering them up. I surrendered and let the tears fall. I sniffed. He had changed me, I wasn't the _same_ mare as before. I had matured and grown this year.

I wasn't afraid of what the future brought for me. If anything, I was ready to take the next adventure on. I buried my face in my hoofs as I silently cried. Apollo scooted closer so that he was sitting beside me. He put his hoof on my back.

I savored that moment. None of my friends had ever comforted me like this before. I had my parent's shoulders to cry on whenever I was upset. But to have an actual friend comfort you, it felt as if the world had absolutely stood still and peaceful. I buried my face deeper into my hoofs as Apollo patted my back.

"Shh shh its ok, I promise I'll never leave you Starry… I promise. I went too far… I'm sorry I'll never do that again. I promise!" He comforted.

I slowly lifted my muzzle from my hooves. "Thanks" I gasped out.

"Your welcome" He answered. "Starshine, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are… you ok?" Apollo asked.

I looked up at him. "I'm fine now, you don't have to worry anymore"

"That's not what I meant" Apollo said.

I was puzzled. "What do you mean then?"

"I mean… why do you have bruises on your flank?" Apollo asked.

I quickly looked at it. Just last week Daisy had "Accidently" bumped into me. I promised myself I wouldn't be affected by it and I wasn't. I also convinced myself that maybe it actually was an accident. I was planning to apologize to Daisy for accusing her. I was planning to do that when I invite my friends and her to my birthday party.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I said all too quickly, covering it up with my hoof.

I suddenly smiled as if nothing was wrong. My eyes lit up and I started acting excited. "Hey! I wrote a new piano solo. Want to hear it?"

My horn glowed and a black piano appeared in front of us with a poof! Another poof! Later I was sitting at the instrument with Apollo to my right.

"It's inspired by my lessons with Looney" I announced proudly. I looked to him hoping to make him smile with the mention of the Princess of the Night's popular nickname that he himself made up, but he looked to me with an expression I hardly ever saw him wear: seriousness. I frowned, but quickly regained my smile, turning back to the piano. I was trying to remember the keys of the song I wrote a week ago… my hooves hovered over the keys in anticipation.

"Starshine…. Is…. somepony bullying you at school" Apollo asked.

The question completely broke my concentration and in shock, my hooves slammed onto the piano keys creating a chorus of sour notes.

I slowly turned to face him, trying so hard to retain my bright smile. "What? No!" I said. "No! I just… um… fell down some stairs at school. It's nothing, really. I tripped on an… on an apple"

There was a moment of silence.

"So… you just tripped on an apple and… fell down some stairs?" Apollo asked clearly not buying it.

"Yeah…. Darn high school ponies!" I said with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yup"

"Yes, because if I recall you telling me about your school, pegasai never take the stairs, they fly onto the balcony"

Apollo's statement stumped me. _"What am I gonna do?"_

"All I'm going to say Apollo is that it's none of your business" I said firmly as I turned back to my piano.

"I thought you trusted me Starshine. Please tell me" Apollo said.

"And I thought _you _trusted_ me_. Just please trust me Apollo. This is best for you and me" I said as I turned to look at him.

I turned back to the piano. I closed my eyes in deep concentration. Why didn't he trust me when I trusted him? Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, I remembered the song. My hooves slowly landed on the first keys of the solo.

It was slow and soft, and very… dark. One of the most emotional pieces I've ever written. As I played, I really expressed how I felt at that exact moment. Sad, angry, and betrayed. I kept my eyes closed as the song continued. The melody was sweet but somber. The cords were light and sad but they also had beauty to them.

Why was my life so difficult? That was the question I had to ask myself at that moment. All the peer pressure Apollo had put on me with these questions about someone bullying me. Daisyheart was not bullying me, she had her own honest opinions about everypony.

Including me.

I opened my eyes as I began to play another verse. As I did, Apollo got up from his spot next to me, his eyes concerned about the somber melody. He knew I never played such sad pieces before. He walked towards the piano bench and I didn't stop him from sitting down next to me.

I didn't even look at him as he spoke, but kept playing.

"Listen, Starry" he started. "You don't have tell me what's going on. I have to respect your privacy"

He sighed as I kept playing. "I'm worried about you Starshine. I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you"

I played the next cords with passion as the last cord hung in the air. I played another verse, deep and low. What happened next was totally unexpected.

Apollo put his hooves on the right side of the black instrument and played the same verse as me but light and happy. He looked to me for approval, I gave him only a side glance of disapproval.

I wasn't going to let him ruin my dark melody with light and happy piano music. But I couldn't stop him either. I played the same melody but in my dark style. He then played his light style. I played my dark style but added my three more cords. The Last cord rung as if the world was frozen. I closed my eyes as I stopped playing.

Apollo apparently saw his chance to try to impress me. He started playing a light happy melody from his side of the piano. It was very fast paced and bright. After the verse he looked at me and smiled. I turned from him in boredom. He ruined it _again._

Trying to get my attention again, he began to play his own melody that was all light and happy but invaded my side of the piano. Once he knew he wasn't getting my attention, he started playing all sad and turned from me. I once again faced the piano and played along with him, harmonizing. One playing a different melody than the other, but it sounded _good_.

I was so lost in the music. Apollo cared for me and I cared for him. We were close friends and nothing in this world would ever change that. I liked him as my friend, and I knew he did too. We enjoyed each other's company.

This was our song.

And I will admit that keeping secrets was bad, but he understood. I couldn't let him know about my friendship with Daisy, and he understood that.

I looked at him and smiled as I played faster. He returned the smile as he played faster too. Suddenly competitive, I started playing so fast… and got carried away, playing as fast as I could. Once I noticed I was going too fast and that Apollo had stopped playing, I stopped.

"Sorry" I said shyly.

"It's ok" Apollo said.

We stayed still for a few minutes before I got off the bench.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"Its morning, I got to go" I said. "Bye"

"Goodbye Starshine" Apollo said.

And with that, my horn glowed. The swirling white vortex appeared and I flew out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six hours later… _

I flew into the courtyard that morning with confidence. All I had to do was say two small words, and I and my friends would be friends again.

"_Two little words Starry"_ I thought to myself. _"Two little words"_

I approached the bench where my friends were all sitting down. I stood in front of Daisy, who threw me a glare. I frowned and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said at your party" I managed to get out.

"It took you long enough" Daisy muttered. "But I forgive you"

I opened my saddlebag and got out six blue envelopes. The last one being for Sunrise, my replacement, who was sitting on the bench next to Cherryapple.

"What are those Starshine?" Duskstorm asked.

I smiled. "You all are invited to my seventeenth birthday which is on the same exact day as the Grand Galloping Galla!"

All their faces lit up as they gasped. "The Grand Galloping Galla!" they all exclaimed.

They all started murmuring to each other, talking about the Galla. I grinned. I had _actually _started a conversation. I had never gotten to go to the Galla. My mom and dad wouldn't let me because they were overprotective. And what was worse was that my birthday was on the same day as the Galla and I wasn't able to go.

I don't think they wanted me to go to Canterlot ever in my life. But of course, I did finally. At least it was normal for ponies to not be able to go to the Galla. I mean, in all the schools I've been to, nopony went to the Galla. At Starswirl High, only the rich ponies got to go.

I had actually persuaded my parents to let me have my birthday party at the Galla. It was amazing! My parents had gotten the tickets from Princess Celestia, who had calmed down since I had arrived to Canterlot and insisted I had to get out more. She had found out about my lessons with Princess Luna and was confident for my victory.

"The tickets are in the envelopes" I said. "The Galla is this Friday. See you there"

The bell rang. We all scattered. I was so excited for my birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so late, I'm having bad allergies for a while and wasn't feeling good. Plus I was out of town again.**

**Until the next chapter! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok guys! NEXT CHAPTER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 32 Dresses, Dates, and Desires

Starshine's P.O.V

I thought after that day, I would _finally_ be accepted.

I would _finally_ get the chance to hang out with my friends again. Talk about things, have fun sleepovers, eat lunch all together. Things friends were _supposed_ to do.

Could I have been more wrong?

Instead of getting better, things got worse. Daisy would not stop getting on my back. She would always find an opportunity to make me feel less than everypony else, and it worked. Every chance she got, she would say something rude straight to my face. I was the only one who noticed this.

She started calling me names over and over again, poking me with sharp pencils, and even saying to me that my element wouldn't be loyalty like my mom because I was never loyal to my friends. Which I hate to admit it, but she was right.

No matter how hard I tried to fit in and talk with my friends this year, it just…. never really worked. Like everypony wonders why I hang around my friends, all my friends agree with Daisyheart, (Lemon mixed feelings), and I feel totally useless in the group. I wish they would understand that there were _no_ elements of harmony.

Didn't they get it? Our moms only _represented_ the elements. They _were_ the elements. We would never bear the elements of harmony.

Anyway, I dealt with every obstacle Daisy threw at me because I had to get along with her to hang out with my friends.

Feeling useless eventually leads to depression. I'm not talking about the bad type of depression like cutting yourself, making those bullying card videos, or wishing you could die. Just, a little depression. Like every day on my way home from school, I wouldn't talk to Scootaloo. When we got to my house, I would immediately fly to my room as fast as I could, slam the door, lock it, fly to my bed and cry letting out all of the frustration, causing magical spells to appear all over my room. My necklace would burn but I didn't care. Flying pigs, stars, pianos fell, and it got so bad I cast a sound proof spell on my entire room.

Not too loud, not too soft, just sniffling and tears pouring out. I felt so _useless._

Nopony would talk to me, except Lemon, and I would talk to her. But sometimes, I would sit on the bench we all sat on and just kept quiet. Whenever I tried to talk to anypony besides Lemon, they would just ignore me. Even when I talked to Sunrise, she would talk to me, but she always sat beside Dusk, and whenever Duskstorm got up and walked, she would get up and walk too. So would Daisy, then pretty much the others would too, except me. Well, I chose not to go with them, but everypony else was walking around the courtyard, so I would walk.

I wouldn't talk to anypony. But one time, Dusk walked over to me (for the first time in forever) and told me they were all going to sit on the bench outdoors. I smiled and said okay. Everypony stood in front of the bench and I sat down, and then realizing I had sat in water. The bench was covered in it, from the rain. It was so cold. I quickly stood up.

Dusk, Daisy, and Sunrise laughed at me. Then they walked away, Cherryapple and Saphirre following behind. Lemon stood there for a minute staring at me, with sympathetic eyes, and she too walked away. I stood there it shock, eyes widened as my horn flickered underneath my mane.

Maybe there was just no use for me anymore. No, wait, it was just a prank… I...I was cool with pranks… or was it a prank?

I quickly flew away to prevent tears from coming out. Now, same as usual, I cried in my room. Everything was going out of hoof. My white walls became pink with purple polka dots, my bed turned into a literal water bed with multicolored fish, a cow was singing opera in the middle of my room, a strange duck kept saying: "Aflac" for some reason… and a weird pink thing that I thought was a pony kept claiming herself to be Pinkie Pie, but she didn't even _look_ like her. She looked like a giant horse.

I wasn't crying about the bench, I was crying about depression and feeling useless. After I was done, everything suddenly stopped. Everything turned back to normal, and my necklace stopped burning. I laid there for a few seconds, and then brushed myself off, got up, and wiped away my tears. As usual, I went downstairs.

I was greeted by Scoots, who was sitting at the kitchen counter watching my mom wash the dishes.

"Hey Starry"

"Hey" I answered.

"Everything ok? You just dashed to your room like lightning" Scootaloo asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine" I answered, sitting at the stool next to her. "I just had this melody stuck in my head at last period, and when the bell rang I rushed to get it done"

"Well, ok" Scootaloo said satisfied.

"Starshine, we're all going to Carousel Boutique to get our gala clothes. I'm sure your friends are gonna be there" My mom said.

At the word "Friend" I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I bet they will"

"_Be making me feel unwanted"_ I silently added.

Rainbow Dash turned around. "Is something wrong Starry?"

"Nope" I lied, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Everything's just fine!" I said through clenched teeth.

My mom raised an eyebrow. "Ok then, we're going to leave just as soon as I finish the dishes"

I eyed my mom. She was washing them so slow. Didn't she know there was a faster way to do this?

"Mom? Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did" Scootaloo said.

I lightly punched her shoulder.

"Can't you do this faster?" I asked.

"I swear to Celestia you are the most impatient mare I've ever met" My mom said.

I put my hooves up innocently. "Hey, I'm just saying. They don't call you _Rainbow_ and _Dash_ for nothing"

"Starshine, what's your point?" My mom asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe THIS!" My hooves glowed a crystal blue and so did her hooves.

It was as if the hooves had a mind of their own. They quickly worked to wash and dry all of the dishes. I swear, it was as if I had pressed the fast forward button on a remote and my mom was part of the program.

Scoots and I started laughing! We hoof bumped as my mom started freaking out. Her eyes were wide.

"Starshine! Make it stop this instant young filly!" My mom cried.

I groaned. "But mom, you're working _faster_. Key word: _FASTER!_ And you said when you got done we could go"

"Starshine Soarin Dash" Rainbow said firmly. "Make it stop NOW"

I laughed. "I won't have too"

In an instant, she stopped. All the dished were in a pile on the counter, neat and cleaned.

"Starshine, you know I don't like you using magic inside the house" Rainbow said.

Scoots stared at the neat dishes in awe. "What is Princess Luna teaching you?" She asked excitedly.

I put my hooves up in defense and smirked. "It wasn't me, those hooves have got minds of their own"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared in awe at what was in front of me.

I have never seen so many dresses and suits in one place in all my life. Rarity had her work cut out for her.

Popular ponies from school were ordering their outfits and Caphat, Firespark, Bubblegum, and Sunnyrays were beside the counter talking to Sapphiregem. I raised my eyebrow. Why was she talking to those jerks? Maybe because she was just helping them pick out outfits. It was her mom's store after all.

I scanned the place. I didn't see my friends anywhere, to my relief.

"Scootaloo, Starshine, go look around and call when you see something you like"

"It's fine Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo said. "I brought money, I can pay for mine"

"Ok Scoots" Soarin said. "We'll all meet at the counter, agreed?"

"Yup" Rainbow said.

"Sure" Scoots said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Good" Soarin said.

And with that, we all split up. I walked up to Sapphire, noticing she was done talking to Caphat, Firespark, Bubblegum, and Sunnyrays.

"Hey Saph" I greeted.

"Hey Starshine" She replied. "I'm so excited for the gala!"

"Me too, it's not every day you get to go to Canterlot" I said.

"Yeah, need some help choosing a dress?" She asked.

I shook my head. "That's nice of you Saph, but I think I'll be fine on my own"

She cocked her head and frowned at me. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"_I'm such a bad liar" _I thought.

"Um… it's just that Lemon and I kind of noticed that you've been… distant lately" Saph answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well… you've never really hung out with us that much ever since that birthday party. It's as if you…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No Saph, what were you about to say?"

"It's not important"

"Sapphire"

She sighed. "It's as if you're storming off and just leaving us"

My eyes widened. A whole rainbow of emotions were scattering through my brain. Anger, sadness, betrayal, and offense. Why couldn't they understand? They were being rude to me. They wouldn't even talk to me. I was the one who had to start a conversation, and they never talked to me.

I would try to join conversations but I would get turned down. They told me rude things based off Daisy and Duskstorm's thoughts and opinions, which would become their opinions. I hated to accept this, but I think Dusk is going Goth. She's been being negative about every single thing. It gets on my nerves. I don't mind that she's turning Goth but ever since she's become it she's complaining about everything in her life.

She thinks _her_ life is hard? How about being cursed since you were a baby? That's a hard thing to cope with. It annoys me because Goth ponies don't believe in a happy life, ever. Everypony agreed with Dusk all because they basically worship Goth ponies. And you know how she takes her anger out? She complains to me how hard _her_ life is! Even when her life is pretty great! I would gladly switch lives with her: be the daughter of the newest princess of Equestria, have cool cloud powers, and have a normal life for once.

Even Dusk agreed with Daisy's opinions on me. My looks, my mane, and everything about me. And Daisy wouldn't just take opinions on me, she did it to everypony and they even agreed with her on that too. And they didn't notice.

Anger wasn't in my eyes, it was hurt and frustration. If I tear up now, my secret would spill. I had come so far, I wasn't going to blow it over some "Friends"… all I could get out of my mouth was:

"Why do you think I invited you guys to the gala in the first place? Why do you think I said sorry to Daisyheart even though I did nothing wrong? I do you think I walked up to you and talked to you, why do you think I sit at our bench all the time even if you don't talk to me? Because I'm your _friend _and _friends_ don't accuse _friends _of leaving them EVER"

Sapphire still held her serious expression, but I swear I saw a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"And if you guys really want me to leave that badly, then I can't believe you. I'm sorry, but this has to be said… you accuse me every single day of not being loyal, but I am. I sit with you guys, I try to talk to you, and I invited you guys to the biggest night of the year. We've all never gotten to go to the gala because our parents don't have the time to get tickets and I thought it would be nice to invite you guys… but… maybe the only reason you're being nice to me now is because _I _gave you the tickets… I did something nice for you… why can't you treat me like a friend instead of the mare who is always just… there with you guys"

I turned to walk away, when I turned my head back to look at her. "You know, some ponies like being alone once in a while, one of those ponies is me"

Without another word, I walked away. My eyes were widening, that was so hard for me. I tried not to cry. I took deep breaths to calm myself and not cause a magical reaction to occur. My eyes were straining, but I soon calmed down.

I randomly walked over to the first rack of dresses I stumbled across and looked through them, trying not to think about what had just happened. I looked through the dresses.

I didn't want to wear white because ever since I found out about this curse…. Yeah, white is the last thing I'll ever want to wear this year…. It's just a sad color of defeat if I fail when I turn eighteen. Black was kind of… sad. Green dresses didn't really look good on me, neither did red dresses, and neither did yellow.

I ventured onward. Don't get me wrong, the dresses were pretty, Rarity really outdid herself… it was just that, they were kind of boring. Most of them were just cliché ball gowns from storybook princesses, some others looked like dresses ponies wore to go to prom in. I wasn't allowed to go to prom because, well, the curse.

I kept browsing, I wanted something unique. Something nopony would ever think of wearing. Something nopony would expect from me. There was the dress from the talent show, but that would be predictable. Besides, it was one of those prom type dresses.

I gave up on that section and started towards a new one. There was a large variety of pink, red, and green dresses everywhere so it would be hard to find the perfect dress. I sighed and started looking through the rack of dresses I had just gotten to.

Cliché, boring, cliché, cliché, boring, boring, boring… oddly… interesting.

I sighed again. This was leading me nowhere.

As I walked, a flash of silver caught my eye in between a yellow ball gown and a red Spanish dress. I reverted my eyes. Wedding dresses could be silver and I didn't want to look like a bride or something. The beautiful mares, no, the _popular _mares could immediately make this dress work. The mares with the type of coats that looked good with every color could make anything in this store work.

Me, I'm a blue Pegasus…. Unicorn…. What was it called again? Oh, alicorn!... err um…. Thing, and mares that were blue like me and Dusk only looked good in purple, white, or black, and even blue. But still… the silver looked beautiful, almost the same type of silver as my necklace. Resisting the urge to ignore the fabric, I walked over to it. I pushed the two dresses beside it aside to look at it properly.

It was nice. Not too fancy, not too cliché but it still sort of looked like a wedding dress to me. Other ponies would think otherwise but it was just my personal opinion.

It was a silver shimmering dress with a pale blue trim that covered two sides of the dress and made it look even. The front was ruffled and the bottom of the dress was long enough to cover your flank and touch the floor to drag some of it behind you. S type designs were on the skirt of the dress. What I thought made the dress stand out was that It was sleek and thin unlike the tight puffy ball gowns or spaghetti strap short prom dresses. It looked comfortable and not making me feel awkward. I touched it. It was very soft. Like my cloud. Except mine was comfier.

I ran my hoof through it a couple times, not believing its plushness. This had to be the one. It had to be.

"_But what if it wasn't?" _I thought.

Was I _really_ going to take the risk of wearing silver to the gala? What if ponies criticized me?

"_Why are you wearing a wedding dress to the gala?"_

"_Are you a runaway bride? Who's the lucky stallion?"_

"_This is a gala not a wedding!"_

I took a deep breath. I liked this dress, and this was my first grand galloping gala. I was going to make it special. The stupid curse and stupid ponies who judge me will not ruin the best night ever!

I felt bad about all my friends not able to go all those years and I'll tell you why. First off, Duskstorm never got to go because her mom was busy spreading friendship and said something about making visits to the Everfree Forest every gala with Flash Century busy at work in the Crystal Empire. I heard this from Duskstorm. Her dad was hardly around because he was always in the Empire and it was rare when he stopped by. Fluttershy also went to the Everfree Forest. Big Mack helped Applejack with bucking apples because they seemed to have a lot more than intended every year. Pinkie Pie had to work double shifts at Sugarcube Corner every year with Cheese Sandwich helping, and Rarity had to make soooo many outfits for shoppers shopping for their gala clothes! Fancypants was always working and Spike was with Twilight. Everypony didn't have the time to go to the gala.

The reasons they weren't allowed were a bit different. Twilight was going to the Crystal Empire for her brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's foal shower. Dusk had to stay behind and help the weather team with the huge thunderstorm scheduled for that day, but she was able to stop by the gala for an hour or two. Fluttershy was rounding up the animals to get to safety for the storm. Applejack and Big Mac were protecting the farm. And Rarity and Pinkie's families had the same reasons as before. Spike was once again going with Twilight.

I grabbed the dress from the rack with my mouth and put it on my back. I trotted past the front desk of the store and went towards the dressing rooms. I went inside the first available one. I slipped into the dress, only having trouble zipping the back, but I eventually got it. I looked at myself in the mirror behind.

I stared at my reflection with total shock. I had never felt so formal in all my life. When I first saw myself in my talent show dress, I felt like a popstar. But looking at me right now… I just couldn't believe what I was dress fit perfectly. It felt like it was meant to fit on my body. I started uncontrollably grinning. This was the one. I flew and twirled in the air.

What I saw in the mirror was a sign that I was in fact growing up. Some ponies mistook me as an older mare like in my twenties or something, but when looking at myself now, I could see how much I had grown and the maturity everypony seemed to see in me.

Taking one last glance at myself, I took off the dress and put it back on the hanger. I put it back on my back and walked out of the stall. As I walked out of the dressing rooms I noticed someone in the corner of my eye, but pretended not to see it.

"Oh my Celestia Daisy, your dress is so amazing!"

"Sunrise, I love your outfit!"

"Dusk, where did you find it?"

"That is the one!"

My friends were to my right, outside a stall across from mine. They were all giggling and showing off their dresses. I never gave a side-glance. I was nothing. They would never accept me as a true friend, except Lemon. I walked past without looking and moved to find my parents.

I could've sworn I saw Lemon give me a glance of sympathy, but I decided not to return it. I didn't return it, in fear everypony else would see it.

I looked around the store. Where was my mom? I wandered aimlessly through the racks of clothes looking for my parents. As I looked, I stole a glance behind me, because a bright gold fabric distracted me. When I turned around again, I ran into somepony and fell with a thump!

"Oomph!" I cried out as I fell on my side.

Clumsily, I got up and quickly placed the dress back on my back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" I stopped mid-sentence as I realized who I had run into.

It was none other than Shooting Star. He smiled at the sight of me, and I smiled back…. awkwardly…

"No it's my fault. I- Starshine! Hey! I haven't seen you in forever! You've been kind of distant lately" He said kindly.

Man, does the WHOLE school think I've been "Kind of distant lately"? I'll bet fifty bits that if I personally asked the whole school over the speaker that question, most of them would in fact say "Yes".

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind" I said, trying to politely walk past him, when he blocked my path and gave a concerned expression.

"Are you ok Starry?" He asked. The tone of his voice made my spine tingle… sweet Celestia, did this stallion go through puberty after the last time we talked? Because his voice was so deep it was disturbing: like one of the hot jock stereotypes on reality TV shows, and I didn't feel comfortable with that at all.

"If there's something wrong, anything, you can always tell me. What's been on your mind?" He asked kindly.

"Ok, well I'm fine" I said as politely as I could, trying a second attempt to get past him, but he blocked me again.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me" Shooting said with a kind smile.

The nickname caught me off guard. Sweetie?

"Sweetie? Shooting what are you-"

"What? You don't like that nickname? I can call you something else if you like" He asked with a dashing smile.

"Look Shooting, I think you're nice in all but-"

"How about it babe? Please tell me what's wrong so I can make you feel better"

"Shooting I-"

"Starry just tell me what's wrong"

"SHOOTINGSTAR!"

"Yeah babe?"

I took a deep breath. "Why are you treating me like this?" I asked.

"Like what?" Shooting asked confused.

"Like, you're acting as if I'm your marefriend or something" I said.

"Aren't we?" He asked even more confused. "I mean the whole school says we are"

_Oh_ joy.

"Shooting, you asked me to be your marefriend a long time ago and I said I needed time to think about it" I said slightly annoyed.

"And… _did_ you think about it?" He asked hopeful.

I took a deep breath. "Look, you're a nice guy and I'm flattered, truly I am… but the truth is… I'm not ready for a relationship yet and I hardly even know you as it is. A lot of things have happened in my life and I don't think I have the time for a coltfriend at the moment. I'm sorry Shootingstar, I just can't yet" I said that as gently, clearly, and kindly as I could.

His grin slowly faded, and he looked down disappointed. "Oh, ok, I understand… guess I shouldn't say what I was going to ask you then"

He slowly turned away, I was confused. "Ask me what?"

"No, it's stupid really" Shooting said.

"No, what were you going to say?"

He turned back around. "I was going to ask you to go to the gala with me. I wanted to get to know you even more because I noticed that we were growing apart and I really like you… so I thought that it would be the perfect way to get to know each other better"

Now _my_ look of sorrow turned to sympathy...

"But, I know now that you were going to say no anyway" Shooting said, turning and walking away slowly with his head down.

My gaze softened. What if he was right? What if this was the perfect way for me to get to know him better? I suddenly realized I was going to the gala alone. I invited my friends to the gala and we're all riding the same train but, let's be honest, once you show up in a group of six to the best night ever, you're all going to split up and do something different individually.

I could just imagine the look on everyponys' faces when they all saw me with a stallion at the gala. I had no experience with romance or colts, but it would be nice to go with someone to the gala besides my friends. I remembered the fuzzy wonderful sensation I used to get whenever he was around me. If I was willing to give him a chance, maybe… just maybe I could feel like that again.

"Shooting wait" I called after him.

He turned around. "Yes?"

I trotted over to him. "I'll go with you to the gala"

"Really?" He asked, his excitement returning as he smiled. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I won't be your date. I'll agree to go with you as your friend, just to get to know you more"

Shooting's excitement only grew as he started grinning from ear to ear. "Ok! You've made me the happiest stallion in all Equestria Starshine!"

He rushed to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and flew past me up into the air and turned around to face me and I turned to face him.

"By the way, you should totally buy that dress" He gave one last dazzling smile before flying away as fast as lightning to Celestia knows where.

I felt my cheeks warm from the small gesture. They reddened. I had never been kissed by a colt before. And I didn't know what to think about it: It felt… nice… and it gave me a sort of rush. It somehow made the world seem at peace. My heart skipped a beat at the compliment to purchase the dress. I then started grinning like an idiot.

Yes Shooting, I will get this dress.

Humming to myself, I went off in search of my parents. I found them already at the counter with Rarity. Scootaloo was next to my parents talking to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. I walked over to them and I could hear my mom and Rarity talking.

"I'm just a bit worried for her safety, Rainbow Dash" I heard Rarity say as they were purchasing their outfits.

Soarin got a plain black tuxedo while my mom had a Purple sparkling dress that streaked out and had lightning bolt patterns, along with that was a pale purple dress mixed with black and a hot pink that looked so cool! It was a sort of rock star look with a few tears in it, but it made it work. I assumed it was Scootaloo's.

My mom gave Rarity the outfits. "Yeah I know, I'm worried about her too but Soarin and I have to leave right away. We can only stay at the gala for about ten or fifteen minutes but it's only for one night, she'll be fine"

My eyes widened in confusion. Were they talking about me?

Rarity took the outfits and studied them. "Alright… your total is thirty bits"

"Gotcha" My mom said.

She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the asked currency and placed them on the counter, Rarity took them with her magic and put them in the cash register. That was the time I stepped in between both of my parents and they noticed me.

"Hey Starry, found something?" My mom asked.

"Hope it's not too expensive" Soarin said looking in his saddlebag and biting his lip. "I only have fifty bits"

I nodded and placed the dress onto the counter as Rarity put the outfits in bags. Rarity looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Starshine" She greeted.

"Hi" I answered.

"Oh, fabulous! I was wondering when somepony was going to buy this one! It's one of my favorites" Rarity inspected it. "That will be fifty bits please"

Soarin's eyes bulged and his mouth agape. "FIFTY BITS?"

He looked over to my mom, she shrugged. He looked to Scootaloo who also shrugged. He looked to me, I bit my lip nervously. He let out a huge sigh.

"Fine, but you have to pay me back later" My dad said.

I grinned, I _would_ pay him back.

Soarin took the bits from his saddlebag and placed them on the counter. Rarity took them with her magic and placed them into the cash register and put the dress in a bag.

"Thank you for shopping at Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique!" Rarity said.

"Thanks Rarity" Rainbow said.

We walked out of the store, and the only thought ringing through my head was: _"How am I going to pay back my dad?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V

Once again, I was bored.

So I would do what I always did when I was bored. Watch Starshine.

It didn't take me long to find the blue alicorn (It felt strange to think that instead of saying Pegasus). She was just exiting Carousel Boutique with her parents and Scootaloo. They were carrying shopping bags, which was odd. She hated shopping. She never really went to Carousel Boutique unless her parents told her to. Why were they going shopping? was the real question.

Curiosity once again got the best of me and I hid behind a tree nearby and turned invisible and heard their conversation:

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys at the house, I got to go clear my mind" I heard Starshine say.

"Ok, meet us back at the house before sunset" Rainbow Dash said.

"Got it" Starshine said.

They all flew off. Once they were gone Starshine flew up and headed towards the Everfree Forest. I followed her (without being seen of course). Why was she heading to the forest?

To my dismay, she approached the forest then turned right and didn't even step hoof in it. She was heading to… what did Applejack call that farm again? Oh yes! Sweet Apple Acres. Starshine rarely went over there as well. Her parents didn't like her going because of, and I quote: "You could hit your head on a branch and get a concussion"

"_What is going on in that mare's head?" _I pondered in confusion.

She flew up to the farmhouse and knocked on the front door. I crouched on the roof of the building and watched her below me. I sighed, disappointed she wasn't doing something chaotic. I slapped my paw over my mouth, regretting my mistake. My eyes widened as her ears perked and she looked up at me. Luckily, I was invisible… but she looked straight into my eyes. I was worried that she saw me, but she looked up with curiosity and confusion.

Her crystal blue eyes locked with my yellow and red. She seemed to focus so hard on me. She had heard me. I know she had heard me sigh. She was like a lioness, always aware of her surroundings, and when she sensed something was wrong she would do something to defend herself.

Where in the world did _that_ thought come from?

How would she even see me anyway? It's not like she has x-ray vision or something… I pondered this… was I… afraid that she would see through my disguise again? I shook my head to clear it. She would never see me… right? Was I… getting antsy about her powers? If she had somehow been taught to see past invisibility spells?

The starring contest went on for a few seconds before she looked away. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but witnessing what happened last time stopped me.

The farmhouse door opened, revealing Applejack.

"Howdy Starshine, what can I do ya for?" she said smiling.

"Hey Applejack, can I come in?" Starshine asked.

"Sure, come on in"

Starshine walked into the house and Applejack closed the door behind them. I snapped my talons and teleported into the house to hear the conversation. They were both by the front door and talking. I had my back to the ceiling and just lying there starring down at them.

"So I wanted to ask you, is there anything I could do on the farm to earn some money? I need it to pay back my dad" Starshine asked the farm pony.

"I think I can squeeze ya in. You can harvest the east field. The apples are looking pretty ripe!" Applejack answered.

"Thanks!" Starshine said with a grin before zooming out the back door.

I quickly teleported outside the door Starshine had flown out of. I saw her high above the apple trees soaring in front of me. I opened my own wings and zoomed after her.

There was just one tiny itsy bitsy problem… I didn't have as much stamina as her. My sides were heaving, I was sweating, and that all happened in the first minute. Starshine had dashed off and was still flying without breaking a sweat in two minutes! I looked towards her. Now, in my perspective, she looked like a blue speck.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself.

I snapped my talons and I teleported to the mare's side. She didn't seem to notice me flying next to her. She was grinning from I guess the thrill of flying so fast. I found myself smiling too as her eyes were determined to get to her destination.

She looked down and started to land. I quickly followed her down and she landed on the ground, surrounded by apple trees. As soon as she landed, she got to work right away. She bucked the closest tree to her, but no apples fell. She frowned, then tried again. Still no apples.

She let out a groan (which I chuckled at) and flew into the tree's leaves and shook the apples out into the baskets under the tree. She flew out of the tree and landed gracefully beside the filled baskets.

"All in a day's work" She said to herself.

I smiled as she continued working. Normally, I would've gotten bored of watching her work, but something inside me urged me to keep observing her. I watched her shake apples out of the trees until all of the trees around her were bare. Then she grabbed full apple baskets two at a time and flew them to the barn. After that, she flew off looking for another place to harvest apples.

This cycle would continue until she flew to one particular spot of the east field and she started talking to herself.

"This is really starting to hurt my legs and make my hooves sore, but it'll be worth it to pay my dad back for my Grand Galloping Gala dress" I heard her say.

Oh! This should be interesting… she was going to go to the Grand Galloping Gala for the first time! I had almost forgotten about her birthday. She and her other friends had never gone to the gala before. I should ask her about it later tonight.

She grunted as she shook another tree and the apples fell down.

Suddenly, Applejack came trotting over to her.

"Good work there Starry, you've earned fifty bits to pay back Soarin!" The orange pony handed Starshine the bits and she accepted them.

"Thanks Applejack, I'd better be going now" Starshine said, flying up into the air.

"Take care! You've worked hard today!" Applejack said.

And with that, she was off. I snapped my talons and returned home. I wanted to know more about the gala… So many questions were popping into my head!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I auditioned with summer stock drama. We are doing "Mulan" and I got the lead! So my excuse is that I've been working hard on my lines… So, until the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mulan went so well! I'm kind of sad that it's over, but at least I have good memories to talk about and more time to work on this. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 33 Personal experience and lost secrets

Starshine's P.O.V

* * *

I arrived at my house and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called.

"Oh ok Starry!" My mom called from upstairs.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen (because bucking apples makes me hungry for apples) and my mom walked in.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok mom, what's up?" I replied with my mouth full, to which my mom grimaced with disgust… but quickly got over it.

She sighed.

"Well, your dad and I… aren't going to be able to make it to the gala with you and your friends" She said.

"What?" I asked, almost choking on my apple (Quickly swallowing it) "Why?"

"Look, I'm sorry Starshine" Rainbow said as she walked past me. She continued on to the fridge, got out a bottle of apple cider, and took a long sip. "The weather team scheduled a huge storm the same day as the gala and they need help… all the help they can get. Only eighteen or older Pegasai on the weather team can help control the storm… the only exception is Duskstorm"

She sipped her drink again before continuing. "She's the one creating this storm and it might last three days… so we won't be there. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, as I threw the apple core in the trash. "So, you and Dad won't be at the gala at all?"

"We'll be there, but only for an hour or so. That's as long as we'll be able to stay" She answered. "Just because we won't be there, you'll still be on your best behavior… no crazy stuff… like messing with the gala music, take a million annoying selfies with Princess Celestia and Luna…"

"Trying to get famous celebrities to notice you like by, say, doing stuff to put them in danger? And then rescue them at the last minute?" I grinned while I teased her.

Rainbow Dash blushed. "If I hadn't saved that apple pie, Soarin and I might have never met!"

I pretended to gag. "Mom, gross. I don't like you talking lovey dovey stories about you and Dad"

"Sorry Starry" My mom chuckled. "Anyway, my point is, we won't be there so you're in charge"

I was silent… "Of…what?" I asked.

"Of making sure your friends don't act like knuckleheads. That is going to be the biggest night of the year! Like how my friends and I once acted at the gala" My mom replied.

"Ok mom, but no promises. I don't know if they'll even listen to me" I said with my head down. I was thinking about all the times I tried talking to them in vain.

"Starshine, look at me" My mom said.

I looked up.

"You are sweet, you are smart, and you are an awesome mare. If anypony can get her friends to listen, it's you. I'm counting on you to be smart. Now promise me you'll be fine without us there" As she said this, her eyes filled with pride.

Our eyes were locked… tears were threatening to come pouring out of mine. I blinked a million times and managed to hold them in. I couldn't tell her, or anypony, about how I felt about my friends. We lived in a world where Friendship is Magic, and my mom picked these friends for me. She naturally expects all of us to get along. If she knew how I felt and how we did not get along, I was afraid she'd be disappointed in me…

This time, she was putting me in charge… I couldn't let her down.

"I promise" I said, with a determined, serious look. "I won't be an _egghead_"

We both laughed at my clever retort. When it finally wound down, my mom was the first to speak.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" She said. "Twilight came by earlier looking for you"

I was flabbergasted. Why would she want to talk to me?

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I think you should go over to her castle and find out"

I nodded. "Ok. Oh yeah… where's dad?"

"He went to the store to get some stuff using his Wonderbot I.D. since he's broke" She answered, taking another sip of her cider.

"Ok. Well, I got fifty bits" I said.

Her eyes widened as she swallowed. "Really?"

I smirked and I pulled out a brown sack. As I put it on the counter it made a clank! Sound. "Since I'll be at the castle, can you give this to dad when he gets back?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna flip!" Then, as if as an afterthought, she shot me a serious look. "You didn't steal this. Right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Earned it working at Sweet Apple Acres"

"Sweetheart, you know how I feel about you going there" She said. "You could break your leg, a wing, your head… or you can also get a…"

I recited the rest quietly with her, having memorized it since she had said it so many times.

"_Concussion from getting hit in the head by an apple. Each pony of the apple family has gotten at least one concussion from an apple to the head. Concussions can break open your head, or sometimes knock you out for hours. And giant fruit bats are dangerous and horrifying! They eat about 50% of the crop and if you're not careful…"_

And we both said all of this at the same time… all while I was walking towards the door. And it continued…

"_A bat could suck all the blood from your entire body, and try to eat your mane because it looks like a zap apple… the barn could also come crashing down at any minute while you're there…"_

And we continued our recital… as I opened the door, to my surprise… my dad was standing there, with his mouth agape. I smiled, waved at him, and continued… all the while continued reciting...

"-_And you could die. Remember that one time when you attempted the sonic rainboom over there when you were six? You could've killed everypony there! I had to take you to the doctor because of your hooves. If the apple family is doing construction it's an 80% chance of death!"_

I closed the door behind me as we finished and left my house with a smirk.

My weird overprotective family.

* * *

I arrived at Twilight's Castle in a twinkle.

The only thought running through my brain was this… why would Princess Celestia's ex-student, the Princess of Friendship, and the mom of my ex-best friend, want to talk to me? It had to be about my curse…

But Twilight always knew about my curse. She knew about it since the day I was born… heck, she agreed to the deal… she knew everything… what would we need to talk about?

"_I need to stop guessing what she wants to see me about and just find out" _I thought.

I landed in front of the shimmering yellow doors to the castle. It seemed so long since I had been here! Throughout the school year I always passed the castle on my way to school. But hadn't had been there since the end of the summer… the day I found out about the curse.

At this point, I really didn't care if I told my friends about the curse or not because: One, they didn't deserve to know (with the single exception of Lemon). Two, If I told them, they would try to suck up to me…. talk to me more, try to be my best friend… I would turn them down though, because it'd be phoney… it shouldn't take a horn or a curse to get them to treat me nice… they should be nice to me because they like _me_… you know?

"_Doesn't matter" _I felt bitter... _"I'm not allowed to tell anyone, especially Lemon"_

I put those thoughts aside and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes, and the door opened… but nopony was there. Confused, I looked around… finally I heard a familiar voice say:

"Down here!"

I looked down. Spike the dragon was there, looking up and smiling at me. It was then I realized how tall I was... I didn't even notice Spike there! Princess Luna and Apollo had pointed that out, but I didn't believe them… because I felt small on the inside.

But man! I looked down at my hooves and they looked a mile away!

I drew my attention back to Spike.

"Hey Spike" I said with a smile.

"Hey Starry! Dang, you've grown taller kiddo!" he replied.

I took it as a compliment.

"Thanks! Is Twilight here? She said she wanted to talk to me"

I detected a flicker of movement, just in the corner of my eye. I looked up from Spike and saw my friends peeking… curious to see who was at the door. They got their answer and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you about…" He looked over his shoulder at the girls…now they were staring at us in curiosity. Spike beckoned with his claw for me to come closer… I leaned so he could whisper in my ear.

"The curse" Spike said softly.

We both looked over at my friends, and we saw them whispering to each other and looking at us. Spike and I grinned at them nervously, trying to assure them that we were ok and didn't need any help.

Then we continued our talk. "Can you tell me what she wants to talk about?" I whispered. I glanced over and saw my friends were coming closer to us. I'm sure they wanted to hear what we were saying… they looked suspicious.

I tilted my head toward them, and Spike nodded that he understood the message. We looked over at them together, and smiled at them… but we were nervous. Now everypony, except Daisy, looked concerned. Daisy looked even more suspicious now than ever!

Spike and I looked at each other again. One look from me reminded him what I came to ask him about… he shrugged, meaning he didn't know...

Suddenly, Twilight flew from the other room. She had unwittingly saved us! I sighed in relief...

"Starshine! So nice to see you!" She exclaimed. She worked her way forward to be right in front of me, in front of my friends. "Wow have you grown so tall? You're about Princess Luna's height!"

When she heard that, Daisy's eyes widened.

Twilight laughed nervously, with her giant grin… and Spike and I mimicking her.

"So Starshine… err um… remember that algebra paper you need help on?" Twilight looked at me… she lied... and I got it.

"Yeah Twilight! Lead the way to the library!" I exclaimed.

"Ok!"

With that, she and I trotted upstairs to the library. Once we were inside, we worked quickly. Twilight used her magic to blind the windows with her purple curtains. I slammed the door… so hard, it shook the walls! I used my magic to "poof" up wooden planks… they went on the door, baring it shut. Twilight turned off all the lights, and she lit a few candles and a lantern. For the finishing touch, I poofed a soundproof bubble, big enough to surround the entire room.

The whole castle was on lockdown... THAT was how intense it was.

Twilight and I sighed… we were confident that the room was secure and we could talk in private.

"Nice touch" Twilight said, referring to the soundproof bubble.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Maybe we should sit down" Twilight suggested.

I nodded, following her towards the lantern… the brightest light source. We sat across from each other with the lantern between us.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh, right…" Twilight said hesitantly. "I really don't know how to say this, but I'm so sorry… for putting you in this mess"

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked… I was puzzled. "It couldn't be your fault I was chosen"

"No, it is. If I hadn't agreed to the deal none of this would've happened. You would've lived a normal life, not been born with that…" and she pointed at my mane. "And you wouldn't have so much on your shoulders… like "the fate of our existence rests in your hooves" and all. It's for that foolish decision I made sixteen years ago, that I am truly sorry"

I was speechless. She thought all of this was her fault? If anything, it was Discord's fault for being so… so… stupid. I felt bad that Twilight felt this way, so I chose my words carefully.

"Twilight, you don't have to apologize for anything. You had to protect Equestria from turning into the chaos capitol of the world, and that was the only way. I will do anything to protect the ponies of Equestria, no matter what I have to sacrifice. Our stories are similar: you didn't ask to go to Ponyville, you went because your mentor told you to. You didn't expect to make friends, or become a princess, but you did both. Now look at me! I didn't ask to hold the fate of Equestria in my hooves, but I do. And now I've learned that I can't run or hide from destiny, I just have to face it and see where fate takes me. Whatever happens, I know that I'll do my best to protect the ponies of Equestria, and I hope I'll make a difference"

Twilight smiled… she was proud of my little speech. "You've truly changed since the beginning of the year. You were once shy and now you're brave, and true, just like your mother"

At this I smiled. Twilight's expression turned somber. "What I want to talk to you about is the Grand Galloping Gala"

I was confused. "Wait, we were just talking about the curse, and now you want to talk to me about the gala in private?"

"Starshine, there are always unpredictable and crazy things that happen at each and every gala. I don't want to get into the details, but none of the princesses are going to be at the gala this year. Princess Celestia and Luna are going to observe the preparations for this storm, and I'm going to my sister in law's foal shower. Nopony is going to be there at the gala, making you vulnerable to danger" Twilight said.

"Discord?" I whispered. "You think that without the rulers of Equestria and the mane six at the gala… that he will attack?"

Twilight nodded.

My eyes widened in fear. He couldn't attack now, I wasn't ready! I still had a lot to learn, I couldn't take him on… not yet!

"Don't worry Starshine!" Twilight noticed my fear and said with a calming voice. "We're taking extra precautions"

"What do you mean by that?" I was in full panic mode. "He's going to find me no matter what! He has the power to poof up whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He could even teleport me, but he chooses not to. But I'm afraid that someday I'll just be minding my own business and poof! I'll be in the Everfree Forest, with him! I don't want that to happen Twilight! Please don't let that happen!"

"Oh sweetie" Twilight said. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. She walked to me and held out her hooves for a hug. "Come here"

I immersed in the embrace. I sobbed quietly, and a few tears fell. Twilight patted me on the back. Suddenly there was… magic! Everything went crazy and I quickly put a magic force field around Twilight and I. Stars, like "ninja star" flew in different directions. The walls of the library turned polka dot, and the floor was checkerboard. It started snowing… multicolored fish swam in schools in thin air, and then we became three dimensional…

"What the-?" Twilight asked as she looked at our bodies, she still hugging me.

"W-w-when I-I- c-c-cry m-m-my n-n-necklace g-glows a-and b-b-burns m-my n-n-neck a-and m-my m-m-magic g-goes o-out o-o-of control!" I said between sobs.

"Shh shh Starshine, I promise, we'll do everything we can to not let him get you… don't worry, this is all going to work out… it always does" Twilight soothed.

"How c-c-can y-you b-be s-so s-s-s-sure?" I asked.

"Because it does… it always does. Everything will turn out. There is always evil, but good will always win. You'll see" Twilight encouraged.

"R-really?" I asked, looking up at her, tears still in my eyes.

Twilight smiled a motherly smile, and wiped my tears. "If I've learned anything, it's that the good in the world will always come through as long as you have faith"

I was calming down: my necklace stopped glowing and everything slowed down. Finally, all the crazy stuff that *I* had created disappeared. That was the fastest I had ever calmed down from one of those...

"Thanks Twilight" I said.

"You're welcome. I didn't know you were _this_ stressed about all of this. From what I just saw, you are indeed very powerful. You need to learn to control it, even when you feel strong emotions, but with that powerful magic I have a feeling _he_ doesn't stand a chance. And I bet _he_ doesn't know how great your powers have grown." Twilight said with confident voice.

I smiled… one last little sniffle from the crying remained.

"Anyway, we're going to prevent Discord from interfering with the Gala. Every available Canterlot guard will there. In fact, some guards will be disguised as guests. Every guest will be searched before they enter and security cameras will be set up and monitored throughout the event. If they detect anything suspicious, the guards will respond in force. If Discord tries to enter or interfere in any way, we'll be ready. You have nothing to fear Starshine." Twilight said.

That made me feel a little bit more secure, with one exception. "What if he just teleports in?"

"There will be a magical force field covering the whole castle. This one will stay intact, since it's only covering small area. Unlike when we covered Canterlot to protect it from the army of changelings Queen Chrysalis brought. That one worked for a while, but it was so big it had to be renewed every hour or so…" Twilight said.

"You'll be safe Starshine, I promise."

I thought for a moment. All I wanted was to have fun at my first Grand Galloping Gala, and spend more time with ShootingStar to get to know him better. I thought the Gala would be a short escape from this curse... one night to forget my troubles.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Guards would watch everything, including me. Security cameras, disguised guards… all to prevent the inevitable. Discord will hide among the guests, trying to find and take me away. I was afraid, but quickly remembered... remembered the one pony who could calm me down whenever I needed it. The pony who helps me find light in the darkness, build up my courage, and helped me to become the mare I am today.

Apollo.

He motives me. He's always there to support me, prop me up, and tell me that no matter what anypony says, I am a kind hearted mare. He helped me to be strong and never give up on dreams. He was the reason I stopped worrying about what ponies thought of me. Whatever they thought of me, I didn't care. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried, my "friends" wouldn't talk to me. He taught me to deal with this, and told me I had a beautiful personality, and that that was all that mattered. I stop trying to talk to them, and just stayed quiet… but it made me feel better knowing that Apollo liked me for who I am…

He made me laugh, and did it often. He once made me laugh so hard that my dream literally exploded and took _forever_ to clean up. Apollo always had a way of cheering me up, always knew what to say, whenever I was down…like those times when Daisy, Dusk, or Sunrise gave me a hard time. Without him I wouldn't be as confident, brave, or independent as I am today. Probably I'd still be lost, and trying to run from my problems.

I couldn't imagine what would've happened without my "dream walker"! He helped guide me through a hard time of my life. And I couldn't help thinking that my life is way better with him in it!

Everything felt right around him.

It was then I snapped back to reality and a question popped into my head... "What if he recognizes me?"

"I was about to get to that actually. So you can disguise yourself and blend in, we're turning the gala into a mascaraed ball. Anypony not wearing a mask won't be allowed in. He won't recognize you. It'll be okay" Twilight said.

I felt a little bit nervous, but everything seemed taken care of… the event was on lockdown, I would be in disguise, and guards would be watching me. I was thinking about not even going at all, but I didn't want to miss my first ever Grand Galloping Gala. And who knows? Maybe this would be my last Gala ever. When would I ever get this opportunity again?

Twilight assured me I would be safe, and I trust her.

"Twilight, thank you for putting all these plans in place" I said.

"You are going to be fine, I promise" Twilight said.

"Ok Twilight"

"Good, now listen up" Twilight said, as her horn glowed and she moved the lantern to the side. The purple aura appeared again on her horn as she grabbed a book from the very top of the shelf. It was a green book, and it looked old and dusty.

Twilight blew the dust off the book, and then floated it in front of me. I sneezed.

"Bless you" Twilight said.

"Thanks"

I looked at the book. Its cover read "Defense Against Dangerous Magical Beasts. Everything You Need To Know About Magical Fighting"

"I got this book from Princess Celestia. I haven't looked at it yet, but I thought that it would be helpful for this particular situation. There was this one spell that she pointed out to me, but I forgot what it was called …" Twilight trailed off as she took the book back and started leafing through it.

"No…no… that's not it… Ha! Bingo!" Twilight said as she found the page she was looking for.

She read it aloud. "The wounded charm. Cast this spell and it's guaranteed to hurt your victim every time. The wounded charm has the power to either drain 50% magic power from a magical being or to break someone's heart."

"So, wait… this charm can hurt ponies no matter how strong they appear… it will either break someone's heart, or drain half of their magic from their ENTIRE body?" I asked. "Doesn't that sound a little… harsh?"

"To answer all your questions, yes. And like I said, it's for emergencies only, so you might not use it anyway. But it's best to learn it, just in case." Twilight said, and she floated the book to me again.

I looked at the page closely. There was a picture of a chocolate brown unicorn with dark brown, long, straight mane. The picture showed her casting the incantation on a Timberwolf. As she did, a lime green aura came from her horn, covering the beast.

"Would you like to borrow it?" Twilight asked.

"Borrow what?" I asked.

"The book" Twilight answered. "To practice the charm"

"Sorry but I don't need a book to practice charm" I said smirking.

Twilight laughed. "That wasn't what I meant"

"Sure, I'd like to borrow it. And maybe there's other cool spells in it. I promise I won't do them, because that might be dangerous, but this book looks interesting" I said, answering her previous question.

"Ok, but return it to me after I get back from the foal shower" Twilight said.

"Ok" I answered. "Thank you so much Twilight"

"Your welcome" Twilight said as she held out her hoof.

I gladly shook it, and I grabbed the book with my mouth and started to walk out the door. Suddenly Twilight called me back.

"Starshine I almost forgot"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Somepony has stolen Princess Luna's necklace." Twilight said.

At this news I gasped. "Why would somepony steal the necklace?"

"I have no clue, maybe they wanted to sell it for a good amount of bits: we're trying to figure out why. We don't have a suspect yet, but we tracked it back to Starswirl High. We're going to send guards there tomorrow to interrogate and search the students. Since you go there too, if you hear anything you'll let me know?" Can I count on you to investigate?" Twilight asked.

"I'll do my best" I answered.

"Good, I knew I could count on you" Twilight said.

We smiled at each other before saying goodbye.

I walked out the door silently, quickly putting the book in my saddlebag before anypony could see it.

So many thoughts and emotions ran through my brain. Who would steal my mentor's necklace? And what about this book? Would I be successful if I use that spell? What other secrets did the book have? And what about my friends? What would they say to me at school? Because, of course they saw us talking: me, Twilight, and Spike, talking so seriously… And of course the biggest question… what would happen at this gala?

Honestly, I felt kind of excited. For the past few months my life was mundane… just wake up at 6:00 A.M., put up the stars, go to school, come home, maybe cry, do homework, go put up the stars, go to bed, train with Luna, hang out with Apollo… repeat.

Now, I was actually going to be in danger. I felt nervous and excited, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood as I flew home.

One thing I knew for sure was that Discord hadn't seen anything from me yet… including my powers

* * *

I awoke, as usual, inside my dream. Nopony needed me in dreams tonight. My top priority was to talk to Princess Luna about the robbery. I mean, doesn't she wear her necklace all the time? Why would somepony from Ponyville take a train to Canterlot and steal her necklace?

Twilight was counting on me, I couldn't let her down. For once, I was doing something important. I would use the skills I had learned to find the necklace and the robber that stole it. Everyone at my school was a suspect now and the challenge was to figure out who was the culprit.

I had to be careful… who could I trust? Because anypony could've done it... and I had to talk to Luna and get her side of the story, so I could deduce who the criminal was.

"Princess Luna?" I called out. My voice echoed off the walls in the darkness.

At first there was no answer, but then I saw her step out from the shadows.

"Greetings Starshine" She said with her usual optimistic smile. "Shall our lessons begin?"

I glanced at her neck, to see if Twilight was bluffing or playing a practical joke on me. But, sure enough, the black necklace with the crescent moon was not there. It was weird to see my mentor without her trademark jewelry.

Luna seemed to notice my starring. "I see you heard of what happened" She said sadly.

The first thing that came out of my mouth was: "How in Equestria _did_ it happen?"

She gave me a stern look.

"Sorry about that. Twilight Sparkle asked me to help find out who stole it, since they traced it to my school. And for that I'd like to know your side of the story.

She sighed. "It's alright Starshine, and I'll tell you" She cleared her throat, and was about to speak when I cut her off.

"Wait, hang on one second!" I said. My hooves glowed and a notepad and pencil poofed into them. "Ok, I'm ready"

She cleared her throat again and gave me another stern look…

"I had just gotten done raising the moon when I started to feel really tired. I don't normally do this, but I immediately headed to my room to go to sleep"

I was writing everything she said in my notepad.

"I always take off my shoes, crown, and necklace before going to sleep. But this time, when I woke up, the necklace was gone"

"So that's it?" I asked. "You can't give me any clues? No idea what the criminal looked like? Gender, coat color, mane and tail color… anything like that so I can investigate ponies at school?"

"I am sorry, but that's all I know" Luna said.

"Okay, thanks. At least now I know what exactly happened. Maybe during the Grand Galloping Gala I can sneak off and look for clues"

"Are you suggesting that during the biggest night of the year, you're going to search my room?" Princess Luna looked puzzled.

"I can talk to the guards at school to find out if they've learned from my classmates, but I'll need to search that room for clues" I explained. "I promise not to break ANYTHING"

"Alright Starshine, I am going to trust you with this. I hope you find what you are looking for"

"Me too" I replied. "I'll only be there for a few minutes, but that should be enough time to gather coat samples and other clues"

Princess Luna nodded, then asked: "So what shall we work on?"

* * *

Hours later, I was exhausted. Luna and I did battle training. I guess it was because I was going to the gala without adult supervision, and _he _might show up. We went over everything: how to set your stance, magic fighting, and even sword fighting. We took very short breaks: three minutes then back to sparring. She tested my stamina and I was sweating so hard. I was able to keep up, but not by much.

"Starshine? Hello? Anypony home?"

I instantly threw my head up to get back to the present. I was sitting at a black piano, and I must've put my head down for a few minutes…or hours... I didn't know. All I knew was that I was so tired.

Apollo was to my left and was playing softly. I remembered him rambling on about something, but I couldn't remember what. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was just so tired. Apollo seemed to have stopped playing and he noticed I didn't respond to…whatever it was he just said.

"Hmm?" I asked… I felt clueless and like the worst friend in the world. "Sorry. What was that?"

"I was talking about the gala, and I asked you what you want for your birthday" Apollo answered.

At this point half my body was struggling to wake up, and the other half was fuzzy and wanted to go back to sleep.

"What?" I asked him, louder this time.

Every word he said sounded like an echo, and hard for me to understand. Apollo repeated his sentence, louder this time. But talking louder didn't help, it made matters worse.

"You asked me about the salad, and what do I want for desert?" I asked, stupidly. "Chocolate milk sounds good to me"

"No! What do you want for your birthday? And, are you excited about the gala?"

"What do I want for a gameplay? And am I excited about the towels? That kind of makes no sense man!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

"WHEN SHOULD I PLAN MY HEARSEDAY? APOLLO, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT? I'M NOT DEAD!"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"OH! I DON'T KNOW YET!"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET YOU!"

"THE REAL GIFTS COME FROM THE HEART YA KNOW!"

"ALRIGHT!"

With his final yell my ears popped, and I was wide awake.

I looked over at my now frustrated friend. During our argument he slammed his hooves on the piano and created a chorus of sour notes. I sighed, and my eyes softened.

"Sorry, it's just Luna had me work my flank off with battle training, and somepony stole her necklace. I'm trying to find out who did it" I explained.

"Why would somepony steal her necklace?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I said!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, nopony knows why, but the pony who stole it actually came from StarSwirl High"

"How do you know?" He asked, suddenly fascinated.

"Twilight told me the guards already searched Luna's room and tracked the pony to Starswirl High. Tomorrow they're searching the place and interrogating ponies. I'm guessing the guards didn't search the room thoroughly since they didn't find anything actually helpful in this case" I answered.

"Agreed, if you think about it, the royal guards are pretty much useless" Apollo remarked. "They fail at they're job, and get caught all the time when evil comes. They're like, "Hey look at me! I'm a royal guard! Just sitting here drinking some coffee- ah! Changelings! Must protect the princesses! Oh no! I spilled my precious coffee on myself! Better go clean that up- OH MY CELESTIA! IT'S MY KID! I'D BETTER GO OVER TO SEE IF HE'S OK- AH! WHAT! IT'S A CHANGELING? OH! AH I'M TIED UP! NO! NOW IT'S RAINING! AND THINGS COULDN'T POSSIBLY GET ANY- NO! I VOMITED ALL OVER! BLEHHH!"

As he imitated a guard I giggled, and then laughed so hard I snorted! I guess I taught him well!

"And scene…" He said, bringing his hoof up dramatically.

I clapped my hooves. "That was awesome" I said.

"Thank you, I try. I learned from the best" He answered, and he began playing again.

"Anyway, are you excited about the gala?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup, but I'm going to go investigate Luna's room first, to see if the guards missed something, which they probably did. Then I'll probably eat, dance, and walk out to the Canterlot gardens. It's gonna be awesome, nothing is going to ruin this night… not even my stupid curse"

"Sounds fun. I suppose you'll be dancing with your friends?" Apollo asked.

When he said that I must have looked nervous, but I couldn't let him know. "Oh, um, my friends and I are taking a break from each other for a while" I said.

I mentally slapped myself. _"Stupid thing to say" _I thought.

"Oh, well, it's your birthday party so surely you invited them to celebrate" Apollo asked, puzzled.

"_Think, Starry, think"_

"Uh, yeah. They're celebrating, but…you know what they say. Every group of six at the gala is sure to split up sooner or later. Just look at my mom! Hanging out with celebrities in the V.I.P section her first gala. Now THAT is awesome" I said.

"Yes, that does sound "awesome"

"Plus, I'll be dancing with ShootingStar" I added.

Instantly his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise... "But I thought you said you didn't like him that much"

"Not in the Coltfriend way, but as a friend he's nice. The only reason I'm going with him is to have a friend to hang out with. Plus, he gave me that puppy dog sad face. I couldn't say no! He literally starred at me like this!" I said, as I gave Apollo the puppy dog pout. "Imagine somepony doing that to you for over ten minutes, then walking away with his head down! How could I refuse that? I also felt guilty for not talking to him the whole year. I want to make it up to him, but we're only going as friends"

I could've sworn I saw a hint of jealousy on his face. That looked so familiar… I'd seen that expression before, but I couldn't put my hoof on it. Forgetting that Deja vu moment, I started to play also, to cheer him up. We played the same piano duet we had played a few days earlier.

He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back as we played the song. It was so beautiful, and everything at that moment felt right. We were in our own world as we played the familiar duet. Time stood still, and it was then that I noticed… how his golden eyes twinkled like stars in the darkness when he was happy. I found myself entranced by those eyes as we played in harmony… we played faster and faster, never stopping. And as we hit the last note, we starred at each other for a few moments, and then I spoke.

"ShootingStar has never been able to play with me like that before" I said with a smirk.

He smiled at me….. and I smiled back. Our faces were within inches….. Nearly kissing…. when the white vortex appeared over us… we pulled apart awkwardly and we looked up.

"I'm so sorry, but its morning and I've got to go. Bye!" I said, and I quickly pecking him on the cheek. With that, I flew off into the swirling vortex.

* * *

I woke up to the alarm clock beeping loudly on my nightstand. It read 6:00 A.M.

"OK! OK! I HEAR YA! I'M UP!" I yelled, and, as I smashed my hoof into it, it shut up.

Angrily I stormed out of bed towards my window, opened it, and one by one in a rage made the stars disappear. I was so close! SO CLOSE TO MY FIRST KISS! And my stupid alarm clock ruined it all! Imagine the looks on my friend's faces when they found out I had gotten my very first kiss before ANY of them!

Then again, they probably wouldn't have believed me anyway.

"_Guys, guess what? I kissed my dream guardian in my sleep!"_ They'd send me to an asylum for sure.

I had no real clue what love felt like. I thought I did with Shooting, but I was wrong. I think what I was feeling for Apollo was a crush… I wasn't entirely sure. I liked him as a close friend…and sometimes, doesn't that develop into more? I mean, isn't that normal? But I wasn't sure what happened… did he want to kiss me? Or did I want to kiss him?

I guessed it was both. I just wondered if he was confused about his feeling too. Nopony understood me better than Apollo. He was the one who would comfort me when I cried, the one who made me laugh like few ponies could, and liked me for as I was.

I had no idea if I was feeling love or not, but the tingly feeling I used to get around Shooting returned while Apollo and I played the duet. I smiled.

Yes, I think that was what that was… I think I did have a crush…on Apollo. And I was happy to admit it! I felt so good! I just wanted to sing or announce loud and proud from the rooftops of Ponyville and confess my true feelings! Well, I couldn't do that because Ponies would think that I was insane… but I knew what I _could_ do.

After I was done with my work, I leaped out the window and spread my wings catching myself. I flew higher and higher into the sky, laughing and grinning from ear to ear smiling as I got higher and higher and higher into the sky. I don't think I had ever been this happy in my entire life.

Once I got high enough to where nopny could hear me, I shouted: "I LOVE MY FRIEND APOLLO!"

Then I started flying down, super-fast, and hooting into the morning. Then I started to free fall, with my hooves to my side. A barrier of air surrounded me and I gasped. Could it be? My cheeks started flapping from the wind and water strained my eyes.

Suddenly, it was too much. I closed my eyes just before I heard a loud BOOM! behind me. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I gaped at the sight. There was a rainbow behind me and my tail was guiding it… the rainbow was follow me!

Triumph!

That was what I felt now, above everything else. I accomplished the impossible, just like my mom. I had actually broken the sound barrier and created a Sonic Rainboom! Now I knew that I had grown up... this was the proof that I had reached maturity!

With a grin glued to my face, I zoomed through Ponyville. It was too bad the ponies couldn't see the sight, but they'd see it next time… I had a feeling I would do these more often!

* * *

I walked into school, very aware of my surroundings. I couldn't trust anypony now, not even my friends. As I walked I reminded myself that any pony I saw could possibly be the thief. And sure enough, guards were surrounding the entire school and patrolling inside the courtyard. A group of ponies were in a straight line as a royal guard interrogated them.

I hid behind a tree to listen.

"Where were you yesterday at 9:03 P.M?" I heard a guard ask.

"At the skate park sir"

I gasped. It was ShootingStar's voice.

"Ok, and where is the skate park?" the guard asked.

"Across the street from the Abandoned Park" Shooting answered.

"Good, you're free to go. Next!" The guard called the next pony.

I left them to their business... I didn't like to eavesdrop.

I headed over to the bench where my friends were sitting… they were all starring, to their left. I followed their gaze… I was surprised at what I saw... it was Sunrise being interrogated.

I heard them whispering to each other.

"What's going on with Sunrise?" I asked.

They ignored me.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I heard Duskstorm ask.

"Maybe about pizza!" Cherryapple said loudly.

"Cherry, why would they talk about pizza?" Daisy asked.

"That makes no sense" Sapphiregem said.

"What's the fun in making sense?" I asked.

They all stared at me for a second, then returned to their conversation.

"Anyway, maybe their…"

I stopped worrying about them, and looked back over at Sunrise and the guard… maybe one spell wouldn't hurt.

I put one hoof behind my back and moved my necklace charm to the back of my neck. My hoof and necklace glowed and my ears sparked for a second… then I could hear what the guard and Sunrise were saying.

"You seem innocent, so I'm going to let you go" The guard said.

I gasped. I had missed the whole conversation!

"Thank you. Now if you'll please excuse me" Sunrise left, walking back to the bench. She walked over to me and I quickly reversed the spell.

"Hey, you're sitting in my spot" Sunrise said.

"That's ok" I said bitterly. "I was just getting up anyway"

I got up and stormed towards the guard. I didn't even notice that everypony watching, and then whispering to each other… they would look, whisper… look…etc.

I approached the guard.

"Halt, who goes…"

"It's ok" I said. I grabbed my necklace from my back and brought it up so he could see it. "I'm on your side"

He started to bow. "Your high-n…"

"SHHH!" I said quickly before raising him to his hooves. I tilted my head towards my friends and he got the message.

"Whoops! Don't you just hate those sprained ankles?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yup, thanks your h- I mean Starshine!" He said.

Wow, Apollo was right. These guards were stupid. They're nice, don't get me wrong, but they had the brain of an apple.

"What did you find out so far?" I asked.

"The one I just let go, she said she _did _go to Canterlot to go shopping, but didn't steal the necklace" The guard said.

"Here's what I want you to do" I said. "Can you remember every pony you interrogated?"

He nodded.

"Write them down and give a description. Hoof print, color of coat, mane, and tail so that I can try to find clues at the gala. Give them to me at lunch" I said.

"Yes your… Starshine"

"Thank you"

And with that, I walked back to the bench and sat next to Lemon… so that I was on the end of the bench. Bored, I got out the book Twilight gave me and started reading it. I was getting into the introduction when I heard whispers beside me… I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I heard Duskstorm's say:

"Starshine, we know we've been a little bit… inconsiderate to you, so do you want to sit by me?"

"No thanks" I replied bitterly and didn't even look up from the book which was covering my face.

"_A little inconsiderate? More like the worst friend in Equestria. Nope I take it back, the world!" _I thought.

Even though I couldn't see them, I knew that they were standing in front of me, looking at the book title.

"Why do you have that book?" Dusk asked.

"It looked interesting" I replied, still not looking up.

"Where did you get it?" Daisy asked.

I didn't answer.

"Starshine, where did you get it?" Daisy asked.

"Found it" It wasn't a lie, I had sort of found it.

"Why would you need a book about magical fighting?" Sapphire asked.

"I told you, it looked interesting" I said.

"I think your hiding something from us" Sunrise said.

"Yeah, you've been kind of distant lately" Cherry said.

I was about to explode! But I held it in.

"Look, I'm not hiding anything, so just let it go. Just appreciate that I'm here now, cause one day I'll be…" They cut me off.

"Starshine…. We're your friends… we can keep a secret" Daisy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything…" Dusk added.

"We've been your friends since kindergarten!" Cherry exclaimed with a smirk.

"We're your _best_ friends" Saphirre said.

"Why would you be talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle and a royal guard?" Sunrise asked.

Then I finally dropped the book from over my face and held it close to my chest. Everypony started stating reasons why I should tell them my secret,

"Remember that time in kindergarten when I let you borrow my pencil? Why did I do that? Because we were… I mean _are_ best friends. Maybe it's time you repay that favor and tell me about your little secret between you and my mom" Dusk said.

"Ooh ooh! Remember on the first day of kindergarten when I tried to touch your mane? And you got reaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyy angry? Well I guess that's why you style your mane like that. Anyways, my point is that I'm sorry and can you pretty pretty please tell me the secret with a cherry on top? Oh yeah and whipped cream, nuts, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips…"

As Cherry went on naming ice cream toppings, Saph started stating her reason. "Remember yesterday in the boutique when I made you mad? Well I sincerely apologize for it, can you please tell me you're secret? Because friends don't keep secrets from friends"

"All the times I pushed you around and gave you a hard time, I'm sorry ok? Now please tell me Starshine" Daisy stated bluntly. At least the others _tried_ to be nice to me.

"Starry please" was all Sunrise said.

Suddenly, everypony started speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry Starshine for everything"

"Chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, bananas, kit kats…"

"You're not a bad friend, you're the best friend anypony could ask for"

"Chocolate bars, chocolate ice cream, a cupcake…"

"Look I'm really sorry"

"Just tell us"

"You're my best friend"

"Carrots, onions, ooh ooh ooh! _MORE_ WHIPPED CREAM!"

Finally, I guess Lemon couldn't take any more….

"QUIET…." She screamed!

Everypony turned in surprise to Lemonpie, except Cherry.

"And a bucket of Hay!" Cherry exclaimed and looked towards Lemon too. Her stomach rumbled... "Ahh, now I'm hungry!"

"Duskstorm, stop trying to convince her you're her bestest friend in the world. Cherry stop naming off types of food! Saph, she got over it yesterday. Daisy, your being a total female dog! Sunrise, stop pestering her! If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to talk about it. Pressuring her to bits is not going to get you answers… now let the poor girl breathe, Celestia dangit!"

They spread out quick, freaked by her sudden outburst.

I nodded in thanks to her before I spoke. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" I said quickly.

I felt the need to explode, but if I did, I would be busted. So instead, I spread out my wings and flew towards the bathroom as fast as I could. I burst through the door… nopony was there. Good.

I went to the farthest stall from the door and went in. I slammed the door, locked it, put a sound proof bubble around the whole room, and then let out a cry of anger. My scream was so loud and piercing the stall exploded into flames. I kept screaming, trying to let the anger built up inside me out.

They had pretended to be nice friends… but the truth was… they all lied…


	34. important update

Hey guys.

I know you all are disappointed that this isn't another chapter of Starshine, but please just hear me out.

School started in August. Since I'm in eighth grade, we have to work extra hard to go to High school. I'm having problems with two of my subjects in school, Math and History. History isn't bad, it's actually really cool, except I keep getting giant piles of homework. And we just started History fair yesterday... So yeah, math is a whole other story. I need to study a lot to keep my grade in math above eighty percent, and to do that, I have to spend a lot of my time studying.

And not just in math... I study all of the subjects all the time. I try to keep all of my grades above eighty percent. Anything less and I get to add another activity… tutoring. Can you feel me?

Like, let's say I have a vocab test at the end of the week, and I think it's fairly easy. I still study throughout the week, because it's important. All my grades are very important to me guys, and I hope you understand.

But I'm not done yet… I also have after school activities, that I can hardly keep up with.

First off, on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, I have dance classes of lyrical, jazz, tap, and musical theater. Then, I have voice lessons on Wednesdays, and on Saturday I have drama. The play we're doing is Disney's Aladdin, and our director is very new at this. She makes us work our flanks off, because the play is only forty minutes. So far, we've gotten through fifteen minutes.

As you can see, my schedule is busier than ever.

Now add on top of all of that, relationships, friendships, and pressure.

Now, I know what you're thinking: "You're free on Fridays and Sundays though". True, that's why I'm typing this on a Friday. "So Rose, what do you do on your free time? Don't you type?" Yes and no. You see, I had to take a break from all the stress.

I've been having really bizarre dreams over the last few months. I've only had three of them, but they were realistically vivid. It instantly sparked inspiration, and my imagination caught on fire. I've decided to share these dreams with you all.

The story is called "Unbroken" I might make it into a fic later, but right now it's only three chapters. I'm not done with it yet, but I'm close.

And I have worked on the next chapter of Starshine, I really have! But I'm not even halfway through yet… I want it to be very good… I have high standards. Can you tell?

I hope you guys understand how busy I am. I promise I will work on my fics when I have free time on my hands.

~ STARROSIE


	35. Chapter 34

**I AM SO SORRY! I AM THE WORST FANFIC WRITER IN THE WORLD! I didn't mean to put this fic on hold, but now I'm back! NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 34 Regret and Confusion

_A few weeks before the gala…_

The bustling city of Cloudsdale was mysteriously quiet that night… too quiet.

Normally at night the floating city was still active with pegasai hovering to get to their destination. However, this particular night was a bit different.

Nopony was out in the city. Nopony was traveling to work… and Nopony talked. It was dead silence. Everypony was at home in their beds, snoozing the night away.

A dark figure in a black cloak trots quietly through the city. The only sounds were the wind howling and the figure's hooves as she walked. She was like a shadow that would always be attached to you….. Forever.

The figure had finally gained enough strength to do this. It was her destiny.

Her right eye twitched for a brief moment but didn't bother her at all. She was used to it.

The mare in the cloak made sure not to be seen. She couldn't fly… no not yet, but soon she would soar.

The mare smiled wickedly. After all these years, her purpose would finally be fulfilled…

To destroy _her_ life.

The figure reached her destination, the edge of Cloudsdale. She quickly hid behind a cloud building. A cop was guarding the city line. The figure hiding giggled... this would be too easy.

Making sure her face wasn't showing, she approached the officer.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" The officer asked suspiciously.

The mare in the cloak giggled mischievously. The sound of that laugh the officer's spine tingle, making him very uncomfortable…

His serious expression turned to a look of concern. "Miss, are you lost?"

The mare merely giggled again… then she finally spoke.

"The only one who is lost is you…" She said in a voice that sounded like chalk on a chalkboard.

The officer was about to ask the mare if she was drunk, when a neon green mist swirled around him. He coughed and the mist suddenly engulfed him.

The last thing the stallion saw before he blacked out was the bright glow of the mare's neon green eyes in the darkness…

The mare laughed evilly as she swiftly walked past the asleep stallion. As she did, her cloak flowed gracefully behind her.

"Are you proud of me Daddy?" She asked out loud.

"Yes my little creation of destruction…" the one called "Daddy" answered.

The deep male voice had come from the mare's head. Only _she_ could understand it.

"When can I be free?" The mare asked.

"Soon…" The voice answered with a chuckle so deep it would send a shiver down your spine. "Soon…"

The mare smiled… it wasn't a pretty one…

She trotted toward the edge of Cloudsdale and looked down. Ponyville was miles below…

That was too much of a distance for the mare to handle…

"Why so hesitant dear?" the voice asked.

The mare snorted. "Stupid girl" the mare answered. "It's not my fault she can't fly"

To prove her point, the mare took off her cloak to reveal her victim's wings. She spread them out. The peach colored wings were black and churned at the tips. They were shriveled, which made them impossible to lift somepony off the ground.

"They aren't actually burned" The mare said. "But I-"

"Oh shut up" The voice cut her off.

"Daddy, please don't do this" the mare pleaded. "I didn't mean to-"

"You idiotic child" he said. "I thought you would have enough common sense to pick a body that can fly!"

"Daddy I had no choice!" the mare wailed. "There were only two Pegasai in the group. One was a slow flyer and I figured the other would be-"

"HER WINGS WERE SHRIVELED!" the voice boomed.

The mare cowered in fear.

Then there was a pause…. Not a good one…

"You're weak" the voice finally said. "You let this happen to yourself. This is all your fault. If you had fought back against the Tentavus in the first place NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

The mare tried so hard to fight back the tears. She couldn't show weakness… she had to prove to him she was not weak. All she ever wanted was her Daddy's approval. Her whole life she strived for it… but she didn't try hard enough….

It was true. It was all too true. If she hadn't had just stood too frozen to move when the Tentavus attacked, this wouldn't have happened. It _was_ all her fault…

She couldn't stop what happened next.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, and onto the cloud floor below her.

"Daddy…." The mare choked out. She sniffled. "Please…. Stop"

Suddenly the voice exploded, like a bomb had dropped. She didn't deserve it. All different voices of her "Daddy" yelled at her at the same time. The voices were too loud. It was torture for her, as if she had been trapped in Tartarus for a million years.

She screamed as the voices overwhelmed her.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

But the voices wouldn't stop. Instead they got LOUDER. The mare collapsed into a heap of defeat. She tried to block out the noises with her hooves covering her ears, but it only made it worse. She burst into tears.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE" The leading voice continued. "You'll never get your powers back. Why did I create you in the first place? All you do is laze about! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a daughter…"

The last sentence rang through the mare's head several times.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She felt something rumbling at the bottom of her soul. She didn't know what was happening to her, and she didn't want to. The rumbling grew louder and louder and louder. Celestia, she couldn't feel her hooves as they shook at her sides. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her. That was what it was... pure anger.

She completely snapped.

She was no longer a pony. Her eyes were wild, and not a single ounce of sanity were in them. The neon green eyes began to turn blood red. She took short, staggered breaths. She screamed ferociously in pure anger and vengeance.

The citizens of Cloudsdale were oblivious to the deranged mare at the edge of the city. They were much too busy snoozing to worry about it. It was almost as if they were all in a coma or something…

The mare took a few breaths to calm herself.

"I am not a failure" The mare sneered. Her voice dripped with ice. "I will get my powers back. I'm stronger than I've ever been. I am not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of the Tentavus, I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of _her_. I am done hiding in the shadows. I'm done bidding my time and bottling up my emotions. I'm done being scared. It's time for me to finally take my place. I am going to make that girl's life a living nightmare. Nope, I take it back" She paused for effect. "I am going to make her wish she had never been born"

With that, she turned and walked away from the edge of the cloud city. Once she was far enough, she turned around and faced the edge of the cloud city. With a loud, determined, rally cry, she galloped towards the edge. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she leaped.

Her tears fell freely, as she desperately tried to use her wings to keep herself from crashing. She closed her eyes, giving one final attempt to lift herself up. She shut her eyes tight, fearing the worse. But when she didn't crash, she opened one neon green eye.

Puzzled, she opened both eyes. She saw the ground far below her, and she was soaring above the clouds. She smiled wickedly, and cackled into the sky. She would show them. She would show them all.

That mare had no idea what she was capable of.

"Look out Starry" The mare said in a mocking manner. "I'm coming for you"

She cackled once more, and her eye briefly twitched again …

Starshine's P.O.V

_The day of the gala…_

Fly, read, and pay attention. My daily routine consisted of these three things.

In the mornings, I always flew to school early. When I got there, I would usually fly around in a circle around campus thinking. I always flew to my classes early, so when I sat waiting for it to start I would read the book Twilight let me borrow. There was so many things I didn't know about magic, like that Starswirl the Bearded didn't really create the elements of harmony, it was actually Clover the clever. I would put the book away once I saw ponies come into the classroom. I wasn't sure if I was even allowed to have this book out in class and I didn't want ponies questioning why I had this book, since I was a Pegasus. I found out I needed my eyes checked, so now I wore the glasses I used to wear in middle school. I only wore them in class, and took them off immediately after. The truth was, I didn't like wearing them. I could still see just fine, and didn't need them 24/7…

Anyway, I paid attention in class. What else would I do? School was a place to learn, so I might as well learn…

I had turned into a total egghead. But there's nothing wrong with that, it felt good to get straight A's …

At night, I tried extra hard with my lessons with Princess Luna. I didn't tell her about the wounded charm I had been working on by myself. After school, I would sneak away to my secret cloud at the highest point in Ponyville. I told my parents that I went there to do homework, but I would practice the spell over and over and over again. I would practice it until I knew it by heart. I practiced on other clouds too: Nopony ever came that high for some reason. Probably, they were scared their ears would pop. I'm not gonna lie, my ears did pop on a regular basis up there, but at least it was isolated and relaxing. The sky was where I could be alone and think. Anyway, I would train hard every day to be prepared for that gala. Anything could happen and I had to be ready. When I hung out with Apollo, we would normally just play songs on the piano together. We would write our own duets and we had fun doing them. But we would never forget that special song that started it all. I never told him my true feelings, because I was scared to. What if he laughs and thinks it's a joke? What if he hates me? What if he stopped visiting me? I couldn't risk it. I swore I'd only tell him when the time was appropriate, and right now wasn't it. I had to focus... get schoolwork done, study, and train. That's all that matters right now.

This daily routine continued like this for the rest of the year. Ultimately I graduated the 11th grade. With summer starting my routine would change. In fact, it wouldn't be a routine at all. Without the regiment of school I would have more free time than I would ever be able to manage…

I spent the first few days of summer on my cloud, either training, reading, napping, or singing.

It was a great place to train. I would cast a spell to create an exact replica of Discord to train with. I know, I know… it's stupid. But what else was I supposed to take out my anger on? Beating up that dummy… _helped_ in a way. I had all this anger boiling up inside me… I couldn't take it out on the bathroom stalls. (Right after I blew it up, I had fixed it) It felt good when I sparred with the dummy. I concentrated every second of the fight. I even cast another spell on the dummy that made it come to life. I even made it talk like him. His mocking tone motivated me to try even harder.

Reading helped too. Reading the book Twilight gave me helped me know what spells might be useful. I didn't remember all of them, but at least I knew a few. I memorized at least eighty percent of the book.

And I napped, and when I did I dreamed. Dreaming was an escape from the curse. Good dream, bad dreams… even if it was a nightmare, it didn't matter. At least it was something to do. The thing about controlling dreams that kind of sucks is not being able to determine whether a dream is a nightmare or not. I've just never been given the choice for some reason.

Lastly, singing helped calm my emotions. It made me feel good, not angry. When I sang, my bottled up emotions were let loose. And it expressed the way I felt.

The third day of summer, Friday, my birthday, and the day of the gala. It was a boring morning. Of course I woke up early, before my parents, and slipped away to my cloud. I had probably woken up at five. I remember waking up at midnight to put away the stars, then going back to sleep (All the while thinking "Happy birthday to me").

Anyway, I got to my cloud (Which BTW was still marked with my initials S. D.) and landed.

The cloud had gotten bigger over the last few weeks since I had decided to add more onto it. With my magic, I had extended it. (I couldn't make clouds, but I could stretch reality) I'd say it used to be about…. 10 feet long, and now it was double that. For the first two hours I was up there I had read three more chapters of the book entitled "Defense against Dangerous Magical Beasts. Everything You Need to Know about Magical Fighting" After that I began to train.

I had no idea what time it was. All I knew was that I had to keep going.

Right now, the Discord dummy and I were in the middle of a sword battle. I dove in to jab at him, but he moved out of the way in time. Swords clanged. We were both flying through the air, in perfect timing and rhythm. I was wearing the battle armor that I wore when I trained with Princess Luna. It was awesome: old, but fashionable. It was shiny and it covered my torso and flank. Along with the upgrade were some solid metal boots. They protected my hooves from bruising or bleeding when I punched. To top it all off was a steel helmet. It was basically a mask, and it looked similar to helmet Princess Luna's wore when she became Nightmare Moon… only mine was smaller and silver. I had my mane tied up in a messy ponytail (no pun intended). It was super unkempt, but at least it kept it out of the way. It flowed behind me, and it wasn't all up in my face like it normally was.

I let out an angry yell as I tried to strike the dummy's head with my blade. The dummy was too fast though and it blocked the strike just in time.

He leaned in menacingly.

"If I were you. I would give up princess" The dummy spoke darkly.

My eyes were blazed with fire. "Never"

He growled as we both broke away.

Our swords clanged again. The dummy dove in to jab me, but I flew out of the way in time. He struck again, this time I blocked. He ducked, as I tried to strike him on the side of the head. When he was on the cloud floor he pulled with all his might on my hind leg. I let out a cry of surprise as I fell onto my back on the soft cloud. I quickly looked around for my sword in panic. Then I looked over the side of my cloud. My sword had fallen through the cloud floor and was plummeting below! My eyes widened as the dummy yelled and tried to stab me in the gut. I rolled out of the way in time, got up, and dove off the cloud.

The Discord dummy chuckled darkly. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

I ignored the menacing voice. I had put a spell on the dummy so that he couldn't leave my cloud. I focused on pursuing the silver blade falling towards Ponyville. The only thing on my mind was that I couldn't let the sword fall into the town. If it did it could hurt somepony: it could drop on somepony's head, or spill my secret. Honestly, I had no idea which was worse.

"Come on" I muttered. "Come on"

I found myself flying faster and faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my wings to my sides and free fell towards the blade.

I was so close to the sword... I reached out with my teeth, careful to aim for the handle instead of the blade.

I missed.

My eyes watered as I reached out to grab the sword again. I felt adrenaline pump through me as a bubble of air began to form around me.

"Oh no"

I couldn't do another sonic rainboom! That would surely attract attention from the ponies down below! I didn't know how to stop it... I had to do _something_ or else all of Ponyville will know who I was. I stretched my neck as far as I could, and grabbed the sword in a tight clench of my teeth. Quickly, I opened my wings and flew up.

I landed back on my cloud. The Discord dummy turned around and saw me. "Well well well" he said with an evil smile. "What do we have here? Miss Goody two hooves pony princess is back for more trouble!"

He approached me slowly. I tried not to show that I was tired, but I was panting heavily. I had to stay strong. If this was a real fight, I had to keep going no matter what. The fake Discord leaned down so that he was eye level with me.

"Pity" He mused. "This game was just starting to get interesting. But now it seems that you're too weak to handle yourself"

My eyes narrowed to slits. "What makes you say that?" I managed to wheeze out.

Discord dummy merely laughed. "The only reason you're not afraid of the _real_ me is because you hide behind your alicorn powers that he gave you" He started to circle me. "On the outside, you look like you're ready to just kill somepony! But on the inside you're still the same mare you were a year ago"

"That's not true!" I protested.

He laughed.

"Think about it Starry" He continued. "What can you do without your powers? Can you fight the _real_ me without them? I'm sure Discord won't have swords laying around. He's more experienced with magic. And what would happen if you didn't _have_ magic? Without it, you're just a weak little girl!"

I looked at him in anger... "Say that again" I said.

He leaned in close. "You. are. a. weak. little. _GIRL!_"

I snapped.

I let out a ferocious cry and lunged at the dummy. It didn't matter that I didn't have a plan, I didn't care. I was totally exhausted… but even though this battle was fake, it felt incredibly real to me. All of my anger I had been holding inside of me was unleashed.

I threw stars with my horn as I galloped towards him. He blocked them, and I drew closer. When I threw a star he would throw out his lion paw and eagle claw and blocked them with a golden magical blast.

With each star I threw I grew angrier and angrier.

"That's the Starshine I know!" The dummy called.

"Shut up!" I yelled, and a dark blue magical blast erupted from my horn.

Once I got close enough I started throwing all kinds of magical attacks. I threw everything I knew at him. The first time I fought this punching bag it was cool. All he did was throw insults that had no effect on me whatsoever. And I fought with magic, which was controlled. The second fight was pretty awesome. He threw even more insults that had no effect and threw more magical spells. No big, I was still able to control my magic.

But this fight was different. The main difference was that this time I couldn't control my magic. When I felt strong emotions I would lose control. When I cried… when I was overly happy… and when I was angry... especially when I was angry. For some reason I ignored my conscience completely. I knew that I had to stop, and control my emotions. I had to calm down so I could control my magic. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Star by star, spell by spell, and curse by curse, I threw everything. I cast every single spell I knew. Tears were welling up in my eyes. They were out of pure hatred. I bit my cheek so hard it bled, causing me to scream in even more anger. I wasn't angry about the insult, I was angry about _everything_. I was taking out all of my anger on the very being who ruined my life. He tried to take over Equestria three times, he manipulated my mom, and he insulted Princess Celestia.

And he cast this stupid curse on me that didn't even make any sense!

The dummy tried to use his magic, to fight back or free himself… but I was much too fast. His eyes widened in horror. After firing everything except for the wounded charm, I managed to get a grip on the replica's neck. My eyes stung from both sweat and tears, and everything was blurry. My wild, furious eyes had returned.

"Take. It. Back." I said in a barely audible, low whisper.

Through misty eyes I saw the fake Discord's face. His eyes were filled with terror, but I didn't care. I couldn't remember why I had created it in the first place. If all served to do was cause me more pain, I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Now Starshine, let's not-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" I cut him off.

"I'm sorr-"

"NO! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT ALL BACK!" I cried. "TAKE BACK EVERY WORD YOU SAID TO ME TODAY, AND MEAN IT!"

There was an unsettling silence. He was the first to break it.

"You aren't weak, you don't hide behind your magic, and you're not a little girl. I'm sorr-"

Discord dummy once again, never got to finish his words.

A terrified shriek filled the air, and stung my eardrums. I recognized that scream all too well.

I quickly turned around. My composure changed from fury to concern. Fake Discord sat up from his pinned position. His eyes also widened, even more than before.

Rainbow Dash's face was paled and she was shivering. Her jaw was dropped.

"Mom, I can explain" I said.

"You're actually fighting him…. Today?" My mom asked in shock.

She started to hyperventilate. I tried to calm her down.

"Mom, calm down I-"

"Calm down?" My mom asked. "How am I supposed to calm down when you're here fighting for your life?"

"Mom! It's ok! It's fake!" I explained quickly.

She was silent, and glanced at the fake Discord. He then glanced at me, as if asking "Is she serious?" My shrug answering his silent question. My mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Finally, Discord dummy decided to break the silence.

"Boo" He said.

My mom shrieked again, and fell on her back on the cloud. The dummy started rolling on the cloud in laughter. I, however, was not amused. I quickly ran to help my mom get up and breathe normally. I turned and glared at the dummy.

"That wasn't funny"

I left my mom's side in an instant and walked menacingly towards the replica.

"Oh, come now Starry. Surely you can-"

SMACK!

I slapped him across the face: _HARD._

"OW!" He yelled. He started rubbing his cheek in pain. "I guess you _can't_ take a good joke"

"Get out" I clamped my jaws, and spoke through my teeth.

"Alright, fine. When you need me, you know how to reach me" Discord dummy said.

He then turned into a yellow glow. The light floated there for a moment before it sucked into my horn. It vanished without a trace. Celestia, Princess Luna was right. I had to control my emotions… especially my anger.

My voice softened. "Mom, are you ok? How much did you see?"

My mom looked up at me. "I saw enough. Are you sure it wasn't real?"

I nodded. "It's ok mom. I created him for training purposes"

I used my magic to remove my helmet.

"What's up?"

"I- I just came to tell you, you need to eat something before you get ready to go" Rainbow said, still trying to get over what had just happened.

My ears flattened. "Mom, about that… I've been having… second thoughts"

"What… why?" My mom asked with a concerning gaze.

"It's just that, what if he _does_ attack?" I asked. "How am I going to cover it up in front of my friends? What if somepony gets hurt because of me? Think about it: If I don't show up at the gala, what are the chances he'll go at all if I'm not there?" I sat down next to her. "I can't stand to think that the ones I love might get hurt"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this… but no matter what, you have got to go to that gala" My mom said.

"But-"

"No buts! For one thing, I'm sure your friends would still like you… even if you are an alicorn fighting for justice"

"_They don't even like me at all"_ I thought to myself.

"Besides, if you don't show up… he might get mad and attack early… You'll be in disguise. Everything will be fine as long as you keep your guard up. If he does attack, follow your heart and do what's right. Plus, it's your first Grand Galloping Gala. Make it special" My mom concluded, giving me a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks mom"

"Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" My mom exclaimed.

I got up and took off my armor. I put it in my large duffle bag and carried it as we flew off my cloud.

As I sat at my house eating leftover spaghetti, I couldn't help but wonder what might happen at the gala. Would things go good, or bad? I would be alone, except for Shootingstar… but he didn't really count. Yes, I was still going with him. I wanted to give him a chance, but I was still confused! I just wished that Apollo would be there. But the sad reality was, he couldn't come. He couldn't leave the dream world. But a part of me wished that somehow, someway, he would find a way to come.

He was my only true friend.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you so much for being patient! I'm almost done with my history project, so I will have more time to type during Christmas break! I'm making these super long, you guys deserve it! BYE AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
